La Noche más Oscura
by Isis Gremory
Summary: Serie Señores del Inframundo Libro I : La Noche más Oscura Serena Tsukino siempre había vivido atormentada por voces del pasado. Para terminar con su pesadilla, había acudido a Budapest en busca de ayuda: se rumoreaba que allí vivían unos hombres con poderes sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, no sabía que se vería arrastrada a los brazos de Darién, el miembro más peligroso ...
1. Chapter 1

Autor GENA SHOWALTER

LA NOCHE MÁS OSCURA

_Adaptada A Los Personajes De:_

_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

Serena Tsukino siempre había vivido atormentada por voces del pasado. Para terminar con su pesadilla, había acudido a Budapest en busca de ayuda: se rumoreaba que allí vivían unos hombres con poderes sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, no sabía que se vería arrastrada a los brazos de

Darien, el miembro más peligroso del grupo, un guerrero atrapado en su propio infierno.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de resistirse al deseo instantáneo que calmaba sus tormentos y encendía una pasión irresistible. Sin embargo, cada caricia, cada roce los aproximaba un paso más a la destrucción, y a una terrible prueba de amor


	2. Chapter 2

1

Cada noche llegaba la muerte, lenta, dolorosamente, y cada mañana, Darién se

despertaba en su cama, sabiendo que tendría que morir de nuevo más tarde. Aquélla era su mayor maldición, y su castigo eterno.

Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, deseando que fueran una cuchilla sobre la garganta

de su enemigo. Ya había transcurrido la mayor parte del día. El tictac del reloj era un

sonido venenoso, porque cada segundo era un recordatorio burlón de dolor y mortalidad.

Faltaba poco menos de una hora para que el primer aguijón le atravesara el estómago,

y nada que pudiera hacer o decir podía cambiar eso. La muerte iría por él.

—Malditos dioses —murmuró. Incrementó el ritmo de los levantamientos de pesas

que estaba haciendo.

—Canallas todos ellos —dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.

Los movimientos de Darién no se ralentizaron por la indeseada intromisión de

Andrew. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo. Llevaba dos horas desahogando su frustración y su ira

con el saco de boxeo, en la cinta y en el banco de musculación. Las gotas de sudor le caían

por el pecho y los brazos. Debería estar tan exhausto anímica como lo estaba físicamente, pero sus emociones sólo se habían hecho más oscuras, más poderosas.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo.

Andrew suspiró.

—Mira, no quería interrumpir, pero ha sucedido algo.

—Pues ocúpate de ello.

—No puedo.

—Sea lo que sea, inténtalo. Yo no me encuentro en buena forma para ayudar.

Durante aquellas últimas semanas, hacía falta muy poco para que él se sumiera en su

personalidad asesina, y nadie estaba a salvo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera sus amigos. Sobre todo, sus amigos. No quería hacerlo, pero algunas veces, no tenía poder para dominar sus impulsos de golpear y mutilar.

—Darién...

—Estoy al límite, Andrew —dijo—. Haría más mal que bien.

Darién conocía sus limitaciones. Las conocía desde hacía miles de años. Desde aquel

aciago día en que los dioses habían elegido a una mujer para llevar a cabo una tarea que deberían haberle encomendado a él.

Esmeralda era fuerte, sí, la soldado más fuerte de su tiempo. Pero él era más fuerte, y

más capaz. Sin embargo, lo habían considerado demasiado débil para custodiar

dimOuniak, la caja sagrada que contenía demonios tan viles y destructivos que ni siquiera podían ser confinados en el Infierno.

Darién nunca habría permitido que la destruyeran.

Ante tal afrenta, la frustración se había adueñado de él. Se había adueñado de todos

ellos, de todos los guerreros que vivían allí. Habían luchado con entrega por el rey de los dioses, habían matado con maestría y lo habían protegido. Deberían haberlos elegido como guardianes. El que no lo hubieran hecho les había ocasionado a los guerreros una vergüenza que no podían tolerar.

Sólo pensaban en darles una lección a los dioses aquella noche en la que le robaron dimOuniak a Esmeralda y liberaron la horda de demonios en el mundo desprevenido. Qué estúpidos habían sido. El plan para mostrar su poder había fracasado, porque la caja se había perdido en la batalla, y los guerreros habían sido incapaces de capturar a uno solo de los espíritus malignos.

Pronto había reinado la destrucción y el mundo había quedado envuelto en sombras, hasta que el rey de los dioses había intervenido: había maldecido a todos y cada uno de los guerreros y los había condenado a llevar uno de aquellos demonios dentro.

Un castigo adecuado. Los guerreros habían desatado el mal para vengar su orgullo herido; así pues, a partir de entonces debían contenerlo.

Y de ese modo habían nacido los Señores del Sub-mundo.

Darién debía encerrar a Violencia. Aquel demonio se había convertido en una parte

de sí mismo, como los pulmones o el corazón. El guerrero ya no podía vivir sin su demonio, y el demonio no podía funcionar sin el guerrero. Eran dos mitades de un todo.

Desde el principio, la criatura que lo habitaba lo había tentado para que hiciera cosas malas, odiosas, y él se había sentido obligado a obedecer, incluso cuando lo había empujado a matar a una mujer. Había asesinado a Esmeralda.

Apretó la barra de las pesas con tanta fuerza que casi se le dislocaron los nudillos.

Durante todos aquellos años, había aprendido a controlar algunas de las coacciones viles del demonio, pero la lucha era constante, y Darién sabía que podía hacerse añicos en cualquier momento.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un día de paz. Por no sentir aquel deseo abrumador de hacerles daño a los demás. Por no albergar batallas en su interior, ni preocupaciones, ni muerte. Sólo... paz.

— Estar aquí no es seguro para ti —le dijo a su amigo, que todavía estaba en la puerta—. Tienes que marcharte.

Dejó la barra plateada en los ganchos y se sentó.

—Sólo Mamoru y Endimión pueden estar cerca de mí en mi muerte.

Y sólo porque tomaban parte en ella, aunque no quisieran. Estaban tan indefensos

ante sus respectivos demonios como Darién ante el suyo.

—Falta una hora para que suceda, así que... —Andrew le lanzó una toalla—. Me

arriesgaré.

Darién se giró, atrapó la toalla y se secó la cara.

—Agua.

Una botella helada estaba atravesando el aire antes de que terminara de pronunciar la palabra. La atrapó también y se la bebió. Después observó a su amigo.

Como de costumbre, Andrew iba vestido de negro y llevaba guantes. Tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, hasta los hombros, y unos rasgos que las mujeres mortales considerarían una fiesta sensual. No sabían que aquel hombre era en realidad un diablo en la piel de un ángel.

Sin embargo, deberían saberlo. Tenía un brillo irreverente y pecaminoso en los ojos, que proclamaba que se sería capaz de reírse en la cara de alguien mientras le sacaba el corazón. O que se reiría mientras le sacaban el corazón a él.

Para sobrevivir, procuraban encontrar motivos para reírse, de sí mismos o de los demás. Todos lo hacían, aunque a veces se tratara de un humor más bien negro.

Como todos los residentes de aquella fortaleza de Budapest, Andrew estaba maldito.

Quizá no muriera cada noche, como Darién, pero no podía tocar a ningún ser viviente sin infectarlo.

Andrew estaba poseído por el espíritu de la Enfermedad.

No había sentido la caricia de una mujer en cuatrocientos años. Había aprendido bien

la lección cuando se había rendido al deseo y le había acariciado el rostro a una joven a la que quería convertir en su amante. Al hacerlo, había ocasionado una plaga que había diezmado familia tras familia, pueblo tras pueblo.

—Sólo te pido cinco minutos —dijo Andrew con determinación.

— ¿Crees que seremos castigados por insultar a los dioses hoy? —respondió Darién, haciendo caso omiso de la petición. Si no permitía que le pidieran un favor, no tendría que sentirse culpable por no hacerlo.

Su amigo volvió a suspirar.

—Se supone que cada una de nuestras respiraciones es un castigo.

Cierto. Darién sonrió mirando al cielo. «Canallas. Castigadme más, os desafío». Quizá entonces, se des hiciera en la nada, por fin.

Sin embargo, dudaba que los dioses se preocuparan. Después de haberlo maldecido, lo habían ninguneado. Habían fingido que no oían sus súplicas de perdón y absolución.

Habían fingido que no oían sus promesas y sus ofertas desesperadas.

¿Qué más podían hacerle, de todos modos?

No había nada peor que morir una y otra vez, que ser despojado de todo lo bueno, que albergar el espíritu de la Violencia en el cuerpo y en la mente.

Darién se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde miró hacia el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de cristales tintados, por la única hoja transparente.

Vio el Paraíso.

Vio el Infierno.

Vio la libertad, la prisión, todo y nada.

Vio... su hogar.

Situada sobre una colina, como la fortaleza, estaba la ciudad. Las luces de color rosa, azul y morado iluminaban el cielo oscuro y teñían el Danubio. Soplaba un viento helado que formaba remolinos con los copos de nieve.

Allí, todos tenían cierta privacidad del resto del mundo. Allí podían ir de un sitio a otro sin tener que soportar cientos de preguntas. « ¿Por qué no envejeces? ¿Por qué el eco de tus gritos atraviesa el bosque cada noche? ¿Por qué, algunas veces, pareces un monstruo?».

Los habitantes de aquella parte de la ciudad se mantenían a distancia, llenos de

reverencia y respeto. «Ángeles» había oído una vez, cuando se había encontrado con un mortal.

Si ellos supieran...

A Darién se le alargaron ligeramente las uñas y se clavaron en la piedra. Budapest tenía una belleza majestuosa. Tenía el encanto de lo antiguo y los placeres modernos, pero él siempre se había sentido ajeno a la ciudad, ajeno al barrio del castillo y a los bares y discotecas. Ajeno a los puestos de verdura y ñuta y ajeno a la gente.

Quizá aquella sensación de alejamiento se desvanecería si recorriera la ciudad, pero al contrario que los demás, que podían pasear a placer, él estaba atrapado en la fortaleza, como seguramente había estado Violencia en la caja de Esmeralda tantos siglos atrás.

Las uñas le crecieron más, se convirtieron casi en garras. El hecho de pensar en aquella caja siempre lo ponía de mal humor. «Golpea una pared», le propuso Violencia.

«Destruye algo. Hiere, mata». A Darién le habría gustado destruir a los dioses. Uno por uno. Quizá, decapitándolos. Arrancarles el corazón negro, putrefacto.

El demonio ronroneó de gozo.

«Claro que está ronroneando», pensó Darién. Cualquiera que fuera sanguinario tenía la aprobación de la criatura. Con el ceño fruncido, miró de nuevo hacia los cielos. El demonio y él llevaban mucho tiempo unidos, pero recordaba el día con claridad. Los gritos de los inocentes, los humanos que sangraban a su alrededor, sufriendo y muriendo después de que los espíritus hubieran devorado su carne con éxtasis.

Darién había perdido la conexión con la realidad después de que hubieran empujado a Violencia al interior de su cuerpo. No había sonidos ni visiones. Sólo oscuridad. No había vuelto a recuperar la consciencia hasta que la sangre de Esmeralda le salpicó el pecho y escuchó su último aliento.

Ella no había sido su primera víctima, ni la última, pero sí había sido la primera mujer que perecía bajo su espada. El horror de haber visto a aquella vibrante mujer desgarrada y de saber que él era el responsable...

Nunca había conseguido deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa, de la pena y de la vergüenza.

Desde entonces había hecho todo lo posible para dominar el espíritu que llevaba dentro, pero ya era tarde. Lleno de furia, Zeus lo había maldecido una segunda vez: cada noche moriría exactamente igual que había muerto Esmeralda, con el abdomen atravesado seis veces por una espada. La diferencia era que el tormento de aquélla había terminado al cabo de unos minutos.

El tormento de Darién duraría toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, él no era el único que sufría. Los otros guerreros también convivían con

sus demonios. Andrew era el guardián de la Enfermedad; Mamoru, el de la Muerte; Endimión, del Dolor, Nicolás de la Ira y Jedite de la Promiscuidad.

¿Por qué no había podido recibir aquél último él? Habría podido ir a la ciudad siempre que lo hubiera deseado, tomar a cualquier mujer, saborear todos los sonidos y las caricias.

Sin embargo, tal y como eran las cosas, Darién no podía alejarse de la fortaleza.

Tampoco podía permanecer mucho tiempo junto a la misma mujer. Si el demonio lo dominaba, o no podía volver a casa antes de la medianoche, y alguien encontraba su cuerpo muerto, ensangrentado, y lo enterraba o lo quemaba...

Deseaba que algo así terminara con su triste existencia. Se habría marchado mucho tiempo antes y habría permitido que lo asaran. O se habría lanzado desde la ventana más alta del castillo. Sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, al día siguiente despertaría otra vez, quemado o dolorido. Roto y acuchillado.

—Llevas un buen rato mirando por la ventana — dijo Andrew —. ¿Ni siquiera tienes

curiosidad por saber lo que ha ocurrido?

Darién parpadeó cuando Andrew lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Todavía estás ahí?

Su amigo arqueó una ceja negra, cuyo color representaba un asombroso contraste con el negro azulado de su pelo.

—Creo que la respuesta a mi pregunta es «no». ¿Estás más calmado, al menos?

¿Estaba tranquilo alguna vez?

—Muy calmado.

—Deja de quejarte. Tengo que enseñarte una cosa, y no puedes negarte. Si quieres, por el camino hablaremos de mis motivos para molestarte. Sin una palabra más, Andrew salió de la habitación.

Darién se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. La curiosidad y una diversión

irónica, sin embargo, superaron a su mal humor, y decidió seguirlo. Darién salió del gimnasio y recorrió el pasillo. Vio a Andrew unos metros por delante y lo alcanzó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Por fin demuestras interés.

—Si es uno de tus truquitos...

Como aquella vez que Andrew había pedido cientos de muñecas hinchables y las había colocado por toda la fortaleza, porque Jedite se había quejado estúpidamente de la falta de compañía femenina en la ciudad. Cosas como aquélla sucedían cuando Andrew estaba aburrido.

—No voy a perder el tiempo intentando gastarte una broma a ti —respondió Andrew—,

Tú, amigo mío, no tienes sentido del humor. Cierto.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Darién, al darse cuenta de que no encontraban a nadie más por el camino.

—Podrías pensar que Jedite ha ido a comprar comida, puesto que la despensa está vacía y ése es su único deber, pero no. Ha ido a buscar una nueva amante.

Afortunado bastardo. Jedite estaba poseído por la Promiscuidad, y no podía acostarse

dos veces con la misma mujer, y debía seducir a una nueva, o dos o tres, cada día.

Aquello provocaba la envidia de Darién.

— Nicolás está... Prepárate —lo previno Andrew—, porque ésa es la razón por la que te he avisado.

— ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Darién, y la oscuridad se adueñó de sus pensamientos mientras la ira lo dominaba. «Destruye, arrasa», le pidió Violencia, clavándose en los límites de su mente —. ¿Está bien?

Nicolás podía ser inmortal, pero de todos modos podía resultar herido. Incluso muerto, algo que habían descubierto de la peor forma posible.

—Nada de eso —le aseguró Andrew.

Lentamente, Darién se relajó y Violencia se retiró.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Estaba limpiando y ha tenido una rabieta?

Cada uno de los guerreros tenía asignadas determinadas responsabilidades. Era su forma de mantener cierto orden en el caos de sus propias almas. Nicolás hacía las veces de empleada de la limpieza, algo de lo que se quejaba diariamente. Darién se ocupaba del mantenimiento doméstico. Andrew se encargaba de las operaciones financieras y las inversiones, y los mantenía en un buen nivel económico a todos. Mamoru resolvía los papeleos y Endimión les proporcionaba las armas.

—Los dioses... lo han llamado.

Darién se tambaleó, cegado momentáneamente por la impresión. -¿Cómo?

—Los dioses lo han llamado —repitió Andrew pacientemente.

Los griegos no habían vuelto a hablar con ellos desde la muerte de Esmeralda.

— ¿Qué querían? ¿Y por qué me estoy enterando ahora?

— Nadie sabe lo que quieren. Estábamos viendo una película cuando, de repente, se irguió en el asiento con una expresión vacua, como si estuviera solo. Pocos segundos después nos ha dicho que lo han llamado. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un momento Nicolás estaba con nosotros y, al segundo siguiente, se había ido. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, he intentado decírtelo, pero me has contestado que no te importaba, ¿recuerdas?

—Deberías habérmelo dicho de todos modos. — ¿Mientras tenías las pesas a tu alcance? Por favor. Soy la Enfermedad, no la Estupidez.

Aquello era... Darién no quería pensar qué era, pero no pudo contener los pensamientos. Algunas veces, Nicolás, el guardián de la Ira, perdía el control de su espíritu y se embarcaba en una venganza contra los mortales, para castigarlos por sus pecados.

¿Acaso los dioses iban a imponerle una segunda maldición por sus acciones, como le había ocurrido a él siglos atrás?

—Si no vuelve tal y como se marchó, encontraré la manera de irrumpir en el cielo y

acabar con todos los dioses que me encuentre.

—Tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre —dijo Andrew—. Mira, todos estamos confusos, pero Nicolás volverá pronto y nos explicará lo que está ocurriendo. Bien. Se obligó a relajarse. De nuevo. — ¿Han llamado a alguien más? -No. Mamoru ha salido a recolectar almas. Y Dios sabe dónde estará Endimión; probablemente, cortándose a sí mismo.

Debería haberlo sabido. Aunque Darién sufría lo indecible todas las noches, se compadecía de Endimión, que no podía pasar uñar hora sin torturarse.

— ¿Y qué más tenías que decirme? —preguntó.

—Creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

¿Sería algo peor que la noticia sobre Nicolás?, se preguntó Darién mientras pasaban por la sala de entretenimiento. Su santuario. La habitación que habían dotado de todas las comodidades que podía desear un guerrero. Había un refrigerador lleno de vinos y cervezas especiales. Una mesa de billar. Un aro de baloncesto. Una enorme pantalla plana de televisión, que en aquel momento mostraba la imagen de tres mujeres desnudas en mitad de una orgía.

—Veo que Jedite ha estado aquí —comentó.

Andrew no respondió, pero aceleró el paso sin mirar una sola vez la pantalla.

—No importa —murmuró Darién. Dirigir la atención de Andrew hacia algo carnal era

una crueldad innecesaria. Aquel hombre célibe tenía que estar muriéndose por tener

relaciones sexuales, por acariciar, pero nunca podría hacerlo.

Incluso Darién disfrutaba con alguna mujer de vez en cuando.

Sus amantes eran, normalmente, las mujeres a las que había dejado París, mujeres tan tontas como para seguirlo a casa con la esperanza de compartir su cama de nuevo, sin saber que aquello era imposible. Siempre estaban embriagadas de deseo sexual, una consecuencia de aceptar a Promiscuidad, así que no les importaba quién se metiera finalmente entre sus piernas. La mayoría de las veces estaban encantadas de aceptar a Darién como sustituto. Aquellos encuentros eran impersonales, emocionalmente vacíos, aunque físicamente satisfactorios.

Las cosas tenían que ser así para proteger sus secretos. Los guerreros no permitían la

entrada al castillo a los humanos. Darién tomaba a las mujeres en el bosque cercano, sin mirarlas apenas, en una relación rápida que no excitara de ningún modo a Violencia ni lo obligara a hacer cosas que lo horrorizarían durante toda la eternidad.

Después, enviaba a las mujeres a casa con una advertencia: no debían volver nunca, o morirían. Era así de simple. No podía mantener una relación duradera; quizá terminara por sentir algo por una de las mujeres y, al final, le haría daño. Eso sólo podría acarrearle más culpa y más vergüenza.

Por fin, cuando llegó a la habitación de Andrew, apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Miró a su alrededor. Había estado más veces allí, pero no recordaba el sistema de ordenadores que cubría una de las paredes, los numerosos monitores, los teléfonos y todo el equipo. Al contrario que Andrew, Darién evitaba la tecnología, porque nunca se había acostumbrado a lo rápidamente que cambiaban las cosas, y lo mucho que cada nuevo avance lo alejaba del guerrero despreocupado que había sido. Aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfrutaba de las ventajas que proporcionaba la electrónica.

Se volvió hacia su amigo. — ¿Haciéndote con el control del mundo? —No. Sólo lo estaba vigilando. Es la mejor manera de protegernos, y también de ganar dinero.

Andrew se sentó en la silla giratoria que había frente a la más grande de las pantallas y comenzó a escribir en un teclado. Uno de los monitores negros se encendió, y la pantalla negra se pobló de líneas grises y blancas. - Bien, esto era lo que quería que vieras.

Entonces, las líneas se hicieron más gruesas y opacas. Eran árboles.

—Bonito, pero no era algo que necesitara ver.

—Paciencia.

—Date prisa.

Andrew lo miró con ironía.

—Como me lo pediste tan amablemente, he instalado sensores de calor y cámaras por

toda la finca, de modo que siempre sé cuándo ha entrado alguien.

Unos segundos después la imagen de la pantalla viró hacia la derecha. Entonces surgió un borrón rojo que desapareció al instante.

—Vuelve —dijo Darién con tensión. No era un experto en vigilancia. Su mayor

habilidad era matar. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel color rojo era el calor de un cuerpo.

La forma volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.

—¿Humano? —preguntó. La silueta era pequeña, casi delicada.

-Sí.

— ¿Hombre o mujer?

—Seguramente, mujer. Es demasiado grande para ser un niño, y demasiado pequeño

para ser un hombre.

— ¿Será una de las amantes de París?

—Posiblemente. O...

—¿o?

—Un Cazador —dijo Andrew—. Un cebo, más específicamente.

Darién frunció los labios.

—Ahora sé que me estás tomando el pelo.

—Piénsalo. Los repartidores vienen con cajas, y las chicas de Jedite siempre corren

directamente hacia la puerta principal. Ésta no lleva nada en las manos y se mueve en

círculos. Se detiene cada pocos minutos y hace algo contra los árboles. Quizá está

colocando cartuchos de dinamita para hacernos daño. O cámaras para vigilarnos.

—Si lleva las manos vacías...

—La dinamita y las cámaras son lo suficientemente pequeñas como para que pueda

esconderlas.

—Los Cazadores no habían vuelto a acecharnos desde Grecia.

—Quizá sus descendientes nos han estado buscando todo este tiempo, y quizá nos

hayan encontrado por fin.

De repente, el miedo le atenazó el estómago a Darién. Primero, la llamada de Nicolás, y después, aquel visitante. ¿Mera coincidencia? Recordó los días oscuros de Grecia, días de guerra y salvajismo, gritos y muerte. Días en que los guerreros habían sido más demonios que hombres, días en los que el hambre de destrucción había guiado todas sus acciones, y los cuerpos humanos habían cubierto las calles.

Pronto, los Cazadores se habían alzado de entre las masas torturadas. Eran una liga de mortales decididos a destruir a quienes habían desatado tanto mal. Había estallado una lucha sin cuartel. Él se había visto luchando batallas de espadas, fuego, carne quemada... La paz se había convertido en algo legendario.

La mejor arma de los Cazadores había sido el ingenio. Habían adiestrado cebos femeninos para que los sedujeran y los distrajeran mientras los hombres se acercaban a matar. Así habían conseguido matar a Badén, el guardián de la Desconfianza. Sin embargo, no habían podido matar al demonio, que se había escapado del cuerpo desgarrado, en medio de la locura por la pérdida de su anfitrión.

Darién no sabía ya dónde residía aquel demonio. —Está claro que los dioses nos

odian —dijo Andrew—. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacernos daño que enviar Cazadores cuando acabamos de conseguir una existencia pacífica?

El miedo de Darién se intensificó. —Pero no querrán que los demonios, enloquecidos al perdernos a nosotros, que los albergamos y contenemos, anden sueltos por ahí.

— ¿Quién sabe cuál es el propósito que guía sus actos? —respondió Andrew. Ninguno de ellos entendía a los dioses, ni siquiera después de tantos siglos—. Tenemos que hacer algo, Darién.

Él miró el reloj de pared y se puso tenso. —Llama a Jedite.

—Ya lo he hecho, y no contesta el teléfono móvil. —Llama...

— ¿Crees que te habría molestado tan cerca de la media noche si hubiera alguien más?

—le espetó Andrew—. Tienes que ser tú.

Darién negó con la cabeza. —Voy a morir muy pronto. No puedo salir de entre estos muros.

—Yo tampoco —replicó Andrew. En sus ojos verdes brilló algo peligroso y amargo, que transformó su color en un esmeralda venenoso—. Al menos, tú no borrarás a toda la raza humana de la faz de la Tierra si te aventuras ahí fuera. —Andrew...

—No vas a ganar la discusión, Darién, así que deja de perder el tiempo.

Darién se pasó la mano por el pelo, cada vez más frustrado. «Deberíamos dejarlo allí

para que muriera», afirmó Violencia. Se refería al humano.

—Tanto si es Cazador —dijo Andrew—, como si es un cebo de éstos, no podemos permitir que viva. Debemos destruirlo.

—¿Y si es inocente y me domina la maldición de la muerte? —inquirió Darién, conteniendo al demonio lo mejor que pudo.

La expresión de Andrew se volvió de culpabilidad, como si las vidas que habían acabado por su culpa clamaran en su conciencia y le rogaran que rescatara a todos los que pudiera.

—Tenemos que correr ese riesgo. No somos los monstruos que los demonios quisieran.

Darién apretó los dientes. Él no era un hombre cruel, no era un monstruo. Odiaba las

oleadas de inmoralidad que querían dominarlo constantemente. Odiaba lo que hacía, lo que era, y aquello en lo que podría convertirse si alguna vez dejaba de luchar contra esos impulsos perversos.

— ¿Dónde está ahora el humano? —preguntó. Estaba dispuesto a adentrarse en la oscuridad, aunque tuviera que pagar un precio muy alto.

—En la orilla del Danubio.

Una carrera de quince minutos. Tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar las armas,

encontrar al humano, llevarlo a un lugar seguro si era inocente o, de lo contrario, matarlo, y volver al castillo. Si había algo que lo retuviera, podía morir en el exterior. Cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para aventurarse en la colina estaría en peligro, porque una vez que el primer dolor lo atravesara, Violencia lo dominaría, y un ansia negra lo consumiría.

No tendría otro propósito que la destrucción.

-Si no vuelvo antes de medianoche, envía a alguien a buscar mi cadáver, el de Mamoru y el de Endimión.

Tanto Muerte como Dolor iban a buscar a Darién cada medianoche, estuviera donde

estuviera. Dolor asestaba los golpes y Muerte escoltaba su alma al infierno, donde permanecía bajo la tortura del fuego y los demonios, como Violencia, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por desgracia, Darién no podía garantizar la segundad de sus amigos en el exterior.

Podía herirlos antes de que terminaran su tarea. Y si les hacía daño la angustia que iba a sentir sería tan grande como la agonía de aquella sentencia de muerte que debía cumplirse todas las noches.

—Prométemelo.

Andrew asintió con una mirada sombría.

—Ten cuidado, amigo mío.

Darién salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar al pasillo, Andrew volvió a llamarlo.

—Darién, es mejor que veas esto.

El experimentó otra punzada de miedo y volvió junto a su amigo.

—Parece que hay cuatro más. Todos son varones o amazonas. No estaban aquí antes.

—Maldita sea.

Darién estudió atentamente las cuatro nuevas manchas rojas del monitor. Cada una

de ellas era más grande que la anterior. Se acercaban a la más pequeña Si, las cosas siempre podían empeorar.

—Me ocuparé de ellos -dijo-. De todos ellos.

Una vez más se puso en camino. Cuando llegó a su habitación abrió el armario, que era el único mueble que quedaba. Había destrozado el espejo y las sillas en un ataque de violencia u otro. El único motivo por el que todavía tenía la cama, hecha de metal, era que Endimión necesitaba algo a lo que encadenarlo cada vez que se acercaba la medianoche.

Tenían varios colchones, sábanas, cadenas y cabeceros de metal en uno de los dormitorios que no estaban ocupados, a modo de re-cambio. Por si acaso.

Darién se puso una camiseta negra y un par de botas. Después se ató puñales a las

muñecas, la cintura y los tobillos. No llevaba pistolas. Violencia y él estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: los enemigos debían morir de una manera personal, cercana.

Si alguno de los humanos que había en el bosque en aquel momento resultaba ser Cazador, o un cebo, no tenía salvación posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

N/A espero les guste esta saga chic s si continuare mi Fanfic Déjame curar Tus Heridas y Se mía, Se mi amor pero es que el muso se volvió a ir de vacaciones y perdí los últimos dos archivos con la historia y necesito recuperarlos pero no tardare en actualizar nadamas la autora me mande sus archivos espero sus review chic s hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

2

Serena Tsukino se estremeció bajo el viento helador. Algunos mechones de su pelo

rubio claro se le metieron en los ojos. Ella se los retiró detrás de las orejas con las manos temblorosas. De todos modos, no veía mucho; la noche era muy oscura, había niebla y estaba nevando. Tan sólo unos cuantos rayos de luna eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar las copas cubiertas de nieve de los árboles.

¿Cómo era posible que un paisaje tan bello pudiera ser tan perjudicial para el cuerpo humano?

Suspiró. Debería estar relajándose en un vuelo de vuelta a Estados Unidos, pero el día

anterior había averiguado algo demasiado maravilloso como para resistirse. Llena de

esperanza, había ido a aquel lugar sin dudarlo para averiguar si era cierto.

En algún lugar de aquel enorme bosque vivían hombres con habilidades extrañas que nadie podía explicar. Ella no sabía exactamente lo que eran capaces de hacer; sólo sabía que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, y que arriesgaría cualquier cosa por hablar con aquellos hombres poderosos.

No podía vivir más con aquellas voces. Serena sólo tenía que quedarse quieta en un lugar para empezar a escuchar todas las conversaciones que habían tenido lugar allí, por mucho tiempo que hubiera transcurrido. En el presente, en el pasado, en cualquier idioma, no importaba. Las oía mentalmente y podía traducirlas. Algunos supondrían que era un don, ella sabía que era una pesadilla.

Sopló otra ráfaga de viento helado y ella se apoyó en un árbol para protegerse del frío.

El día anterior, cuando había llegado a Budapest con varios colegas del Instituto Mundial de Parapsicología, se había quedado inmóvil en el centro de la ciudad y había escuchado algunos diálogos. Nada nuevo para ella..., hasta que había descifrado el significado de las conversaciones.

«Pueden esclavizarte con una mirada». «Uno de ellos tiene alas y vuela con la luna llena». «El que tiene cicatrices puede desaparecer a voluntad».

Fue como si aquellos susurros le hubieran abierto una puerta en la mente, porque las charlas de cientos de años entraron en su cabeza en cascada, como una mezcla de lo nuevo y lo viejo. Ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas separar lo fútil de lo esencial. «No envejecen». «Deben de ser ángeles».

«Su casa es espantosa. Parece sacada de una película de terror. Está escondida en lo

alto de una colina, entre las sombras; ni siquiera los pájaros se acercan». «¿Deberíamos matarlos?».

«Son mágicos. Mitigaron mi tormento».

Era evidente que muchas personas, del pasado y del presente, creían que aquellos

hombres estaban más allá, de las capacidades humanas, que poseían extraordinarias

habilidades. ¿Sería posible que pudieran ayudarla? Alguien había dicho que habían

mitigado su tormento...

—Quizá puedan aliviar también el mío —murmuró Serena.

Durante todos los años de su vida, en todos los rincones del mundo, había escuchado el rumor de los vampiros, de los hombres lobo, de los duendes y las brujas, de los dioses y las diosas, de los demonios y los ángeles, de los monstruos y de las hadas. Incluso había guiado a los investigadores del Instituto hacia aquellas criaturas y les había demostrado que existían de verdad.

Después de todo, el principal objetivo del Instituto era localizar, observar y estudiar a

los seres paranormales y determinar cómo podía beneficiarse el mundo de su existencia.

Y, por una vez, su trabajo como «paraudiologista» quizá fuera su salvación, también.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Serena no había guiado al Instituto hasta Budapest como era lo habitual siempre que había un nuevo caso. Ella no había oído decir nada sobre Budapest en las conversaciones más recientes, sino que habían sido sus jefes del Instituto quienes le habían pedido que fuera allí y escuchara con atención cualquier conversación sobre demonios.

Ella sabía que no debía preguntar el motivo. La respuesta era siempre la misma: confidencial.

En Budapest, había averiguado que unos cuantos habitantes de la ciudad pensaban que aquellos hombres que vivían en el castillo de una de las colinas circundantes eran demonios. Malos, perversos.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente los tenía por ángeles. Ángeles que se mantenían

apartados del mundo, todos salvo uno que, según se rumoreaba, gustaba de acostarse con cualquier mujer viviente, y que había sido apodado como «el Instructor de Orgasmos» por un trío de chicas que se reían y que habían pasado una Única y gloriosa noche con él.

Ángeles cuya sola presencia mantenía bajo el nivel de delitos de la ciudad. Ángeles que inyectaban dinero en la comunidad y se aseguraban de que los que no tenían hogar pudieran comer.

Serena dudaba que aquellos benefactores estuvieran poseídos. Los demonios eran malos y no se preocupaban de los que estaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, fueran ángeles que vivían en la Tierra o gente normal, capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias, ella rezaba por que pudieran ayudarla. Rezaba por que pudieran enseñarle cómo librarse de su habilidad completamente.

Aquella idea era maravillosa, y sonrió. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, porque sintió otra heladora ráfaga de viento que le atravesó la caza-dora y el jersey y le cortó la piel. Llevaba allí más de una hora, y estaba helada. Pararse a descansar otra vez no había sido tan buena idea.

Observó la ladera de la colina. Un rayo de color ámbar se coló por un claro que se abrió entre las nubes e iluminó el enorme castillo de color carbón. Estaba envuelto en niebla, y era exactamente tal y como había dicho la voz, «sombrío, picudo, como salido de una película de terror».

Eso no la disuadió. Más bien, todo lo contrario. «Ya casi estoy allí», se dijo, y siguió subiendo por la ladera. Hasta que tuvo que parar por enésima vez diez minutos más tarde, porque los muslos se le habían convertido en bloques de hielo.

Se los frotó vigorosamente para calentárselos y volvió a observar el camino. No parecía que el castillo estuviera más cerca. Al contrario, parecía que se había alejado.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con desesperanza. ¿Qué necesitaba para llegar a aquel lugar?

¿Alas para echar a volar?

«Aunque fracase», pensó, «no me arrepiento de haber venido». Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para tener una oportunidad de ser normal. Cuando le había contado al doctor Black, el vicepresidente del Instituto, además de su jefe y mentor, lo que había oído acerca de aquellos hombres, él había asentido brevemente y había contestado:

—Bien hecho.

Aquélla era su forma de dar la más elevada de sus felicitaciones.

Después, ella había solicitado que la llevaran al castillo.

—Ni hablar —respondió él—. Pueden ser demonios, tal y como dicen algunos habitantes de la ciudad.

—También pueden ser ángeles, como dice la mayoría de la población.

—No vas a correr ese riesgo, Tsukino —dijo él.

Luego le ordenó que hiciera las maletas y que se fuera al aeropuerto, tal y como siempre hacía una vez que su parte del trabajo, escuchar, había terminado.

Ése era el protocolo normal, según decía siempre el doctor Black. Sin embargo, nunca enviaba a casa al resto de los trabajadores. Serena lo sabía. Después de todo, él se había preocupado por ella y por su seguridad. La había tomado bajo su tutela cuando era una niña asustada y sus padres se veían incapaces de aliviar el tormento de su hija. El doctor Black incluso le había leído cuentos de hadas para enseñarle que el mundo era un lugar lleno de magia y de posibilidades infinitas, un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera alguien como ella, tenía por qué sentirse extraño.

Aunque él se preocupaba por ella, Serena también sabía que su don era muy importante en la carrera del doctor y que el Instituto no sería ni la mitad de efectivo sin ella. Como consecuencia, a los ojos de su mentor, Serena era un peón. Por eso no se sentía demasiado culpable por haberse escapado hacia el castillo en cuanto él se había dado la vuelta.

Con los dedos entumecidos por el frío, Serena se apartó el pelo de la cara otra vez.

Quizá debería haber preguntado a los lugareños cuál era el mejor camino para subir, pero las voces eran demasiado ruidosas, demasiado abrumadoras en el centro de la ciudad.

Además, temía que la viera un empleado del Instituto y la delatara.

Sin embargo, tal vez hubiera merecido la pena arriesgarse con tal de evitar aquel frío

tan debilitante.

«Hay una forma de saber la verdad. Apuñala a uno en el corazón y veremos si muere», dijo una voz que atrajo su atención.

Serena se distrajo, se resbaló y cayó sobre una rama. Las piedras afiladas le arañaron

las palmas de las manos y los pantalones. Durante un momento, no se movió. No podía.

Hacía demasiado frío, y las voces hablaban demasiado alto.

«No deberíamos estar aquí. Lo ven todo».

« ¿Estás herido?».

« ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! ¿A que es bonito?».

— ¡Callad, callad, callad! —gritó. Por supuesto, las voces no la escuchaban. Nunca lo

hacían.

«Atrévete a correr por el bosque desnudo».

«Éhes vagyok. Kaphatok volamit enit? ».

De repente oyó un raido y un zumbido, y Serena abrió los ojos de golpe. Después oyó

un grito agonizante. El grito de un hombre, seguido por los gritos de otros tres.

Presente. No pasado. Después de veinticuatro años, conocía la diferencia.

El terror se apoderó de ella, la atenazó y le cortó la respiración. Intentó ponerse en pie

y echar a correr, pero otro zumbido repentino la mantuvo inmóvil. Se dio cuenta de que

era un puñal. Vio la empuñadura de un cuchillo vibrando justo sobre su hombro, clavado en el tronco del árbol.

Antes de que pudiera escaparse arrastrándose, hubo otro zumbido. Otro tirón. Otro

cuchillo clavado en el tronco, encima de su hombro izquierdo.

Al instante, algo pasó corriendo delante de un rayo de luna, y ella atisbo un pelo negro

y unos ojos de color zafiro. Un hombre. Era un hombre grande y musculoso que corría

hacia ella a toda velocidad. Su expresión era de pura brutalidad.

—Oh, Dios mío — jadeó Serena —. ¡Para! ¡Para!

De repente, se lo encontró pegado a su cara. Se agachó y le olisqueó el cuello.

—Eran Cazadores —dijo con un ligero acento inglés, con la voz tan ronca y dura como

sus rasgos curtidos—. ¿Y tú?

La tomó por la muñeca y le levantó el puño de la chaqueta y del jersey. Pasó el dedo

por su pulso.

—No tienes tatuaje, como ellos.

¿«Ellos», «cazadores», «tatuaje»? Serena se estremeció. El desconocido era enorme,

musculoso, y la rodeaba de una manera amenazante. Despedía un olor metálico, mezclado con olor a hombre y a calor, y a algo más que no podía identificar.

De cerca» vio que tenía la cara manchada de algo rojo. ¿Era sangre? El viento helado le traspasó la piel y le llegó hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

«Salvaje», decía la mirada de sus ojos violeta. «Depredador».

«Quizá debería haber escuchado a Black. Quizá estos hombres sean verdaderamente demonios».

— ¿Eres uno de ellos? —repitió el desconocido.

Serena estaba tan asombrada, tan asustada, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta

de que había algo... diferente. El aire, la temperatura, el...

Las voces se habían acallado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Las voces habían cesado, como si hubieran reconocido la presencia de aquel hombre y tuvieran el mismo miedo de él que tenía ella misma. El silencio la envolvía.

No. No era un completo silencio lo que estaba experimentando, pensó un segundo

después, sino... la calma. Magnífica y llena de dicha. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no

disfrutaba de algo así, sin que estuviera desvirtuado por la conversación? ¿Había

disfrutado alguna vez?

El viento soplaba y movía las hojas de los árboles. La nieve caía suavemente, y su

melodía era relajante y suave. Los árboles respiraban con vitalidad, y las ramas se mecían

con delicadeza.

¿Había algo que sonara mejor que la sinfonía de la naturaleza?

En aquel momento, olvidó su miedo. ¿Cómo iba a estar poseído por un demonio ese

hombre si irradiaba aquella armonía? Los demonios eran una fuente de tormento, no de paz.

¿Era entonces un ángel, como suponían muchos?

Con los ojos cerrados de gozo, Serena se embebió de aquella paz. Se abandonó a ella.

La abrazó.

—Mujer —dijo el ángel, en tono de confusión.

—Chist. No hables. Sólo disfruta.

Durante un instante, él no respondió.

— ¿Te atreves a mandarme callar? —preguntó finalmente con enfado.

— ¿Todavía estás hablando? —refunfuñó Serena, y después apretó los labios.

Ángel o no, no le parecía el tipo de persona a la que se pudiera regañar. Además, lo

último que quería era enfadarlo. Su presencia le había proporcionado el silencio... y un

calor delicioso, y Serena se dio cuenta de que el frío había abandonado su cuerpo.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos.

Estaban nariz con nariz, y ella percibía su respiración suave en los labios. Le brillaba

la piel como el bronce, casi de una manera sobrenatural, a la luz de la luna. Tenía los

rasgos marcados, la nariz afilada y las cejas muy negras.

Aquellos ojos de color violeta estaban clavados en ella, y resultaban amenazantes.

Parecían decir: «Mataré a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar».

«Demonio». No, no era un demonio, se recordó Serena. El silencio era demasiado

bueno, demasiado puro. Sin embargo, tampoco era un ángel. Le había regalado la calma, sí, pero claramente, era tan peligroso como bello.

Alguien que era capaz de lanzar puñales así...

Entonces ¿qué era?

Serena tragó saliva mientras lo observaba. No debería habérsele acelerado el pulso,

pero había sucedido. De repente, deseaba apoyar la cara en su cuello.

Quería abrazarlo. Quería aferrarse a él y no separarse minea. Incluso se vio inclinándose hacia él con intención de ceder a aquellos impulsos.

«Quieta. No lo hagas».

A Serena siempre le habían negado las caricias, durante casi toda su vida. A los cinco

años, sus padres la habían enviado al Instituto, y allí, ningún empleado se había

preocupado de otra cosa que no fuera estudiar su habilidad. Black era lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido, pero ni siquiera él la había abrazado ni tocado, como si la temiera tanto como la apreciaba.

Tener citas también era difícil. Los hombres se asustaban cuando se enteraban de lo

que le ocurría. Y siempre lo averiguaban, porque no había modo de ocultarlo. Pero...

Si aquel hombre era quien ella pensaba, quizá no le importara nada su particular

talento. Quizá le permitiera que lo acariciara. Acariciarlo y sentir su calor podía ser una

sensación tan poderosa como el silencio, pero mucho más...

—¿Mujer? —repitió él, con la voz ronca.

Serena se quedó inmóvil. Tragó saliva. ¿Era... de-seo lo que parpadeaba en sus ojos de color zafiro y que borraba la mirada asesina? ¿O aquel deseo nacía del dolor y la

brutalidad... y ella estaba a punto de morir? Un enjambre de emociones la abrumó: miedo, un respeto morboso y curiosidad femenina. Tenía poca experiencia con los hombres, y menos con el deseo.

¿En qué había estado pensando para inclinarse hacia él de aquella manera? Quizá él

hubiera considerado el gesto como una invitación. Y quizá la hubiera tocado también.

¿Y por qué la mera idea de que sucediera no le provocaba histerismo?

Quizá porque él fuera, después de todo, quien podía salvarla.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Darién. Me llamo Darién.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Yo me llamo Serena Tsukino. La atención de aquel hombre se desvió hacia sus

labios. Pese a la nieve, tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.

—No deberías haber venido, Serena Tsukino — gruño él con la pasión que ella había

deseado y temido.

Sin embargo, él le pasó las manos por los brazos con una sorprendente suavidad y se

detuvo en su nuca. Con delicadeza, le deslizó el pulgar por la garganta y se detuvo en el lugar donde a ella le latía el pulso desbocadamente.

Serena inhaló bruscamente una bocanada de aire. Había sido una caricia involuntariamente erótica que la derritió por dentro. Hasta que, al cabo de un instante, él apretó y casi le hizo daño.

—Por favor —susurró Serena, y él la soltó. Ella parpadeó de la sorpresa. Sin su roce,

se sentía. .. ¿desprovista de algo?

—Es peligroso —dijo él, en húngaro. No estaba segura de si se refería a sí mismo o a

ella.

— ¿Eres uno de ellos? —le preguntó suavemente sin cambiar de idioma. No había

ningún motivo para dejar que él supiera que hablaba los dos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿«Uno de ellos»? —inquirió él en inglés.

—Yo... yo... —Serena no podía hablar.

La furia se había adueñado de los rasgos de su interlocutor, más furia de la que ella

hubiera visto nunca en la cara de nadie. Irradiaba de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Todavía de rodillas, él se alejó un poco de ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en este bosque, mujer? Y no me mientas. Lo sabré, y no te

gustará mi respuesta.

—Estoy buscando a los hombres que viven en la cima de esa colina.

— ¿Por qué? -Necesito ayuda.

— ¿De veras? ¿En qué?

Ella abrió la boca para decir... ¿Qué? No lo sabía. En realidad, no tenía importancia. El

la detuvo moviendo la cabeza rápidamente.

—No importa. No eres bienvenida, así que tu explicación no tiene relevancia. Vuelve a

la ciudad. No vas a recibir lo que has venido a buscar.

—Pero... pero...

Serena no podía permitir que la echara. Lo necesitaba. Ya estaba espantada por la idea de perder el silencio.

— Quiero quedarme contigo. Por favor. Sólo un rato. Hasta que aprenda a controlar

las voces por mí misma.

En vez de aplacarlo, su súplica lo encolerizó más. El apretó la mandíbula.

—Tus balbuceos no me van a distraer. Eres un cebo. Tienes que serlo. De otro modo,

habrías salido corriendo al verme, de puro miedo.

—No soy ningún cebo —fuera lo que fuera un cebo—. Te lo juro. Ni siquiera sé de qué

estás hablando.

Un segundo después, él la agarró por la nuca y tiró de ella hacia un rayo de luna. No le

hizo daño; por el contrario, Serena sintió una suave descarga eléctrica. Se le encogió el estómago.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la estudió con una intensidad que se acercaba a la crueldad. Ella

también lo observó, horrorizada al ver que comenzaba a aparecer algo... A girar, a

materializarse bajo su piel. Era una cara. Otra cara. A ella se le aceleró el pulso.

«No puede ser un demonio, no puede ser un demonio. Ha conseguido que las voces se callen. Sus amigos y él han hecho cosas maravillosas por la ciudad. Es sólo un efecto de laluz».

Aunque todavía podía ver los rasgos de Darién, también veía la sombra de alguien

más, de algo más. Tenía ojos rojos, brillantes, pómulos cadavéricos. 1 Dientes afilados

como puñales.

«Por favor, que sea un efecto de la luz». Pero, cuanto más miraba el rostro esquelético, menos podía creer que fuera una ilusión.

—¿Quieres morir? —le preguntó Darién, o el esqueleto. La voz fue gutural, parecida

al gruñido de un animal.

—No.

Quizá él la matara, pero ella moriría con una sonrisa. Dos minutos de silencio tenían

más valor que toda una vida de ruido. Asustada y, al mismo tiempo, decidida, alzó la

barbilla.

—Necesito que me ayudes. Dime cómo puedo controlar mi poder y me marcharé

ahora mismo. O déjame quedarme contigo y aprender cómo se hace. Él la soltó.

—Va a llegar la medianoche. Tienes que alejarte de mí todo lo posible.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado la última palabra, frunció el ceño.

— ¡Demasiado tarde! Dolor me está buscando. Se alejó de ella mientras la máscara

cadavérica seguía reverberando bajo su piel.

—Corre. Vuelve a la ciudad. ¡Ahora!

—No —respondió Serena. Sólo una tonta se escaparía del cielo, aunque aquel pedazo

de cielo poseyera una cara transparente recién salida del infierno.

Darién maldijo entre dientes mientras tiraba de los dos puñales para sacarlos del

tronco del árbol. Después se puso en pie. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Serena se apoyó en el árbol y también se puso de pie. Quería gritar de desesperación.

Tres pasos, cuatro.

—¿Adónde vas? ¡No me dejes aquí sola!

—No tengo tiempo para llevarte a un lugar seguro. Tendrás que encontrarlo tú. No

vuelvas a esta colina, mujer. La próxima vez no seré tan generoso.

—No me voy a ir. Voy a seguirte, vayas a donde vayas.

Era una amenaza que pensaba cumplir.

—Puedo matarte aquí mismo, cebo, como debería hacer. Entonces, ¿cómo vas a

seguirme?

—Créeme, preferiría eso a que me dejes sola con las voces.

Una maldición, un silbido de dolor. El se dobló hacia delante.

Serena corrió hacia él. Posó la mano sobre su espalda y buscó alguna herida.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera doblegar a aquel coloso debía de ser insoportable. Sin

embargo, él la apartó, de un manotazo, y ella se tambaleó por la fuerza inesperada con que la había empujado.

—No —dijo él—. No me toques.

— ¿Estás herido? Puedo ayudarte... yo...

—Márchate o morirás.

Acto seguido, él se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Un murmullo invadió la mente de Serena, como si hubiera estado esperando la

marcha de aquel hombre. Parecía más alto que nunca, más atronador, después del

precioso silencio.

Tambaleándose en la misma dirección que había tomado Darién y tapándose los

oídos, Serena susurros!

—Espera. Espera, por favor.

El pie se le enredó con una rama rota, y cayó al suelo. Sintió un agudo dolor en el

tobillo, y gimoteando,; se puso a gatas y comenzó a arrastrarse. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

El viento soplaba contra ella, tan afilado como las cuchillas de Darién. Una y otra vez, las voces clamaban.

—Por favor. Por favor —gimió ella.

De repente, Darién estaba a su lado otra vez, y las voces se acallaron.

—Estúpido cebo —dijo él, como si escupiera las palabras—. Estúpido guerrero.

Con un grito de alivio, ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Tenía las mejillas llenas de

lágrimas heladas.

—Gracias. Gracias por volver. Gracias.

Escondió la cabeza en su cuello, tal y como había querido hacer antes.

—Acabaras por lamentar todo esto —afirmó él, y se la puso sobre el hombro como si

fuera un saco.

A Serena no le importó. Estaba con él, las voces habían cesado, y eso era todo lo que

importaba.

Serena se puso en movimiento a toda prisa, maniobrando entre los árboles

fantasmales. De vez en cuando, gruñía de dolor. Serena comenzó a pedirle que la dejara en el suelo para librarlo de su carga, pero él le apretó el muslo para ordenarle en silencio que se callara. Finalmente, ella se relajó contra su cuerpo y se limitó a disfrutar del paseo. Ojalá hubiera durado.

* * *

Chic s espero sus Review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

3

«Llegar a casa, llegar a casa, llegar a casa».Darien repetía aquel cántico

mentalmente para intentar distraerse del dolor. Para intentar ahogar la necesidad de

hacer algo violento, una necesidad que aumentaba inexorablemente. La mujer, Serena, botaba sobre su hombro, y era un recordatorio indeseado de que podía estallar en cualquier momento y asesinar a cualquiera. Sobre todo, a ella.

«Querías poseer a una mujer», le provocó el espíritu. «Aquí tienes la oportunidad.

Posee su sangre».

Él apretó los puños. Necesitaba pensar, pero no podía hacerlo con tanto dolor. Lo

Único que sabía con certeza era que debería haberla dejado en el bosque.

Sin embargo, había oído su grito de sufrimiento, un sonido torturado, el tipo de

gruñido enloquecido que Darién quería emitir a menudo. Y dentro de él, algo que había reaccionado profundamente. Había sentido la necesidad de ayudarla, de rozar su piel suave una vez más. Esa necesidad había sido más fuerte que Violencia. Una hazaña asombrosa, increíble.

Así que había vuelto a buscarla.

«Idiota».

En aquel momento, ella estaba tendida sobre su hombro. Su olor a mujer le alcanzaba

la nariz y sus curvas suaves se le ofrecían si quería explorarlas. «O cortarlas», intervino el demonio. Era fácil entender por qué la habían enviado los Cazadores: era una mujer increíblemente bella. ¿Quién; iba a querer estropear aquella feminidad exuberante, quién rechazaría esa sensualidad tan descarada? Parecía que él no.

«Idiota», se dijo de nuevo.

¡Cazadores! Estaban en Budapest, seguro. Sus tatuajes eran un buen recordatorio de

aquellos oscuros días de Grecia. Claramente, querían su sangre, porque cada uno de los cuatro hombres que seguían a Serena llevaba un arma y un silenciador. Para ser mortales, habían luchado con maestría.

Darién había salido victorioso de aquel enfrenta-miento, aunque no indemne. Había

sufrido un corte en una pantorrilla y tenía una costilla rota.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Serena cuando supiera que habían muerto. ¿Lloraría,

gritaría, enloquecería? ¿Lo atacaría, cegada por la rabia?

¿Habría más Cazadores esperando en la ciudad? En aquel momento, a Darien no le

importaba. Se sentía transportado con Serena en brazos, y el infierno de su vida se estaba retirando momentáneamente, dejado sólo... deseo, quizá. Obsesión instantánea.

Ella tenía una piel suave y flexible, como la canela con miel. Sus ojos tenían el bello

color Azul, y una mirada tan atormentada que le provocaban una opresión en el pecho. Él nunca había visto un mortal que pareciera sufrir tanto, y sentía cierta empatía con ella.

Sabía que llevarla a la fortaleza iba contra las normas, y que suponía una amenaza

para sus secretos mejor guardados. Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo por hacerlo.

Y ella debería estar gritando de terror. ¿Por qué no lloraba? Cuando se había

abalanzado sobre ella por primera vez, manchado con la sangre de los aliados de aquella mujer, había visto una sonrisa deliciosa dibujándose en sus labios, iluminándole la cara, dejando a la vista una dentadura blanca y perfecta.

Al recordar aquella sonrisa, Darién se excitó. Sin embargo, se sentía muy confuso.

Aunque había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se había enfrentado a un cebo, no recordaba que los señuelos de los Cazadores fueran tan transparentes a la hora de mostrar su satisfacción.

Ni siquiera Petzite, el cebo que había conseguido seducir a Zafiro, el guardián de

Desconfianza. Petzite había representado muy bien su papel de alma maltratada, asustada.

Al verla, Zafiro había decidido actuar sin recelo por primera vez desde que lo habían

condenado a alojar al demonio. O quizá no. Darién siempre se había preguntado si aquel guerrero no quería morir. De ser así, lo había conseguido. Lo habían apuñalado después de que le abriera su casa a Petzite, que a su vez, había franqueado la entrada a los Cazadores.

Y cuando lo hubieron apuñalado, lo decapitaron. Zafiro no había tenido la más mínima

oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Antes de Petzite, otro cebo había seducido a Jedite, aunque aquello no había requerido demasiado esfuerzo. Durante su encuentro, los Cazadores habían entrado en el dormitorio de la mujer y habían apuñalado al guerrero por la espalda con la intención de debilitarlo antes de poder cortarle la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Jedite estaba fortalecido por el sexo. Incluso herido, se las había

arreglado para liberarse y matar a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Darién no podía imaginarse que la mujer a la que portaba fuera lo suficientemente

cobarde como para apuñalarlo por la espalda. Quizá Serena fuera inocente. No había

encontrado cámaras, ni explosivos, en los árboles cercanos a ella. Quizá...

—Quizá seas más idiota de lo que te crees —murmuró.

— ¿Qué?

El hizo caso omiso. Lo mejor era que estuviera callada.

Por fin, Darién vio la piedra oscura de la fortaleza. Sentía un dolor atroz en el

estómago, que estaba a punto de hacerlo caer. Violencia recorría sus venas y hacía hervir su sangre.

«Mata. Hiere. Mutila».

—No.

«Mata. Hiere. Mutila». —¡No!

«Matahieremutila». — ¡Darién!

El espíritu se revolvió, desesperado por liberarse. «Lucha contra ella», se dijo Darién.

«Calma». In-haló profundamente y después espiró. «Mata hiere mutila, mata hiere mutila».

—Resistiré. No soy un monstruo. «Ya veremos...».

— ¿Darién? —dijo Serena otra vez. Su voz dulce le llegó a los oídos. En parte era

como un bálsamo calmante, en parte, como ascuas—, ¿Qué...?

—Silencio.

Se la bajó del hombro, sin soltarla, y abrió la puerta principal de una patada, con tanta

fuerza que estuvo a punto de sacarla de los goznes. Oyó voces enfadadas. Andrew, Mamoru y Endimión estaban en el vestíbulo, discutiendo.

— ¡No deberías haber permitido que saliera! —le dijo Mamoru—. Se convierte en un

animal, Andrew, aniquila...

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Darién—. ¡Ayudadme!

Los tres hombres se giraron hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Endimión. Al ver a

Serena, se quedó boquiabierto—. ¿Por qué has traído a una mujer al castillo?

Al oír el escándalo, Jedite y Nicolás acudieron a toda prisa a la entrada, con la tensión

reflejada en el rostro. Cuando vieron a Darién, se relajaron.

—Por fin —dijo Jedite con alivio. Sin embargo, también vio a Serena—. ¿Es un regalo

para mí?

Darién le enseñó los dientes. «Mátalos», le dijo Violencia, susurrándole

seductoramente. «Mátalos».

—No deberíais estar aquí —les dijo con un gran esfuerzo—. Tomadla y lleváosla antes

de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Míralo —dijo Jedite, cuyo alivio se había esfumado—. Miradle la cara.

—El proceso ya ha empezado —dijo Mamoru.

Aquellas palabras pusieron a Darién en acción. Aunque no quería soltar a Serena, la

tiró contra el grupo. Mamoru la agarró sin esfuerzo. En cuanto ella apoyó el peso del cuerpo en el suelo, hizo una mueca de dolor. Darién se dio cuenta de que debía de haberse torcido el tobillo, y la preocupación desplazó al deseo de sangre durante un instante.

— Cuidado con el pie —ordenó. Mamoru la soltó para mirarle el tobillo, pero Serena se

alejó de él y cojeó hacia los brazos de Darien. La preocupación de Darién se intensificó cuando la abrazó sin poder evitarlo. Serena estaba temblando. Sin embargo, un momento después dejó de importarle. Una niebla pestilente se extendió por su cabeza y borró brutalmente cualquier emoción que hubiera en su camino.

—Suéltame —gruñó, y la empujó. Serena se aferró a él. — ¿Qué pasa?

Mamoru la agarró y tiró de ella, sujetándola con fuerza. Si hubiera tocado a Darién un

segundo más, quizá la hubiera hecho añicos. De hecho, Darién dio un puñetazo en la

pared más cercana.

—Darién —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa. —No le hagáis daño —dijo él, tanto para

sí mismo como para los demás—. Tú —añadió, mientras señalaba a Endimion con un dedo teñido de rojo—. A la habitación, ahora.

No esperó la respuesta. Comenzó a subir de dos en dos los escalones.

Oyó a Serena protestar.

— ¡Quiero ir contigo!

Él se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que saboreó la sangre. Se permitió mirar

atrás una sola vez. Mamoru agarraba a Serena con más fuerza, y su pelo negro le rozaba los hombros. Al verlo, la necesidad de derramar sangre que sentía Darién se intensificó. «Mía. Es mía. Yo la encontré. Nadie más que yo puede tocarla».

Darién no sabía si era el espíritu o él mismo quien sentía aquello, y no le importaba.

Sólo quería matar. Sí, matar. La furia se adueñó de él. Se detuvo y cambió de dirección. Iba a partir a Mamoru en dos y a cubrir todo el suelo con su sangre.

«Destruir, destruir, destruir. Matar».

—Va a atacar —dijo Mamoru.

— ¡Sacadla de aquí! —exclamó Andrew.

Mamoru arrastró a Serena fuera del vestíbulo. Sus gritos de pánico alcanzaron los oídos de Darién, y eso sólo sirvió para incrementar sus impulsos más oscuros. La imagen de su cara pálida, preciosa, se le apareció en la mente una y otra vez. Era lo único que veía. Ella estaba aterrorizada. Confiaba en él. Había extendido los brazos hacia él.

Su estómago se había convertido en una masa la-tiente de agonía, pero no aminoró el

ritmo de sus pasos. En cualquier momento llegaría la medianoche y él moriría, pero iba a llevarse consigo a todo el mundo. «Sí, debo destruirlos».

—Ah, maldita sea —dijo Nicolás —. El demonio lo controla completamente. Tendremos que reducirlo. ¡Mamoru, vuelve! ¡Date prisa!

Nicolás, Endimión y Jedite avanzaron hacia él. En una fracción de segundo, Darién

desenfundó sus dagas y las lanzó. Como esperaban el ataque, los tres se agacharon. Las cuchillas pasaron silbando por encima de ellos y se clavaron en la pared. Un instante después, sus compañeros habían caído sobre él y lo habían derribado. Estaba de espaldas en el suelo, luchando contra ellos, rugiendo, dando golpes.

Los guerreros consiguieron arrastrarlo escalera arriba hacia su habitación. A Darien

le pareció oír los sollozos de Serena, creyó que la veía intentar apartar a los hombres de él.

Entonces dio un puñetazo que impactó con algo, una nariz. Oyó un aullido de dolor.

Experimentó una gran satisfacción. Quería más sangre.

— ¡Maldita sea! Encadénalo, Endimión, antes de que le rompa la nariz a alguien más.

—Es demasiado fuerte. No sé cuánto voy a poder sujetarlo.

Pasaron los minutos mientras luchaban, quizá una eternidad. Después, Darién sintió

unas argollas de metal en las muñecas y los tobillos. Se retorció y se arqueó, y las argollas le cortaron la piel.

— ¡Desgraciados!

El dolor que le atenazaba el estómago era insoportable. Ya no era esporádico, sino

constante.

— ¡Os mataré! ¡Os llevará a todos al infierno con-migo!

Endimión se acercó a él con una mirada sombría de de-terminación y expresión de

tristeza. Darién intentó derribarlo con un golpe de las rodillas, pero las cadenas se lo

impidieron. El guerrero también se mantuvo j firme. Tomó una espada que había a su lado.

—Lo siento —susurró Endimión, mientras el reloj daba las doce.

Entonces le clavó la espada a Darién en el abdomen. El metal atravesó todo su

cuerpo hasta la espina dorsal antes de volver a salir. Al instante, la sangre brotó de la

herida y se extendió por su pecho y estómago. La bilis le quemó la garganta, la nariz.

Darién maldijo, se retorció.

Endimión volvió a atravesarlo. Y otra vez. El dolor... la agonía... la piel le quemaba. Con sólo aquellas tres cuchilladas, sus huesos y sus órganos ya estaban desgarrados. Sin embargo, siguió luchando. Sentía una desesperada necesidad de matar. Una mujer gritó.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Lo estáis matando! ¡Basta! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Endimión volvió a atravesarlo con la espada.

Unas telarañas negras le cubrieron la visión mientras miraba la habitación. Vio

borrosamente que Jedite agarraba a Serena. La sombra del hombre la engulló. Sin embargo, las lágrimas le brillaban en los ojos de color azul y en las mejillas pálidas.

Ella se resistió, pero Jedite se mantuvo firme y la sacó de la habitación.

Darién emitió un gruñido animal. Jedite la seduciría. La desnudaría, la saborearía. Ella

no podría resistirse. Ninguna mujer podía.

— ¡Suéltala! ¡Ahora! —gritó.

Sin embargo, su visión se oscureció por completo.

—Sacadla de aquí y que no vuelva a entrar —ordenó Endimión mientras apuñalaba por quinta vez—. Lo está enloqueciendo más de lo normal.

Tenía que salvarla. Tenía que ir por ella. El sonido de las cadenas se mezcló con los

jadeos de Darién mientras intentaba seguir luchando.

—Lo siento —susurró Endimión nuevamente.

Finalmente, lo atravesó por sexta y última vez.

Entonces Darién se debilitó. El espíritu se tranquilizó y se retiró a un rincón de su

mente.

Hecho. Estaba hecho.

Quedó exánime en la cama, empapado en su propia sangre, incapaz de moverse ni de

ver. El dolor no lo abandonó, ni tampoco el calor abrasador. Se intensificaron, se

convirtieron en una parte de sí mismo, como la sangre. Un líquido caliente le burbujeó en la garganta.

Mamoru. Darién supo que era él porque reconoció el olor engañosamente dulce de

Muerte. Mamoru se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó la mano. Aquello significaba que su

fallecimiento estaba cerca. Sin embargo, para Darién, el tormento verdadero no había

comenzado todavía.

Como parte de su maldición, Violencia y él pasarían toda la noche en el infierno,

quemándose en sus llamas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo consiguió toser. La sangre le estaba anegando la garganta, ahogándolo.

—Por la mañana tendrás que explicarnos muchas cosas, amigo —dijo Mamoru

suavemente—. Ahora, muere. Llevaré tu alma al infierno, como es obligado. Sin embargo, quizá esta Vez prefirieras quedarte ahí en vez de tener que enfrentarte a lo que te esperacuando vuelvas a casa.

—La chica —susurró Darién.

—No te preocupes —dijo Mamoru—. No le haremos daño. Te estará esperando aquí por la mañana.

—Intacta —dijo él.

Era una petición extraña, Darién lo sabía. Ninguno de ellos había sido posesivo nunca

con una mujer. Sin embargo, Serena... No estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer con ella. Sabía lo que debería hacer, y lo que no podía hacer. Ninguna de las dos cosas tenía importancia en aquel momento. Porque, más que nunca, sabía que no quería compartirla.

—Intacta —insistió débilmente ante el silencio de Mamoru.

—Intacta —dijo finalmente Mamoru.

El olor a flores se intensificó. Pasó un instante, y Darién murió.

* * *

Review Chic s


	5. Chapter 5

4

—¿Quién eres y de qué conoces a Darién?

— ¡Suéltame!

Serena se retorció para intentar zafarse de su captor. Le dolía mucho el tobillo, pero

no le importaba.

— ¡Lo están matando!

Oh, Dios. Lo estaban matando con una espada. Había mucha sangre, y los gritos eran

espantosos. Sintió náuseas al recordarlo.

Aunque las voces seguían en silencio, nunca se había sentido más atormentada que en aquel momento.

—Darién se pondrá bien —le dijo aquel hombre. Darién le había roto la nariz, ella

lo había visto, pero se le había vuelto a colocar en su lugar casi al instante. Ni siquiera

había sangrado. Él apartó uno de los brazos de su cintura, le acarició la sien y le apartó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo de la frente—. Ya lo verás.

— No, no lo veré —dijo ella, casi sollozando —.

¡Suéltame!

— Por muy poco que me guste desobedecerte, no puedo. Le estabas causando un

tormento excesivo.

—¿Yo le estaba causando un tormento excesivo? No he sido yo la que lo ha atravesado con una espada. ¡Suéltame!

Como no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer, se quedó inmóvil y lo miró. —Por favor.

Aquel hombre tenía los ojos azules, muy brillantes, y la piel blanca como la leche. El

pelo era de una cautivadora mezcla de castaño y rubio. Era más guapo que nadie a quien hubiera visto antes. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdadero.

Y lo único que ella deseaba era escapar de él. —Relájate —respondió el hombre con

una sonrisa lenta, seductora. Era una sonrisa estudiada, incluso para alguien lego en la materia—. No tienes nada que temer de mí, preciosa. Sólo me dedico al placer.

Entre la furia, el miedo, la pena y la frustración, Serena encontró la fuerza necesaria

para abofetearlo. Acababa de ver cómo otro hombre apuñalaba a Darién y no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Además, se había atrevido a flirtear con ella. Tenía todo que temer deél.

AI hombre se le borró la sonrisa de los labios y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me has golpeado.

Ella volvió a abofetearlo.

— ¡Suéltame!

Su gesto ceñudo se hizo más marcado. Se frotó la mejilla con una mano y la mantuvo

inmovilizada con la otra.

—Las mujeres no me abofetean. Me adoran. Ella levantó la mano para darle otra

bofetada.

Con un suspiro, él dijo:

—Está bien. Vete. Los gritos de Darién han cesado. Dudo que puedas molestarlo

ahora, porque estará muerto.

Y la liberó.

Serena no le dio oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Al verse libre, salió corriendo

por el pasillo, pese al dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Cuando entró en la habitación y vio el cuerpo empapado en sangre, inmóvil, se detuvo en seco.

Dios Santo. Darién tenía los ojos cerrados. Su pecho estaba quieto.

Sollozó y se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa. Los ojos se le llenaron de

lágrimas.

—Te han matado.

Corrió hacia la cama y le tomó la mandíbula a Darien entre las manos, ladeándole la

cara ligeramente. Los párpados no se abrieron. No respiraba. Ya tenía la piel fría por la pérdida de sangre.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó alguien.

Asombrada, se volvió. Los asesinos de Darién estaban a un lado, hablando entre sí.

Ninguno le dirigió la palabra, aunque la miraban de vez en cuando. Continuaron con su

conversación como si ella no importara. Como si Darién no importara.

—Deberíamos llevarla a la ciudad, pero ha visto demasiado — dijo uno de ellos, con una voz ronca y fría—. ¿En qué estaba pensando Darién?

—Durante todo este tiempo he vivido con él y no sabía lo que sufría —dijo otro, uno

rubio de ojos verdes, con aspecto angelical. Iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y llevaba unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los bíceps—. ¿Es siempre así?

—No siempre, no —dijo el que había manejado la espada—. Normalmente demuestra

más aceptación — añadió, con una expresión atormentada. Tenía los ojos negros, duros—.

La mujer...

¡Asesino! Serena quería atacarlo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Eran más que

ella. Y eran más fuertes.

Un hombre lleno de tatuajes la observó con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo castaño,

cortado al estilo militar, llevaba dos anillos en las cejas y tenía los labios suaves, llenos.

También tenía más músculos que un campeón de halterofilia. Podría haber sido guapo, al estilo de un asesino en serie, de no ser por los tatuajes. Incluso en las mejillas tenía grabadas imágenes violentas de la guerra y de las armas.

Sus ojos tenían el mismo color azul zafiro que los de Darién, pero carecían de su calidez.

Le cayó una gota de sangre de la nariz cuando se frotó la barbilla con dos dedos.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con la chica. No me gusta que esté aquí.

—De todos modos, Nicolás, no podemos tocarla.

El que había respondido tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de diferente color: uno marrón

y otro azul. Su rostro era una máscara de cicatrices. A primera vista era espantoso.

Después, parecía que tenía una capacidad hipnótica. Emanaba una fragancia de rosas muy extraña.

—Mañana por la mañana estará exactamente igual que ahora. Vestida y respirando

.

—Típico de Darién quitarnos toda la diversión.

El comentario irónico provenía desde detrás de ella, y Serena se dio la vuelta de un

respingo. El hombre pálido y guapo estaba en la puerta. La miró con deseo en los ojos, como si se la estuviera imaginando desnuda y le gustara lo que veía.

Comenzó a temblar. Aquellos tipos eran unos desgraciados, unos canallas. Miró a su

alrededor y vio la espada ensangrentada, que estaba en el suelo. La misma espada con la que habían atravesado y cortado a Darién como si no fuera más que una pieza de seda.

—Quiero saber quién es —dijo el de los tatuajes, el llamado Nicolas—, Y quiero saber

por qué la trajo Darién. Él conoce las reglas.

—Debe de ser una de las humanas que estaban en la colina —intervino el hombre de

rostro angelical—, pero eso no explica por qué la ha traído.

Ella se habría reído de no sentirse al borde de un ataque de nervios. Debería haberle

hecho caso a Black. Los que vivían allí eran demonios.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —preguntó Nicolás .

Todos la miraron y Serena agarró la espada. Tomó la empuñadura con ambas manos y apuntó la hoja en dirección a ellos. Era más pesada de lo que se imaginaba y, al instante, comenzaron a temblarle los brazos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

Los hombres la miraron con curiosidad. Su ausencia de miedo no la amedrentó.

Aunque sólo había conocido a Darién durante pocos momentos, había algo salvaje dentro de ella que sufría por su pérdida y que quería vengar su muerte.

Darién. Aquel nombre resonó en su mente. Había muerto. Se había ido para siempre.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago.

—Debería mataros a todos. Él era inocente.

—¿Inocente? —preguntó alguien con socarronería. —Quiere matarnos. Los Cazadores

han venido por nosotros —dijo Nicolás con disgusto

.

— Un Cazador no diría que Darién era inocente. Ni siquiera en broma.

—Pero un cebo sí. Recordad que todo lo que decían era mentira, aunque sus rostros

parecían siempre cándidos.

—Vi a Darién matar a cuatro hombres en el monitor. No lo habría hecho si fueran

inocentes. Y dudo que hubiera también una mujer inocente en el bosque por coincidencia.

—¿Crees que tiene destreza con la espada? Un resoplido.

—Claro que no. Mira cómo la sujeta. —Pero es valiente.

Serena los miraba con la boca abierta, sin entender su conversación.

—¿Es que a nadie le importa que hayan asesinado a un hombre? ¿No os importa

haberlo matado?

El que iba vestido de negro se rió de verdad, aunque la angustia no se le borró de los

ojos.

—Créeme. Darién nos lo agradecerá por la mañana.

—Si no nos mata por haber estado aquí —añadió alguien.

Para asombro de Serena, los hombres se rieron. Sólo quien había matado a Darién

permaneció serio, mirando el cadáver, con una expresión de culpabilidad y agonía. Bien.

Ella quería que sufriera por lo que había hecho.

El que pensaba que ninguna mujer podía resistírsele la miró y Je dedicó otra sonrisa

sensual.

—Aparta la espada, cariño, antes de que te hagas daño.

Ella siguió en posición.

— ¡Ven a quitármela..., animal! —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que

pudiera evitarlo—. Quizá no tenga habilidad con las espadas, pero si te acercas, te haré daño.

Hubo un suspiro. Una carcajada. Un murmullo. ¿Qué mujer se resistiría a Jedite?

—Yo creo que debemos encerrarla en uno de los calabozos —dijo Nicolas—. No se sabe qué podría hacer de otro modo.

—De acuerdo —contestaron los demás.

Serena se retiró lentamente hacia la puerta y agarró la espada con más fuerza.

—Me marcho. ¿Me oís? ¡Me marcho! Y escuchad-me bien, se hará justicia. Todos

vosotros seréis arrestados y ejecutados.

—Darién decidirá lo que hace con ella por la mañana —dijo el que tenía los ojos de

distinto color, calmadamente, sin hacerle caso.

Como si Darién pudiera decidir algo.

Le tembló la barbilla. Y después abrió mucho los ojos, al ver que los asesinos

caminaban hacia ella con paso decidido

.

«No me hagas daño. Por favor, no me hagas daño».

Una pausa. Un chasquido.

Un grito de angustia.

« ¡Mi brazo!». Unos sollozos desgarradores. « ¡Me has roto el brazo!». A Serena le dolió

el brazo por empatía. «Yo no he hecho nada... malo».

Las voces habían vuelto con fuerza.

Ella estaba acurrucada en el suelo de una celda oscura y húmeda, estremeciéndose y

muñéndose de miedo.

—Sólo quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme —susurró.

En vez de eso, había caído en un cuento de Grimm, pero no parecía que fuera a tener

un final feliz.

«Lo haré. Lo haré. Sólo… necesito... un momento».

Aquel monólogo llevaba desarrollándose en su mente una eternidad, y se había

convertido en un concierto de ira, desesperación y dolor. Sin embargo, por encima de todo oía una sola voz: la de Darién. No era una voz del pasado, sino un recuerdo. Un estallido de gritos de rabia y de dolor.

Ella se echó a llorar. No podía sacarse su imagen de la cabeza, ni su imagen cuando

estaba vivo ni su imagen cuando lo habían asesinado. Gimió.

Después de haberla arrojado a aquel calabozo, los asesinos de Darién le habían

prometido que le llevarían mantas y comida, pero no habían vuelto por allí. Serena se

alegraba. No quería volver a verlos. No quería hablar con ellos. Prefería soportar el frío y el hambre.

«Os diré lo que queréis saber, pero por favor, no volváis a hacerme daño», dijo Brazo

Roto, abriéndose camino en su mente a sollozos. «No quería entrar en el castillo. Está bien, sí, sí quería, pero sólo para ver quién vivía aquí. No soy cazador, lo juro».

A Serena le chirriaron los oídos. Aquel hombre había mencionado la palabra cazador.

Los asesinos de Darién también la habían llamado cazadora. ¿Qué „ querían decir?

¿Cazadora de recompensas? Se frotó el tobillo hinchado, dolorido. ¿Quién iba a pensar eso de una persona tan corriente como ella?

—No importa. Tienes que encontrar el modo de salir de aquí, Tsukino.

Tenía que decirles a las autoridades lo que había ocurrido con Darién. ¿La creerían?

¿Les importaría? ¡O los habrían hechizado aquellos hombres, tal y como habían hecho con el resto de los ciudadanos, que pensaban que eran ángeles y les permitían hacer lo que quisieran?

Sollozó. Se echó a temblar. Nadie debería morir tan lentamente, con tanto sufrimiento.

Sin dignidad, entre gritos desgarradores.

De un modo u otro, Darién sería vengado.

Darién gritó.

Las llamas lo devoraban de pies a cabeza, derritiendo su carne y reduciéndolo a

cenizas. Era consciente de todo..., siempre lo sentía. Seguía sabiendo quién era, lo que era, y que tendría que regresar a aquel fuego al día siguiente.

La agonía era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Las columnas de humo se alzaban por el aire, esparciendo hollín por todas partes. Con repugnancia, pensó que aquel hollín le pertenecía. Era él mismo.

Pronto, muy pronto, recuperó su cuerpo de hombre, un hombre que nuevamente se

inflamó. Nuevamente, se derritió, desde la carne y el músculo, provocando chispas doradas y anaranjadas. Y nuevamente, otra brisa ennegrecida lo devolvió todo a su lugar, de modo que el proceso completo comenzara otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra.

Durante todo el tiempo, Violencia rugía dentro de su cabeza, desesperada por escapar.

Ya no estaba saciada como lo estaba en el momento de la muerte de Darién. Y

mezclándose con sus rugidos, estaban los aullidos de otras almas condenadas que sufrían mientras las llamas los devoraban. Los demonios, aquellas-criaturas aladas y asquerosas de ojos rojos, caras esqueléticas y cuernos amarillos, iban de un prisionero a otro, riéndose, provocándolos, escupiéndolos.

«Y yo tengo uno de esos monstruos dentro de mí. Salvo que el mío es peor».

Los otros demonios también lo sabían.

—Bienvenido, hermano —le decían, antes de la-merlo con sus lenguas de fuego.

Antes, Darién siempre había deseado disolverse en la nada cuando las llamas lo

abrasaban. No quería volver nunca al infierno ni al mundo. Deseaba que su desgraciada existencia terminara, y que el dolor cesara por fin. Antes siempre lo había deseado, pero aquella noche no.

Aquella noche, el deseo eclipsaba al dolor.

La imagen de Serena apareció en su mente, provocándolo más que los demonios.

«Conmigo no encontrarás nada más que felicidad», parecía que decían sus ojos, mientras separaba ligeramente los labios como si quisiera recibir un beso.

Era un misterio que él deseaba resolver. Era exquisita, tan femenina que despertaba

todos sus instintos masculinos. Y sorprendentemente, había luchado por quedarse con él. Incluso había luchado por salvarlo de los demás. Darién no entendía por qué, pero de todos modos le gustaba la idea.

Quizá no hubiera sabido lo que quería hacer con ella al principio, pero ya sí. Quería

saborearla. Entera. Cebo o no. Cazadora o no. Simplemente, deseaba. Después de tanto sufrimiento, se merecía un poco de felicidad.

Ni siquiera en sus días de guerrero de élite de los dioses había deseado a una mujer

más que a otra. Después, siempre había aprovechado aquello que podía, cuando podía conseguirlo. Sin embargo, a Serena la deseaba específicamente. A Serena la deseaba en aquel momento. ¿Dónde la habría alojado Mamoru? ¿En la habitación contigua a la suya?

¿Estaba en la cama, desnuda, envuelta en sábanas de seda? Así era como él iba a tomarla, pensó entonces Darién. No fuera del castillo, como era su costumbre. No en el suelo frío y lleno de ramas. En una cama, cara a cara, piel con piel, embistiendo y deslizándose lentamente.

Al pensarlo, el cuerpo le ardió, le ardió de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con las llamas.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan vulnerable como Serena. Allí, sola, en el

bosque, con los ojos llenos de secretos. Seguida por asesinos. Darién no sabía si ellos

tenían intención de matarla o usarla para matarlo a él y a los otros Señores. Pero lo

averiguaría.

Por la mañana, cuando Mamoru devolviera el alma a su cuerpo curado, la buscaría y le preguntaría. No, primero la acariciaría, pensó. La besaría. Saborearía todo su cuerpo, tal y como quería hacer en aquel momento.

Pese al dolor, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Aquella mujer lo había mirando

con embeleso. Había intentado seguirlo, salvarlo. Sí, se había hecho su propia cama. Y se acostaría en ella. Con él.

La interrogaría sólo después de hacer el amor con ella. Y si averiguaba que era de

verdad un cebo, se dijo, pese a que notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho, se encargaría de ella como se había encargado de los Cazadores.

—Los Titanes han derrocado a los Griegos —anunció Nicolás.

Aquello había estado bullendo dentro de él desde que había vuelto a la fortaleza, una

hora antes, pero con todo aquel caos, no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo a los

demás. Hasta aquel momento. Por fin las cosas se habían calmado. Sin embargo, él sabía que la paz duraría sólo hasta que todos asimilaran la noticia que acababa de darles.

Pese a que estaban en la sala de entretenimiento, soportando los gemidos de una de

las películas pornográficas a las que Jedite era tan aficionado, no pasó mucho» tiempo

antes de que los demás se volvieran hacia él.

—Nicolás ... ¿acabas de mencionar a los Titanes? — preguntó Mamoru, con su voz

calmada de siempre.

Calmada. Sí, eso describía perfectamente a la Muerte. El inmortal mantenía su

temperamento y todas sus; emociones dominadas con mano de hierro, porque cuando se desataban, Mamoru era una fuerza que incluso temía la propia Ira. Más que una bestia, Mamoru se convertía en un verdadero demonio. Nicolás sólo había sido testigo de la transformación una vez, pero nunca lo había olvidado.

—Me ha parecido oír algo así —dijo Endimión, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ¿Qué está

pasando? Primero, Andrew nos dice que han vuelto los Cazadores, después Darién viene a casa con una mujer, y ahora tú nos cuentas que los Titanes se han hecho con el poder. ¿Es posible que suceda algo así?

—Sí, es posible —respondió Nicolás—. Parece que los Titanes han pasado estos siglos

de encarcelamiento poniendo a punto sus poderes. Hace poco escaparon del Tártaro, les tendieron una emboscada a los Griegos, los atraparon y se quedaron con el trono. Ahora, son ellos quienes nos controlan.

Hubo un pesado silencio, mientras todo el mundo reflexionaba sobre aquella noticia.

Los Griegos y los guerreros no se guardaban afecto, precisamente, puesto que los primeros los habían condenado y maldecido; sin embargo...

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Muy seguro. Me llevaron a una especie de cámara de tribunal, en medio de un

círculo formado por sus tronos. Físicamente son más pequeños que los griegos. Sin

embargo, su poder es inconfundible. Casi podía verlo, como si fuera un ser viviente. Y en sus rostros, vi sólo decisión, intransigencia y desagrado.

Pasaron unos momentos muy tensos.

— Desagrado aparte, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que los Titanes puedan liberarnos de

los demonios sin matarnos? —Endimión hizo la pregunta que, sin duda, todos querían

formular.

—No creo —respondió Nicolás —. Yo les pregunté eso mismo, pero no quisieron hablar de ello conmigo.

Otro silencio.

—Esto es... esto es... —murmuró Jedite.

—Increíble —dijo Andrew.

Endimión se frotó la mandíbula.

—Si no van a liberarnos, ¿qué planes tienen para nosotros?

—Lo único que sé con seguridad es que quieren tomar un papel activo en nuestras

vidas —respondió Nicolás.

— Pero ¿por qué?

—Ojalá lo supiera.

—¿Por eso te llamaron? —intervino Mamoru —.

¿Para informarte de este cambio?

—No —dijo Nicolás, y cerró los ojos—. Me ordenaron que hiciera... algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jedite.

El observó a sus amigos, intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas. Respiró

profundamente y exhaló.

—Me han ordenado que asesine a un grupo de turistas en Buda. Cuatro humanos.

Todas mujeres. —Repítelo —dijo Jedite. Nicolás repitió la orden de los Titanes. Jedite, más pálido de lo normal, sacudió la cabeza. —Puedo entender que ahora tenemos jefes nuevos.

No me gusta, estoy confuso, pero lo acepto. Lo que no entiendo es que los Titanes te hayan ordenado a ti, el guardián de Ira, que mates a cuatro mujeres en la ciudad ¿Por qué iban a hacer algo así? Es una locura. —No me dijeron el motivo —respondió Nicolás. El motivo tampoco hubiera importado. Él no quería hacerles daño a aquellas mujeres. Sabía lo que era matar. Había matado muchas veces, pero siempre guiado por los impulsos innegables del demonio, un demonio que elegía bien a sus víctimas. Era gente que abusaba de sus hijos, o que se regodeaba en la destrucción de los demás. Ira siempre sabía cuándo alguien se merecía la muerte.

Cuando Nicolás había prestado atención a aquellas cuatro mujeres, el demonio las

había juzgado y las había declarado inocentes. Y, sin embargo, se suponía que él debía matarlas.

Si eso sucedía, si se veía forzado a derramar sangre inocente, Nicolás no volvería a ser el mismo. Lo sabía.

— ¿Te han dado un plazo para que lo hagas? —le preguntó Mamoru.

—No, pero...

— ¿Pero?

—Me dijeron que si no actuaba con rapidez, la sangre y la muerte comenzarían a

consumir mi mente. Me dijeron que mataría cualquier cosa, y a cualquier persona, hasta el

día que cumpliera su orden. Como Darién. Pero, al contrario que Darién, mi tormento no terminaría al amanecer.

Jedite le preguntó con gravedad:

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Te dijeron eso, al menos?

A Nicolás se le encogió el estómago.

—Tengo que cortarles el cuello,

—¿Y por qué hacen esto? —inquirió Andrew.

Nicolás no conocía la respuesta. Permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, sabía que ya

nada podría salvar a aquellas mujeres. Estaban colocadas en la lista de víctimas de su

espíritu, y aunque fueran inocentes, al final serían eliminadas. Una por una.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? —preguntó Mamoru con una mirada aguda

.

—No lo sé. Estamos tratando con dioses nuevos, con nuevas circunstancias. No sé

cómo reaccionaré cuando... cuando las haya matado.

—¿No es posible hacerles cambiar de opinión?

—Ni siquiera vamos a intentarlo —respondió Nicolás—. De nuevo, usaron a Darién

como ejemplo. Me dijeron que sufriríamos una maldición como la suya si nos atrevíamos a protestar.

Jedite saltó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a zancadas de un extremo a otro de la

habitación.

—Odio esto —gruñó.

—A los demás no nos encanta, precisamente —respondió Andrew.

—Quizá les estés haciendo un favor a esas mujeres —dijo Endimión.

—Y quizá me ordenen que te mate a ti después — replicó Nicolás.

—Tengo que pensar en esto —murmuró Mamoru, pasándose la mano por la mejilla

llena de cicatrices—, Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Por ahora, creo que ya está bien de charla. Ha sido una noche muy ajetreada, y no ha terminado todavía. Jedite, Endimion, creo que debéis ir a la ciudad para aseguraros de que no hay más Cazadores al acecho.

Andrew... no sé. Vigila la colina, o gana más dinero para nosotros. — ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? — inquirió París. —Pensaren cuáles son nuestras opciones —respondió Mamoru con seriedad.

Jedite arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y qué pasa con la mujer de Darién? Estaré en mejor forma para luchar con

cualquier Cazador que pueda encontrarme si paso un rato entre sus...

—No —zanjó Mamoru, mirando al techo—. Con ella no. Recuerda que le prometí a

Darién que se la devolvería intacta.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Recuérdame tú otra vez por qué le prometiste una cosa tan

estúpida.

—Déjala en paz. De todos modos, no parecía que le gustaras mucho.

—Lo cual es incluso más asombroso que la noticia de los Titanes —murmuró Jedite.

Después, suspiró—. Está bien. Yo no le pondré las manos encima, pero alguien tiene que ir a darle algo de comer. Le dijimos que lo haríamos.

—¿Por qué no la dejamos pasar un poco de hambre? A lo mejor mañana por la

mañana está un poco más dócil si se siente debilitada.

Mamoru asintió.

—De acuerdo. Quizá esté más dispuesta a decirle la verdad a Darién si piensa que

vamos a darle de comer.

—No me gusta, pero no voy a protestar. Y supongo que eso significa que tengo que

irme a la ciudad sin mi dosis de vitamina D —dijo Jedite con otro suspiro—. Bueno, vamos a hacerlo, Dolor.

Endimión se puso en pie y ambos salieron juntos de la habitación. Andrew los siguió, pero a distancia. Nicolás no podía imaginarse cómo era la presión de tener que asegurarse siempre de no tocar a nadie. Tenía que ser un Infierno.

Soltó un resoplido. La vida de los guerreros era un infierno.

Mamoru se sentó en la butaca que había frente a él. Irradiaba una fragancia a rosas.

Nicolás nunca había comprendido por qué la Muerte olía como un ramo de flores de

primavera. Seguramente, era una maldición como la de Darién.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó a su amigo mientras lo observaba. Por primera vez en

muchos, muchos años, su amigo transmitía algo distinto a la calma. Te-nía el ceño fruncido, y arrugas de tensión en el rostro lleno de cicatrices.

Aquellas cicatrices le atravesaban la cara desde las cejas a las mandíbulas; eran

gruesas y fruncidas. Lu-cien nunca había hablado de cómo se las había hecho, y Nicolás nunca se lo había preguntado. Cuando vivían en Grecia, el guerrero había vuelto a casa un día con el dolor reflejado en los ojos y aquellas marcas en las mejillas.

—Esto es malo —dijo Mamoru—. Muy malo. Caza-dores, la mujer de Darién y los

Titanes, todo en el mismo día. No puede ser una coincidencia.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que los Titanes quieren nuestra muerte?, ¿que han sido ellos los que

han enviado a los Cazadores?

—Quizá. Sin embargo, ¿qué harían con nuestros demonios cuando nuestros cuerpos

fueran destruidos y los espíritus liberados? Y, ¿para qué te iban a dar la orden de hacer algo por ellos si quieren asesinarte?

Buenas preguntas.

—No tengo respuestas que darte. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a hacer lo que me han

pedido. Esas mujeres son inocentes. Dos son jóvenes, de unos veinte años, la tercera tiene cuarenta y tantos años y la cuarta es abuela. Probablemente, hace galletas para los vagabundo» en su tiempo libre.

Nicolás había buscado a las turistas y las había encontrado en un hotel de Buda

después de salir del Olimpo. Al verlas en carne y hueso, su horror se había intensificado.

—No podemos esperar. Tenemos que actuar rápida-' mente —dijo Mamoru—. No

podemos permitir que esos Titanes dicten nuestras acciones, o intentarán hacerlo una y otra vez. Seguro que podemos dar con una solución.

Nicolás pensaba que tendrían mejor suerte intentando encontrar un modo de arreglar

los despojos rasgados y quemados de su alma cuando matara a aquellas mujeres. Incluso eso le parecía difícil.

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, pensando en todas sus

opciones. O más bien, en la falta de ellas. Finalmente, Nicolás sacudió la cabeza y se sintió como si acabara de acoger a otro demonio en su interior. La fatalidad...


	6. Chapter 6

5

En algún momento de aquella interminable noche, Serena se puso en pie y palpó las

paredes de la celda. Le dolía el tobillo a cada paso que daba. Era el recordatorio de todas las horas que había pasado subiendo las montañas cubiertas de nieve del exterior del castillo, y de la esperanza que había perdido con seis movimientos de una espada.

Su búsqueda de escapatoria fue infructuosa. No había ventanas ni ningún túnel por el

que lanzarse, como si fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. En algún momento había perdido el teléfono móvil, aunque no pensaba que tuviera cobertura en el calabozo de un castillo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la oscuridad se cerró más y más a su alrededor.

Sólo quería regresar a casa, pensó mientras volvía a acurrucarse en el suelo. Quería

olvidar aquella experiencia. Podía vivir con las voces a partir de aquel momento, viviría

con ellas. Intentar silenciarlas le había costado muy caro. Quizá, su trabajo. Su amistad con Black. Seguramente, una parte de su cordura. Nunca volvería a ser la misma. La cara sin vida de Darién la obsesionaría durante! el resto de su vida. Oh, Dios. Se le derramaron las grimas por las mejillas.

«Por favor, dejad que me vaya», balbuceó una voz «Por favor. Lo juro, nunca volveré».

«Yo tampoco», pensó ella. — ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche, mujer? Pasó un momento hasta que Serena consiguió orientarse. Aquella voz..., juraría que provenía del presente, no del pasado. Aquel sonido áspero y retumbante resonaba en sus oídos. —Contéstame,

Serena.

Pasó otro momento antes de que se diera cuenta dé| que era la voz que tenía grabada

en la mente, aunque sólo la hubiera oído unas cuantas veces. Luchó por ver' algo en la oscuridad..., pero no encontró nada. —Serena, contéstame.

—¿Darién? —preguntó ella. No. No podía ser. Tenía que ser un truco.

—Responde a la pregunta.

De repente, se abrió la puerta, y la luz iluminó la celda. Serena parpadeó contra los

puntos anaranjados que le nublaban la vista. Había un hombre en el vano, una sombra alta y negra.

El silencio, un silencio dulce que sólo había conocido una vez, la envolvió.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos contra el muro que había tras ella y se puso en pie

muy despacio. Le temblaban las rodillas. Él no era..., no podía ser... No era posible. Aquello sólo ocurría en los cuentos de hadas.

—Contesta —insistió la figura.

Había cierta violencia en su tono de voz en aquel momento, como si hablara con dos

voces. Ambas oscuras, espesas y atronadoras.

Serena abrió la boca para hablar, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Aquella doble voz era

gutural, turbulenta y, sin embargo, sensual. Darién. No se había equivocado.

Estremeciéndose, se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—No lo entiendo —dijo. « ¿Estoy soñando?».

Darién... No, el hombre, porque aquél no podía ser Darién por mucho que se

parecieran sus voces, entró en la celda. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello?

Un gemelo.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Un gemelo. Claro. Por fin algo que tenía sentido.

—Han matado a tu hermano —le dijo.

—Yo no tengo hermanos —respondió él—. No de sangre.

—Pero... pero...

«Darién se pondrá bien», le había dicho el hombre guapísimo. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Era imposible. Lo había visto morir. «Sin embargo, un ángel podía resucitar, ¿no?». Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Los hombres de aquella casa no eran ángeles, por mucho que lo creyeran los habitantes de la ciudad.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Te han dejado aquí toda la noche? —preguntó, con una expresión cada vez más

oscura, mientras miraba a su alrededor en la celda—. Dime que te han dado mantas y agua, y que se las han llevado esta mañana.

Ella no podía dejar de temblar.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

—Ya sabes quién soy.

— Pero no puedes ser él. Mi Darién ha muerto.

—¿Tu Darién? —Preguntó él, y algo fiero brilló en su mirada—. ¿Tuyo?

Ella alzó la barbilla y no respondió.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, como si quisiera sonreír.

Alargó la mano y la llamó.

—Ven. Te lavarás, entrarás en calor y comerás algo. Después yo... te explicaré.

Aquel titubeo le dejó claro a Serena que no iba a explicarle nada. Tenía otra cosa en la

cabeza, y su tono de voz sugería que iba a ser intenso. Ella permaneció inmóvil. Estaba muy asustada.

—Deja que vea tu abdomen.

Él chasqueó los dedos.

—Vamos.

—No.

—Vamos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que me muestres el estómago.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Serena.

—Tú no puedes ser mi Darién. Es imposible.

—Es la segunda vez que me reclamas como tuyo.

—Lo... lo siento.

No sabía qué decir. Darién la había salvado de las voces, al menos durante un breve

rato. Ella lo había visto morir. Estaban conectados. Era suyo.

—No lo sientas —dijo él, casi con ternura—. Soy Darién. Ahora, ven.

—No.

Cansado de negativas, él se acercó.

—Te llevaré al hombro si es necesario, como hice anoche. Si me veo obligado a

hacerlo, sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte que salgas de esta celda con la ropa puesta. ¿Lo entiendes?

Extrañamente, aquellas palabras fueron embriagadoras, cuando deberían haber

resultado intimidantes. Eran reconfortantes, cuando deberían haber sido aterradoras. Sólo Darién sabía la forma en que la había llevado al castillo. La había bajado del hombro y la había tomado en brazos antes de entrar por la puerta y comenzar a gritar a sus asesinos.

— Por favor —dijo ella—. Enséñame tu abdomen.

Finalmente, él suspiró.

—Parece que soy yo el que no va a salir de aquí con la ropa puesta.

Tomó el bajo de su camiseta negra y, lentamente, lo levantó.

—Querías mirar, así que mira —le dijo con impaciencia y resignación.

Serena bajó la vista centímetro a centímetro. Vio un cuello musculoso en el que latía

desenfrenadamente el pulso. Unas clavículas cubiertas de tela negra. Vio una de sus manos grandes sujetando la tela de la camiseta justo encima de su corazón. Sus tetillas eran diminutas, marrones y duras. Tenía la piel bronceada de un modo sobrenatural, como ella había admirado en el bosque, y estaba hecho de músculos.

Y entonces, Serena lo vio. Vio seis heridas recubiertas de costra. No tenían puntos;

estaban enrojecidas e inflamadas. Dolorosas.

Ella inhaló bruscamente. Casi en trance, alargó la mano. Con las yemas de los dedos,

rozó la herida que le atravesaba el ombligo. La costra era áspera y cálida. Ella notó

pequeñas descargas eléctricas subiéndole por el brazo.

—Darién —jadeó.

—Por fin —murmuró él, retirándose como si ella fuera una bomba a punto de

explotar. Se bajó la camiseta y tapó las heridas—. ¿Contenta? Estoy aquí, soy de verdad.

—¿Cómo es posible? No eres un ángel. ¿Significa eso que eres un demonio? Eso es lo que dice alguna gente sobre tus amigos y sobre ti.

—Cuanto más hablas, más te comprometes. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Darién, yo...

—Te he enseñado el abdomen. Dijiste que vendrías conmigo si lo hacía,

¿Le quedaba otra elección? — Bien. Te acompañaré.

—No intentes escapar. No te gustaría lo que podría pasar.

Con un movimiento fluido, él se dio la vuelta y salió del calabozo.

Serena lo siguió, cojeando, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse cerca de él.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta. Si eres un demonio, puedo aceptarlo. De veras. No me voy a asustar ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero saberlo para poder prepararme.

No hubo respuesta.

—Nada de conversación —respondió él sin aminorar el paso mientras subían por las

escaleras—. Quizá más tarde.

Más tarde. No era lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero era mejor que nada. —Te tomo la

palabra.

Se tropezó y se encogió al sentir un agudo dolor en el tobillo.

Darién se detuvo bruscamente. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se chocó contra su

espalda y dio un grito de susto. Al instante, sintió un calor, un cosquilleo.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—No.

—No me mientas.

—Me torcí el tobillo anoche —admitió Serena en voz baja.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras la recorría lentamente con la mirada. Se detuvo en

sus pechos, en sus muslos. A ella se le puso la piel de gallina. Era como si la estuviera

desnudando prenda a prenda, dejándola sin nada. Y a ella le gustó. El corazón le latía

aceleradamente en el pecho. Sintió humedad entre las piernas.

De repente, ya no le importaban las respuestas, el dolor del tobillo ni el entumecimiento. El estómago se le encogió de necesidad. Tenía calor. Quería que la

abrazara, que la reconfortara, que la abrazara.

Un instante después se dio cuenta de que estaba alargando los brazos hacia él.

—No me toques —dijo Darién, y dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre

ellos—. Todavía no.

Ella bajó los brazos con decepción. «Ni respuestas, ni caricias», pensó, intentando

contener el placer que sentía al estar por fin cerca del hombre que le había consumido el pensamiento durante toda la noche. Su calor, el silencio... Una combinación letal para el sentido común.

Lo único que necesitaba, lo único que quería, era una caricia. Sin embargo, él estaba

decidido a negársela.

— ¿Y respirar? ¿Puedo respirar?

Los labios de Darién se curvaron otra vez y, la leve sonrisa suavizó la fiereza de su

rostro.

—Si lo haces silenciosamente.

Ella entornó los ojos.

-Vaya, eres un encanto. Muchas gracias

Aquella sonrisa se hizo enorme, y su fuerza le cortó el aliento a Serena. Era muy guapo

Absolutamente hipnotizante. Serena se vio de nuevo atrapada en su trampa… ¿Como

conseguía hacerle eso? Y de nuevo alargó la mano sin pensar. Deseaba sentir la chispa del contacto. Deseaba... deseaba...

Él sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Ella se quedó inmóvil, molesta con él, consigo

misma.

—Hay algo que necesito antes de que comience el contacto.

—¿Qué es?

— No importa. Lo que importa es que no me has contestado. ¿Has estado en la celda

toda la noche?

—Sí.

— ¿Te han dado de comer?

—No.

— ¿Y mantas?

—No.

— ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —inquirió él, y un músculo se le movió en la mandíbula,

una, dos veces.

Ella se quedó confusa.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Quién?

La cara de Darién comenzó aquel extraño cambio, y bajo su piel apareció la máscara

de un esqueleto. Incluso sus ojos cambiaron. El zafiro se volvió negro y después un rojo que brillaba espantosamente.

A Serena de le hizo un nudo en la garganta. « ¿Qué haces aquí parada? ¡Corre!»

La expresión de Darién se torció como si supiera lo que ella quería hacer.

—No —le dijo—. Lo único que conseguirías es enfurecerme más. Esto pasará en un

momento. Ahora dime quién te tocó.

—Todos —respondió ella—, creo. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo. Era la única manera de

que pudieran meterme en la celda.

Él se relajó, aunque sólo un poco. La imagen esquelética y el brillo rojo se

desvanecieron.

—¿No te tocaron sexualmente?

Ella negó con la cabeza y también se relajó un poco.

— Entonces les perdonaré la vida —dijo Darién. Después se olvidó de su propia

regla, le puso las manos en las sienes y la obligó a que fijara la atención en su cara.

Ella experimentó aquel cosquilleo eléctrico de nuevo y sintió su respiración caliente

en la nariz. Darién era tan grande que a su lado parecía diminuta, y tenía los hombros tan anchos que la abarcaban por completo.

—Serena —dijo con ternura.

Aquel rápido cambio, de bestia a caballero preocupado, era asombroso.

—No quería hablar de esto todavía, pero creo que debo oír tu respuesta ahora.

Anoche maté a esos cuatro hombres. Los que te seguían.

—¿Que me seguían? —preguntó ella. ¿Acaso la había encontrado alguien del Instituto, después de todo? ¿Y habían...? El resto de las palabras apenas se registró en su mente, porque sintió un escalofrío—. ¿Los has matado?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo eran? —preguntó ella, horrorizada. Si el doctor Black había muerto por

su culpa... Apretó los labios para reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Darién describió a los hombres. Eran guerreros altos y fuertes. Ella se relajó

lentamente. La mayoría de los empleados del Instituto eran mayores, como Black.

Muchos de ellos eran pálidos, con poco pelo y gafas, y con los ojos debilitados de mirar constante» mente los monitores de los ordenadores. Sintió un inmenso alivio, pero también culpabilidad: la noche anterior habían muerto cuatro personas. No debería importarle si los conocía o no.

—¿Y por qué hiciste algo semejante?

—Iban armados y estaban preparados para la batalla. Tenía que elegir: o los mataba

yo o me mataban a mí.

Lo dijo sin la más mínima señal de remordimiento. Claramente, su salvador hablaba

como un soldado veterano. .. o como un asesino cruel y frío, parecido a sus compañeros.

No dudaban en asesinar.

Entonces ¿por qué seguía deseando que la abrazara? Fuera cual fuera la emoción que Darién leyó en su semblante, respondía la pregunta que éste no había llegado a formular.

Él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. ¿Con desagrado? ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Serena.

Antes de que pudiera observarlo mejor, él se dio la vuelta y subió dos escalones más.

—Olvida que lo he mencionado —dijo. —Espera.

De un salto, Serena se acercó a él, pese al dolor del tobillo, y lo agarró por el brazo.

Él se detuvo. Se puso muy rígido, y después volvió la cabeza y gruñó mirándole los

dedos.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, y apartó la mano. Nada de tocarse, recordó—.Darién...

-¿Sí?

—No te enfades, pero ya es más tarde, así que voy a volver al tema original. ¿Qué

eres? Yo he respondido tus preguntas, así que por favor, responde tú a la mía. Él no lo hizo.

Se quedó mirándola.

Entonces Serena comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.

—Mira, hay todo tipo de criaturas poco corrientes en el mundo. Nadie lo sabe mejor

que yo. ¿Te he mencionado que sé que existen los demonios? Sólo quiero saber a lo que me estoy enfrentando en este castillo.

Él bajó un escalón para acortar la distancia que los separaba. En respuesta, ella bajó

otro para volver a ampliarla.

—No hagas más preguntas. Te vas a bañar, vas a comer y a descansar. Estás muy

sucia, te tambaleas a causa del hambre y tienes unas ojeras muy profundas. Después,

podremos... hablar.

De nuevo aquella vacilación. Ella se quedó desconcertada y tragó saliva.

—Si te pidiera que me llevaras de vuelta a la ciudad, ¿qué me dirías?

—Que no.

«Eso me parecía». A ella se le hundieron los hombros. Por mucho que deseara a aquel hombre, o quizá por lo mucho que lo deseaba, tenía que empezar a comportarse como un ser humano racional... y escapar.

Darién arqueó una ceja.

—¿Voy a tener que encerrarte otra vez, Serena? — preguntó, como si le hubiera leído

el pensamiento—. ¿Es que quieres marcharte porque tienes que hablar con alguien? ¿Hay alguien ansioso por saber dónde estás?

—Mi jefe —respondió ella con sinceridad.

—¿Quién es tu jefe?

¡Como si ella fuera a decírselo y a poner en peligro la vida de un hombre inocente! En

vez de responder, hizo acopio de valor y dijo:

—Deja que me vaya, por favor, Darién.

—Anoche te dije que volvieras a la ciudad, y te negaste a hacerlo. Me seguiste, me

llamaste a gritos. ¿Te acuerdas?

A Serena le resultaba amargo recordarlo. —Un momento de locura.

— Bueno, pues ese momento de locura sentenció tu destino, mujer. Vas a quedarte

aquí.

Darién acompañó a Serena a su dormitorio. Él ya había limpiado la sangre del suelo,

había tirado el colchón sucio y lo había sustituido por otro de los de re-puesto que había en la habitación contigua. Para adelantarse a la seducción, le había preparado un baño de agua caliente, había dejado una bandeja de fiambres y quesos, había abierto una botella de vino y había puesto sábanas limpias, secadas al sol.

Nunca había invertido tanto esfuerzo en un encuentro sexual, pero había oído hablar

a Jedite sobre cómo se derretían las mujeres con aquellas atenciones.

Darién no se había dado cuenta de que Darién pasaría toda la noche en una celda, ni

de que necesitaría de verdad sus cuidados, «gracias» a sus amigos. Apretó los puños.

«Su comodidad no importa». No estaba seguro de dónde provenía aquel pensamiento,

si del demonio o de sí mismo. Sólo sabía que era mentira.

—Báñate, cámbiate de ropa y descansa —le dijo—. Nadie te molestará. ¿Necesitas

algo más?

Ella asintió.

—La libertad no estaría mal.

—Aparte de eso.

—¿Podrías borrar mis recuerdos de los últimos días?

—Aparte de eso —repitió él. No le había gustado nada que ella quisiera olvidarlo.

Serena suspiró.

—No. Entonces no hay nada más.

Darién sabía que debía salir del dormitorio para que ella pudiera relajarse y seguir

sus instrucciones, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta.

Ella permanecía en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el abdomen, tirándose de la chaqueta rosa que llevaba para abrigarse. A él se le hizo la boca agua.

— ¿Has hecho esto con muchas mujeres? —preguntó Serena en tono despreocupado.

—Hacer ¿qué?

—Encerrarlas.

—No. Tú eres la primera.

— ¿Y qué tienes pensado para mí, ya que soy una chica especial?

—El tiempo lo dirá —respondió él con sinceridad.

Una sombra de preocupación oscureció el rostro de Serena

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Tendremos que descubrirlo juntos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eres el hombre más críptico que he conocido en mi vida.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Me han dicho cosas peores.

—De eso estoy segura —murmuró ella.

Ni siquiera aquel insulto hizo que Darién se fuera. Sólo un ratito más...

—No sabía que comida te gustaría más, así que te he traído un poco de todo lo que

teníamos en la cocina. Me temo que no hay mucho donde elegir.

— Gracias — respondió Serena. Después, se enfadó—. No sé por qué soy amable

contigo. Mira lo que me estás haciendo.

—¿Ocuparme de ti?

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

—¿Perteneces a algún hombre, Serena? — preguntó él de repente. Odiaba aquella

idea.

— No entiendo tu pregunta. ¿Si estoy casada? No. ¿Si tengo novio? Tampoco. Pero sí

tengo amigos, y gente que se preocupan por mí — Añadió rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que se había puesto en una situación vulnerable —. Me buscarán — insistió, al ver que él no respondía.

—Pero no te encontrarán — respondió Darién. Los cuatro de la noche anterior no

habían conseguido subir a la colina. Los demás tampoco lo conseguirían.

Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta y con el movimiento atrajo la atención de Darién a

su pulso. ¿Por qué se sentía tan embelesado por los latidos de su corazón, tan deseoso de acariciarla?

—No quería asustarte —explicó.

—No te entiendo — gimoteó ella.

Él tampoco se entendía a sí mismo. Y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba hablando allí con

Serena, menos sentido tenían las cosas. Se irguió.

—Báñate. Volveré más tarde — dijo, y sin darle oportunidad de responder, salió al

pasillo y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Era mejor así. Desde el instante en que había preguntado si pertenecía a algún

hombre, el demonio había empezado a removerse dentro de él, ansioso de pelea. Si se quedaba, la tocaría. Sí la tocaba, la tomaría. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a fundir los cuerpos y a que un beso abrasador se convirtiera en un mordisco, o a que hubiera golpes demasiado fuertes.

Aquella mujer delicada que había dentro de su habitación no sobreviviría.

—Maldita sea —gruñó.

Serena era, sin duda, la humana más dulce que había conocido. Se le hacía la boca

agua. Su cuerpo atormentado lloraba por ella. No quería hacerle daño, por mucho que ella hubiera admitido que conocía la existencia del demonio. Sólo un Cazador o un cebo podían conocerla. Sin embargo, él no quería otra cosa que darle placer.

Además, estaba enfurecido con sus amigos por haberla tenido toda la noche en el

calabozo. Cuando había abierto la puerta de la celda y había visto la cara sucia y la

expresión de miedo de Serena, había tenido ganas de matar a alguien. Había conseguido reprimir el impulso diciéndose que pronto estaría tendida en su cama, desnuda, abierta para él. Aunque aquello había conseguido calmarlo, no había calmado al demonio; sólo había servido para incitarlo más.

En aquel momento, Violencia necesitaba una vía de escape para su rabia creciente.

Sólo entonces, él podría acariciar a Serena sin miedo a romper su cuerpo frágil.

Cuerpo... Serena... Dos palabras que lo excitaban si se usaban en la misma frase. Era

luminosa, era todas las fantasías que él pudiera tenido hechas realidad, y tenía la intención de saciarse dentro de ella, una y otra vez.

Pronto, ella desearía lo mismo.

El deseo brillaba en los ojos de Serena cuando lo miraba y, constantemente, había

intentado tocarlo, tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él. Darién había incluso

percibido el olor de su excitación, un perfume de pasión, inocencia y miel. Sin embargo, la asustaba, y el miedo superaba su deseo.

«Deberías estar contento de que un cebo te tema», se dijo Darién para sus adentros.

Debería, pensó con desdén. Cómo estaba empezando a odiar aquella palabra.

No obstante, tenía que pensar detenidamente en si ella era o no un cebo.

Cuando él había mencionado a los cuatro humanos que la seguían por la colina,

Serena había mostrado una sorpresa que parecía verdadera. Se había quedado

horrorizada por lo que él había hecho, cierto, pero a la mayoría de las humanas le

horrorizaba la guerra y las matanzas.

Había algo que resultaba asombroso: Serena había admitido libremente que conocía

la existencia de los demonios. El no había tenido que torturarla para conseguir la

información. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así un cebo voluntariamente? ¿Por qué no había fingido que pensaba que él era humano para conseguir que bajara la guardia?

Hasta el momento, no había intentado sacarlo de la fortaleza, ni tampoco había

intentado dejar entrar a alguien. Sin embargo, no había tenido capacidad de movimiento para hacerlo. Y no iba a tenerla.

Lo que más lo confundía de todo, no obstante, era que ella hubiera intentado salvarlo

de sus amigos. Salvar a alguien a quien se quería hacer daño era ridículo. Además, Serena podía haberse hecho daño. Era una contradicción andante, para el mundo en blanco y negro de Darién.

Al día siguiente se encargaría de averiguar la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba

allí. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba destinado a otras cosas.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación de entretenimiento en busca de los demás. El espíritu

ronroneó de impaciencia. A Darién le dolía el cuerpo por el ansia de pelear, pero no

encontró a nadie en la sala, ni tampoco en las habitaciones de sus compañeros. Después de recorrer toda la fortaleza estaba tan frustrado que se puso a gritar.

—¿Dónde estáis todos?

Dio un puñetazo en la pared, y después otro, con tanta fuerza que dejó muescas. Se

había machacado los nudillos y le latían de dolor, pero un dolor bueno, un dolor que hacía que el espíritu ronroneara de felicidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás rompiendo las paredes en vez de arreglarlas?

Darién oyó aquella voz familiar y se volvió. La sangre le caía de las manos, cálida y

estimulante. Nicolás estaba al final del pasillo. La luz entraba a raudales por un ventanal y dibujaba su silueta poderosa. Uno de los rayos de sol incidía directamente sobre su pelo Castaño y lo convertía en una corona brillante que iluminaba su piel.

Y como si la hubieran golpeado, como si no la hubieran calmado, Violencia despertó a

la vida con un aullido. Darién señaló a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—La dejasteis ahí abajo.

—¿Y qué?

El demonio negro que Nicolás llevaba tatuado en el cuello también despertó de su

letargo. Parecía que había parpadeado. Y parecía que la saliva chorreaba de sus colmillos afilados.

—¿Ha hablado?

—¿De qué?

—Del motivo por el que está aquí.

—No.

—Entonces deja que le pregunte yo.

— ¡No!

Serena ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Nicolás.

—No es asunto tuyo. Sin embargo, alguien va a pagar por el estado en que la encontré.

Los ojos color azules de su amigo, tan idénticos a los suyos, como si los dioses

hubieran estado demasiado cansados como para crear algo distinto, se abrieron

desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa

.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa esa mujer para ti?

—Es mía —fue la única respuesta que Darién pudo dar—. Es mía.

Nicolás se pasó la lengua por los dientes. —No seas idiota. Es un cebo.

—Quizá —dijo Darién. Probablemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia delante. Estaba

hirviendo, hambriento. ..—. En este momento no me importa.

El otro guerrero se acercó también, igualmente furioso.

—Pues debería. Y traerla aquí ha sido un error.

Darién lo sabía, pero no iba a disculparse. Volvería a hacerlo si le dieran la

oportunidad.

—Llévala a la ciudad y bórrale los recuerdos —dijo Nicolás—. De lo contrario, tendrá

que morir. Ha visto y ha oído demasiado, y no podemos permitir que informe a los

Cazadores.

—Preferiría herirte a ti.

El demonio tatuado extendió las alas. Estaba completamente despierto, y Nicolás

sonrió lentamente.

—De acuerdo, pero tú tendrás que arreglar lo que has roto.

— Y tú tendrás que limpiar.

— Como si me importara. ¿Vamos a empezar o sólo vamos a hablar de ello?

—Claro que vamos a empezar. Ahora mismo.

Darién dio un salto.

Nicolás también. Chocaron en el aire.


	7. Chapter 7

6

Un puñetazo, un gruñido de dolor. Esquivar el golpe, otro puñetazo.

Darién le dio un fuerte golpe a Nicolás en la mejilla y este se tambaleó hacía un lado

con otro gruñido. Sin embargo, un segundo después, se vengó con un buen gancho de

izquierda en la mandíbula de Darién, al cual le rechinaron los dientes y se le llenó la boca de sangre. El gusto era metálico pero dulce, y en parte, sació la sed del espíritu.

Estaba sonriendo cuando le clavó la rodilla en el estómago a su contrincante. El

guerrero se dobló hacia delante, resollando. Más. Necesitaba infligir más daño. Antes de que Darién pudiera darle con el codo en la cabeza, Nicolás se echo hacia adelante con un aullido salvaje, rodeó a Darién con los brazos y lo tiró al suelo. Rodaron para conseguir la posición dominante; volaron los puños, chocaron las rodillas. Los codos se golpearon.

Darién silbó cuando Nicolás volvió a golpearlo en la boca. La sonrisa se le borró de los

labios y el interior de la mejilla se le desgarró. Noto otro chorro de sangre por la garganta.

—¿Era eso lo que querías? — rugió Nicolás.

Darién atrapó el cuello de su amigo con una mano y Nicolás jadeó. Su piel comenzó a

ponerse de color azul.

—¿Era esto lo que querías? — preguntó a su vez Darién.

Nicolás estaba luchando por respirar y el aprovechó que lo tenía inmovilizado para

darle otros cuatro golpes, todos ellos en el rostro. Uno en el ojo, otro en la nariz, otro en la mandíbula, el último en la sien. «No más Violencia por hoy», se decía inútilmente a cada golpe. «No más Violencia».

« ¿Estás seguro? », preguntó el espíritu de un modo seductor.

Darién entrecerró los ojos y lanzó otro puñetazo «mátalo».

— ¡No! — gritó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no había domesticado en absoluto

al demonio. Ni siquiera un poco. Se quedó inmóvil, jadeando, sin saber qué hacer. No podía ir así al encuentro de Serena, sediento de sangre y más agresivo de lo que era

generalmente.

—Oh, sí.

Lleno de cortes y magulladuras. Nicolás rugió y le hundió el puño a Darién en el ojo

derecho. El dolor le explotó en la cabeza cuando los añillos de Nicolás golpearon una vena.

La visión se le oscureció momentáneamente. Algo húmedo comenzó a derramársele por la cara y finalmente, la voz sádica se acalló.

Quizá necesitara someter al espíritu a golpes. Feliz de complacerlo, abrid los brazos

para aceptar el siguiente golpe.

Nicolás no lo decepciono. El guerrero le dio una patada en el estómago y Darién cayó

hacia atrás. En cuanto toco el suelo, Nicolás se colocó sobre él, y le sujeto los hombros con las rodillas con una expresión de demoniaca satisfacción en los ojos, mucho más amenazante que el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunto.

—Más.

Un puñetazo. La cabeza de Darién se giro bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Puñetazo.

Vuelta hacia la derecha. Puñetazo. El cartílago de su nariz crujió.

« ¡Golpéame! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!».

A cada golpe, el espíritu se hundía más y más. Ira contra Violencia, pensó Darién, y

Violencia se había acobardado. La idea de vencer a Violencia le producía casi un clímax sexual. Sonrió, pensando que así debía de sentirse Endimión cuando se infligía heridas a sí mismo para sentir dolor. Feliz en el sufrimiento. Desesperado por conseguir más.

Al recibir otro golpe, los dientes le mordieron la lengua. La lengua se le hincho.

«Ahora no podre besar a Serena», se dijo.

«No tienes que besarla para acostarte con ella», le dijo el demonio, y fue suficiente

para provocarle un ataque de furia.

« ¡Ya basta!». Él quería besar a Serena. Quería probar su sabor en la boca mientras ella se retorcía contra él. Y lo conseguiría. Mientras lo devoraban las llamas, aquella noche interminable, no había podido pensar en otra cosa.

Otro puñetazo.

—i Nicolás! ¿qué estás haciendo?

Darién oyó la voz de Mamoru desde el pasillo. —Darle a Darién lo que necesita.

Puñetazo.

— ¡Basta!

—No.

El golpe siguiente se hundió más fuerte y más profundamente en la sien de Darién,

haciendo que le retumbara el cerebro.

—No pares — dijo Darién a Nicolás. Un poco más, y quizá el espíritu se mantuviera

escondido durante el resto del día.

— ¡Basta! —Repitió Mamoru—. Ahora mismo, o esta noche te llevare al infierno con

Darién.

Al instante, cesaron los puñetazos. Era una amenaza que Mamoru podía cumplir con

facilidad.

Nicolás estaba jadeando, y Darién también. Estuvo a punto de agarrar a Nicolás por la muñeca y obligarlo a que siguiera golpeándolo. Quería, necesitaba más. No podía

arriesgarse. Si debía recibir golpes hasta que no pudiera moverse, se dejaría pegar.

No quería hacerle daño a Serena.

Todavía no, al menos.

De mala gana, Nicolás se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Darién para ayudarlo a

incorporarse. Con la misma renuencia, Darién la acepto y pronto estuvo en pie. Juntos, se enfrentaron a Mamoru.

No había ninguna emoción en los ojos de Mamoru mientras los observaba. Darién se

paso la mano por la cara golpeada y encontró cortes que deberían haber sido suturados si hubiera sido humano.

—¿Quiere decirme alguien que ha pasado?

—Estamos probando una nueva técnica de lucha — dijo Darién, con los labios

hinchados. Por una vez, el espíritu se mantuvo callado. El casi se sentía normal. Darse

cuenta de ello le resulto tan maravillosamente increíble que sonrió.

—Exacto. Una nueva técnica — dijo Nicolás, y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Tenía uno de los ojos cerrados, y el labio inferior partido.

Darién sabía que en menos de una hora, sus heridas estarían totalmente curadas. La

inmortalidad tenía sus ventajas.

¿Volvería Violencia a su cuerpo cuando estuviera sano?

Mamoru iba a responder, pero Darién alzo la palma de la mano.

—No quiero oír tus quejas. Dejasteis a Serena en el calabozo. Deberías darles gracias a los dioses de que no me tire a tu garganta.

—Hicimos lo necesario para que se mostrara más dócil —dijo Mamoru, y en su tono de voz no había ningún ánimo de disculpa.

Darién se puso tenso al notar una oleada de ira. Sin embargo, era una ira muy

normal, que no le obligaba a hacer cosas terribles. Milagroso.

—Te pedí solo dos cosas. Y no has hecho ninguna de las dos.

—Me pediste que la mantuviera con vida e intacta. Ambas cosas se han cumplido —

replico Mamoru.

Cierto, pero ella estaba asustada y helada, y por algún motivo, eso le hacía mas daño

que los puños de Mamoru. Era tan menuda, tan delicada...

—Yo no podía ocuparme de sus necesidades. Deberías haberlo hecho tú — le dijo a su amigo.

—Mira, en este momento tu mujer no importa — dijo Mamoru —. Desde tu última

muerte han ocurrido muchas cosas...

—¿Que no importa? Si se enferma...

Los bordes de su ira se convirtieron en puntas afila-das que provocaron al espíritu.

Después de todo, no debía de estar completamente vencido, porque Darién se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se tensaba y se preparaba para la guerra.

Al demonio le gusto. «Mátalo. Quiere quedarse con lo nuestro».

Si, necesitaba matar. La sangre le hervía. Su piel se estiraba sobre los huesos.

—No te escucha — le dijo Nicolás a Mamoru, y le dio a Darién un empujón—. ¿Me oyes a mí?

—Si —respondió Darién entre dientes

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tener aquí a la mujer? «Todo lo posible», respondió su

mente por voluntad propia.

«Lo que sea necesario», corrigió él.

Tenerla en la fortaleza era peligroso para ella, para él y para los otros Señores. Él lo

sabía, pero no iba a liberarla. No tenía la voluntad ni el deseo. No había nada más

importante que descubrir las delicias que prometía su cuerpo.

De repente, alguien le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y su cabeza exploto de dolor. La

furia se desvaneció. La excitación también. Darién parpadeo con confusión y miro a

Nicolás.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Tu cara no era tu cara, sino la de Violencia — le dijo Mamoru, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tenía una expresión Cansada—. Estabas a punto de estallar.

—Tienes que controlarte, Darién —dijo Nicolás con exasperación—. Eres como una

espada de Damocles, preparada para caer en cualquier momento y cortarnos a todos.

—Eso suena gracioso viniendo de ti — respondió Darién secamente

.

— ¿Dónde está la chica ahora? — quiso saber Mamoru.

—En mi habitación —respondió Darién.

— ¿La has dejado sola en la habitación? — Inquirió Nicolás, y lanzo los brazos al aire—.

¿Por qué no le da un cuchillo y le dices que nos apuñale?

—La encerré. No puede causarnos problemas.

—Puede que sepa forzar la cerradura — dijo Mamoru, mientras se frotaba la nuca—.

Quizá en este mismo momento este dejando pasar a los Cazadores.

—No. Yo los mate.

—Pero puede haber más.

Mamoru tenía razón, y Darién lo sabía.

—Está bien. Comprobare que sigue donde la deje, y sola.

Cuando comenzó a andar, Mamoru y Nicolás lo siguieron. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que

Nicolás sacudía los brazos y un par de cuchillos caían en sus manos.

No se había dejado dominar por su demonio durante la pelea, después de todo.

Darién se dio cuenta de que, de lo contrario, su piel estaría hecha jirones en aquel

momento.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. ¿Había luchado Nicolás solo para ayudarlo?

—Nadie toca a la chica —dijo él, y su culpabilidad se intensificó. Debería ser más leal

con sus amigos—. No importa lo que averigüemos, es mía. ¿Entendido? Yo me encargare de ella.

Hubo una pausa tensa mientras los otros dos hombres pensaban en su respuesta.

—De acuerdo —dijo Mamoru con un suspiro.

Nicolás permaneció en silencio.

—Es mi habitación. Puedo entrar solo y dejaros fuera...

—Está bien —dijo Nicolás —. Es tuya. Aunque sé que no vas a hacer lo que deberías...

Pero los Cazadores serán ejecutados al momento.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Que ha hecho ella para que sientas tanta lealtad?

Pregunto Mamoru con curiosidad.

Darién no conocía la respuesta. Ni siquiera quería conocerla.

—Creo que a nuestro amigo se le ha olvidado que el sexo es sexo —dijo Nicolás—. La

persona que lo ofrezca no importa. Esa mujer no es nada especial. Ninguna lo es.

De repente, Darién sintió otra oleada de furia y miro a Nicolásfijamente. Nicolás le

devolvió la mirada y entre ellos hubo una gran tensión.

—No hables así de ella.

—Hablare como quiera.

Darién sabía que, si volvía a oír hablar a su amigo sobre Serena de una manera tan

despectiva, saltaría.

—Por la razón que sea —dijo Mamoru —, esa chica es un detonador. Dile que no

volverás a hablar de ella, Nicolás.

—¿Y por qué? La última vez que lo comprobé, todavía tenía derecho a expresar mis

opiniones.

—Nicolás , tienes que estar cansado de limpiar la sangre de los suelos —dijo Mamoru—.

Piensa en cuanta sangre correrá si los Cazadores están intentando invadir ahora nuestra casa y no les impedimos entrar. Díselo.

—Está bien. No volveré a hablar de la chica. ¿Contento?

Si. Darién se relajo al instante.

—No voy a decirlo, pero sabes lo que estoy pensado, ¿verdad? —pregunto Nicolás con ironía.

Si. Lo sabía. Era peor que Paris.

— ¡Niños! —dijo Mamoru , poniendo en blanco los ojos.

—Mama... —respondió Nicolás con sorna.

Finalmente, los tres hombres se pusieron de nuevo en camino hacia el dormitorio.

Cuanto más se acercaban, mas percibía Darién el olor a miel de Serena Aquel olor era suyo; no era de un jabón ni de un perfume, sino suyo. Darién noto que se le endurecía: cuerpo.

Tuvo la sensación de que llevaba toda la eternidad esperando probar aquella miel.

Miro a sus compañeros. No parecía que ellos percibieran aquel olor dulce que

Impregnaba el aire. Bien. Él quería a Serena por completo, en exclusiva.

Cuando llegaron al umbral, los tres se detuvieron. Nicolás se puso tenso y preparo uno

de sus cuchillos. Su cara se convirtió en una máscara dura, como si se estuviera

preparando para hacer lo que fuera necesario. Mamoru también sacad un arma: un revolver del 45 cargad y preparado.

—Mirad bien antes de atacar — advirtió Darién entre dientes.

Ellos asintieron.

—A la de tres. Uno — susurro, y escucho atentamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta no había ningún sonido. Ni el chapoteo del agua del baño, ni

el suave entrechocar de un plato en una bandeja. ¿Se habría escapado Serena de verdad? Si

lo había hecho...

—Dos...

Se le encogió el estómago. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su cuchillo.

—Tres.

Giro el pomo y abrió la puerta de par en par. Los tres hombres entraron rápidamente,

en silencio, preparados para cualquier cosa. Darién pasó la mirada por la habitación,

asimilando todos los detalles. No había huellas en el suelo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas.

La bandeja de comida, intacta. Había ropa suya fuera del armario, tirada por el suelo.

¿Donde estaba Serena?

Nicolás y Mamoru se separaron mientras el avanzaba sigilosamente junto a la pared del armario, con los sentidos en alerta. Entonces las mantas de la cama se movieron y se oyó un suave gemido.

—Bajad las armas — ordeno Darién con un susurro fiero. La sangre le había hervido

al oír el sonido de aquel suspiro femenino.

Al acercarse a la cama, encontró a la Bella Durmiente. Serena. Ángel, destrucción.

Su pelo color rubio estaba extendido por la almohada blanca. Las pestanas, un poco

más oscuras que el pelo, proyectaban sombras picudas sobre sus mejillas, todavía

manchadas de la porquería del suelo del calabozo. No se había bañado, no había comido.

Debía de haberse quedado dormida en cuanto él la había dejado sola.

—Guapa — dijo Nicolás con una admiración reticente.

«Exquisita», lo corrigió Darién para sus adentros. «Mía». Tenía los labios rojos y

deliciosamente hincha-dos. ¿Se los habría mordido de preocupación? Observo el

movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho y, sin poder evitarlo, alargo el brazo para tocarla. Sin embargo, apretó el puño antes de rozarla. De nuevo, su cuerpo se había endurecido como una roca y la necesidad borboteaba en su interior. Una necesidad oscura, intensa, más poderosa incluso que Violencia.

¿Cómo era posible que ella consiguiera aquella res-puesta de él, solo con un suspiro?

Finalmente, extendió los dedos y le acaricio la mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma.

Su piel era suave, pero a él le produjo un cosquilleo eléctrico y, al instan-te, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió otro grado.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, como si ella también hubiera sentido el cosquilleo.

De golpe, se incorporo, y la melena le cayó en cascada por los hombros y la espalda.

Con ojos somnolientos, lo miro.

—Darién — susurro.

Se echo hacia atrás hasta que toco el cabecero de metal, y las cadenas repiquetearon

contra los lados de la cama. Eran las cadenas con las que lo ataban todas las noches.

—Darién —repitió ella. Asustada, alucinada..., ¿feliz?

Darién, Mamoru y Nicolás dieron un paso atrás al unísono. Él sabía por qué se movía;

había visto su ruina en los preciosos ojos de Serena cuando sus miradas se habían

encontrado. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué los otros reaccionaban así.

— ¿Que... que estás haciendo? — pregunto ella—. ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la cara? Estas sangrando.

Entonces miro a los otros y gimió.

— ¡No fue suficiente con matarlo anoche! ¿Habéis tenido que golpearlo hoy también?

¡Salid de aquí, asesinos!, ¡Fuera!

Salto de la cama y se interpuso entre Darién y ellos, tambaleándose ligeramente

mientras abría los brazos para mantenerlos alejados. ¿Para protegerlo?

¿Otra vez? Con los ojos muy abiertos, Darién miro a sus amigos, que también tenia

expresión de asombro.

Los actos de Serena eran los de alguien inocente... de alguien que fingía ser inocente.

De todos modos, Darién noto que quería tocarla otra vez. ¿Para sentir consuelo? No, no podía ser. Tenía que ser por deseo. Eso tenía sentido. Él era un hombre, ella era una mujer.

La deseaba.

Pero, ¿se haría aquel deseo más oscuro, tal y como temía?

La tomo del brazo y tiro para que se colocara tras él. Compartió una mirada de

confusión con Mamoru, y después se volvió a mirarla. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, ella dijo apresuradamente:

—¿Vas a llevarme a la ciudad ahora? Por favor.

¿Y no volver a verla?

—Come — le ordeno —. Lávate. Volveré pronto —dijo. Después, les ladro a sus

amigos —Vamos. Y salió al pasillo. Ellos vacilaron un momento antes de seguirlo.

Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, Darién apoyo la frente contra el muro de piedra y respiro profundamente.

«Esto tiene que parar».

—Nos has traído el problema a casa —dijo Nicolás —. ¿De verdad estaba intentando

protegerte de nosotros?

—No puede ser.

Sin embargo, era la segunda vez que lo había hecho, y Darién estaba más confundido

en aquel momento que antes.

Se irguió y se paso la mano por la cara.

—Déjame marchar, Darién — pidió Serena a través de la puerta—. Me equivoque al

venir. Si sirve de algo, te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie.

—Se que he traído problemas —reconoció Darién a Nicolas.

Su amigo arqueo una ceja.

—¿Y no te vas a disculpar?

Aquello era lo peor de todo, no lo lamentaba.

—Olvida a la mujer por ahora —dijo Mamoru, agitando una mano en el aire—. La has

visto, está bien. No parece que haya dejado entrar a los Cazadores, al menos todavía.

Ahora tenemos algo más importante de lo que hablar. Antes intente decirte que los

dioses... no son quienes piensas.

—Darién, tenemos que hablar contigo —dijo una voz áspera, que corto cualquier

respuesta que él hubiera podido dar.

Mamoru bajo los brazos con exasperación y Darién se dio la vuelta. Endimión se acercaba junto a Jedite y Andrew. Los dos primeros tenían el ceño fruncido. El tercero sonreía, como el loco que era.

—Tu mujer tiene que marcharse —rugió Endimión—. La he estado oliendo toda la noche, y no puedo soportar otro instante más de esa esencia de tormenta.

¿Tormenta? Serena olía a miel.

—Se queda —dijo Darién lacónicamente.

— ¿Quién es, por que está aquí y puedo verla desnuda? —pregunto Jedite, moviendo

una ceja.

—Alguien debería matarla — sentencio Endimión.

— ¡Nadie la va a tocar!

Nicolás cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya estamos otra vez.

—Al contrario que Endimión, a mi no me importa su presencia —dijo Jedite, frotándose las manos—. Solo me importa que no quieras compartirla. Me gustaría...

Darién empujo a Jedite antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase.

—No digas nada más. Se lo que te gustaría hacerle, y antes moriré.

Entonces Paris frunció el ceño y su piel pálida enrojecida.

—Apártate, idiota. No he estado con ninguna mujer hoy, así que no estoy de humor

para tonterías.

Andrew permanecía en la esquina, sonriendo.

— ¿A nadie más le parece divertido esto? Es mejor que escuchar a los brokers cuando

las acciones bajan en picado.

Darién lucho por dominar su temperamento y quitarse a Serena de la cabeza. Como

mujer, como humana, como posible cebo, era la última persona que debería suscitarle

aquel sentimiento de protección.

Debería, debería, deberia. ¡Aj! «Termina con esto». Finalmente. Pronto. Ya.

— ¡Ya basta! —grito Mamoru.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio y miro a Mamoru con sorpresa. Rara vez gritaba.

— ¿Había Cazadores en la ciudad? —pregunto a Jedite y a Endimión.

Endimión sacudió la cabeza.

—No encontramos ninguno.

—Bien. Eso está bien. Quizá Darién los matara a todos —dijo Mamoru, y asintió con

satisfacción—. Pero Dariénno sabe nada de los dioses todavía. Tenemos que contárselo.

Y hay más. Nicolás y yo... hicimos algo anoche.

— ¿Que está ocurriendo? —pregunto Darién —.

Quiero saberlo. ¿Qué pasa con los dioses? Sé que llamaron a Nicolás, pero estaba muy distraído como para preguntar antes por los detalles. ¿Qué querían de él?

—Más tarde — contesto Andrew a Darién, sin apartar los ojos de Mamoru—. ¿Qué habéis hecho, Muerte?

—Explícate —exigió Endimión.

—Una explicación no será suficiente. Necesito enseñároslo — dijo Mamoru, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo—. Seguidme.

No podía ser nada bueno, pensó Darién. Mamoru nunca se había mostrado tan

misterioso. Confuso, intrigado, preocupado, miro hacia la puerta tras la que se encontraba

Serena antes de seguir a sus amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

7

Serena se tumbo en la cama, intentando controlar la respiración. Oh, Dios. Él había

vuelto. No había sido un sueño, una alucinación ni un milagro. Maddox estaba vivo. Ella había estado de verdad encerrada en un calabozo. Él había vuelto de verdad de entre los muertos. Y de verdad, había hecho que las voces cesaran.

Cuando la había dejado en aquel extraño dormitorio de paredes desnudas, ella se

había puesto a buscar un teléfono, pero no lo había encontrado. Después había buscado una salida. Nada. El cansancio la había vencido rápidamente. No había sido capaz de luchar contra el silencio relajante, como una droga adorada de la que finalmente podía disfrutar.

Así que se había tumbado sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. Se había imaginado que quizá, solo quizá, todo aquello no fuera más que una ilusión y que, cuando abriera los ojos, se encontraría en su casa, en su cama.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, había visto a Darién inclinado sobre ella, mirándola

con sus profundos ojos de color zafiro.

Su cara estaba llena de hematomas y cortes. Tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y el labio

roto. Al recordarlo, sintió nauseas. ¿Aquellos monstruos habían intentado matarlo de

nuevo?

«De nuevo». ¡Ja! Lo habían matado. Y dos de sus asesinos estaban con él. Además,

Darién hablaba con ellos en términos amables, conversaba como si no tuviera ninguna

razón para odiarlos. ¿Cómo podían seguir siendo amigos?

Salto de la cama. Le dolía el cuerpo a cada movimiento y frunció el ceño. Demasiado

estrés..., y no había un final a la vista para todo aquello.

Fue hacia el baño y se sorprendió por su belleza, te siendo en cuenta lo espartano de

la habitación. Alii, las paredes estaban recubiertas de azulejos blancos y el suelo era de mármol; además, había una bañera exenta, de hierro, con las patas de garras, que tenía el grifo elevado, ¿por si acaso un gigante quería ducharse?, y una enorme encimera llena de toallas.

Por algún motivo que ella no comprendía, todo estaba atornillado, y no había ninguna

decoración.

Serena se encogió de hombros y, con un suspiro, tomo una de las toallas y la mojo en

el agua de la bañera, que se había quedado helada. Sin quitarse la ropa, se lavó lo mejor que pudo. No tenía intención de desnudarse. Uno de aquellos hombres podía volver en cualquier momento.

«Si, pero a ti te gustaría que volviera Darién».

«No», se dijo ella, ruborizada por la idea. No le gustaría. Darién la asustaba.

«El te proporciona el preciado silencio».

«Ya no». Darién no estaba allí y, sin embargo, las voces no habían vuelto. Tenía la

cabeza clara, y solo oía sus propios pensamientos. «Estoy curada».

«No lo estas. Anoche, en el calabozo, oíste voces».

—Ahora estoy hablando conmigo misma — dijo, alzando las manos al cielo—. ¿Que

será lo próximo?

Noto que tenía el estómago vacío y recordó que había una bandeja llena de comida

que Darién debía de haber dejado allí. Salió del baño, la tomo entre las manos y se acerco a la ventana. Apoyo la bandeja en el alfeizar y tomo una uva. El jugo dulce de la fruta le recorrió la garganta, y estuvo a punto de gemir antes de concentrarse en el asunto más importante de todos: escapar.

Ella le había hablado a Black, y por lo tanto al Instituto, de aquellos hombres y de

su fortaleza. Black sabia, incluso, que ella tenía intención de visitarlos. Lo más

probable era que, en aquel momento, el ya supiera adonde había ido.

¿Iría a buscarla o la abandonaría a su suerte como castigo por haber desobedecido?

Aunque siempre había sido bueno con ella, nunca había tolerado errores de otros

empleados y, mucho menos, la desobediencia.

«Vendrá», pensó Serena. «Te necesita».

Sin embargo, mientras miraba por la ventana, solo veía arboles y nieve. No dejo que

aquello la desanimara. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Mientras pensaba, se comió todas las uvas. Y cuando termino con ellas, dio buena cuenta de los fiambres y el queso, y tomo un poco de vino. Nunca había comido nada tan delicioso. El jamón estaba espolvoreado con azúcar morena, y había sido una fiesta para sus papilas gustativas. El queso era suave, y las uvas habían sido un contrapunto perfecto. El vino, excelente.

Bien, aquel lugar si tenía algunos puntos a su favor.

Sin embargo, la comida no era una razón lo suficientemente buena como para

quedarse. ¿Y el sexo? Claro que no, pensó, aunque sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Eso era...

De repente, todo en su interior se puso en alerta. Era como la calma antes de la

tormenta. No sentía exactamente dolor, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en su cuerpo. Un latido del corazón... dos... Trago saliva, espero.

Entonces estallo la tormenta.

La sangre se le heló en las venas, pero unas gotas de sudor, afiladas como cristales

rotos, le cubrieron la piel. Grito, gimió, intento quitárselas. Sin embargo, no se iban. Eran como arañas, y ella veía sus patitas paseándose por su cuerpo. Se le formo otro grito en la garganta en el preciso instante en que la invadía un fuerte mareo, así que el sonido se quedo en un gruñido. Tuvo que agarrarse a la ventana para no caer. La bandeja si cayó al suelo con estrepito.

De repente, el mareo se convirtió en dolor, y el dolor en un cuchillo que la atravesó

desde el estómago al corazón. Se tambaleo, jadeo y gimió, todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Había veneno en la comida? Oh, Dios, ¿todavía tenia aquellas arañas en la piel?

Otra punzada de dolor la atravesó.

—Darién — susurro.

Nada. No oyó pasos.

— ¡Darién! —grito, proyectando el nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Intento llegar

hasta la puerta, pero no podía moverse.

— ¡Darién!

« ¿Por qué lo llamas? Quizá sea él quien te ha hecho esto».

—¡Darién¡ —repitió Serena. No podía quitarse el nombre de los labios—. Darién...

Se le nublo la visión y la garganta se le inflamo. No podía respirar y cayó al suelo.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba quitarse aquellas arañas del cuerpo, pero no tenia fuerza ni energía.

La botella de vino se inclino y el liquido que quedaba dentro se derramo a su

alrededor. Perdió la visión completamente mientras el mundo se desmoronaba y

desaparecía, dejando solo la oscuridad.

Darién no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Esto... no es posible — dijo. Se paso la mano por los ojos, pero la visión no cambio.

—Es evidente que no era a Serena a quien estaba oliendo —dijo Endimión, y dio un

puñetazo en la pared. El polvo se extendió por el aire, y algunos trozos pequeños de piedra cayeron al suelo.

Andrew se limito a reír.

Jedite inhalo con reverencia.

—Venid conmigo.

Alii, en un rincón del dormitorio de Mamoru, había cuatro mujeres de diferentes

edades. Estaban agarradas de las manos unas a otras y acurrucadas, muy juntas, como si quisieran darse apoyo y fuerza. Estaban temblando y miraban a los hombres con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de pánico.

Darién se dio cuenta de que no todas temblaban. Había una rubia muy guapa, con

pecas, que los miraba con furia. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, como si se estuviera

mordiendo la lengua para no comenzar a proferir obscenidades.

—¿Que están haciendo aquí? — pregunto.

—No me hables en ese tono —respondió Nicolás—. Tú empezaste con Serena.

Darién miro a Mamoru.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

Mamoru ¡ miro a Nicolás. Nicolás hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el pasillo. Los guerreros salieron. Todos estaban impacientes por saber lo que ocurría. Mamoru fue el último en salir, y cerró la puerta con llave.

Darién miro a sus amigos. Todos tenían la misma cara de incredulidad que él. Nunca

había sucedido nada parecido. Ninguno había llevado a una mujer al castillo, ni siquiera Jedite, y en aquel momento, había tantas féminas en la casa como guerreros. Era surrealista.

—¿Y bien? —insistid.

Nicolás, entonces, explico que los Titanes habían derrocado a los Griegos, y que los

nuevos soberanos querían..., no, le habían ordenado que ejecutara a aquellas cuatro

mujeres inocentes. Si se resistía, lo volverán loco de violencia; si pedía que lo liberaran de la tarea, quedaría maldito, como Darién

Darién escucho la historia sin salir de su asombro. EI horror se iba apoderando de él.

— Pero por que iban los nuevos reyes a pedirle a Nicolás que...

De repente, adivino la respuesta y apretó los labios.

«Es culpa mía», pensó. «Yo soy el responsable. Ayer desafié a los dioses, los insulte».

Aquello tenía que ser su venganza.

Miro a Andrew con consternación. El guerrero lo estaba observando con un brillo duro

en los ojos. El día anterior, los dos habían afirmado que no les importaba que los dioses los castigaran. Habían pensado que nada podía ser peor que la situación en que vivían.

Se equivocaban.

—No podemos permitir que Nicolás haga esto — dijo Mamoru, interrumpiendo los

negros pensamientos de Darién—. Ya está al límite. Todos lo estamos.

Endimión dio otro puñetazo en la pared y gruño por la fuerza. Tenía cortes en los brazos y se le abrieron a causa del impacto. La sangre roja salpico en la piedra plateada.

—Los Titanes tienen que saber lo que ocurrirá si Nicolás obedece. Tiene que saber que estamos en un equilibro muy precario entre el bien y el mal. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

—Yo sé por qué —dijo Darién. Todos lo miraron.

Mientras contaba lo que había hecho, sintió una gran vergüenza.

—No esperaba que sucediera esto — termino—. No sabía que los Titanes hubieran

escapado, y mucho menos que se hubieran hecho con las riendas del Olimpo.

—No sé qué decir — susurro Nicolás.

—Yo sí. Maldita sea — respondió Jedite.

—¿Crees que Serena es también un castigo de los dioses? —pregunto Mamoru.

El apretó las mandíbulas.

— Si. Los Titanes debieron de conducir a los Cazadores directamente hacia nosotros,

sabiendo que podían usar a Serena, y como iba a trastornarme.

— Tú no maldijiste a los dioses hasta después de que hubieran llamado a Nicolás.

Además, ni siquiera los habías desafiado cuando Serena apareció por primera vez en mis cámaras — señalo Andrew —. Los Titanes no podían saber lo que haríamos y diríamos después.

—¿No? Quizá no la enviaran, pero deben de estar usándola de algún modo —dijo

Darién. No había otra explicación para la intensidad de lo que sentía por Serena—. Me

ocupare de ella — añadió. Sin embargo su cuerpo se tensó, y le rogo que retirara aquellas palabras. Él no lo hizo—. Me ocupare de todas ellas.

Jeditelo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo?

—Las matare.

Había hecho cosas peores. ¿Por qué no podía añadir aquello a su lista? «Porque no soy una bestia». Si lo hacía, se convertiría en Violencia. No sería mejor que el espíritu que llevaba dentro, y su existencia solo tendrá un objetivo: causar dolor.

Sin embargo, el había llevado aquella plaga a la casa. Tenía que arreglarlo, pero

¿Podría destruir a Serena? No quería saber la respuesta.

— Tú no puedes matar a las cuatro que están en la habitación de Mamoru — dijo

Nicolás—. Los Titanes me lo ordenaron a mí. Quien sabe cómo reaccionaran si no seguimos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—Os oigo, canallas, enfermos —grito una voz femenina desde detrás de la puerta—.

Si nos matáis, os juro que yo os matare a vosotros.

Hubo una pausa.

Endimión sonrió con ironía.

—Una hazaña imposible, pero me gustaría verla intentándolo.

Unos puños femeninos golpearon la puerta.

— ¡Soltadnos! ¡Soltadnos! ¿Me oís?

—Te oímos, mujer —dijo Endimión—. Estoy seguro de que te oyen hasta los muertos.

El hecho de que Endimión, el más serio de todos, hiciera una broma, era inquietante. Solo recurrían al humor cuando la situación era desesperada.

Aquello era una pesadilla. Después de siglos de rutina rígida, de repente Darién tenía

que interrogar a una mujer y después destruirla, antes de que pudieran usarla contra ellos.

Tenía que salvar a un amigo de una orden impensable. Y tenía que aplacar a los dioses. A unos dioses a los que ni siquiera sabía cómo aproximarse.

Aquellos Titanes eran seres desconocidos. Si les pedía misericordia y ellos le

ordenaban hacer algo vil, algo a lo que él se negara, la situación empeoraría con toda

seguridad.

— ¿Por qué no las toco? —Preguntó Andrew—. Si mueren de enfermedad, nadie tendrá que preocuparse por su conciencia — dijo. Salvo el mismo.

—No —dijo Nicolás, al mismo tiempo que Jedite gritaba:

— ¡No, demonios!

—Nada de enfermedades —dijo Mamoru—. Una vez que empieza, es imposible de

controlar.

—Mantendremos los cuerpos en envoltorios sellados — propuso Andrew con decisión.

Mamoru suspiro.

—Eso no serviría de nada, y lo sabes. La enfermedad siempre se extiende.

— ¡enfermedad! — Gritó la chica—. ¿Vais a contagiarnos alguna enfermedad? ¿Por

Eso nos habéis traído aquí? Asquerosos, odiosos, podridos...

—Chist —dijo otra voz—. No los provoques, Mina.

—Pero, abuela, esos...

Sus voces se alejaron. Probablemente, habían alejado a la chica de la puerta. A Darién le gustaba su valor. Le recordaba a Serena, que se había enfrentado a él en la celda y le había exigido que le ensenara el abdomen. Estaba claro que quería salir corriendo, pero no lo había hecho. Solo con recordarlo, se le endurecía el cuerpo y se le calentaba la sangre. Le había acariciado las heridas, incluso, y les había infundido algo de vida. Eso era algo que él no había podido comprender.

¿Ternura, quizá?

Sacudió la cabeza. Lucharía contra aquella emoción hasta su último aliento, que

llegaría dentro de trece horas, pensó irónicamente. No podía sentir ternura por un cebo, ni por un castigo divino, ni por lo que fuera.

La prueba era que, cuando volviera a verla, la tomaría con dureza, rápidamente,

embistiendo, embistiendo... Violencia se sentía satisfecha con aquella imagen.

«Cuando este con Serena en mi cama, voy a ser suave, tengo que recordarlo».

Aquel pensamiento fue arrinconado. Ella le pediría más, y él se lo daría. Le...

—Esto está empezando a ser tedioso — dijo Nicolás, y lo empujo con fuerza hacia la

pared—. Estas jadeando y sudando, y tienes un brillo rojo en los ojos. ¿Estás a punto de estallar, Violencia?

La imagen de Serena, desnuda y excitada, se desvaneció... Aquello enfureció al

espíritu, que intento salir de la piel de Darién y atacar. Darién también rugió, deseando obtener otra imagen de ella.

— Cálmate, Darién — ordeno Mamoru, y su voz serena penetro en la nebulosa mente

de Darién —. Si sigues así, tendremos que encadenarte. Entonces, ¿quién protegerá a

Serena, eh?

Darién se quedo helado. Sabía que lo encadenarían, y no podía permitirlo. Durante el

día, no. Por la noche, si. Entonces era una amenaza y no había otro modo de dominarlo.

«Soy una amenaza ahora también», pensó. Pero si lo ataban en aquel momento, cuando estaba a punto de perder el sentido, quizá admitiera la derrota y dejara de intentar serotra cosa que un demonio. Todos lo estaban mirando.

—Lo siento — dijo.

Algo no iba bien. Aquella danza frenética con el espíritu era completamente absurda.

Era vergonzante. Normalmente, luchaban el uno con el otro, pero no así.

Quizá necesitara pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio. U otra ronda con Nicolás.

— ¿Bien? —pregunto Mamoru.

Darién asintió rígidamente.

Mamoru se agarro las manos por detrás de la espalda y miro a todos los demás.

—Como esto ya está resuelto, vamos a hablar de la razón por la que os he traído aquí.

—Vamos a hablar de la razón por la que has traído a las mujeres aquí —intervino

Jedite—, en vez de dejar-las en la ciudad. Si, Nicolás tiene un trabajo que hacer, pero eso no explica...

—Las mujeres están aquí porque no queríamos que se marcharan de Buda y que

Nicolás se viera obligado a seguirlas — se justificó Mamoru—. Y yo quería que las vierais para que no las matéis si os las encontráis por la fortaleza. Si consiguen escapar, volved a traerlas a mi habitación y encerradlas dentro. No habléis con ellas ni les hagáis daño. Hasta que pensemos como librar a Nicolás de esto, las mujeres son nuestras invitadas.

¿Entendido?

Uno por uno, los señores asintieron. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?

—Por ahora, dejádmelas a mí y descansad. Seguid adelante con vuestra Jornada. Estoy

seguro de que pronto os necesitare.

—Yo, para empezar, pienso beber hasta perder el sentido —dijo Nicolás, pasándose

una mano por la cara—. ¡Mujeres en la casa! — murmuro mientras se alejaba—. ¿Por qué no invitamos a toda la ciudad y hacemos una fiesta?

—Una fiesta estaría bien — dijo Andrew —. Quizá me ayudara a olvidar esta sociedad

masculina por obligación. Dicho eso, él también se marchó.

Endimión no dijo nada. Se limitó a sacar un cuchillo de su funda y se marchó por el pasillo, sin dejar duda de lo que pensaba hacer. Darién se habría ofrecido para cortarle, para darle de latigazos o golpearlo y ahorrarle a Endimión la agonía de hacerse las heridas a sí mismo, pero se había ofrecido más veces, y la respuesta había sido un no muy brusco.

El entendía que Endimión necesitara hacerlo por sí mismo. Ser una carga era casi tan

malo como estar poseído. Todos tenían sus demonios, y Endimión no quería empeorar las cosas para ninguno de ellos.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, quizá Darién hubiera recibido de buen grado la

distracción.

—Nos veremos más tarde — se despidió Jedite—. Yo vuelvo a la ciudad —tenia finas

arrugas de tensión alrededor de los ojos, ojos que, en vez de brillar de satisfacción, como

de costumbre, estaban de un azul apagado—. No he estado con ninguna mujer, ni esta mañana ni anoche. Todo esto... —dijo, e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta— me ha alterado la agenda. Y no de un modo positivo.

—Ve — lo animo Mamoru.

—A menos, claro, que me permitas entrar en tu habitación...

—Vete — repitió Mamoru con impaciencia.

—Ellas se lo pierden —dijo Jedite. Se encogió de hombros y desapareció por la

esquina. Darien sabía que debía ofrecerse para vigilar a las mujeres. Después de todo, seguramente estaban alli por su culpa. Sin embargo, necesitaba ver a Serena. No, no lo necesitaba. Quería verla. El no necesitaba nada, y menos a una humana con motivaciones cuestionables y que estaba destinada a morir.

—Mamoru...

—Vete — dijo su amigo—. Haz lo que necesites hacer para mantener las cosas bajo

control. Tu mujer...

—No quiero hablar de Serena — respondió Darién. Ya sabía lo que quería decirle

Mamoru. «Tienes que ocuparte de tu mujer lo antes posible». El también lo sabía.

—Sácatela del cuerpo y después haz lo que tengas que hacer para que nuestras vidas

puedan volver a la normalidad.

Darién asintió y se marchó, preguntándose si merecía la pena volver a su vida

normal.

* * *

N/T: Espero les esté gustando esta adaptación ^^


	9. Chapter 9

8

Darién entro en su dormitorio sin saber lo que iba a encontrar. ¿Una Serena

dormida? ¿Una Serena recién bañada, desnuda? ¿Una Serena preparada para luchar?

¿Una Serena preparada para el placer?

Con irritación, se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía desacompasadamente en el

pecho. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos. «Idiota», pensó. Él no era huma-no, ni tenía miedo, ni era inexperto. Y, sin embargo, no sabía cómo manejar a aquella mujer, a aquel... castigo.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Serena tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, en un charco

rojo... ¿Sangre? Darién se estremeció.

— ¿Serena?

Corrió a su lado y la hizo girar suavemente para tomarla en brazos. Vino, solo era

vino. Gracias a los dioses. Tenía manchada la cara y algunas gotas se derramaron desde su rostro a los brazos de Darién. Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. ¿Cuánto había bebido?

Pesaba tan poco que apenas se habría dado cuenta de que la llevaba en brazos de no

ser por las descargas eléctricas que le provocaba el contacto con su piel.

—Serena, despierta.

Ella no se despertó. De hecho, Darién tuvo la impresión de que se hundía más en la

inconsciencia, porque el movimiento de sus parpados ceso.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Dariénse esforzó por hablar.

—Despierta, hazlo por mí.

Ni un gemido, ni un suspiro.

Preocupado por su falta de respuesta, la llevo hasta la cama, le quito la chaqueta

mojada y la aparto a un lado. Aunque no quería soltarla, la deposito sobre el colchón y le tomo la cara entre las manos. Tenía la piel helada.

—Serena.

No hubo respuesta.

—Serena... Vamos, preciosa. Despierta.

En nombre de Zeus, ¿qué le ocurría? No tenia experiencia con mortales ebrios, pero

aquello le parecía extraño.

La cabeza de Serena rodo a un lado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Tenía un color

azul en los labios, y el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes. No estaba solo borracha.

¿Acaso había enfermado por pasar la noche en aquella celda? No, no había dado señales de encontrarse mal. ¿Acaso la había tocado Andrew sin darse cuenta? No, no podía ser. Serena no tosía, ni estaba cubierta de marcas de viruela. Entonces ¿qué ocurría?

—Serena — repitió.

No podía perderla, todavía no. No había conseguido lo suficiente de ella. No la había

acariciado como soñaba, no había hablado con ella. La sorpresa hizo parpadear a Darién.

Se había dado cuenta de que quería hablar con Serena, no solo saciar su cuerpo dentro del de ella. No solo interrogarla, sino hablar. Conocerla y averiguar que la convertía en la mujer que era.

Todos los pensamientos de matarla se desvanecieron, fueron sustituidos por

pensamientos de salvarla, fuertes e innegables.

—Serena, dime algo.

Darién sacudid la cabeza, impotente, sin saber que" hacer. Ella seguía helada; él tomó

las mantas y la envolvió en ellas con la esperanza de darle calor.

—Serena, por favor.

Mientras la miraba, a ella se le formaron hematomas bajo los ojos. ¿Acaso aquel era el

castigo que le habían impuesto los dioses? ¿Verla morir lenta y dolorosamente?

— ¡Mamoru! —gritó, sin dejar de mirarla—. ¡Nicolás! ¡Ayudadme!

Darién se inclinó y unid sus labios con los de ella, con la esperanza de poder

infundirle la respiración. Sintió calor... un cosquilleo...

Ella separó los labios tenidos de azul y gimió. Por fin. Otra señal de vida. Darién

estuvo a punto de rugir de alivio.

—Háblame, preciosa — dijo mientras le apartaba el pelo húmedo de la frente—. Dime

lo que pasa.

—Darién —balbució ella, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

—Estoy aquí. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte. Dime lo que necesitas.

—Mátalas. Mata a las arañas —dijo, con una voz tan débil que él tuvo que esforzarse

por oírla.

—No hay arañas, preciosa.

—Por favor — susurró ella, y una lágrima se escapó entre sus parpados—. Me están

corriendo por el cuerpo.

—Sí, si, las matare — respondió Darién.

Aunque no la entendía, le paso las manos por la cara, por el cuello, por los brazos, el

abdomen y las piernas.

—Ya están muertas. Están muertas, te lo prometo.

Con aquello, pareció que Serena se relajaba un

Poco.

—Comida, vino. ¿Veneno?

El palideció. No lo había pensado, no lo había tenido en cuenta... El vino era para ellos,

los guerreros, no para los humanos. Como el alcohol de los humanos no tenia efecto en ellos, a menudo Jedite le añadía unas gotas de ambrosia que había robado de los cielos y que mantenía guardada desde entonces. ¿Acaso la ambrosia era veneno para los mortales?

«Yo le he hecho esto», pensó Darién, horrorizado. «Yo. No los dioses».

Grito y dio un puñetazo al cabecero de metal de la cama. Noto un agudo dolor en los

nudillos y comenzó a sangrar. Eso no lo aplaco, así que volvió a dar otro golpe al cabecero.

La cama retumbo, y Serena gimió de dolor.

«Basta. No puedes hacerle daño», se dijo Darién. Se obligo a tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —pregunto.

—Llama a un medico — susurro ella débilmente.

Un sanador humano. Si, si. Tenía que conseguir llevar a un medico al castillo, puesto

que no podía llevar a Serena a la ciudad.

—Te encontrare un medico, preciosa, y lo traeré.

Ella gimió y, por fin, abrió los ojos.

—Darién.

—No voy a tardar, te lo prometo.

—No... te vayas — dijo ella, que estaba a punto de llorar—. Me duele. Me duele mucho.

Quédate.

Entonces él se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Ia puerta.

— ¡Jedite! ¡Nicolás! ¡Endimión! —grito. El sonido de su voz retumbo contra las paredes—.

¡Mamoru! ¡Andrew!

No los espero, sino que volvió a la cama. Allí, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Serena.

— ¿Que más puedo hacer para aliviar tu dolor?

—No me sueltes —jadeo ella, y Darién se dio cuenta de que tenía estrías rojas en las

comisuras de los labios. ¿el veneno se estaba extendiendo?

—No me voy a ir, pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer? —No lo sé. ¿Voy a... morir?

— ¡No! No. Esto es culpa mía, y no lo permitiré.

—¿A propósito?

—Nunca.

—Entonces ¿cómo? —gimió ella.

—Ha sido un accidente. El vino no es para los humanos.

No sabía si ella lo había oído.

—Voy a... vomitar —dijo ella entre arcadas.

El tomo el cuenco de fruta vacío y se lo acerco. Ella se arrastró hasta el borde de la

cama y vomito. Darién le sujeto el pelo hacia atrás.

¿Era bueno o malo que se purgara?

Serena se dejó caer sobre el colchón en el mismo momento en que Endimión y Jedite

aparecían corriendo en la habitación, con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Endimión.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Jedite. Estaba sudando, y las arrugas de tensión que le

rodeaban los ojos estaban muy marcadas.

Los brazos de Endimión sangraban de nuevo, y tenía la mano hinchada. Además, en cada mano llevaba un puñal. Claramente, estaba preparado para la batalla. Al presenciar la escena, su confusión se hizo mayor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con el golpe final?

— ¡No! El vino estaba mezclado con la ambrosia de Jedite. Yo se lo deje aquí —confeso,

y se sintió culpable y desolado, y miro a Jedite—. Sálvala.

Jedite se tambaleo.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Tienes que saberlo. ¡Has pasado muchas horas con los humanos! Dime como puedo ayudarla.

—Ojala pudiera — dijo, y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa—. Nunca

he compartido el vino con ninguno de ellos. Es nuestro.

—Preguntadles a las otras humanas si saben que hay que hacer. Si no lo saben, que

Mamoru se transporte a la ciudad y encuentre un médico para traerlo aquí.

Muerte era el único de los guerreros que podía moverse de un lugar a otro con un

pensamiento.

Endimión asintió y salió corriendo.

Jedite dijo:

—Lo siento, Darién, pero estoy al limite. Necesito sexo. Oí tu llamada desde la puerta

principal y vine en vez de marcharme. No debería haberlo hecho. Si no llego pronto a la ciudad yo...

—Lo entiendo.

—Te lo compensaré más tarde —dijo Jedite, y desapareció por la puerta.

—Darién— gimió Serena de nuevo. El sudor le corría por las sienes. Tenía la piel

azulada, pero tan pálida, que el veía las diminutas venas azules que había debajo—.

Cuéntame... una historia. Algo que me haga olvidar el dolor —dijo ella, y cerró los ojos.

—Relájate, preciosa. No debes hablar — susurró Darién. Fue al baño, vacio el cuenco,

lo limpió y lo seco, por si acaso. Después volvió junto a la cama y la encontró con los ojos cerrados todavía.

—¿Por qué... te apuñalaron tus amigos?

Él nunca hablaba de su maldición, ni siquiera con los guerreros que sufrían a su lado.

No debería hablar con nadie de su maldición, y menos con Serena, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Al verla retorcerse de dolor, habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de distraerla.

—Me apuñalan porque tienen que hacerlo. Están malditos, como yo.

—Eso no explica nada.

—Lo explica todo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Ella comenzó a retorcerse, como si estuviera a

punto de vomitar de nuevo. Él la había puesto enferma y estaba obligado a distraerla de su dolor.

—Aquí va la historia de mi vida. Soy inmortal, y llevo en la Tierra desde el principio de

los tiempos.

—Inmortal —repitió ella—. Sabía que eras más que humano.

—Yo nunca he sido humano. Me crearon como guerrero para proteger al rey de los

dioses. Durante mucho tiempo, le serví bien y lo ayude a mantener el poder, y lo protegí incluso de su familia. Sin embargo, no creyó que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para velar por su posesión mas preciada, una caja hecha con los huesos de la diosa de la opresión. Le encargo esa tarea a una mujer. Ella era la guerrera más fuerte, pero eso hirió mi orgullo.

Afortunadamente, Serena se había relajado.

—Para demostrarle que había sido un error, ayude a liberar los demonios que había

en aquella caja, y se extendieron por toda la tierra. Como castigo, los dioses me unieron a uno de ellos —dijo Darién. Le puso una mano en el abdomen y comenzó a acariciárselo suavemente, con la esperanza de que aquello la calmara.

Ella exhalo un suave suspiro. ¿De alivio? Ojala.

—Un demonio. Lo sospechaba.

Si, ella debía de saberlo. Sin embargo, Darién no entendía por qué lo había confesado con tanta facilidad.

—Pero tú eres bueno. Algunas veces. ¿Por eso te cambia la cara?

—Sí.

¿Ella pensaba que él era bueno? Lleno de satisfacción, continúo con la historia.

—Yo supe en qué momento me ocurrió, porque sentí una ruptura por dentro, como

si algunas partes de mi estuvieran muriendo, como si estuvieran haciéndole sitio a otra

Cosa, a algo más fuerte que yo mismo.

Había sido la primera vez que el había comprendido el concepto de muerte. Sin

embargo, no sabía que muy pronto iba a entenderlo íntimamente.

Ella emitió otro delicado suspiro. Darién no sabía si entendía lo que él le estaba

contando. Al menos no estaba llorando ni retorciéndose de dolor.

—Durante un tiempo, perdí contacto con mi propia voluntad. El demonio me controlo

por completo y me obligo a...

A todo tipo de perversidades, pensó. Tuvo visiones de sangre y muerte, de humo, de

cenizas y de completa desolación. Ni siquiera el mismo podía soportar aquello, y no iba a cargar a Serena con esos recuerdos espantosos.

Después recordó como el espíritu había aflojado su dominación, como el había salido

de aquella niebla y el humo negro de su mente se había dispersado con una brisa dulce de mañana, y había dejado atrás solo unos recuerdos odiosos.

El demonio lo había obligado a matar a Esmeralda, la guardiana a la que el ser odiaba

más que a nada. Al final, su sed de sangre se había aliviado, y el monstruo se había retirado a un rincón de la mente de Darién, y había dejado que él se enfrentara a las

consecuencias.

—Tuve que alejarme de aquella caja — dijo él con un suspiro.

—Caja —susurro Serena, y lo dejo asombrado—, demonios... Había oído algo parecido

—dijo. Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero no pudo. Grito y alargo las manos

ciegamente para tomar el cuenco.

Darién reacciono con rapidez y le acerco el cuenco en un segundo. Ella vomitó

mientras él la sujetaba, la protegía como no había hecho nunca con otra persona. Dar

consuelo era algo nuevo para él. Ojala lo estuviera haciendo correctamente. Nunca había recibido un apoyo así de sus amigos. Todos eran muy reservados acerca de sus tormentos, como él.

Cuando Serena termino, volvió a colocarla sobre el colchón y, una vez más, le limpio la cara. Después miro al cielo.

—Siento mucho haber hablado así de vosotros — susurro—. Pero, por favor, no le

hagáis daño a ella por mis pecados.

Volvió a mirarla, y se dio cuenta de que su vida se disolvería en la nada si la perdía.

¿Cómo era posible? Hacia una hora, se había convencido de que seria capaz de matarla...

—Dejadla vivir — añadió —, y hare cualquier cosa que queráis.

¿Cualquier cosa?», pregunto una voz muy baja, que provenía del trasfondo. No era la

voz de Violencia, ni ninguna voz que él hubiera oído antes.

Darién parpadeo, quedo inmóvil. Paso un momento antes de que su sorpresa se

convirtiera en confusión.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

Serena se sobresaltó por su pregunta y lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Yo — gimió.

—No me hagas caso, preciosa. Duérmete — dijo el suavemente.

« ¿Quién crees que soy, guerrero? ¿Es que no te imaginas quien tiene el poder de

hablarte así?».

Darién pasó otro momento asombrado antes de asimilar la respuesta. ¿Podía ser un

Titán? El llevaba años enviándoles suplicas a los Griegos, y nunca le habían respondido.

Además, los Titanes habían llamado así a Nicolás para que acudiera a los cielos, con solo una voz...

Sintió esperanza y miedo. Supo que haría cualquier cosa si aquellos Titanes eran

benevolentes y lo ayudaban. Si eran malvados y empeoraban las cosas, sin embargo. ..

Apretó los puños.

Le habían ordenado a Nicolás que asesinara a cuatro mujeres inocentes. No podían ser benévolos. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo iba a interactuar con aquel ser? ¿Con humildad? ¿0 verían eso como una muestra de debilidad?

¿Cualquier cosa?», insistió la voz, y se oyó una carcajada. «Piensa bien antes de

responder, y piensa que tu mujer podría morir».

Darién miro el cuerpo tembloroso de Serena y se dio cuenta de que, hasta aquel

momento, nadie lo había necesitado. «No puedo dejar que sufra así», pensó.

Tendría que arriesgarse con los Titanes. Quisieran lo que quisieran de los guerreros,

fuera cual fuera el propósito, se arriesgaría.

—Cualquier cosa —respondió.

Endimión jadeaba mientras iba corriendo a la habitación de Mamoru. Había perdido mucha sangre los últimos días, más de lo normal. La necesidad de dolor, aquel dolor terrible y bello, lo invadía con más fuerza últimamente.

No sabía por qué y no podía detenerlo. Ya no era capaz de controlarlo, en realidad.

Durante los últimos días, había dejado de intentarlo. Lo que quería el espíritu de Dolor, lo obtenía. Cada día que pasaba, Endimión perdía un poco más el deseo de controlarlo. Una parte de el quería abandonarse al dolor y dejarse llevar. Experimentar la nada y el

entumecimiento que le proporcionaba cada punzada de sufrimiento.

Las cosas no habían sido siempre así. Durante un tiempo, había aprendido a vivir con

el demonio, a coexistir pacíficamente con él. En aquel momento...

Doblo una esquina y la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas lo cegó

momentáneamente; sin embargo, no se detuvo. Nunca había visto a Darién tan asustado.

Tan vulnerable. Y por una humana, una extraña. Un cebo. A Endimión no le gustaba, pero consideraba a Darién un amigo y lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Lo ayudaría, aunque deseaba desesperadamente que las cosas volvieran a lo normal, cuando Darién se enfurecía y moría cada noche, y a la mañana siguiente se comportaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Porque, cuando Darién fingía que todo iba bien, a Endimión le resultaba mas fácil fingir, también.

Cuando vio a Mamoru, todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente.

Mamoru estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas cruzadas, y la cabeza apoyada en

las manos. Tenía el pelo negro de punta, como si se hubiera pasado muchas veces los

dedos entre el cabello, y parecía que estaba fuera de sus límites. Endimión trago saliva.

Si aquella situación podía desequilibrar incluso al estoico Mamoru...

Cuanto más se acercaba, mas fuerte era el olor a flores. Muerte siempre olía a flores, el pobre.

—Mamoru — dijo.

Mamoru no reacciono.

—Mamoru— repitió.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Endimión lo agarro por el hombro y lo zarandeo suavemente. Nada. Se agacho y miro al guerrero a los ojos. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba vacía, su boca inmóvil. Endimión lo entendió. En vez de marcharse físicamente de la fortaleza, como de costumbre,

trasladándose en segundos de un lugar a otro, Mamoru se había marchado espiritualmente.

Era algo que hacía muy pocas veces, porque dejaba su cuerpo vulnerable a cualquier

ataque. Lo más probable era que hubiera pensado en ello para que al menos una forma que no respondía a estímulos quedara vigilando la puerta de su cuarto mientras el salía a recoger almas.

«Entonces, estoy solo», pensó. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Abrió la puerta y entro de repente en la habitación de su amigo.

Las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas en la cama, susurrando, pero se quedaron en

silencio en cuanto lo vieron. Todas se quedaron pálidas. Una de ellas soltó un jadeo. La más joven, una rubia muy guapa, se puso en pie con las piernas temblorosas y adoptó una postura de guerrera para interponerse entre su familia y el Levantó la barbilla y lo desafió con la mirada

A él se le endureció el cuerpo. Le ocurría cada vez que se acercaba a ella. La noche

anterior la había estado oliendo; polvos de talco dulces, y tormentas. Había pasado horas sudando, jadeando, tan excitado que había estado pensando en luchar con Darién por Serena, creyendo que era ella quien lo había dejado reducido a aquel estado.

Aquella, mujer era placer y cielo, una fiesta para sus sentidos castigados. No tenía

cicatrices ni señales de una vida dura. Tenía la piel inmaculada, dorada v los ojos azules y brillantes. Y una boca roja, llena hecha para reír y para besar.

Si había sufrido momentos de dolor, no lo dejaba entrever. Y eso atraía a Endimión . Sin embargo, él sabía que sus relaciones sólo podían acabar mal.

—No me mires así —le espetó el ángel rubio, apretando los puños a ambos lados del

cuerpo.

¿Tenía pensado golpearlo? Era una idea risible Ella no podía saber que él disfrutaría.

Que querría más y más y más, que le rogaría que le pegara más. «Le haría un favor al

mundo si dejara que los Cazadores me cortaran la cabeza».

Se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba lo que era y lo que se veía obligado a hacer. Lo que

deseaba.

—Si has venido a violarnos, deberías saber que voy a luchar contigo. No lo

conseguirás fácilmente —dio la chica.

Semejante valor en alguien tan pequeño lo dejó asombrado, pero no se distrajo de su

tarea.

—¿Alguna de vosotras sabe cómo curar a una humana?

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿A una humana?

—Una mujer. Como tú.

La chica parpadeó de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Sabes cómo? No tengo mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —insistió ella.

—Respóndeme, y quizá os deje vivir otro día más.

—Minako, responde, por favor —le pidió la más anciana de las mujeres. Además,

alargó una mano arrugada, temblorosa, y la tomó del brazo para atraerla hacia la cama.

Minako. El nombre le invadió la mente. Y lo pronunció en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

—Minako. Es bonito. Yo me llamo Endimión.

La chica se resistió a obedecer a la anciana y se zafó de su brazo sin dejar de mirar a

Endimión. De repente, él se sintió ansioso por escapar de ella y de su provocativa inocencia.

—Lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Alguna de vosotras es sanadora? —ladró.

Ante su brusquedad, la muchacha palideció, pero no se retiró.

—Sí... Si soy médica, ¿me prometes que se salvarán mi madre, mi hermana y mi

abuela? No han hecho nada malo. Hemos venido a Budapest a olvidar, a despedirnos de mi abuelo. Nosotras...

Él alzó una mano y ella se quedó callada. Oír cosas sobre su vida era peligroso. Él ya

tenía ganas de abrazarla y consolarla por una pérdida que, obviamente, la había hecho sufrir.

—Sí, les perdonaré la vida si la salvas —mintió.

Si debía creer lo que habían dicho los Titanes, Nicolás explotaría muy pronto, se

volvería loco por la sangre y la muerte. No tendría otro propósito que asesinar a aquellas mujeres. Darles un poco de paz de espirita durante sus últimos días era algo

misericordioso, pensó Endimión. Sus días finales. No le gustó pensarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y dijo:

—Sí, soy médica.

—Entonces, ven conmigo.

Para no perder más tiempo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Minako lo siguió. Endimión dejó a las demás mujeres encerradas, y después, intentó mantener una distancia prudente entre el ángel y él.

«Oh, Dios santo», pensó Minako Aino con el corazón en un puño. « ¿Por qué he hecho esto? No soy médica».

Había estudiado un año de anatomía en la facultad, sí. Y había hecho un curso de

reanimación cardiorrespiratoria por si acaso su abuelo sufría un ataque cardíaco, claro.

Sin embargo, no era médica, ni enfermera. Sólo era una artista que luchaba por salir

adelante y que había pensado que unas vacaciones en familia podrían ayudar a aliviar la pena que les había causado la muerte del abuelo.

¿Qué iba a hacer si aquel soldado de ojos metálicos, porque claramente era un

soldado, le pedía que llevara a cabo una operación quirúrgica? Por supuesto, se negaría.

No podía poner la vida de otra persona en peligro. Sin embargo, quizá hiciera cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que salvar a su familia. Eran sus vidas las que estaban en peligro en aquel momento.

En un intento por tranquilizarse, se concentró en estudiar a su captor mientras éste

caminaba delante de ella. Tenía la piel bronceada y los ojos muy azules. Era alto, y tenía los hombros más anchos que había visto en su vida. Sólo lo había visto una vez antes, y tampoco sonreía. En sus ojos había dolor. Y en los brazos tenía cortes recién hechos, en las dos ocasiones.

Minako quería hablar con él, preguntarle qué esperaba de ella, pero no encontraba la

voz. Tenía un nudo en su garganta. No sabía por qué estaba secuestrada, y ya casi no le importaba. Sólo quería salir de aquel castillo tétrico cuanto antes, olvidar a sus musculosos habitantes y volver a su casa, a Nuevo México.

De repente, sintió tanta nostalgia que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Cumpliría

aquel soldado su promesa si lo ayudaba? Ella lo dudaba mucho, pero la esperanza se

impuso sobre la razón. Haría lo que pudiera y rezaría para que ocurriera un milagro.

Sin embargo, no podía convencerse de que iba a ocurrir un milagro. «Probablemente, esa bestia te apuñalará si algo sale mal».

«Oh, Dios Santo», repitió. Si fracasaba, no había duda de que su familia y ella morirían.

Muy pronto.

Cuando Endimión entró en el dormitorio con la rubia de aspecto angelical a la que se

suponía que tenía que matar Nicolás , Darién casi se echó a llorar de alivió Serena había vomitado varias veces, hasta vaciar su estómago. Y después había vomitado un poco más.

Acto seguido, se había desplomado sobre el colchón y había dejado de respirar. En

medio de la desesperación, Darién había intentado hablar de nuevo con el Titán, pero el dios no había hecho nada. Cuando Darién había accedido a hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de la ayuda que le prestara, el ser poderoso lo había abandonado.

El Titán le había dado esperanzas, y después las había echado por tierra. Darién se

preguntaba cuáles eran las intenciones del dios, y ya tenía la respuesta:) divertirse con

crueldad, con sadismo.

Endimión se apartó del vano de la puerta y la chica rubia entró a la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas espero les este gustando la historia como bien especifique al principio no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes sino a sus respectivas creadoras yo solo adapto la historia La Noche Mas oscura de Gena Showalter a los personajes de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi sin mas disfruten de la lectura ^^

9

—Ayúdala —le ordenó Darién.

—Oh, Dios Santo. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Darién se sentía cada vez más culpable. Apenas conocía a Serena, pero deseaba que

viviera más de lo que deseaba librarse de las llamas más abrasadoras del infierno. Era

demasiado pronto para tener sentimientos tan intensos, sí. Tampoco era propio de su

carácter. Sin embargo, ya pensaría más tarde en su propia estupidez.

—No respira —dijo—. Haz que respire.

La rubia se fijó en Serena.

—Tiene que ir al hospital. Que alguien llame a urgencias. ¡Ahora!

—No tenemos tiempo. Tienes que hacer algo.

—Llamad. Ella...

— ¡Haz algo, o morirás! —rugió él.

—Oh, Dios —susurró ella, con una expresión de pánico—. Necesito... tengo que

reanimarla. Sí, eso es. Le haré la reanimación cardiorrespiratoria. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo —dijo, más para convencerse a sí misma que para otra cosa—. Túmbala en la cama y apártate.

Darién obedeció al instante, pero Minako se quedó inmóvil, atenazada por el miedo.

—Minako —dijo Endimión—, ¿estás segura de que sabes lo que vas a hacer?

—Por supuesto —susurró ella, y sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Fijó toda su atención

en Serena. Posó las palmas de las manos en mitad de su pecho y empujó una, dos veces.

Después dijo— No te preocupes. He practicado. Un muñeco es lo mismo que una persona, un muñeco es lo mismo que una persona —susurró. Después, posó los labios en los de Serena.

Durante los siguientes minutos, que para Darién fueron una eternidad peor que las

noches que pasaba devorado por el fuego del infierno, Minako le insufló aire en los

pulmones a Serena y le apretó el centro del tórax, alternativamente. Él nunca se había

sentido tan impotente. El tiempo se convirtió en su enemigo.

Endimión esperaba junto a la puerta, silenciosamente Tenía los brazos cruzados y una

expresión pétrea en el rostro. No estaba mirando a Serena, sino a Minako, Darién se

frotaba la nuca y respiraba con dificultad.

Por fin, Serena tosió y comenzó a respirar. Todo su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo cuando

abrió la boca y comenzó a inspirar bocanadas de aire. Jadeó, se atragantó, volvió a jadear.

Darién la abrazó contra su pecho al instante. Ella se revolvió.

—Tranquila, preciosa. Tranquila.

Poco a poco, sus movimientos se calmaron.

—Darién— murmuró con un hilillo de voz. Fue el sonido más dulce que él hubiera

oído en su vida.

—Aquí estoy —dijo él. Ella aún tenía la piel pegajosa, fría—. Estoy contigo.

Minako permaneció a un lado de la cama, retorciéndose las manos.

—Tiene que ir al hospital. Necesita que la vea un médico.

—El trayecto desde la fortaleza al hospital sería demasiado para ella.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene un virus? ¡Oh, Dios! He puesto mis labios sobre los suyos.

—Es por el vino —respondió Endimión—. Está enferma por culpa de nuestro vino.

Minako abrió unos ojos como platos y miró a Serena.

—¿Y todo por una borrachera? Deberíais habérmelo dicho. Tenéis que darle agua y

cafeína para diluir el alcohol. Yo... creo que vivirá, pero tenéis que llevarla al hospital para que le pongan suero por vena. Probablemente está deshidratada.

Mientras hablaba, el color retornaba a las mejillas de Serena.

—Me duele —susurró.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer por ella? —le preguntó Darién a Minako—. Todavía tiene

dolores.

—Yo... yo... ¡Tylenol Motrin! Algo así. Eso siempre me ayuda cuando tengo resaca.

Darién miró a Endimión.

—¿Sabes dónde conseguir eso?

—No. Nunca he tenido necesidad de prestarles atención a las medicinas de los

humanos.

—¿Dónde podemos conseguir ese Tylenol? —le preguntó Darién a Minako.

—Yo tengo un poco en mi bolso.

—Ve a buscarlo.

—No puedo. El bolso se quedó en mi hotel. ¿Qué vino tomó? —preguntó ella.

—Uno que tú no conoces, médica —dijo Endimión con sorna.

Minako se dio cuenta de que él lo sabía. Se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué era lo que la había delatado? ¿Su súplica para que llamaran a urgencias? ¿Su nerviosismo? Sintió un escalofrío. Entonces él se colocó tras ella; su calor y su energía ahuyentaron el frío.

Rápidamente, Minako se alejó de aquel hombre, porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaba ante su proximidad.

—Porque eres médica, ¿verdad? —insistió él en tono burlón.

Oh, sí. Lo sabía. Ella retorció los puños de su jersey y tragó saliva. Al menos, no la

había matado allí mismo.

—No puedes negar que ahora está respirando. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato.

Estás en deuda conmigo—Endimión apartó la mirada, como si no pudiera soportar mirarla más.

—Llama a Mamoru —dijo Darién.

—No puedo. Está ocupado —respondió Endimión, y salió de la habitación—. Ahora

vuelvo —dijo por encima del hombro—. Vigila a la rubia, Darién. Es astuta. Cerró la

puerta de golpe. Minako, como una tonta, estuvo a punto de echar a correr tras él. La

asustaba más que los otros, pero por algún motivo indescifrable, prefería estar con él.

Tenía algo que la trastornaba profundamente. Quizá fuera el dolor de sus ojos. Él la atraía de un modo primitivo. Tenía la sensación de que la protegería, por muchas amenazas que lanzara.

—Si tengo que perseguirte, lo lamentarás —le advirtió Darién—. ¿Entendido?

Minako sintió frío al oír aquella rotunda advertencia. Aquel hombre era terrorífico.

Cada vez que hablaba, ella percibía un tono de brutalidad en su voz. Parecía impaciente por provocar dolor a cualquiera que lo mirara. Además, durante los últimos minutos se había dado cuenta de que su rostro cambiaba y, a veces, sus rasgos se transformaban en una máscara cadavérica. Además, el zafiro de sus ojos cambiaba a negro, y después a un rojo de neón, y después a negro otra vez.

¿Qué clase de hombre, qué clase de persona, podía mirar así?

De nuevo, ella se estremeció.

Su mirada sólo se volvía normal cuando miraba a la mujer que había en la cama.

— ¿Entendido? —preguntó él de nuevo.

—Sí —respondió Minako.

—Bien.

Darién olvidó a la chica rápidamente y se centró en Serena. Cada vez temblaba más, y

sus dientes castañeteaban. Tenía los ojos abiertos y por su mejilla se deslizó una única lágrima.

—Gracias —susurró Serena a la que la había curado.

—De nada.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él suavemente. —Todavía me duele —respondió

Serena—. Tengo frío. Pero sí. Mejor.

Él, que quería darle el calor de su cuerpo, dijo: —Lo siento.

Raramente pronunciaba aquellas palabras. De hecho, la única disculpa que había

pedido en décadas era la que les había pedido a sus amigos aquella mañana.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —susurró. Parecía que nunca bastara—. Lo siento mucho.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Después gimió y se quedó muy quieta.

—Ha sido un accidente.

Él se quedó boquiabierto de sorpresa y reverencia. Hasta el momento, no le había

causado a aquella humana otra cosa que dolor, pero allí estaba ella, intentando absolverlo.

Asombroso. —Vas a vivir. Te lo juro.

Haría cualquier cosa por cumplir aquel juramento. Serenasonrió débilmente. —Al

menos... silencio. Silencio. No era la primera vez que lo decía. —No lo entiendo.

Pese a su debilidad, ella volvió a sonreír. —Ya somos dos. Darién se sintió como si su

sangre burbujeara.

Aquella sonrisa, tan deliciosa, tan encantadora, le daba calor, lo excitaba, le provocaba

tanto alivio que casi se sentía embriagado. Abrió la boca para responder, aunque no

supiera qué decir, pero en aquel momento, Endimión entró en la habitación acompañado de Nicolás. El pelo corto de éste brilló bajo la luz.

—Nicolás va a llevar a la chica a la ciudad —dijo Endimión, mirando a Minako.

—Oh, no. No, no, no. No quiero marcharme sin mi familia —dijo Minako con pánico.

Nicolás hizo caso omiso de la súplica y se quitó la camiseta.

—Vamos a terminar con esto.

Era moreno y musculoso, un legado de su alma de guerrero. Llevaba tantos tatuajes

que era difícil distinguir uno de otro.

Darién sólo reconoció dos: la mariposa negra que volaba sobre sus costillas y el

demonio que extendía las alas sobre los contornos de su cuello. Con sólo mirarlo, uno

sabía que aquél era un hombre al que merecía la pena tener como amigo, y que sería muy malo tenerlo como enemigo.

— ¡Alto! No hay ningún motivo para desnudarse — dijo Minako, negando

violentamente con la cabeza—.

Ponte otra vez la camiseta. ¡Ahora mismo, maldita sea!

Nicolás se aproximó a ella con determinación. Minako miró a Endimión con terror.

— ¡No le dejes que me viole! Por favor, Endimión, por favor.

—Nicolás va a llevarte a la ciudad —respondió Endimión con calma—. No va a violarte.

Tienes mi palabra. Debes ir con él.

Aunque Minako seguía temblando, Nicolás la tomó de la muñeca sin decir una palabra y se la llevó hacia la ventana que daba a la terraza. Cuando la abrió, el viento helado entró en la habitación con un remolino de copos de nieve. Nicolás le soltó la muñeca y la tomó por la cintura para sacarla a la terraza.

—Detenlo —dijo débilmente Serena, al ver que Minako miraba por la barandilla hacia

abajo y reía amargamente, con histerismo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—inquirió la rubia—. ¿Tirarme? ¡Sois todos unos mentirosos!

¡Espero que os pudráis en el infierno!

—Ya lo hacemos —respondió Endimión.

Nicolás tomó a Minako por los hombros cuando salió a la terraza e hizo que diera media vuelta para situarla de cara a él.

—Agárrate a mí —ordenó.

Otra risa de amargura.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para que no te mates —dijo él.

De repente, unas enormes alas salieron por unas ranuras que se abrieron en la

espalda de Nicolás. Eran largas, negras; tenían aspecto de ser tan vaporosas como una telaraña, pero los extremos eran puntiagudos, afilados como cuchillos.

Serena soltó un jadeo debido a la impresión.

—Estoy mejor. Lo juro, ya no necesito las pastillas —susurró.

Darién le acarició la mejilla para intentar relajarla.

—Chist. Todo va a ir bien.

Minako abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

— ¡No! —gritó, tratando de zafarse de Nicolás.

Quiso correr, pero él no la soltó. Ella buscó a Endimión con la mirada.

— ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡No puedo! No dejes que me lleve, Endimión, ¡por favor!

Con una expresión atormentada, Endimión extendió los brazos y los dejó caer a ambos lados del cuerpo.

— ¡Endimión!

— ¡Marchaos! —gritó él.

Sin decir una palabra más, Nicolás saltó y desapareció del campo de visión de los que

estaban en la habitación, llevándose a Minako consigo. Ella gritó pero pronto aquel grito se convirtió en un jadeo, y el jadeo en un gemido. Luego ambos volvieron a ascender por el aire y aparecieron por encima de la barandilla. Las alas de Nicolás se movían con elegancia, rítmicamente.

—Páralo —suplicó Serena con un hilo de voz — Por favor.

—No puedo. Y no lo haría aunque pudiera No te preocupes por ella. Las alas de Ira son fuertes, y podrán sostener el peso de Minako.

Buscó a Endimión con la mirada. Su amigo estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la

Habitación. ! ¡Apretaba una de sus dagas con el filo hacia la palma de la mano! y la sangre se derramaba desde el puño de nudillos blancos al suelo.

—Necesitamos agua y café —dijo Darién al recordar las instrucciones de Minako.

Endimión se detuvo y cerró con fuerza los ojos, como si quisiera controlarse.

—Debería haberla llevado yo, pero si hubiéramos ido caminando, habríamos tardado

demasiado. ¿Has visto lo asustada que estaba?

—Lo he visto.

Darién no sabía qué podía decir. El miedo de Minako no era nada para él comparado

con el dolor de Serena.

Endimión se pasó la mano por la mandíbula y se dejó una mancha roja en la cara.

— ¿Agua? ¿Café, has dicho?

—Sí.

Endimión salió de la habitación. Casi parecía que agradecía aquella distracción.

Evidentemente, Darién no era el único que, de repente, tenía problemas con las mujeres.

Poco después, Endimión apareció con las bebidas y dejó la bandeja al borde de la cama.

Hecho aquello, se marchó. Darién no creía que volviera, y sacudió la cabeza con pena. Si Endimión albergaba por Minako la mitad de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia Serena, estaba condenado a un mundo de dolor, y no de la clase que más ansiaba.

Darién le tendió a Serena un vaso de agua tibia. Le pasó una mano por la nuca, hizo

que inclinara la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y le puso el borde del vaso en los labios.

—Bebe —ordenó.

Ella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Bebe—insistió él.

—No. Me dolerá el...

El vertió el contenido del vaso en la boca de Serena. Ella se atragantó y tosió, pero

bebió la mayor parte del agua. Varias gotas se le derramaron por la barbilla. El dejó el vaso vacio en el suelo.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de acusación.

—He dicho que me encontraba mejor, pero todavía tengo el estómago muy sensible.

El no le hizo caso. Le acercó la taza de café y le ordenó nuevamente que bebiera. Sin

embargo, ella intentó apartar la taza y, sin querer, la tiró al suelo. La porcelana se hizo

añicos y el café formó un río negro en el suelo.

Dos manchas sonrosadas le cubrieron las mejillas.

—No —dijo.

— Eso ha estado fuera de lugar —protestó él, y le apartó los mechones de pelo

húmedo de las sienes, disfrutando del tacto de su piel de seda.

—No me importa.

—Muy bien. No habrá café.

El se quedó mirándola, mirando a aquella mujer que había sacudido todo su mundo.

—¿Todavía deseas que te deje marchar? —preguntó él antes de poder evitarlo.

Serena apartó la mirada y la fijó en la pared, por encima del hombro de Darién, con

una expresión intensa. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio. Minutos angustiosos.

El agarró la almohada con fuerza.

—Es una pregunta que requiere un sí o un no, Serena.

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió ella suavemente—. Me encanta el silencio, y

estás empezando a caerme bien. Te agradezco que me hayas cuidado. Pero...

Pero todavía estaba asustada.

—Te he dicho que soy inmortal. Te he dicho que estoy maldito. Lo único que tienes

que saber, aparte de esas dos, es que te protegeré de todo mientras estés aquí.

Incluso de sí mismo.

—¿Y protegerás a la otra mujer? —preguntó ella—. ¿A la que me ha ayudado?

A menos que se le ocurriera un modo de desafiar a los Titanes, dudaba que nadie

pudiera proteger a aquella sanadora. Ni siquiera Endimión. Sin embargo, Darién apretó con delicadeza la mano de Serena y respondió:

—No lo pienses más. Nicolás la cuidará.

Aquello no era una mentira.

Serena asintió con gratitud, y él sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

De nuevo, pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Él la observaba con satisfacción, al

comprobar que sus mejillas recobraban un color saludable y que el dolor se desvanecía de su mirada. Ella también lo observaba con una expresión impenetrable.

—¿Cómo es posible que los demonios hagan cosas buenas? —Preguntó por fin—. Me

refiero a que, aparte de lo que has hecho por mí, sé que todos habéis hecho cosas

estupendas por la ciudad, con vuestras donaciones y actos filantrópicos. La gente cree que los ángeles viven en esta fortaleza. Lo han creído durante cientos de años.

—¿Y cómo sabes que lo han creído durante tanto tiempo?

Ella tembló y apartó la mirada.

—Yo... lo sé.

Serena tenía un secreto, algo que no quería que él supiera. Darién la tomó por la

barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Ya sospechaba que eres un cebo, Serena. Puedes decirme la verdad.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sigues llamándome eso como si fuera algo asqueroso y horrible, y yo no sé que es

un cebo.

En su tono de voz había una genuina confusión. ¿Inocente, o buena actriz?

—No voy a matarte, pero espero sinceridad completa por tu parte de ahora en

adelante. ¿Entendido? No me mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo.

Darién notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse lentamente, que el espíritu hacía

patente su presencia.

Se apresuró a cambiar de tema. El hecho de oír más mentiras podía hacer que saltara,

que hiriera. Y, cebo o no, Darién se negaba a dejar que aquello sucediera.

—Vamos a hablar de otra cosa.

Ella asintió. Parecía que estaba muy contenta de seguir su sugerencia.

—Hablemos de ti. Esos hombres te atravesaron con una espada anoche, y moriste. Sé

que has resucitado porque eres un guerrero inmortal, un demonio... o algo así. Lo que no sé es por qué lo hicieron.

—Tú tienes tus secretos y yo tengo los míos.

Él pensaba tenerla en el castillo y mantenerla con vida, así que no podía hablar de su

maldición; Ella ya le tenía miedo, y si se enteraba de la verdad, lo despreciaría. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que él supiera lo que había hecho para merecerse semejante castigo.

Más aún, si se sabía lo que le ocurría cada noche, quizá perdiera su reputación de

ángel. Alguien podía tomar su cuerpo, llevárselo y prenderle fuego, o decapitarlo sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Deseaba a aquella mujer más de lo que nunca hubiera deseado a otra, pero no confiaba en ella. Al menos, conservaba algo de cerebro.

— ¿Les pediste que te mataran para poder ir al infierno a visitar a tus amigos, o algo

así?

—Yo no tengo amigos en el infierno —replicó él, ofendido.

—Entonces...

—Entonces nada. Me toca a mí hacer las preguntas. No eres húngara. ¿De dónde eres?

Ella se recostó en la almohada con un suspiro y se acurrucó alrededor del cuerpo de

Darién. Al darse cuenta de que Serena estaba tan cómoda como para colocarse así, él

sintió una gran satisfacción.

—Soy de Estados Unidos. De Carolina del Norte, para ser exactos, aunque me he

pasado casi toda la vida viajando con el Instituto Mundial de Parapsicología.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Es un organismo que estudia lo sobrenatural. Lo inexplicable. Criaturas de todo

tipo. Estudian y observan las diferentes razas, e intentan que haya armonía entre ellas.

Él se quedó callado. ¿Acababa de admitir que trabajaba con los Cazadores? Sus

acciones siempre habían estado llenas de odio, aunque ellos alegaban que preservaban la paz para la humanidad. Él frunció el ceño con confusión.

—¿Y qué haces para ellos?

Serena vaciló.

—Escucho para ayudar a encontrar seres y objetos de interés.

Después de decir aquello, se removió con incomodidad contra la almohada.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando encuentras esas cosas?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Las estudian.

—¿La gente con la que trabajas lleva tatuajes en las muñecas? ¿Un símbolo del

infinito?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, que yo sepa.

¿Verdad? ¿Mentira? El no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para discernirlo.

Todos los Cazadores fanáticos que habían atacado a los Señores en Grecia, y también aquellos a los que Darién había encontrado en el bosque el día anterior, estaban marcados con un tatuaje.

—Has dicho que escuchas. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que escuchas?

Otra pausa, otro titubeo.

—Conversaciones —susurró Serena—. Mira, la gente que trabaja para el Instituto

aprende a guardar silencio sobre su trabajo. Casi nadie creería lo que hacemos. Nos

considerarían unos locos.

—Yo no. Preferiría que me contaras algo sobre tu trabajo.

Ella suspiró.

—Está bien. Te contaré una de mis misiones. Hace unos años, yo... eh, el Instituto,

descubrió un ángel. Tenía las alas rotas en varias partes. Mientras lo curábamos, él nos habló sobre las diferentes dimensiones, y las puertas que las comunican. Eso es lo mejor de mi trabajo. Con cada descubrimiento nuevo, aprendemos que el mundo es mucho mayor de lo que nos habíamos imaginado.

Interesante.

—¿Y qué hace el Instituto con los demonios?

—Los estudia, como he dicho. Actúa, y les impida que hagan daño a las personas, si es necesario.

— ¿Tu gente no destruye aquello que no entiende?

Ella se río.

—No.

Los Cazadores sí. Cuando habían asesinado a Badén y su entendimiento se había

perdido, la muerte de Desconfianza había dividido a los guerreros. La mitad de ellos

querían la paz, el perdón, un refugio, y se habían instalado silenciosamente en Budapest.

Los otros habían buscado la venganza, y habían permanecido en Grecia para continuar con la lucha.

A menudo, Darién se preguntaba si aquella enemistad sangrienta continuaría, y si los

Señores que se habían quedado en Grecia habrían sobrevivido durante todos aquellos

siglos.

Darién le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente a Serena.

— ¿Qué más puedes contarme de ese Instituto?

Con el ceño fruncido, ella lo miró.

—No puedo creer que vaya a admitir esto, pero creo que lo siguiente que quieren

estudiar es a ti.

Aquello no fue una sorpresa. Fuera lo que fuera aquel Instituto, era normal que

tuviera interés en los demonios. Sin embargo, con los sensores y las cámaras de Andrew, nunca conseguirían ascender por la colina, y aquellos que se atrevieran a intentarlo recibirían el mismo trato que los Cazadores.

—Pueden intentar estudiarnos, pero no les resultará fácil —le dijo a Serena.

Estando tan cerca de ella, percibía de lleno su olor, y la sexualidad de Darién estaba

despertando rápidamente. Con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más excitado. Ella era suave y dulce. Estaba viva y se sentía mejor. Y era suya.

De repente, él quería olvidar el Instituto. No quería saber nada más de aquello.

—Te deseo —dijo—. Con todas mis fuerzas.

Los preciosos ojos de Serenase abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿De veras?

—Eres muy bella. Todos los hombres deben desearte —dijo él.

Sin embargo, rápidamente puso una cara fiera. Si algún hombre intentara tocarla,

moriría. Con dolor, con lentitud.

Violencia ronroneó para mostrar su aquiescencia.

Las mejillas de Serena se colorearon, y él recordó las rosas que a veces veía crecer

junto a los muros de la fortaleza. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— Soy demasiado rara.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella apartó la mirada.

—No importa. Olvida que lo he dicho.

—No puedo —dijo Darién, y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

Serena se estremeció. Se movió contra él y, al instante, su excitación impregnó el aire.

Él se la bebió.

—Tú también me deseas —dijo con un gruñido de satisfacción y olvidó su pregunta,

y la negativa dé Serena a responder.

—Yo... yo...

—No puedes negarlo —afirmó él—. Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Todavía

quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Pensaba que sí. Hace sólo unas horas, lo único que quería era escapar; ahora... No

puedo explicármelo ni siquiera a mí misma, pero deseo quedarme aquí? Quiero quedarme contigo. Por ahora, al menos.

La satisfacción de Darién se intensificó, lo invadió. En aquel momento, no le

importaba que ella hubiera respondido como mujer o como cebo. «La tendré».

«La tendremos», corrigió Violencia, y Darién se asustó al percibir el fervor de su

tono. «La tendremos».


	11. Chapter 11

10

Cuando Nicolás y Minako entraron a la fortaleza por la ventana y aterrizaron en el suelo del dormitorio de Darién con un suave golpe, Serena se quedó asombrada. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Aquel hombre tenía de verdad unas alas negras y brillantes.

«Querías conocer a otros como tú, Tsukino. Bueno, pues lo has conseguido».

Darién le había dicho que era inmortal, que estaba poseído. Ella había sospechado

que podían ser demonios, así que no le extrañaba que lo fueran de verdad. Pero ¿alas?

Mientras ascendía por la colina, había oído voces que hablaban de un hombre que podía volar, pero no le había dado importancia. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando bloquear la catarata de voces. Debería haber prestado atención, pero también había escuchado que... había un hombre que podía entrar al mundo de los espíritus, y otro podía hipnotizar con una sola mirada...

Suspiró. Darién la había hipnotizado. Desde el principio, había quedado atrapada en

su red. La extraña lujuria que sentía por él era tan impropia de ella como su precipitada decisión de quedarse en el castillo.

—Aquí está el Tylenol —dijo Minako con voz temblorosa, y sacó un frasquito rojo y

blanco de un bolsito de color verde.

A su lado, Nicolás irguió los hombros. Sus alas se cerraron y desaparecieron por

completo. Se inclinó, toma la camiseta del suelo y se la puso, cubriendo los tatuajes

amenazantes que le decoraban el torso. Caminó hasta la ventana y la cerró antes de

volverse hacia Minako con los brazos cruzados. Se quedó allí, callado, observándolo todo.

—Gracias —dijo Serena—. Siento que lo hayas pasado tan mal para traérmelo.

Minako le entregó dos pastillas en silencio, que ella aceptó con gratitud. Aún sentía

algo de dolor y tenía calambres que le molestaban, y todavía tenía náuseas. Sin embargo, se encontraba mucho mejor que al principio.

Darién tomó las pastillas antes de que ella se las metiera a la boca. Las estudió

atentamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Son mágicas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No —dijo ella.

—Entonces ¿cómo es posible que dos piedrecitas calmen el dolor?

Serena y Minako se miraron con desconcierto. Aquellos hombres habían tenido que

relacionarse con los humanos durante todos aquellos años. ¿Cómo era; posible que no supieran nada de la medicina moderna?

La única explicación que Serena encontraba para todo aquello era que nunca le habían prestado atención a una persona enferma. Además, sólo uno de los hombres, Jedite, iba a la ciudad con frecuencia. Ella lo sabía porque había oído voces que lo decían.

Entonces ¿Darién permanecía encerrado en aquel castillo? De repente, Serena

sospechó que sí, y eso hizo que se preguntara si se sentiría alguna vez olvidado, si sentiría desamor y desamparo.

Salvo por la amabilidad con que Black la trataba, Serena también se había sentido

así en el Instituto, siempre. Allí sólo valía por su capacidad de oír voces. Se dio cuenta de que quería entender a Darién. Quería descubrir cosas sobre él, reconfortarlo como la había reconfortado a ella. Darién no podía saberlo, y ella no iba a decírselo, pero cada vez que la había acariciado y le había frotado el abdomen, o le había dicho palabras de aliento, se había enamorado un poco de él. Era una equivocación, una tontería, pero era imparable.

Debería hablarle de su habilidad para oír voces, pero había decidido no hacerlo

cuando él había mostrado un interés tan agudo, casi enfado. Se había dicho: «Si Darién se enfada antes de saber hasta dónde llega mi habilidad, ¿se quedará horrorizado cuando conozca toda la verdad?».

En el Instituto, la mayoría de la gente se sentía incómoda con ella porque sabían que

podía enterarse de sus conversaciones privadas con sólo entrar en una habitación. Como había decidido quedarse en el castillo, por muy raro que fuera aquel lugar, no quería enfrentarse a aquel rechazo en los demás. Por una vez, quería que la consideraran la persona más normal de todas. Sólo durante un rato.

Estando con demonios, aquello no debería ser tan difícil.

Le diría la verdad, sí. Quizá cuando pasaran unos días. Mientras tanto tenía que hallar

la forma de ponen se en contacto con Black. Su jefe se merecía saber lo que le había

ocurrido, y que estaba bien. No quería que se preocupara.

—Tómatelas —ordenó Darién, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y le entregó las

dos pastillas—. Si empeoras —añadió, mirando a Minako—, no soy responsable de mis actos.

— No la amenaces —se apresuró a responder Serena—. He tomado esta medicina

más veces. Me pondré bien.

—Ella...

—No ha hecho nada malo.

Serena no sabía de dónde había sacado aquella valentía. Sólo sabía que estaba allí, y

que no permitiría que Darién intimidara y echara bravatas.

Sabía que nunca le haría daño a ella. Se quedaría a su lado, la cuidaría, la abrazaría

como si fuera algo muy preciado. Sin embargo, por muy maravillosamente que la hubiera tratado, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Minako, que también la había ayudado.

—Serena —dijo él con un suspiro.

—Darién.

El volvió a extender los dedos sobre su abdomen y Serena pensó que podría quedarse

para siempre entre sus brazos. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Black, había conseguido que se sintiera tan especial.

—Serena —repitió Darién. Sus miradas quedaron atrapadas, y sus ojos brillaron con

un fuego zafiro— Di otra vez mi nombre.

—Darién.

El cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y por un instante, en su rostro se

dibujó una expresión de embeleso.

—Me gusta oírtelo decir.

A Serena le sorprendió la alegría que él podía sentir con algo tan sencillo. Notó un

escalofrío. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, su semblante volvió a ser normal. Aquella pequeña muestra de placer se había desvanecido de sus rasgos, como si no se fiara de sí mismo con aquella emoción.

—Minako...

—Me va a dar un poco de agua —dijo Serena en su lugar—. Para tomar las pastillas.

—Sí, en seguida —dijo Minako. Tomó el vaso vacío del suelo y entró al baño. El sonido del agua le llenó los oídos a Serena; un instante después, Minako estaba a su lado de nuevo, tendiéndole el vaso.

Ella lo tomó y se tragó las pastillas. El frescor del agua le alivió la ligera irritación que

tenía en la garganta.

—Gracias —dijo Serena.

—Bien. Entonces ya está hecho —intervino finalmente Nicolás —. Acompañaré a la

chica a la habitación de Mamoru.

—La chica tiene nombre —le espetó Minako.

—¿Y cuál es? ¿Bocazas? —murmuró él. La tomó por el brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta.

Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía ni modales ni la más mínima Idea de cómo tratar a una mujer.

Si Serena decidía quedarse allí, tendría que arreglar aquello.

— ¡Esperad! —gritó.

Nicolás continuó su camino.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó.

Después de una leve vacilación, Darién respondió.

—Sí. -Bien —dijo ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con él. Por supuesto, en aquel momento se dio cuenta también de que tenía un sabor horrible en la boca. Dios, debía de parecer un espanto y debía de oler fatal. Se sintió mortificada.

—Eh..., necesito ir al baño.

—Te ayudaré.

Él la tomó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, como si fuera un saquito de plumas y se

puso en pie. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la fuerza y el calor de Darién la

calaron hasta los huesos. Él traspasó el umbral y se detuvo en el centro del cuarto de baño.

Al sospechar que quería quedarse, Serena sacudió la cabeza, y tuvo que reprimir una

oleada de mareo.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—¿Y si te caes?

Cabía la posibilidad, pero no tenía ninguna intención de permitirle que se quedara con

ella, mirando.

—Estoy bien.

Aunque su expresión era dubitativa, Darién dijo:

—Llámame si me necesitas. Estaré esperando detrás de la puerta.

Lentamente, dejó que Serena se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta que posó los pies en el

suelo. Ella tuvo que agarrarse al pomo de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio.

—Sal, por favor.

Él obedeció, aunque de mala gana. Cuando estuvo fuera, ella cerró la puerta.

—Cinco minutos —dijo Darién.

Serena echó el cerrojo y murmuró:

—Tardaré todo lo que quiera.

—No. Dentro de cinco minutos, voy a entrar, hayas terminado o no. La cerradura no

servirá de nada.

—Cabezota.

—Preocupado.

Dulce. Con una media sonrisa, ella se lavó lo mejor que pudo, y se lavó los dientes con uno de los cepillos que encontró en el armario del baño. Estuvo a punto de caerse en dos ocasiones. Después utilizó el inodoro, se deshizo algunos enredos del pelo y decidió, después de observar su pálida cara en el espejo, que no podía hacer nada más por mejorar su aspecto.

Con un minuto de sobra, descorrió el cerrojo y llamó a Darién. Aunque su voz era

débil, Darién abrió la puerta como si hubiera gritado. Tenía una expresión tensa. Ella

cerró los ojos, porque cada vez estaba más mareada.

—Has abusado de tus fuerzas —dijo él.

De nuevo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. I a tendió suavemente en el colchón y se tumbó a su lado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó. La atrajo hacia la curva de su cuerpo, exactamente

donde ella quería estar.

Aquel calor delicioso la envolvió, y Serena exhaló un suspiro de placidez. Lo había

buscado durante toda la vida, pero había hecho falta que conociera a un inmortal poseído para descubrir aquel pedazo de cielo silencioso, pleno de deseo.

—¿Mejor? —repitió él.

—Mucho mejor —respondió Serena con un bostezo.

Abrigada, segura y limpia, casi libre del dolor, notó que el sueño la vencía. Se le

cerraron los ojos y luchó por mantenerlos abiertos. No quería que terminara aún aquel

momento que estaba compartiendo con Darién.

—Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar —dijo él.

—Lo sé —susurró Serena.

Si Darién respondió, ella no lo oyó. Se estaba quedando dormida. Él la besó en la

mejilla con ternura. Sus labios eran firmes, pero suaves, y entre ellos dos ardió una llama con el contacto. «Abre los ojos Tsukino. Quizá te bese en la boca». Lo intentó, lo intentó de verdad. Sin embargo, aunque su mente estaba dispuesta, su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil.

— Hablaremos más tarde —susurró Darién. Ahora, duerme.

— ¿Te vas a quedar? —preguntó ella. « ¿Cómo es posible que lo necesite así? Lo

conozco desde hace sólo un día».

—Sí. Ahora duérmete.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Serena obedeció.

—Los he visto —dijo Nicolás con una expresión sombría—. Darién no los mató a

todos; Jedite y Endimión no debieron verlos cuando fueron a explorar los alrededores. Hay más Cazadores, y en este momento están reunidos en la ciudad. Creo que he oído que mencionaban las palabras «esta noche», pero volaba demasiado alto como para estar seguro.

Por segunda vez en dos días, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de entretenimiento.

Sólo faltaba Darién, pero Nicolás casi se sentía aliviado por su ausencia. Su compañero estaba impredecible últimamente, por no mencionar que se hallaba completamente embelesado con la humana.

—¿Cómo sabes que son Cazadores? —preguntó Mamoru. Tenía la tensión reflejada en el rostro.

—Iban armados con cuchillos y pistolas, y tenían el tatuaje del infinito en la muñeca.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—Seis

—Bueno, esto es un fastidio —dijo Jedite—. Donde hay seis, hay seis más, y seis más, y así sucesivamente.

—Malditos Cazadores —dijo Endimión con desprecio.

—No quiero tener que hacer la maleta y salir de aquí, como en otras ocasiones. Ésta es nuestra casa. No hemos hecho nada malo. Si han venido a luchar, yo digo que luchemos contra ellos —opinó Nioclas.

—No nos han desafiado —observó Mamoru—. ¿Por qué?

—Subían por la colina. Eso ya es suficiente desafío. ¿Y qué opináis de la chica de

Darién? Quizá los Cazadores estén esperando su señal.

—Ahora, ella es representa más complicación que nunca —murmuró Andrew—. Y

todavía me pregunto cuál es el papel de los dioses en todo esto.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Darién —opinó Nicolás. Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

—No le importará. Ya has visto cómo está con ella. -Sí...

Y se sentía disgustado por ello. ¿Qué clase de guerrero daba de lado a sus amigos por una mujer que, además, podía traicionarlo?

—Vigilaremos y dejaremos que los Cazadores asciendan por la colina esta vez. No

quiero que mueran inocentes en la batalla —dijo Mamoru. Endimión negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que los Cazadores entren aquí. A nuestra casa no. Yo propongo que

paseemos a la humana de Darién por la ciudad, que usemos al cebo como cebo para

atraer a los Cazadores. Nos seguirán con intención de salvarla, y atacarán. Nosotros los conduciremos a una trampa, lejos de la ciudad, y los aniquilaremos.

Todo el mundo lo miró con desagrado.

—Si nos ven —dijo Nicolás—, la ciudad se volvería contra nosotros. Será como en

Grecia otra vez.

—No nos verán —replicó Endimión—. Andrew puede vigilar la zona con las cámaras y

decirnos por radio cuándo se acerca alguien.

Nicolás reflexionó sobre ello y después asintió. Los Cazadores se distraerían

intentando salvar a Serena, y los guerreros podrían atraparlos uno por uno. Y lo más

importante de todo, él no tendría que limpiar la sangre de las paredes.

Miró a Mamoru, que tenía cara de resignación.

—Está bien. Usaremos a la chica.

Jedite se frotó la nuca y Nicolás pensó que iba a protestar. Sorprendentemente, no lo

hizo.

—Supongo que ahora tenemos que pensar cómo evitaremos que Darién nos cuelgue

cuando lo averigüe.

Minako miró a su madre, a su hermana y a su abuela, que a su vez la observaban con

esperanza y curiosidad, miedo y aprensión. Era la más joven, pero de algún modo, se había convertido en la líder del grupo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó su madre retorciéndose las manos—. ¿Qué te han

hecho?

¿Qué debía decirles? Minako dudaba que creyeran la verdad: que había hecho una

reanimación, que había ayudado a salvar a una mujer de la muerte y que despues un

hombre con alas la había llevado volando, ¡volando!, a la ciudad, donde había recogido su bolso, y que a continuación había vuelto al castillo en el mismo medio de transporte, todo en menos de media hora.

Aunque ella misma lo había vivido, le resultaba increíble. Además, la verdad les

provocaría más miedo, y ya estaban lo suficientemente asustadas.

—Creo que nos van a soltar pronto —mintió.

La abuela Luna comenzó a llorar, a exhalar grandes sollozos de alivio. Diana, la

hermana mayor de Minako, se desplomó en la cama con un apenas audible «gracias a

Dios». Sólo su madre permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Te han hecho daño, cariño? —lo preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No

pasa nada, puedes decírmelo. Lo soportaré.

—No, no me han hecho nada —respondió ella.

—Dinos qué ha pasado —le pidió su madre, tomándola de las manos—. Me he vuelto

loca imaginando todo tipo de cosas. ¿Y si esas... cosas no nos dejan marchar? ¿Y si deciden matarnos, tal y como han estado hablando?

«Sé fuerte. No dejes que vean sus miedos en ti».

—Prometieron que nos liberarían si ayudaba a curar a la mujer, y lo he hecho.

—Los hombres suelen mentir —dijo su hermana, incorporándose.

Diana tenía veintinueve años y era profesora de gimnasia. Normalmente era

calmada y reservada. Ninguna se había visto en una situación como aquélla, y ninguna

sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella.

Hasta aquel momento habían tenido vidas despreocupadas y se habían engañado

pensando que no podía ocurrirles nada malo. Antes de eso, lo peor que le había ocurrido a Minako era la muerte de su abuelo, que había fallecido dos meses atrás. Había sido un hombre maravilloso con pasión por la vida, y ella había sentido su muerte hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Todas habían sufrido. Y sufrían.

Habían pensado que pasar unas vacaciones allí las ayudaría a mitigar la pena y las

haría sentirse más próximas al hombre al que nunca volverían a ver. A su abuelo le

encantaba aquella ciudad; siempre hablaba de las dos semanas mágicas que había pasado allí antes de casarse con la abuela.

Nunca había mencionado a un grupo de guerreros homicidas con alas.

—Hemos registrado la habitación una y otra vez le dijo su abuela—. Las únicas salidas

son la puerta y la ventana, y no podemos abrir ninguna de las dos.

—¿Por qué quieren hacernos daño? —gritó Diana.

—No me lo han dicho —respondió Minako con un suspiro.

Dios, aquello era una pesadilla. Justo antes de que las secuestraran, habían estado

visitando el barrio de los castillos. Ella nunca había visto nada tan bonito como las luces que brillaban en aquella arquitectura majestuosa de siglos atrás. Había echado de menos sus pinturas, sus lienzos, para capturar aquellas visiones.

Eso era lo que quería hacer al llegar al hotel. Pintar.

Sin embargo, cuando había entrado en su habitación se había encontrado con un

hombre muy alto, lleno de cicatrices, de pelo negro y ojos de colores extraños que la había abordado. Olía a flores, recordó. Ese olor le había resultado reconfortante, de algún modo, en medio del ataque de pánico más grande de su vida. El hombre de las alas también estaba allí, pero las llevaba escondidas bajo la camiseta.

Qué fácilmente las habían reducido. Pese a que ellas eran cuatro, y ellos sólo dos, las

habían dejado sin sentido con facilidad, y cuando habían vuelto a despertar, estaban en aquella habitación.

— Quizá debamos intentar seducir a uno de ellos para que nos dé una llave —le

susurró Diana.

Inmediatamente, Minako pensó en el guerrero de piel oscura y ojos negros. Cada vez

que lo veía, estaba sangrando. ¿Torpeza? No parecía torpe, pero... quizá debería haberse ofrecido a curarle las heridas. Quizá si hubiera sido más amable con ella. Y quizá la hubiera ayudado si ella se lo hubiera pedido.

Quizá la hubiera besado.

La mera idea la excitaba, demonios.

—Ninguna mujer tendría que ofrecer su cuerpo para escapar de una prisión —

murmuró, enfadada consigo misma. La imagen de Endimión se le apareció en la mente, y añadió— Pero lo pensaré.

* * *

Espero les este gustando la lectura espero y Endimion y Minako se enamoren tambien ya se preferirian Yaten por Mina pero es que ninguna me convencio para ser la pareja con Endimion mas que Minako bueno les dejo estos capitulos mas nos vemos mañana con otro dos o 3 capítulos dependiendo del señor tiempo ^^

Isis Gremory


	12. Chapter 12

11

Darién abrazó a Serena durante varias horas mientras ésta dormía, reviviendo en

cuerpo y alma. El tiempo era su enemigo, y la medianoche se acercaba rápidamente, pero no la despertó. Ni siquiera cuando le quitó los zapatos y el jersey, dejando a la vista unos pies delicados y una camiseta que le dibujaba los pechos. Sintió que le hervía la sangre de la excitación.

La hora del almuerzo había pasado y tenía hambre, pero deseaba a Serena más de lo

que deseaba la comida. Quería abrazarla, oír sus suspiros en mitad del sueño... Era el cielo.

Se sentía más en paz de lo que había estado en siglos, y no se sorprendió cuando

comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos y su mente comenzó a vagar.

«Despierta, guerrero. He vuelto», dijo una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que le resultaba

familiar. Aquello sí que le sorprendió.

Darién se puso tenso y abrió los ojos de golpe. Rápidamente observó toda la

habitación. No vio a nadie ninguna sombra.

Prefería enfrentarse a un Cazador que a un Titán que había prometido que ayudaría a

Serena y la había abandonado. ¿Intentaría aquel ser arrancársela de los brazos?

« ¿Dónde está mi compensación, guerrero?».

—¿Quién eres? —susurró para no despertar a Serena.

«No tengo por qué decírtelo», respondió su interlocutor con irritación.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí?

«Me lo prometiste todo. Todo».

—Te prometí que haría cualquier cosa si salvabas a la chica. Tú no la salvaste. Lo

hicimos nosotros.

«De todos modos, está viva».

—Pero tú no hiciste nada.

« ¿Estás seguro?».

La voz se había vuelto sedosa, como si quisiera desafiarlo a que la contradijera.

¿Estaba seguro? Minako había ayudado apretando el pecho de Serena, y ella había

recuperado la respiración. Endimión y Nicolás también habían hecho su parte. Darién la había abrazado, la había ayudado a limpiarse y la había reconfortado.

¿Qué había hecho aquel ser? ¿Importaba?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó con resignación.

Hubo un ronroneo de satisfacción.

«Diles a tus amigos que vayan al cementerio de Kerepesi a medianoche. Deben ir

desarmados, y no pueden decirle a nadie lo que están haciendo. Irán solos y yo los visitaré. Les mostraré quién soy».

—A medianoche estaremos ocupados en otra cosa,

«Tu maldición de muerte. Sí, lo sé. Mamoru y Endimión tienen permiso para llegar más tarde»

—Pero...

«Sin objeciones. Medianoche. Desarmados».

Darién parpadeó. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué quería que los hombres fueran

sin armas? Un dio podía aplastarlos por mucho armamento que portaran.

« ¿Se lo dirás?».

Darién entornó los ojos. Aquél no era un dios, si lo era, tenía intención de conducirlos a una emboscada. Él ya pensaba que los Titanes eran crueles, así que no dudaba que eran capaces de algo así. Sin embargo, él ya estaba maldito. Si aquél era un dios, Darién sería castigado, porque no podía pedirles a sui] amigos que se aproximaran a

una situación potencialmente peligrosa sin armas. Y si no lo era, significan que alguien, otro ser, tenía el poder de infiltrarse en sus pensamientos.

A su lado, Darién chasqueó los labios y rodó hasta tumbarse boca arriba. Tenía un

brazo apoyado en la frente, y el otro sobre el estómago. Estaba a punto de despertarse, pero resistiéndose a hacerlo.

« ¿Se lo dirás?», preguntó de nuevo la voz; sin embargo, su tono en aquella ocasión fue inseguro, ansioso.

Y Darién se dio cuenta. No era la voz de un diosa No podía serlo. Un ser todopoderoso podría arrastrar a] los guerreros al cementerio, y no se delataría con una

sola muestra de duda. Darién apretó los dientes.

«No me obligues a preguntártelo otra vez».

—Por supuesto que se lo diré —respondió Darién.

Hablaría con sus amigos, pero no les diría lo que aquel ser quería que les dijera.

«Entonces, hasta esta noche», dijo la voz, que prácticamente canturreaba de satisfacción.

«Hasta que sepamos la verdad», pensó Darién, pero por supuesto, no lo dijo en voz

alta. No obtuvo respuesta, no hubo ninguna reacción, y él sonrió lentamente. Aquel ser

podía infiltrar palabras en su mente, pero no podía leerle el pensamiento. Bien. Muy, muy bien.

La corriente de poder se desvaneció del aire.

Darién pensó rápidamente en todas las posibilidades. Quizá aquella entidad pudiera

oír una conversación a distancia. Quizá, como Darién y sus compañeros, su interlocutor era un inmortal con poderes especiales.

¿Un Cazador inmortal?

Con cuidado de no despertar a Serena, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Recorrió el castillo hasta que encontró a Mamoru. El guerrero estaba sentado en un sofá dela sala de entretenimiento, a solas y en silencio, con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Meditaba.

Darién le dijo a su amigo lo que había ocurrido y Mamoru palideció. Incluso sus

cicatrices parecían más blancas.

—Cazadores. Titanes. Mujeres. Y ahora, seres sin identificar con poderes

desconocidos. ¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto?

Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Parece que ocurre algo nuevo a cada minuto que pasa.

Y pensar que el día anterior se había quejado de la monotonía de su vida...

—Al menos tenemos varias horas para decidir lo que podemos hacer al respecto. Voy

a pensarlo antes de contárselo a los demás. Están pasando muchas cosas a la vez, muchos cambios.

Darién asintió.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas -le dijo.

Después volvió a su habitación, agradecido por aquel aplazamiento. Todavía no estaba dispuesto a separarse de Serena.

Ella estaba tendida exactamente igual que la había dejado. Era una visión maravillosa

en medio de la espartana estancia. Al tumbarse en el colchón, la despertó.

— Darién —murmuró ella.

Aquella única palabra fue un gemido somnoliento que encendió su sangre como

seguramente la encendería una caricia de sus delicados dedos. Con deseo renovado,

Violencia se hizo notar de nuevo. Estaba hambrienta. Necesitaba algo. ¿Sangre? ¿Dolor?

¿Gritos? Él no lo sabía, no podía saberlo. «Me controlare, No le haré daño a esta mujer».

Serena frotó la mejilla contra su costado y ronroneo como un gatito satisfecho.

—¿Darién?

Violencia también ronroneó.

Él se agarró a las sábanas. ¿Qué quería obligarle a hacer Violencia? Sus deseos eran

oscuros. Darién comenzó a sudar y apretó los dientes.

—¿Darién? —repitió Serena.

En aquella ocasión, su tono era de preocupación. Se incorporó, y los mechones de su

preciosa melena color miel le cayeron en cascada por la espalda. Los rayos de sol que

entraban por la ventana la bañaban en un halo brillante de color ámbar. Miró a Darién

fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Él no podía responder. No pudo hablar debido al mulo que tenía en la garganta.

Cada vez más preocupada, Darién se inclinó hacia él y metió las manos bajo su

camiseta para pasarle las palmas por el pecho. Aquella caricia fue excitante, decoradora.

Siempre había una fuerte energía entre ellos. Darién nunca había sentido nada semejante.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que al espíritu también le gustaba. Rugió, no de furia,

sino de apetito. «Más...». Las nebulosas necesidades de antes volvieron a crearse y se dejaron identificar. Placer y pasión. Éxtasis y un deseo exquisito.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Darién, y tragó saliva. Le resultaba asombroso

desear algo, a alguien, sin sentir un impulso arrollador de hacer daño.

—Mejor.

—Me alegro.

Él permaneció inmóvil un largo rato, permitiendo a Serena que le acariciara el pecho y

disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le producía. Era como un sueño erótico, dulce, suave, y no quería que terminara nunca. Estaba vibrando; o quizá fuera el espíritu.

«Peligroso». Iba a desnudarla y tomarla en cuestión de minutos si no la detenía.

—Tienes la cara mucho mejor —susurró Serena— los golpes se han curado.

— Sano rápidamente. Ven —respondió él. Rodó por la cama y le tendió la mano.

La mirada de Serena fue desde su rostro a su mano, y después a su rostro de nuevo, en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Cambias de estado de ánimo más rápido que nadie que yo haya conocido —

refunfuñó.

Sin embargo, le dio la mano tímidamente, como si no pudiera contenerse. Los dedos

de ambos se entrelazaron.

Otra chispa

.

Ella la sintió también, obviamente, porque jadeó al primer contacto.

Temblando a causa de la necesidad, él hizo que se pusiera en pie. Serena se tambaleó ligeramente y se agarró con fuerza a su mano.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

Al Paraíso, si él se salía con la suya.

—A la ducha.

No esperó su respuesta, sino que la llevó al cuarto de baño. Y, sorprendentemente,

Serena no protestó.

—Debo de tener un aspecto horrible — murmuró. Se pasó una mano por el cabello e

hizo una mueca desagrado—. Ah. Qué pelos.

—Tú nunca podrías tener un aspecto horrible.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Sí, sí puedo. Es sólo que... no sé. No mires hasta que esté limpia, o algo así.

— Ya he intentado no mirarte, créeme —dijo él; pero sus ojos siempre la buscaban

como si tuviera voluntad propia, atraídos por una fuerza más potente que él mismo.

Llegaron al cuarto de baño y él la soltó. «Casi ha llegado el momento. Sólo un poco

más».

De espaldas a ella, abrió el grifo. El agua comenzó a caer, fría al principio,

calentándose gradualmente. Muy pronto, el vapor de agua comenzó a surgir de la bañera y a subir en espiral hacia el techo, condensándose y después cayendo como diminutas gotas de agua.

Darién se volvió hacia Serena.

—Siento lo de tu habitación. Yo... eh... la limpiaré después —dijo ella, mirándose los

pies descalzos.

—No, lo haré yo —respondió él con la voz ronca.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No. Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzada. He

vomitado varias veces..., quizá incluso te haya manchado. Me resulta mortificante. Lo que haya podido caer al suelo es responsabilidad mía.

—Fue culpa mía. Es mi habitación. Yo la limpiaré.

No le gustaba la idea de verla haciendo labores domésticas. La quería en su cama,

descansando. Y desnuda; sí, desnuda. Quizá no descansando, entonces, sino lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo a él.

Al pensarlo, se excitó al instante.

—Quítate la ropa —le dijo, con la voz mucho más ronca de lo que hubiera querido.

Ella parpadeó de la sorpresa y después bajó la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te quites la ropa.

— ¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó con un chirrido.

Darién frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te duchas normalmente con la ropa puesta?

—No, pero normalmente me ducho sola.

—Hoy no.

Se sentía como si llevara toda la vida esperando aquel momento. Serena. Desnuda.

Suya, para que él pudiera hacer lo que más le complaciera, con sus curvas pidiéndole que las explorara.

—¿Por qué hoy no? —preguntó Serena, en tono suplicante.

—Porque no —respondió Darién, y con obstinación, se cruzó de brazos.

— Darién...

—Serena. Quítate la ropa. Está sucia.

Tras él, el agua continuaba cayendo a la bañera blanca. Y frente a él, Serena

continuaba mirándolo como si estuviera azorada.

—No —respondió ella, y dio unos pasos para retroceder hacia la puerta, lentamente.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y estuvo a punto de rozarla con la nariz. Sin embargo, no la

besó. No la tocó, Alargó el brazo por detrás de ella y cerró la puerta para impedirle la

huida. El suave clic resonó contri las paredes y ella tragó saliva. Palideció.

Darién suspiró. No quería que se asustara, quería que se sintiera excitada.

—No tengas miedo.

—No... no tengo miedo.

Él no la creía, no sabía qué podía pensar. No entendía por qué se resistía a algo que,

sólo unos minutos antes, deseaba. Así que le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estabas mintiendo cuando me dijiste que te encontrabas mejor?

Mentir o no mentir, se dijo Serena. Si le contaba que todavía se sentía mareada, él

nunca le permitiría que se duchara sola. Y si le contaba que de veras estaba curada, querría verla desnudarse. Ella nunca hábil hecho eso ante ningún hombre, y menos ante un desconocido. Y un desconocido inmortal, además.

«En realidad, ya no es un desconocido. Me ha abrazado, ha dormido a mi lado, me ha

cuidado y me ha limpiado la cara».

Todo eso era cierto, pero ella no conocía la intimidad de aquel hombre. Lo que le

gustaba y lo que no, y la historia de sus relaciones, que debía de ser bastante larga,

teniendo en cuenta que había vivido tantos años.

Serena no sabía si él quería tan sólo pasar aquel día ron ella, o si quería algo más.

Muchas veces, en muchos idiomas distintos, Serena había oído a un hombre decirle a

una mujer lo que ella quería oír, y cómo después la abandonaba. Los había oído mentir sin preocuparse de la mujer que los esperaba en casa. Había oído embustes bonitos y descarados.

¿Cómo trataría su cuerpo Darién, que era un demonio declarado? ¿Cómo la trataría

después de que terminara el sexo?

Por mucho miedo que le diera la perspectiva de estar con él, Serena tenía que admitir

que también era excitante. Emocionante. En los ojos de Serena había reflejado un intenso deseo; un fuego violeta tan fiero como abrasador.

Nadie la había mirado así.

Ella era la chica rara, la loca que no podía tener una conversación normal porque

estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando las conversaciones de otros.

«Aprovecha la oportunidad, Tsukino. Atrévete a vivir por una vez. Sabes que quieres

hacerlo».

Miró a Darién. Estaba rodeado de vapor; tenía un aura fantasmal, de ensueño. La

expresión de su rostro era despiadada, pero sexy, y llevaba el pelo cortado a capas

desiguales. Ella siempre había querido tener un hombre, una relación. Siempre había

sentido curiosidad por la pasión de la que tanto había oído hablar. Sin embargo, deseaba estar con un hombre que la quisiera, que no la dejara cuando el fuego de la pasión se hubiera consumido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —repitió él.

—Bien —admitió ella finalmente—. Me siento bien. No mentía.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás ahí inmóvil? Desnúdate.

—No me des órdenes —dijo Serena. Si le permitía imponerse en aquel momento,

siempre lo haría, ¿Siempre? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse?

Él se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

—Por favor.

« ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?».

Sí. Lo haría. El no la quería, y ella no estaba segura de cómo iba a tratarla después,

pero iba a hacerlo. Lo deseaba en aquel momento y lo había deseado desde el principio.

Le tembló la mano cuando se la llevó a la cremallera de la chaqueta rosa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ya no la llevaba puesta. Ni el jersey. Él debía de habérselos quitado mientras dormía. Con las mejillas ardiendo, tomó el borde de la camiseta, se la quitó y la tiró a un lado. Se quedó con una camiseta interior, el sujetador y los vaqueros.

Darién asintió.

—Llevas demasiadas capas. Quítate más, por favor

Ella posó las manos en el borde de la camiseta interior. Se detuvo.

—Estoy nerviosa —confesó.

Él arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Porqué?

—¿Y si... y si no te gusta lo que ves?

—Me gustará —respondió él con la voz ronca.

Aquella voz primitiva... Serena se estremeció. La había asustado en el bosque. En

aquel momento, en cambio, inflamaba las llamas de su deseo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Él paseó la mirada por todo su cuerpo.

—Me gusta lo que veo ahora. Lo que está debajo me va a gustar todavía más.

Serena no estaba tan segura. No hacía ejercicio, y no hacía régimen. Nunca lo había

necesitado. Cuando lio estaba viajando con el Instituto, estaba tranquilamente en casa, viendo la televisión, leyendo revistas y navegando por Internet. No eran las actividades que le proporcionaban a una mujer un cuerpo de ensueño.

Tenía los muslos un poco más anchos de lo que a ellos les gustaba, y el vientre un poco más redondeado. ¿A qué tipo de mujeres estaba acostumbrado Darién ? Después de todo,

él era inmortal, y probablemente, había estado con miles de mujeres bellas.

Serena apretó los puños. Aunque fuera irracional, Imaginarse a Darién con otra

mujer le provocó irritación.

—Serena—dijo Darién, y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo —dijo con ironía.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento. Me he distraído.

—Deja que te ayude, por favor.

Cerró las manos sobre las de ella y Serena sintió aquel chisporroteo que siempre

seguía a su contacto. En aquella ocasión lo esperaba, pero todavía no estaba preparada para la reacción que le iba a causar: se le pusieron los pezones erectos y sintió calor entre

las piernas.

Él no esperó a que le diera permiso, tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba.

—Espera —dijo Serena.

Al instante, él se quedó inmóvil.

—Tengo que prepararte.

Él estaba a punto de ver su ropa interior, otro tema embarazoso. Era de algodón

blanco. Un día, había oído que un hombre decía que era ropa interior de abuela. Ella nunca se ponía prendas provocativas, m siquiera de ropa interior, cuando estaba trabajando. No era práctico.

—Tengo lencería sexy, te lo prometo, pero en este momento no la llevo puesta.

—¿Y se supone que eso tiene que disgustarme? le preguntó Darién con confusión—.

¿Que no lleves lencería sexy?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, y se mordió el labio inferior—. Quizá. ¿Te molesta?

—Serena, lo que lleves no me importa. No lo vas a tener puesto mucho tiempo.

¿Estás lista? — ¿preguntó? Darién.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

Él tiró de la camiseta y se la quitó. Serena se estremeció.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien?

—¿Fea? —dijo ella.

—Preciosa —dijo Darién.

Tomó aire de una forma... ¿reverente? Ella sintió que le ardía la sangre. Con una mano trémula, Darién acarició el algodón blanco que le cubría los pechos. Serena gimió de placer.

Él deslizó los dedos hacia su abdomen y la agarró por la cintura de los pantalones

vaqueros. Con sólo un giro de muñeca, se los desabrochó. Serena notó el calor de su piel hasta los huesos.

Él le bajó los vaqueros por las caderas, pasó de las rodillas abajo y los dejó en el suelo.

—Sal de los pantalones.

Serena obedeció con las piernas temblorosas. La mirada de Darién se quedó

prendida en sus braguitas blancas. Ella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de taparse con las

manos; ojalá él pudiera verla con algo más estimulante. Sin embargo, no parecía que

Darién estuviera pensando lo mismo.

Quítate el sujetador y las braguitas —le pidió mientras se incorporaba.

Quizá no le importara lo que ella llevaba, realmente.

Mientras esperaba a que obedeciera, él se quitó la Camiseta. Entonces a ella se le

escapó un jadeo, y encantada, olvidó lo feas que eran sus braguitas. Y el sujetador. Pero no se lo quitó; estaba demasiado ocupada mirando.

Darién era magnífico. Las cicatrices habían desaparecido de su abdomen; sólo

Quedaban unas finas líneas rojas. Los músculos de su cuerpo bronceado eran un festín para los ojos. Tenía un ombligo muy bonito, rodeado por un suave rastro de vello negro que conducía la mirada directamente hacia la cintura de sus pantalones.

Sin dejar de mirar a Serena, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta que

también cayeron al suelo.

No llevaba ropa interior.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que se le secaba la boca. Era muy grande; largo, grueso y muy excitado. Serena había visto el pene masculino en libros, en páginas web que no debería haber visitado y en películas que no debería haber visto, pero nunca en la realidad. Nunca de aquel modo.

— Creo que te he asignado una tarea concreta — dijo Darién, mirándola

directamente entre las piernas, de un modo que la hacía temblar.

Serena sintió un deseo muy intenso; necesitaba acariciar y que la acariciaran,

saborear y que la saborearan. Sintió un agudo dolor en el cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad vamos a tener relaciones sexuales? —preguntó sin aliento, con

esperanza.

—Oh, sí —respondió él, avanzando hacia ella—Oh, sí, preciosa, vamos a tenerlas de Verdad.

* * *

Lo se me quede en la mejor parte pero es que mi querida madre quiere ver una pelicula online ya saben cuando me pone esa cara de quiero usar la pc me recuerda a Ikuko con la cuchara cuando regaña a Serena pero mañana les subo otros dos capítulos o 3 ya que hoy solo iba a subir 2 y subí 3 no seguidos pero los subí, hasta mañana chicas \*0*/ corriendo de la ira de mi Ikuko XDDD... asi... regresando... y no se les olvide comentar para ver que tal les va pareciendo la historia para tambien ir pensando en adaptar el segundo libro de la Serie ^^

Isis Gremory


	13. Chapter 13

12

Darién tomó a Serena por debajo de los brazos y la levantó del suelo. Le quitó el

sujetador rompiéndolo por el centro con los dientes. La tela se rasgó con facilidad y se

abrió, y le reveló los pechos más atractivos que hubiera visto en su vida.

Eran un poco más grandes que lo que permitía abarcar la mano de Darién. Sus

pezones eran rosados, y él no pudo esperar un segundo para probarlos. Succionó una de las yemas y la rodeó con una intensidad caliente, húmeda. Serena gimió. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se arqueó hacia él, rogándole silenciosamente que continuara. Él siguió lamiéndola con gozo, y a los pocos instantes pasó al otro pezón y repitió las caricias.

La sangre le pedía más, pero Darién la dejó en el suelo otra vez y la empujó

suavemente hacia la bañera. Después le tiró con delicadeza de la cintura de las braguitas.

— Quítatelas, por favor.

Ella cumplió su petición con cierto nerviosismo las deslizó por las caderas y se

deshizo de ellas.

Por los dioses... Darién estuvo a punto de desplomarse al suelo al ver el pequeño

triángulo de vello de color miel entre los muslos, deliciosamente redondeados. Respiró

profundamente al contemplar toda su belleza y, de nuevo, la tomó en brazos. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, la metió en la bañera y corrió la cortina transparente a su alrededor.

Ella emitió un jadeo cuando notó el calor del agua en la piel. Él lamentó no haber sido el causante de aquel jadeo.

«Pronto», se dijo. «Pronto».

Entró en la bañera tras ella. Serena ya estaba empapada y tenía el pelo pegado contra

la elegante curvatura de su espalda. Tenía un trasero de curvas perfectas, carnoso. A él le gustó; le gustaba que no fuera sólo piel y huesos.

—Preciosa... —susurró.

De repente, las dudas lo acosaron. ¿Debía hacer que se diera la vuelta, o abrazarla así?

¿Debía tumbarla ó dejar que siguiera de pie? Era su primera ducha con una mujer y no estaba muy seguro de cuál era el mejor modo de hacerlo.

«Es mía. Puedo hacerlo todo».

El instinto y cientos de fantasías lo ayudaron en aquella situación. Se aproximó a ella y

frotó su erección contra el pliegue entre sus nalgas. Ella emitió un jadeo tembloroso.

Entonces, él tomó la pastilla de jabón que usaba todas las mañanas para lavarse los res» tos de sus padecimientos nocturnos.

Ella intentó darse la vuelta, pero él la mantuvo en la misma posición apoyando la

barbilla en su cabeza. Al principio, Serena se quedó tensa. Poco a poco, sin embargo, fue relajándose contra él. Darién ya estaba al límite y no quería someterse a demasiada presión. Todavía. Apenas podía dominar al espíritu así; tenía la sensación de que iba a salírsele del cuerpo y acariciarla por sí mismo.

—Fuiste creada para el sexo, ¿verdad? —le ronroneó Darién al oído. Después le pasó

la lengua por uno de los delicados pliegues de la oreja.

—Supongo que ahora vamos a averiguarlo —respondió ella en un susurro.

En realidad, había sido creada para él. No podían haber elegido un cebo más perfecto.

Si la habían enviado para distraerlo, lo habían conseguido. Si la habían enviado para que averiguara información sobre sus amigos y él..., bien, aquello también lo había conseguido.

Darién le había contado más cosas de las que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

Y si la habían enviado para castigarlo, también lo habían logrado. Nunca se había

sentido más avergonzado de sí mismo. Debería estar en cualquier otro sitio en aquel

momento, pero, pese a todo, estaba allí. Iba a hacer el amor con Serena y no le importaban las consecuencias.

Con los brazos rodeándole los hombros diminutos, Darién se enjabonó las manos.

Dejó el jabón en su soporte y comenzó a lavarla lenta, muy lentamente, de pies a cabeza. Le pasó los dedos jabonosos alrededor de los pezones, por la suave curva de las caderas, por la dulce redondez del vientre.

Ella emitió otro de aquellos suaves gruñidos; fue un sonido de deseo, y en aquella

ocasión sí era por él. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, en el hombro de Darién, en una clara invitación para que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¿Te gusta que te lave? —preguntó Darién.

—Sí.

—¿Todavía estás sucia?

—Sí.

—¿Por dónde?

—Por todas partes —susurró ella con voz ronca.

Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. Casi. Su deseo era demasiado oscuro como para permitir

el buen humor. Y, mezclados con aquella oscuridad, había respeto y una sensación de

milagro.

Sus caricias fueron un poco más bruscas de lo que él hubiera querido mientras le

enjabonaba los brazos. No pareció, sin embargo, que a ella le importara. Darién se dio

cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras unos pequeños suspiros se escapaban de su boca.

—¿Te habías duchado con un hombre alguna vez? —le preguntó él mientras se ponía

de rodillas con la pastilla de jabón en la mano.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—No.

Darién se alegró. Descubrirían juntos aquellos placeres. Antes, incluso, de que el

demonio se hubiera convertido en una parte de su ser, él no había demostrado mucha

ternura hacia las féminas. Las tomaba rápidamente, porque sólo eran algo agradable, nada mas Algo que deseaba, no que necesitaba.

Después de la maldición, el afecto se convirtió en algo impensable. Darién siempre

había temido que el espíritu se desatara si él se recreaba con una mujer. Sólo entonces se había dado cuenta de lo precioso que era el tiempo, de cómo debería haber disfrutado de la vida cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Nunca había temido más a Violencia que en aquel momento, pero no permitió que le

impidiera disfrutar y saborear el tiempo. Estaba muy excitado, pero se juró que no

mostraría ninguna brusquedad con Serena.

«Me controlaré, cueste lo que cueste. Controlaré al espíritu».

Besó la curvatura de su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, y le lamió la espina.

—Mmm —susurró ella—. Me... me gusta eso.

A él también le gustaba.

Le gustaba todo de ella.

Después de enjabonarle las pantorrillas y los muslos mientras se mordía el interior de

las mejillas para no morderla a ella, se aclaró las manos. E, incapaz de resistirse un

segundo más, introdujo dos dedos en el calor de su cuerpo.

—Oh... ¡Oh!

Serena dio un respingo para alejarse de aquella caricia erótica, pero rápidamente

volvió a apoyarse contra él, y abrió las piernas, pidiéndole en silencio que siguiera.

Estaba tan resbaladiza como la espuma del jabón. El la acarició y le pellizcó con

suavidad la parte más sensible del cuerpo; ella se tambaleó.

—¿Todavía te gusta? —le preguntó.

La tensión se apoderó de él.

«Tómala. Tómala ahora».

—Me encanta. Me encanta —respondió ella débilmente.

Él movió los dedos hacia arriba, tan profundamente como pudo. Ella jadeó su nombre.

—Prieta —dijo él entre dientes. Casi le pareció que sentía... No, no era posible—.

Caliente.

—Me gusta...

En cualquier momento, las llamas iban a devorarlo, unas llamas más abrasadoras que

las del infierno. Estaba temblando. Estaba duro, tan duro que le dolía. Estaba preparado para atacar.

Si reaccionaba de una manera tan intensa poseyéndola sólo con los dedos, ¿cómo

sería cuando la penetrara?

«No pares. No puedes parar».

Darién apretó los dientes y metió otro dedo más en su cuerpo, para ensancharla... y

entonces, ya no pudo negar que notaba la barrera que marcaba su virginidad. Apretó los dientes; ladeó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando entre las piernas con desconcierto.

¿Era virgen? No, no era posible; Serena era una mujer adulta. Sin embargo, notaba

perfectamente que aquella barrera existía.

Se retiró de su cuerpo y se puso en pie. No la tocó; sólo la miró de pies a cabeza. Como él, ella estaba temblando.

Por su mente enfebrecida pasaron miles de pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan bella siguiera siendo virgen? ¿Y por qué le habían enviado los Cazadores una mujer sin experiencia para que lo sedujera?

Serena no tenía por qué saber cómo hacerlo.

¿Por qué le enviarían los dioses una virgen para castigarlo? ¿No sería eso, más bien,

castigarla a ella?

Con evidente confusión por su repentina retirada, Serena volvió la cabeza hasta que

sus ojos se encontraron. En sus preciosos rasgos había dolor y placer.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

Él negó con la cabeza. Todavía no podía hablar. Se sentía tan posesivo que no podía

creerlo. Ningún hombre la había conquistado antes. Nadie había probado su dulzura.

—Entonces ¿por qué has parado?

Ella se dio la vuelta completamente y Darién vio que tenía los pezones erectos,

enrojecidos y mojados. Se erguían hacia él, suplicantes...

Él había estado a punto de tomar su virginidad y ni siquiera la había besado. Ninguna

mujer, ni siquiera un cebo, ni siquiera un castigo divino, se merecía aquello. Y, en aquel momento, Darién no creía que ella fuera ninguna de las dos cosas.

Sin embargo, Serena estaba en el bosque aquella noche, y la seguían cuatro Cazadores.

Ambas situaciones tenían relación, seguro, pero... ¿qué relación? ¿Acaso Serena era su blanco?

De ser así, ¿cuál era el motivo? Ella no custodiaba ningún demonio. Él lo habría

sentido, ¿verdad? Ya no estaba seguro. No sabía nada, salvo que deseaba a aquella mujer con toda su alma desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Serena tenía algo que lo trastornaba profundamente. Trastornaba incluso a su espíritu.

—¿Darién?

Él quería tomar su virginidad, pero no iba a hacerlo. Aquel día no. Ella había estado

enferma poco tiempo antes. Además, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante el hecho de estar dentro de ella sabiendo que era el primero. Serena también sería la primera para él; nunca había tomado a una virgen. Tendría que encontrar la mejor manera de hacerlo, de mantener a Violencia dominada. El espíritu disfrutaría hiriendo a Serena, infligiéndole aunque fuera el más ligero de los dolores. Quizá tuviera que encadenarse a sí mismo.

En cuanto a aquel momento...

Él la empujó con delicadeza hacia la pared de azulejo blanco. Ella lo miró con los ojos

muy abiertos, y aunque los labios de Darién no se habían curado por completo, la besó.

Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa, y después la abrió más y acogió su lengua ávidamente. Él la hundió dentro e inclinó la cabeza para poder llegar más profundamente, para alimentarla con todo lo que ella necesitara. El sabor femenino de Serena lo cautivó.

Hubo otra chispa entre ellos.

Serena jadeó, y él se bebió el sonido. Su torso se aplastó contra los pechos de ella, y

Darién notó sus pezones, tan duros que le picaron en la piel, y notaba también el ritmo

desbocado de los latidos de su corazón.

Él flexionó las rodillas y frotó su erección contra' ella, y consiguió que volviera a

jadear y que se estremeciera. Serena hundió las manos en su pelo, se agarró para

acercárselo más. Sus dientes entrechocaron; el beso continuó... no se detuvo... duró una eternidad... un beso hechizado, de sueños y de fuego.

Sí, de fuego. Había mucho fuego. Darién tenía un infierno por dentro. Le mordió el

labio inferior, algo que no hubiera podido evitar ni aunque hubiera querido, cosa que ya no quería. Una gota de sangre le cayó en la lengua. Saboreó el gusto metálico.

Bueno; aquello era tan bueno...

Ella gimió y lo mordió también, devolviéndole la oscuridad de su pasión con un fervor

que lo dejó anonadado. «Calma, suavidad», se dijo Darién. Entonces, la tomó por las

mejillas y con gentileza, la obligó^ a ladear la cabeza; la mordisqueó y le lamió todo el

cuello hasta que llegó a la clavícula, y aquello fue casi su ruina. La piel de Serena era como una droga, y con una pequeña muestra, hacía que deseara tomar más, hacer más.

Experimentarlo todo.

Serena se arqueó contra él entre jadeos. La erección de Darién exploraba entre sus

piernas, desesperada por entrar.

No, todavía no. «Es virgen, ¿recuerdas? Es virgen».

Serena le clavó los dientes en el cuello, y él estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Estuvo a punto de derramarse allí mismo. Ella estaba desatada, frenética. Deslizó las

manos hasta su espalda e hincó los dedos en su carne. Le hundió las uñas en la piel.

Él no sabía si era consciente de sus actos. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Haré que sientas todo el placer —le dijo él mientras luchaba por controlarse.

—Sí, sí... Acaríciame...

—Un momento, por favor.

Entonces Darién apretó los dedos alrededor de su erección, porque sabía que, de no

hacerlo, la tomaría sin poder dominar la situación. Bombeó una, dos veces. Emitió un

silbido bajo.

— ¡Darién! ¡Date prisa!

—¿Con las manos o con la boca? —preguntó él con un hilo de voz. El agua caía sobre

ella, se le derramaba por el abdomen, desafiándolo a que se la bebiera.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, y de repente abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¿Quieres que te acaricie con las manos o con la boca? —mientras se lo preguntaba,

siguió bombeando su miembro hinchado, deseando que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Con la boca. Con su cuerpo.

—¿Con las manos?

Darién no sabía mucho sobre los humanos, pero reconoció el verdadero deseo de

Serena. Quería que la tomara con la boca. Y él también lo deseaba. Aquella necesidad, probablemente, la avergonzaba; bien, él también conquistaría aquel espacio íntimo, muy pronto.

Se arrodilló una segunda vez.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró Serena, escandalizada.

Sin embargo, en el trasfondo de su voz había excitación.

En vez de responder, él le lamió justo donde más lo necesitaba. Era algo que había

querido hacerle a una mujer durante mucho tiempo, pero no se había atrevido porque

temía la reacción de Violencia. En aquel momento, sin embargo, estaba demasiado

cautivado como para tener miedo, y de repente se alegró de haber esperado. Serena tenía un sabor puro, inocente. Sabía a miel, a pasión, a calor resbaladizo. Era adictiva. Era suya.

—Con la boca —gimió ella—. Con la boca. He cambiado de opinión.

Entonces él volvió a lamerla y ella tembló. Se apoyó con las palmas de las manos en la pared para no caer. Arqueó hacia delante las caderas ofreciéndose más a su lengua. Él la complació. La abrió con una mano, mientras con la otra continuaba acariciándose, y succionó el centro más ardiente de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó, gimió, se arqueó, se retorció.

—¿Más? —le preguntó él.

—Más... sí. Por favor.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. El sentía que Serena se acercaba cada vez más al éxtasis,

saboreaba la abundancia de dulzura. «Muerde». Aquel impulso lo asustó| Dejó de mover la lengua, de acariciar el clítoris henchido. Ella se quejó con frustración y él cerró las mandíbulas con dolor y excitación.

Las gotas de agua le caían desde las cejas a la barbilla. Quería apartárselas, quería

verla con más claridad pero no quería quitar las manos de los lugares en que las tenía. El aire le quemaba la garganta, los pulmones.

—Dime que me deseas.

«Mientras me calmo».

—Te deseo —respondió Serena, casi a gritos. Lo miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera

creer que estaban teniendo aquella conversación en aquel preciso instante.

—Dime que me necesitas.

—Te necesito.

—Dime que nunca me traicionarás.

—Nunca te traicionaré.

Al menos, no había titubeado. Algo en su interior se suavizó, se derritió.

—¿Dónde quieres estar? —le preguntó; y sus palabras eran casi una súplica.

«Necesítame tanto como yo te necesito a ti».

Quizá fuera el agua, tal vez el vapor. Darién tuvo la sensación de que a ella se le

llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, de que una cortina de vulnerabilidad le caía por el rostro.

—Contigo —respondió—. Sólo contigo.

Tanto espíritu como hombre se sintieron atravesados por la magia de aquellas

palabras. Recibieron una lección de humildad. De nuevo, Darién enterró la cara entre sus piernas, y le hundió la lengua más profundamente que antes. Ella suspiró de pasión y le posó una pierna en la espalda. Hundió el talón en su hombro, pero a él no le importó; incluso le gustó.

El deseo de Serena le fluía por la garganta mientras él la mordisqueaba. Ya no podía

detenerse, estaba indefenso ante sus acciones. No quería hacerle daño, y tampoco el

espíritu lo deseaba. Por una vez, estaban de acuerdo, y lo único que ambos querían era proporcionarle placer.

Ella llegó al límite. Cayó. El orgasmo sacudió todo su cuerpo. Sus paredes le

presionaron la lengua, lo mantuvieron cautivo en aquellas puertas del cielo. Y cuando

Serena gritó su nombre, Darién también llegó al clímax. Su simiente cálida brotó de él y cayó a la bañera. Su cuerpo se tensó, los músculos presionaron los huesos con una fuerza férrea. Nunca había sentido nada tan bello, tan perfecto.

Pasaron segundos... minutos... horas. En aquella eternidad atemporal se convirtió en

Placer. Era sólo un hombre que deseaba a aquella mujer. Un hombre que vivía en un

mundo luminoso, donde el bien siempre vencía al mal.

Ojalá...

Cuando abrió los ojos, era Darién una vez más. De nuevo, un hombre regido por la

oscuridad, que habitaba un mundo donde siempre triunfaba la medianoche, y donde el mal se reía en la cara del bien.

Aún estaba de rodillas. Serena seguía frente a él. Darién oía su respiración

entrecortada, y se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba jadeando. Se puso en pie y notó que no dejaban de temblarle las piernas.

Tampoco Serena dejaba de temblar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en su semblante había

una expresión dichosa. Sin embargo, Maddox no podía librarse del súbito pensamiento de que había sido demasiado brusco, de que debería haber sido más tierno...

—Por favor, mírame —le pidió.

Ella abrió los ojos, y aquellas esferas de color ámbar se clavaron en él mientras se

mordía el labio con una expresión de inseguridad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te arrepientes?

—No y no —dijo ella, con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, como un rayo de sol en

la noche tenebrosa.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo virgen? —le preguntó, anonadado.

Lentamente, a Serena se le borró la sonrisa de los labios. La vergüenza se le reflejó en los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Por favor.

Ella se miró los pies para esconder sus emociones tormentosas.

—No debería haberte pedido que no me ordenaras las cosas. ¡Es irresistible!

Él recordaría aquello.

—Quizá hubiera debido decírtelo antes, antes de que..., pero...

Él se le encogió el corazón. ¿Debía escuchar su confesión, fuera la que fuera? Sí.

¿Quería? No. En .Aquel momento no. Cerró el grifo y la apretó contra la pared. No podía

predecir cuál sería la reacción del espíritu si aquella preciosa criatura le decía que había conspirado contra él.

—Serena...

—No —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Escúchame. Pero antes, prométeme que no

vas a odiarme, e intenta entender que no puedo evitarlo. Allá va. No eres el único que estás poseído por algo que no puedes controlar. Yo oigo voces. Cuando me quedo quieta en un lugar donde ha tenido lugar una conversación, oigo todas las palabras que se han pronunciado aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo.

Mientras hablaba, miraba a todas partes, menos a él.

Darién la escuchó con un profundo asombro. Serena no había confesado que fuera

cebo ni que fuera un castigo divino ni que quisiera vengarse de él, sino que oía voces. Él supo con toda seguridad que no mentía. Aquello era demasiado complicado, y muy fácil de comprobar. Un cebo verdadero habría optado por algo mucho menos refutable. Además, lo que describía tenía sentido y hacía que encajaran muchas piezas del rompecabezas.

Lo cual significaba que ella había intentado protegerlo simplemente porque quería, y

aquello lo llenó de alegría y alivio.

En aquel momento, Darién entendió por qué ella no se había quedado hundida

cuando él había admitido que había asesinado a aquellos hombres. Ni siquiera los conocía.

Y tal y como él sospechaba, seguramente ellos querían capturarla y usar su habilidad.

— ¿Y por qué tenías miedo de que te odiara? —le preguntó.

—Oigo secretos —susurró—. Es difícil tener amigos, ¿sabes? La gente que sabe lo que puedo hacer no quiere tener que ver conmigo, y la gente que no lo sabe no me entiende.

La soledad que transmitían sus palabras lo entristeció. Él la entendía muy bien. Sin

embargo, no le gustaba la idea de que ella oyera..., supiera las cosas violentas que había hecho durante su vida.

—¿Y qué secretos míos has oído? —le preguntó intentando mantener un tono de voz

desenfadado, aunque no lo consiguiera.

—Ninguno, te lo juro —dijo ella, y lo miró fijamente—. Cuando estoy contigo, el

mundo es silencioso.

Aquello ya se lo había dicho. Darién recordó la expresión de su rostro la primera vez

que él se le había acercado. Era de una gran felicidad. Estaba disfrutando del silencio, tal y como le había dicho. Al saberlo, se sintió asombrado, lleno de humildad, pero también orgulloso. Él la había ayudado. Él, que era incapaz de liberarse de su propio tormento, había liberado a otros.

—Has dicho que oyes secretos. ¿Qué secretos has oído sobre nosotros?

—Ya te lo he dicho. La mayoría de la gente de la ciudad os considera ángeles. Unos

cuantos os tienen por demonios. Sin embargo, todos sienten reverencia por vosotros.

—¿No hay planes de atacar?

—No que yo sepa.

—Bien.

Él extendió los dedos por su cintura, la levantó y la sacó de la bañera. Después le puso una toalla sobre los hombros y tomó otra para sí.

— ¿«Bien»? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

—Sí.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Bueno, ahora que ya te lo he contado, me gustaría llamar a mi jefe y decirle que

estoy bien.

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. Nadie puede saber que estás aquí. Es por tu

seguridad y por la nuestra.

—Pero...

—Esto no está abierto a discusión.

Serena iba a hablar de nuevo, como si quisiera protestar. Sin embargo, se limitó a

decir:

—Bien.

Por su tono de voz, Darién supo que no estaba bien. Probablemente, pensaba en

buscar un teléfono en cuanto él se diera la vuelta.

—Te prometo, Serena, que es lo mejor que podemos hacer para todos los que estamos involucrados.

Ella siguió secándose de espaldas a él. Sus movimientos eran un poco lentos, medidos, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Muchas cosas. Necesito llamar a mi jefe, y voy a hacerlo en cuanto encuentre un

teléfono. No puedes impedírmelo.

—Eso es...

En aquella ocasión fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

—E incluso tú, inmortal, tendrías que pensar que soy rara después de lo que te he

dicho, así que no sé por qué lo niegas.

Él se secó el pelo y se puso la toalla alrededor del cuello.

—No eres rara. Yo creo que eres bella, lista, y, lo más importante, deliciosa.

Ella se tapó el torso con la toalla, robándole el placer de mirarla.

—¿De veras?

—De veras —respondió él. Sus miradas se encontraron—. Si supieras la mitad de las

cosas que ocurren aquí, tú...

Apretó los labios. Demonios, no debería haberle dicho aquello.

¿Te refieres a que hay más que los apuñalamientos y las resurrecciones? —preguntó

Serena con ironía.

Mucho más.

—Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Aunque él deseara pasar el resto del día con ella, sabía que no podía. Tenía deberes

que cumplir. Todavía era un guerrero que tenía que defender su casa. Después de

acompañarla al dormitorio, se vistió, tomó una camisa, unos calzoncillos y unos

pantalones del armario y se los lanzó a Serena.

—Ponte eso.

Ella no agarró en el aire ni una sola de las prendas y tuvo que agacharse a recogerlas.

A cada movimiento, la toalla blanca se le subía por las piernas. Él se excitó. Otra vez.

Debería estar cansado, pero no. Con Serena no. Ella lo excitaba pese a todo.

—Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer —dijo,

—¿Y puedo ir contigo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí y no.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Te voy a encerrar con Minako mientras hago algunas... tareas. Así tendrás compañía

y estarás con alguien que podrá ayudarte si te pones enferma otra vez.

Primero, en su rostro apareció una expresión de pánico. Después, de ira.

—No tienes por qué encerrarme. ¿Y por qué tienes a Minako encerrada? ¿Es una

prisionera?

—Sí.

—Pero, Darién, me dijiste que yo era la primera mujer a la que...

—Yo no la encerré, no te he mentido. Y ahora, ni una palabra más, por favor. Vístete, o te sacaré desnuda de la habitación.

—Debería discutir contigo, pero no voy a hacerlo. No porque tú seas el jefe, sino

porque quiero ir a ver a Minako.

Serena se vistió rápidamente.

—Esta ropa es enorme —protestó cuando terminó.

—Por ahora es lo que tenemos. Tendrás que arreglártelas.

—Hablaremos más tarde de todo esto —dijo ella, y no como una petición sino como

una orden.

—Sí —respondió Darién, intentando no sonreír—. Hablaremos.

—Vas a responder a todas mis preguntas sin evasivas.

—Y tú pórtate bien mientras no estoy contigo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era

peligroso enfadarme?

—¿Y qué, me vas a dar unos azotes si soy una niña mala?

Aquel comentario provocativo sorprendió a Darién. Por todos los dioses, ¿de dónde

había salido aquel pequeño polvorín? La había visto asustada, pasmada, enferma, excitada, pero no batalladora como en aquel momento. Asombrosamente, el espíritu no estalló ante su desafío. No le obligó a hacer daño. Darién pensó que quizá Violencia... No. Imposible.

El espíritu de Violencia no sonreía.

—No preguntes lo que te haría —dijo cuando pudo hablar nuevamente—, Y no me

tientes.

Ella se puso de puntillas y acercó la boca a su oreja Él sintió sus pezones rozándole el

torso. Esperó, sin aliento, a ver lo que iba a hacer Serena después. Quizá no supiera de dónde había salido el polvorín, pero sabía que lo excitaba mucho.

—Quizá me guste tentarte —le susurró, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Piénsalo

mientras estoy encerrada.

Lo pensaría. Oh, sí. Lo pensaría.


	14. Chapter 14

13

Serena miró la puerta que Darién acababa de cerrar ante sus narices para dejarla

atrapada en otro dormitorio. En otra prisión. ¡Oh! Aquel hombre era exasperante. Le había dado placer con ternura; después se había convertido de nuevo en un guerrero duro y decidido, y la había encerrado en una habitación con otras mujeres a las que ya tenía encerradas. Un comportamiento vergonzoso, sin duda.

Pese a todo, ella lo deseaba. Sabía que era bueno y considerado, y lo mejor que nunca le hubiera ocurrido a su cuerpo. Ah, sí. Además, estaba el silencio. Eso, Serena no podía olvidarlo.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó una voz femenina de repente.

Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a Minako y a otras tres mujeres, cuyas edades debían

oscilar entre los setenta y los veinte años, que la estaban observando con preocupación y miedo. Dios Santo, ¿Darién tenía encerradas a cuatro mujeres? ¿Iba a ser aquello un harén para inmortales?

Minako se adelantó.

—Es la que estaba enferma. La que yo... cuidé

—Gracias por hacerlo —dijo Serena suavemente.

Minako asintió.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —comentó, y después de mirar a Serena con suma atención,

entornó los ojos recelosamente—. De hecho, estás milagrosamente mejor.

—Ojalá pudiera explicártelo, pero no puedo. Cuando se me pasaron las náuseas,

recuperé las fuerzas. Parece que las pastillas hicieron efecto, después de todo. Tú también tienes mejor aspecto. Ya no estás de color verde.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que voy volando con un hombre a recoger unos

analgésicos —replicó Minako y se puso en jarras—. ¿Y por qué estás tú en este castillo tétrico? ¿También te han secuestrado?

Serena no tuvo tiempo de responder.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó una versión de Minako ligeramente mayor—. ¿Qué son?

Minako dice que uno tiene alas.

Sin pausa, la mayor del grupo inquirió:

—¿Conoces alguna salida?

Las cuatro mujeres iban rodeándola mientras hablaban. La miraban con esperanza,

como si ella tuviera la respuesta y pudiera salvarlas de un destino horrible.

Serena alzó las manos para contenerlas.

—Tranquilas —dijo.

Minako había mencionado que estaban secuestradas. ¿Por qué habría hecho Darién

algo así?

—¿Alguna de vosotras es Cazador o cebo? — les preguntó. Cada vez que Darién le

decía una de aquellas dos palabras, su voz tenía un tono de disgusto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que si somos buscadoras de tesoros? — Minako estaba muy

confusa, pero tenía un brillo duro en los ojos azules—. No, no somos nada de eso. ¿Qué significa?

—No lo sé. Esperaba que alguna de vosotros lo supiera.

Las voces del pasado comenzaron a abrirse paso en su mente. Una conversación tras

otra.

—No, no, otra vez no.

Notó que palidecía porque sintió frío en la cara. «Respira hondo. Respira», se dijo.

—Creo que se está poniendo enferma otra vez — murmuró Minako con

preocupación—. ¿Puedes llegar a la cama? —le preguntó a Serena.

—No... no. Sólo quiero sentarme.

De repente, un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la ayudaron a sentarse.

Serena se dejó llevar. Estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse. Se estremeció e inspiró profundamente.

«Van a matarnos».

«Tenemos que escapar».

« ¿Cómo?».

«Si tenemos que saltar por la ventana, saltaremos. Quieren contagiarnos una

enfermedad».

«Si saltamos, nos mataremos».

«Si nos quedamos, nos matarán».

Serena se dio cuenta de que las voces pertenecían a aquellas mujeres. Todo lo que

habían hablado en aquella habitación iba a reproducirse en su mente. Maldición, ella ya se había acostumbrado al silencio. Había pensado que tendría paz siempre y cuando estuviera fuera del calabozo. Tuvo la esperanza de que no hubieran estado allí el tiempo suficiente como para tener demasiadas conversaciones.

«Echo de menos al abuelo. Él sabría lo que hacer».

«Bueno, pero no está aquí. Tendremos que dar nosotras con la solución.».

Alguien le dio un panecillo y un vaso de zumo de manzana.

—Toma —le ofreció Minako con gentileza—. Quizá con esto te sientas mejor.

« ¿Quién está hablando? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?».

« ¿Con quién estás hablando, Minako?».

«Eh... con nadie».

Serena aceptó lo que le ofrecía y lo tomó con las manos temblorosas. Las

conversaciones continuaban y continuaban. Algunas veces, era como en el calabozo; las conversaciones parecían monólogos. No oían quien estuviera hablando con las mujeres; sólo sabía que estaban hablando con alguien más que entre ellas.

Oyó a Minako diciendo:

«Sí... Si soy médica, ¿me prometes que se salvarán mi madre, mi hermana y mi abuela?

No han hecho nada malo. Hemos venido a Budapest a olvidar, a despedirnos de mi abuelo. Nosotras...».

Sin embargo, no oyó el comentario anterior. Ni el siguiente. ¿Por qué?

Los hombres eran inmortales, pero ella ya había oído hablar a criaturas inmortales

más veces. Vampiros, duendes, cambiadores de formas... ¿Por qué no oía a los demonios en el castillo? Ellos tenían que ser los interlocutores de Minako.

Serena mordisqueó el pan y tomó un poco de zumo, intentando abstraerse de las

conversaciones. Canturreó, Meditó. Las mujeres intentaron entablar conversación con ella, pero Serena no podía responder. Había demasiadas voces exigiéndole atención.

Una por una, las mujeres se rindieron. Ella no supo cuánto tiempo pasaba, cuántas

veces estuvo a punto de llamar a Darién aunque consiguiera reprimirse mordiéndose la lengua. Él tenía cosas que hacer, según le había dicho. Además, no quería ser una carga.

Una molestia.

«Pero para eso viniste aquí», se dijo. «Para pedirles a estos hombres que te enseñaran cómo controlar tu poder, aunque te convirtieras en una molestia para ellos».

Sin embargo, eso era antes de que Darién entrara en su vida. A partir de aquel

momento, había querido que él fuera su amante, no su enfermero. Otra vez.

« ¿Oyes voces mentalmente?».

«Sí».

« ¿Y no será tu propia voz?».

«Seguramente. No lo sé».

Por suerte, los murmullos cesaron, terminaron en el mismo momento en que había

entrado Serena. Se sintió aliviada, y tuvo que admitir que había averiguado algunas cosas nuevas: la primera, que Minako había oído hablar de los Cazadores y se lo había contado a su familia.

—Cazadores —dijo Serena, alzando la vista.

Minako estaba mirando por la única ventana de la habitación, una ventana que

ninguna de las mujeres había conseguido abrir. Serena les había oído intentarlo y fracasar.

—¿Dónde están? No me mientas esta vez, por favor.

Minako dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ella con la mano en el corazón.

—Estás mejor otra vez, ¿eh? ¿Por qué tengo que confiar en ti? Puede que trabajes para esos hombres. Quizá te hayan enviado para que averigües cosas sobre nosotras, y cuando las sepas, entrarán y nos matarán.

—Cierto —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, tú me salvaste. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerte

daño?

Minako la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí. Estamos en el mismo barco.

—¿Y qué pasa con el que se enfada tanto? Darién Tú estás con él.

—Quizá. ¿Y qué?

—Eso te convierte en una de ellos.

—No —insistió—. Acabo de llegar a este castillo Llegué ayer, de hecho.

Minako abrió unos ojos como platos.

—Ahora sí sé que estás mintiendo. Él te quiere, eso es evidente. Un hombre no

demuestra tanta preocupación por una mujer a la que acaba de conocer.

Sí, él había sido compasivo. Amable. Tierno. Dulce. El hombre más fiero al que había

conocido en su vida le había limpiado la frente y la cara.

—No puedo explicarlo, pero no estoy mintiendo.

Pasó un minuto de silencio.

—Muy bien —dijo Minako, y se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres saber algo de esos

cazadores, te Io diré. Aunque de todos modos, no es información crucial. Cuando el

hombre de las alas, Nicolás, me llevó a la ciudad, vio a un grupo de hombres. Iban armados; como soldados y merodeaban por los callejones, como si no quisieran que los vieran.

Eso no le decía nada a Serena.

—Serena murmuró la palabra cazadores entre dientes, y sacó una daga. Creo que los

habría atacado de no llevarme a mí. Dijo que esos hombres habían venido a matarlo a él y a sus amigos. Yo quería que lucharan para que Nicolás se distrajera y poder escapar, pero no ocurrió. Ellos no nos vieron.

Serena frunció el ceño. Cazadores de los inmortales. ¿No era aquello lo que ella hacía para el Instituto? Escuchaba conversaciones para encontrar, dar caza, a aquellos que no eran humanos.

No. El Instituto observaba, estudiaba y ayudaba mando era necesario, y tomaba

medidas extremas sólo cuando existía una amenaza.

Ella se consoló con aquello. Los empleados eran científicos, no depredadores. Aunque

con ella no siempre habían sido justos; le tenían desconfianza, algunos la rechazaban e incluso había sufrido intentos de agresión por escuchar conversaciones comprometedoras para algunos de los empleados. Black siempre había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla, pero algunas veces eso no era suficiente, así que ella había aprendido a confiar sólo en sí misma. Lo cual hacía que su súbita necesidad de apoyarse en Darién le causara

confusión.

—Nicolás... eh... habló mal de ti —dijo Minako, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Serena parpadeó de la sorpresa.

—¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que eras un cebo, sea lo que sea.

A ella se le hundieron los hombros.

— Darién también me llama cebo. Todavía no sé lo que es...

¿Cómo iba a negar que era algo que no entendía? A menos que... Si ella tenía razón

acerca de que aquellos cazadores que acosaban a los inmortales, significaba que el cebo era un señuelo, algo para atraer al inmortal a la trampa del cazador.

¡Darién pensaba que ella trabajaba para sus enemigos! Ella había ido allí a pedir

ayuda, no a facilitar que lo asesinaran.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó.

—No me insultes —dijo Minako.

—No estaba hablando de ti, sino de mí misma.

Durante esos momentos íntimos que había pasado con Darién, éste seguía pensando

que ella era capaz, de semejante traición. Y seguramente también pensaba que era una mujer fácil, de ahí su sorpresa cuando había descubierto que todavía era virgen.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿Te han engañado? —le preguntó Minako con suavidad.

Ella asintió. ¿Darién la había deseado, aunque sólo fuera un poco, o sólo quería

seducirla para sonsacarle información sobre sus planes? Serena sospechaba que lo cierto era lo último, y eso le hizo daño. La atravesó el alma. ¿Cuántas veces la había mirado él con recelo, con una acusación en los ojos?

—Háblame sobre la voz que has escuchado —le pidió a Minako. Cualquier cosa con tal de borrarse a Darién de la mente, antes de ponerse a llorar de decepción y resentimiento.

Minako se quedó helada.

—No te he mencionado ninguna voz. Nos han estado vigilando, ¿verdad? ¿Hay una

cámara oculta?

—No lo sé —respondió Serena—. Podría ser que si tuvieran una cámara, pero no es

así como yo he sabido lo de la voz. Cuéntamelo todo, por favor. Estamos juntas en esto.

Podemos ayudarnos la una a la otra.

—No hay nada que contar —dijo Minako—. Me estoy volviendo loca, ¿es eso lo que

quieres que admita? Un tipo ha comenzado a hablarme mentalmente desde Ia mañana.

Hemos tenido conversaciones muy estimulantes.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me pidió información sobre nuestros secuestradores.

—¿Como qué?

— Sus hábitos diarios, qué armas tienen y si el castillo tiene sistema de seguridad —

respondió Minako, y emitió una carcajada seca, sin humor—. Creo que es el modo alocado que tiene mi mente de enfrentarse a lo que está sucediendo.

Serena no lo creía. Aquellas preguntas eran demasiado específicas. Eran la

información que querría conocer un soldado sobre sus enemigos.

Así que... si no era Minako la que quería información sobre aquellos hombres, ¿quién

era? ¿Y quién tenía el poder de pedirla sin la ventaja de un cuerpo?

—Me estoy cansando de todo esto — refunfuño Jedite—. Por una vez, hoy me gustaría quedarme en la ciudad a relajarme después de haber estado con una mujer, en vez de tener que volver corriendo aquí. Yo puedo transportarme en un segundo, como Mamoru.

Se dejó caer en el sofá que había ante la tele, tomó el mando de la consola de los

videojuegos y comenzó una pelea de mujeres desnudas en el barro. Tenía buen color, y la tensión se le había borrado del semblante. —¿De qué va la reunión esta vez? —preguntó—

. i Ah, y para vuestra información, no vi a ningún Cazador. —Porque tú sólo ves posibles compañeras de cama —respondió Nicolás.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó Jedite, sin alterarse.

—Dejad de discutir —dijo Mamoru—. Tenemos cosas de las que ocuparnos, y no creo

que a nadie le guste lo que va a oír.

Darién se sentó en el sofá y se pasó la mano por la cara. Violencia le estaba

golpeando por dentro, con más fuerza y más rabia de lo normal. Parecía que no le gustaba estar lejos de Serena. Él la había dejado en la habitación de Mamoru, después de apartar la barricada, que en su opinión era excesiva, porque había una buena cerradura en la puerta, y había ido a limpiar la suya, Cuando había terminado, lo habían avisado para que acudiera a la sala de entretenimiento, donde parecía que iban a darles a todos malas noticias.

—Díselo, Nicolás —dijo Mamorucon un suspiro.

Hubo una pausa.

—Estoy sintiendo los primeros movimientos de Ira. No es nada drástico todavía.

Puedo controlarlo, pero si no sé durante cuánto tiempo podré.

—Ahora puede oler a las humanas, y sus olores no se le quitan de la nariz —explicó

Endimión.

Darién se sorprendió al percibir furia en la voz de su amigo.

Jedite palideció.

—Vaya, eso sí que ha sido rápido.

—Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo —respondió Nicolás. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a soportar sin hacerles daño —dijo, y se frotó la nuca—. Ya veo sus cuerpos ensangrentados y me gusta.

—¿A nadie se le ocurre una idea? —preguntó Endimión, que lanzó el cuchillo al aire, lo atrapó y volvió a lanzarlo—. ¿Algo para poder salvarlas?

Silencio.

—Hablar de ello no servirá de nada — dijo Andrew por fin—. Nos estamos

atormentando al intentar dar con una solución que no existe. No podemos ponernos en contacto con los Titanes, nos impondrán otra maldición. No podemos dejar libres a las mujeres y decirles que se escondan. Nicolás se vería obligado a seguirlas. Así que... yo opino que lo mejor es dejar que lo haga.

Endimión le clavó una mirada fiera.

— Eso es un poco cruel incluso para ti, Enfermedad —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a

Darién—. Yo digo que esperemos un poco más. Por ahora, Nicolás tiene al espíritu

controlado, aunque se esté despertando.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Mamoru con una expresión oscura—. Vamos a esperar un

poco, aunque no creo que podamos dar con una solución. Darién, me gustaría que les

contaras a los demás lo de la voz que has oído.

Darién no quería cargarles con más preocupaciones, pero sabía que no tenía otro

remedio.

—Muy bien. Alguien se comunicó conmigo mentalmente, y me ordenó que os enviara

a todos al cementerio esta noche, sin armas.

Mamoru se acercó a Nicolás.

—Tú conoces a esos nuevos dioses mejor que nadie. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te parece algo

propio de los Titanes?

—No soy un experto en ellos, pero no, no me lo parece. Ellos no tendrían por qué

preocuparse de las armas. Aunque sean útiles para luchar contra los Cazadores, no lo

serían para luchar contra los dioses.

—Supongamos que esa voz es de un Cazador — dijo Mamoru—. Eso significa que nos enfrentamos a un Cazador que tiene una habilidad formidable. Y como es improbable que trabaje solo, tenemos que preguntarnos si sus amigos tienen poderes parecidos.

Nicolás dijo:

—Somos más fuertes que los mortales, con poderes o sin ellos. Podemos vencerlos.

—Sí, si somos más listos. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió en Grecia? Los Cazadores

no eran tan fuertes como nosotros, pero pudieron hacernos daño una y otra vez. Ahora, lo más seguro es que nos hayan tendal do una trampa en el cementerio —dijo Darién, mientras los miraba uno por uno—. Yo no podré ir, porque estaré muerto, pero todos los demás podéis. Debéis hacerlos caer en su propia trampa y matarlos.

Mamoru sacudió la cabeza.

—A medianoche, Endimión y yo estaremos aquí contigo. Eso quiere decir que sólo podrán

ir Jedite y Nicolás, porque Andrew tampoco» puede salir. No podemos dejar que vayan solos a luchar cuando no sabemos a lo que se enfrentan.

—Entonces vayamos ahora —dijo Darién. Odiaba salir del castillo, pero lo haría. Por

proteger a Serena, haría cualquier cosa, y si aquella nueva raza de Cazadores pretendía hacerle daño...— Todavía quedan siete horas hasta la medianoche. Eso es tiempo de sobra para que yo pueda luchar y volver.

Los demás lo miraron con sorpresa. Él nunca se había ofrecido para ir a la ciudad.

—Alguien tiene que; quedarse a proteger a las mujeres —dijo Endimión.

—Es cierto —convino Darién.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa de disculpa para ambos—.

Matar a los Cazadores es más importante que proteger a las mujeres.

Endimión apretó los puños. Darién apretó los dientes.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse —dijo—, o luchad sin mí.

Quizá Nicolás fuera Ira, y Mamoru fuera Muerte, pero nadie luchaba como Violencia.

Llevarlo a él a una batalla era casi una garantía de victoria.

—Iremos sin ti —dijo Mamoru con rotundidad.

Muy bien. No iba a dejar a Serena sin protección.

—Entonces, decidme lo que pensáis hacer.

Hubo una pausa. Mamoru y Nicolás intercambiaron una mirada tensa. Antes de que él

pudiera hacer algún comentario, Mamoru tomó un mapa de una estantería y lo extendió sobre la mesa de billar.

Los demás se acercaron.

—Como veis, es un mapa de la ciudad. Antes, cuando estábamos planeando el ataque y vosotros estabais ocupados en otras cosas, decidimos poner una trampa en esta zona abandonada —explicó, y dibujó un círculo con la yema del dedo alrededor de una parte del sur de la ciudad—. Hay colinas y no hay casas, lo cual significa que es el sitio perfecto para atacar. Esperaremos aquí y dejaremos que los Cazadores se acerquen a nosotros.

—¿Ése es tu plan?

— Bueno, eso y matarlos —dijo Mamoru. La fragancia de flores se intensificó mientras

le brillaban los ojos amenazadoramente—. A mí me parece un buen plan.

—Quizá no vayan. Quizá estén en el cementerio.

—Vendrán —dijo Mamoru.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él hizo una pausa y miró a Nicolás de nuevo.

—Tengo ese presentimiento.

Darién soltó un resoplido.

—Puede que te equivoques. Al menos, deberíamos asegurar nuestra colina antes de

que os vayáis, para que nadie pueda acercarse mientras vosotros estáis fuella y yo estoy

muerto.

—Muy bien —dijo Mamoru con un suspiro—. Pongámonos a trabajar.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus Review y alertas chicas quienes andaran a las caza de nuestros bellos demonios y quien le hablara a Minako y espero y Sere no desconfie mucho de Darien bueno espero terminar el proximo capitulo y subirlo si no nos leemos mañana con otros dos capitulos mas ^^


	15. Chapter 15

14

Hotel Taverna, Budapest.

Seiya, el guardián de la Duda, estaba tendido en la cama, mirando el techo blanco de

su suite. Había viajado desde Nueva York a Budapest con un objetivo: encontrar la caja de Esmeralda y destruirla. Hasta el momento no había tenido suerte; sin embargo, sí haba encontrado a los guerreros que se habían alejado de él miles de años atrás. Hombres que habían luchado junto a él. Hombres a los que había querido.

Hombres que, en aquel momento, lo odiaban.

Suspiró. Desde su llegada, tres días atrás, había visto a Jedite aquí y allá, pero no le

había revelado su presencia; no estaba seguro del recibimiento que iban a darle. ¿Lo

atacarían o lo recibirían como al hijo pródigo?

Casi tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Él había estado a punto de decapitar a Nicolás cuando el guerrero había intentado impedirle que incendiara todo Atenas pan hacer salir a los Cazadores que habían matado a su amigo Badén.

Desde que había llegado a Budapest, Seiya había intentado infiltrarse, averiguar todo

lo que pudiera de aquellos guerreros que habían sido hermanos para él, pero que se

habían convertido en extraños. Ellos no habían revelado nada. Así pues, Seiya había

concentrado su atención en las humanas que los rodeaban. Sólo una de ellas lo había oído, pero tampoco le había proporcionado nueva información.

Lo único que sabía era que los seis guerreros vivían en aquella fortaleza enorme de la

colina, y que estaban armados hasta los dientes.

Aquella información la había obtenido de un Cazador al cual había interrogado un mes

antes. El mismo Cazador que le había dicho, con reticencia, que había en marcha una nueva búsqueda de la caja de Esmeralda. Y que encontrar la caja significaría el fin de los Señores del Submundo, porque los demonios volverían a los confines de la caja, y los guerreros no podrían sobrevivir sin ellos.

Parecía que los Cazadores llevaban semanas intentando dar con la manera de asaltar

el castillo y atrapar a los guerreros, pero aún no lo habían conseguido. El hecho de que quisieran capturarlos en vez de destruirlos le suscitaba muchas preguntas a Seiya. ¿Sabían los guerreros dónde estaba la caja? ¿Qué pensaban en la actualidad de los Cazadores? En el pasado se habían retirado de la lucha. ¿Volverían a hacerlo?

Suspiró de nuevo. Ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo más tarde. En ese momento tenía

otro misterio por resolver. El cambio de guardia, por decirlo de algún modo. De manos de los Griegos a manos de los Titanes, que eran unos maníacos del control. Una preocupación que él no esperaba.

No conocía a aquellos nuevos dioses, pero no creía que fueran a gustarle. Cuando lo

habían llamado, había percibido en los cielos murmullos de guerra y dominación; lo

habían obligado a permanecer en medio de un círculo de caras extrañas y a responder sus preguntas.

« ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?».

« ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlo?

« ¿Tienes miedo de morir?».

El motivo por el que lo habían llamado a él y no a los otros, tampoco lo sabía. En

realidad no sabía nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Darién les dijera a los demás que fueran al cementerio.

Esperaba que acudieran. Había llegado el momento de dar a conocer su presencia, y

quería tener venta» cuando eso sucediera.

«Ojalá pudiera mentir...».

Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Sin embargo, no podía mentir. Si lo intentaba, el demonio enloquecía y él perdía el

conocimiento. Era una extraña reacción ante la insinceridad, pero no podía remediarlo. Lo que sí podía hacer era proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de otro, llenarlo de desconfianza y de preocupación, tejer una red de dudas con preguntas y observaciones.

Ni sus preguntas ni sus observaciones eran mentira, ¿verdad?

Al comunicarse con Darién, lo había oído rezando por la mujer humana, y le había

creado dudas sobre sí; podía sobrevivir sin la ayuda de un dios. El hecho de que sí se

hubiera salvado había sido favorable a él, porque le había permitido pedir la

compensación.

Seiya y sus hombres estarían esperando la llegada de los demás guerreros, que pese a sus órdenes, irían armados. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante aquella inesperada reunión?

«Seguramente, con odio».

—Cállate —le dijo a su espíritu.

No le importaba usarlo contra los demás, pero odiaba que aquella cosa estúpida

intentara debilitarlo a él.

La puerta de su suite se abrió de par en par.

Él agarró el cuchillo que llevaba atado con una correa a la nuca y se preparó para

atacar. Cuando vio a sus visitantes, se relajó.

—¿Qué bienvenida es ésta? —preguntó Yaten.

Neherenia, Rubeus y Alan lo acompañaban. Habían estado juntos desde la muerte de

Badén, cuando se habían abandonado al dominio de sus demonios. Cualquier cosa con tal de castigar a aquellos que habían asesinado a uno de los suyos.

La destrucción que habían provocado, la gente a la que habían herido... Seiya se

estremeció al recordarlo. Les había costado mucho tiempo volver a encontrarse, y para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Nunca podrían integrarse en sociedad, nunca podrían ser otra cosa que guerreros.

Los Cazadores no se lo permitirían.

Aparte de acabar con Badén, los Cazadores habían asesinado a todos los humanos que tenían buena relación con los guerreros, y habían destruido todos los hogares que éstos habían conseguido erigir. Y por eso, Seiya lucharía contra ellos hasta el final de sus días: la eternidad. Hasta que el último cayera vencido, seguiría luchando.

Seiya se incorporó y apoyó el peso del cuerpo en los codos. Después se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama.

—¿Habéis averiguado algo?

—Bastante —respondió Alan.

—Nada —dijo Yaten, mirando al techo con resignación.

Alan estaba poseído por el espíritu de Mentira. Al contrario que Seiya, no podía

decir una sola verdad. Todo el mundo en aquella habitación sabía que debía creer

exactamente lo contrario de lo que dijera su amigo.

Seiya le lanzó a Alan una mirada de advertencia y el guerrero se encogió de

hombros, como queriendo decir que haría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Alan siempre hacía lo que quería; la rebeldía corría por sus venas.

Era alto, un guerrero como Seiya, pero ahí terminaban las similitudes. Seiya tenía el

pelo y los ojos azules y el rostro curtido. Alan tenía el pelo castaño pero lo llevaba

teñido de azul, de acuerdo con su imagen punk. Decía que lo hacía porque le resaltaba los ojos. Por supuesto, era mentira. Seguramente lo había hecho como advertencia a los humanos: «No os acerquéis al peligro». Tenía tatuajes y piercings por todo el cuerpo, y siempre iba vestido de negro. Nunca salía de casa sin un arsenal abrochado al cuerpo.

En realidad, ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

—¿Dónde está Neflyte? —preguntó Seiya.

Alan abrió la boca para responder, con una mentira, pero Yaten, el amo de Desastre,

lo interrumpió.

—No pudo aceptar la derrota. Continúa buscando.

Por supuesto. Neflyte acogía a Derrota en su interior; tenía que ganar en todo lo que

hiciera: la guerra, una partida de cartas, un juego de ping-pong... o sufría físicamente y

quedaba postrado en la cama durante días.

Seiya le había dicho a su equipo que hablara con los habitantes de la ciudad para

averiguar algo de los Señores o de la caja, así que Neflyte no volvería hasta que lo hubiera conseguido.

Neherenia, la única mujer que integraba aquel grupo de malditos, se dejó caer en el sofá que había frente a la cama. Ella también había sido una guerrera inmortal que protegía a los dioses. Y como los demás, se había sentido ofendida cuando Esmeralda fue la elegida para custodiar dim Ouniak. Sin embargo, al contrario que los demás, no lamentaba que los dioses hubieran elegido a una mujer, sino que la mujer no hubiera sido ella. Seiya todavía recordaba la enorme sonrisa de sus labios el día que habían decidido volverse contra

Esmeralda. Era la última que había esbozado.

—Los habitantes de Buda no han querido darnos ninguna información —dijo

Neherenia—. No sé por qué motivo, consideran ángeles a los guerreros, y no quieren

traicionarlos.

A Seiya le resultaba difícil escucharla y mirarla. Oh, no porque fuera fea. Al contrario.

Era esbelta y delicada, y tenía el pelo negro y los ojos del color de la plata. Sin embargo, estaba poseída por el espíritu de Tristeza, así que la risa y la alegría no eran parte de su vida.

Seiya había intentado, durante siglos, alegrarla un poco. Sin embargo, no importaba

lo que él hiciera ella siempre estaba al borde del suicidio. Era cierto que toda la tristeza del mundo se reflejaba en su mirar da e impregnaba su voz. Él siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible que continuara viviendo sin volverse loca.

Seiya se frotó la barbilla y miró a Rubeus.

—¿Y tú? ¿Averiguaste algo?

Rubeus se apoyó contra una de las paredes. Era una pincelada negra contra el blanco

puro de la habitación»

Piel oscura, ojos oscuros, todo en él era oscuridad Rubeus podía adivinar los secretos

más íntimos y profundos de aquellos a quienes se acercaba.

Tenía que ser una terrible carga conocer los secretos más feos de los demás.

Quizá fuera aquélla la razón por la que Rubeus no hablaba nunca. Quizá tuviera miedo

de revelar verdades terribles. Miedo de extender el pánico.

—Nada que nos sirva —dijo Neherenia, respondiendo en su lugar, con su tono de voz

helado—. Salvo por las mujeres que han tenido relaciones con Jedite y con Darién, y sólo conocen el tamaño de sus miembros, la gente de la ciudad siempre se ha mantenido a distancia de los guerreros, así que no saben lo suficiente como para que adivine algún secreto.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe y Neflyte

pasó a la habitación y se hizo con la atención de todo el mundo.

Tenía el pelo muy rojizo, y le caía en mechones enredados por la cara. Los ojos, muy

azules, le brillaban. Tenía las mejillas sucias de tierra, y la barbilla salpicada de sangre. Sin embargo, su paso era ligero, y por eso Seiya supo que había averiguado algo.

Se puso en pie bruscamente.

—Dinos.

Neflyte se colocó en el centro de la habitación y sonrió.

—Tal y como sospechábamos, los Cazadores ya están aquí.

Neherenia se movió con una gracia y una elegancia que contrastaban agudamente con su expresión suicida.

—Vamos a capturarlos y a interrogarlos, y averiguaremos si saben más que nosotros.

—No es necesario —dijo Neflyte —. Ya atrapé a uno.

—¿Y? —preguntó Seiya con nerviosismo.

—Quieren asaltar el castillo y capturar a los Señores. Tienen a alguien dentro.

—Me alegro mucho de saberlo —dijo Alan.

Neflyte, al igual que los demás, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

—¿No mencionaron la caja? —preguntó Yaten. Mientras hablaba, la bombilla de la

lámpara que estaba junto a él explotó y envió añicos de cristal en todas direcciones.

—No.

La lámpara se tambaleó y golpeó a Yaten en la coronilla.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza. Aquel hombre era un desastre andante. Literalmente. Cuando Yaten entraba en una habitación, las cosas se iban al infierno rápidamente. No le extrañaría que el techo se derrumbara en cualquier momento. Había ocurrido antes.

Yaten se apagó las pequeñas llamas que tenía en el pelo y se frotó la sien, sin que sus

ojos castaños mostraran emoción alguna. Sin una palabra, se alejó de la lámpara y se sentó en el suelo, tan alejado de los demás como pudo.

Seiya miró hacia las puertas dobles. Se abrían a una preciosa terraza que ofrecía una

vista muy romántica de la ciudad. Aunque él no tenía mucho romanticismo en su vida, a decir verdad.

Normalmente, las mujeres se alejaban corriendo de él, si él no salía corriendo antes.

Aunque no quisiera, hacía que ellas dudaran de todo: de las elecciones que hacían en la vida, de su imagen... Lloraban. Siempre. Algunas veces incluso habían intentado el suicidio.

Y él ya no podía soportarlo más. No podía soportar la culpabilidad que le acarreaban

sus acciones inevitables. Así pues, se había negado las relaciones con las mujeres. Se había alejado de ellas.

Seiya tuvo que reprimir una oleada de pena. Había anochecido y las luces de la ciudad

se habían prendido. Había luna llena, y era como un faro dorado en mitad del cielo negro, aterciopelado. El aire fresco en traba con suavidad y agitaba levemente las cortinas blancas.

Una noche para los amantes.

O para la muerte.

—¿Dónde están ahora los Cazadores? —preguntó.

— Según mi fuente, se han reunido en una discoteca. Ya lo he comprobado: está a

cinco minutos de aquí —respondió Neflyte.

Seiya quería ir al cementerio, y también quería ir n la discoteca. Por desgracia, no

podía estar en los dos sitios a la vez. Como reminiscencia de lo que hábil ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás, de nuevo se vio entre sus amigos o los Cazadores.

—Necesito que uno de vosotros vaya al cementerio esta noche, bien armado. Yo he

hecho todo lo posible por atraer allá a los guerreros. Que quien vaya decida lo que hará si los ve. Los demás iremos a la discoteca.

—Yo iré al cementerio —dijo Yaten. No parecía que le entusiasmara la idea. Más bien,

su tono era de resignación—. Si voy a la discoteca, puede que se derrumbe.

Cierto.

En aquel preciso instante, una placa de yeso se dos prendió de la pared y golpeó a

Yaten en la cabeza. Yaten tenía una espesa melena atigrada que amortiguaba. golpes. De todos modos, hizo una mueca de dolor.

Seiya suspiró.

—Si todo sale bien, quizá consigamos las respuestas que hemos venido a buscar y, por fin, podremos destruir la caja de Esmeralda.

«Antes de que la encuentren los Cazadores y vuelvan a encerrar dentro a los

demonios, y eso nos mate a todos».

—Ahora, en marcha.

* * *

Aparecieron mas guerreros inmortales ^^! espero y sean amigos y no enemigos suficiente tienen los chicos con los cazadores bueno espermos que no mientras nos leemos en la próxima actualización

Isis


	16. Chapter 16

15

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

El tiempo se le había pasado rápidamente. Darién se había quedado absorto

mientras colocaba trampas por la colina. Fosas, cables, redes. Debería haberlo hecho

mucho antes que aquel día, pero siempre había temido hacerles daño a los empleados de reparto de provisiones o a las mujeres que iban a buscar a Jedite.

Cada vez que Darién pensaba que ya había terminado, Mamoru le encomendaba una

tarea nueva.

Ya eran las once y media, y no tenía tiempo para ir a ver a Serena. No tenía tiempo

para darle un beso ni abrazarla, por mucho que lo anhelara.

—Quizá los dioses nos sonrían esta noche — murmuró Mamoru.

Darién, Endimión y Mamoru se dirigieron por los intrincados pasillos del castillo hacia la habitación de Darién. Siempre era mejor encadenarlo con antelación y mantener la

situación bajo control.

Endimión ya había tomado la espada, la misma que Darién había usado para asesinar a Esmeralda tantos siglos atrás. Colgaba a un lado del guerrero, y la luz de la luna, que entraba por las ventanas, le arrancaba brillos al metal de la hoja.

Torcieron una esquina, se acercaron más... «No estoy preparado...», gimoteó el

espíritu. Al principio, porque la sangre siempre lo saciaba. Darién tampoco estaba listo

para morir. Aquella noche no.

Los pasos resonaban en el pasillo de manera ominosa.

—A lo mejor podemos convencer a estos Titanes para que te libren de la maldición —

dijo Mamoru.

Por primera vez en cientos de años, Darién sintió esperanza. Quizá, pese a todo, los

Titanes lo perdonaran si se lo pedía. En el pasado, ellos querían la paz y la armonía en el mundo. Seguramente, ellos...

«Sabes que no», se dijo. «Mira lo que le obligan a hacer a Nicolás».

La esperanza de Darién se hizo añicos. Los Titanes ya habían demostrado que eran

más despiadados que los Griegos.

—No creo que quiera arriesgarme.

—Quizá haya una alternativa a los dioses —dijo Endimión.

Si la había, ellos ya la habrían encontrado, pero Darién no lo dijo en voz alta. Unos

segundos después, el trío entró en la habitación. El miedo le aceleró la sangre a Darién cuando se tendía en la cama. Las sábanas de algodón, recién cambiadas, estaban frescas y no tenían ni rastro de la esencia de Serena. Sin embargo, él podía aferrarse a su recuerdo.

La última vez que la había visto allí, la había tenido entre los brazos, la había cuidado.

Había inhalado su olor. Había pensado en hacer el amor con ella.

El miedo se intensificó cuando Endimión le encadeno las muñecas y Mamoru los tobillos.

—Cuando esto termine —dijo—, comprobad que Serena se encuentra bien. Si es así,

dejadla en la habitación con las otras mujeres. Si no, dejadla en otra, habitación y yo la

cuidaré por la mañana. Pero no la metáis en el calabozo. Nada de crueldades. Dadle de comer, pero no le deis vino, ¿entendido?

Los dos hombres se lanzaron otra de las tensas miradas que llevaban intercambiando

toda la tarde y se apartaron de la cama.

—Endimión —dijo Darién, en tono de advertencia—. Mamoru... ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sobre la mujer —dijo Mamoru, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

—Estoy intentando mantenerme calmado —dijo Darién, aunque una niebla negra le

había cubierto la visión—. Decidme que no le habéis hecho nada.

—No.

Él exhaló un suspiro y recuperó la visión.

—No le hemos hecho nada todavía —prosiguió Mamoru— pero vamos a hacerlo.

Cuando Darién lo asimiló, tiró de las cadenas.

— ¡Soltadme!

—Es cebo, Darién —dijo Reyes tranquilamente.

—No, no lo es —respondió él.

Presa del pánico, como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla de la que no podía

despertar, les habló de sil habilidad y de sus sospechas de que los Cazadores la habían seguido sin que ella lo supiera.

—Está maldita, como nosotros. Está condenada a escuchar conversaciones del

pasado.

Mamoru sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás demasiado cautivado por esa mujer como para admitir la verdad. El hecho de

que tenga una habilidad extraña es una prueba más de que es un cebo, como la voz que tú has oído hoy. ¿Qué mejor modo para averiguar cosas sobre nosotros, sobre cómo vencernos?

Darién tiró del cuello hacia arriba, casi rompiéndose los tendones.

—Si le hacéis daño, os mataré. No es una amenaza, es un juramento. Pasaré el resto de mis días buscando vuestra tortura y vuestro fin.

Endimión se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—En este momento no puedes pensar con claridad, pero algún día nos lo

agradecerás. Vamos a llevarla a la ciudad. La usaremos para atraer a los Cazadores. Es la parte del plan que no te hemos contado.

Traidores. Él nunca hubiera sospechado que sus amigos, los mismos guerreros que

compartían su tristeza, fueran capaces de aquello.

— ¿Por qué me lo decís ahora? ¿Por qué hacéis esto?

Endimión apartó la mirada y no respondió.

—Haremos todo lo posible para traerla en las mismas condiciones en que la llevemos.

De nuevo, Darién tiró de las gruesas cadenas con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, era imposible romperlas; los mismos dioses las habían forjado. Sin embargo, golpeó el

cabecero de metal. La rabia se apoderó de él, con tanto fervor, de una manera tan siniestra, que no podía ver, no podía respirar. Tenía que llegar hasta Serena. Tenía que protegerla.

Era inocente, frágil, nunca sobreviviría a una batalla.

Y si el enemigo la capturaba...

Se arqueó hacia arriba, rugió, volvió a tirar de las cadenas...

— ¡Serena! —aulló—. ¡Serena!

—No entiendo cómo puede ponerse tan salvaje por una mujer —oyó que decía

Mamoru.

— Semejante devoción es peligrosa —respondió Endimión.

— ¡Serena! —siguió gritando.

Y siguió intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil. Mamoru y Endimión lo observaron sin decir una palabra, sin ceder. Él los maldijo con la mirada, prometiéndoles la venganza.

«Que Serena pueda esconderse», rezó. «Que permanezca escondida hasta que yo

vuelva por ella».

Notó un agudo dolor en el costado.

Había llegado la medianoche.

Rugió. El espíritu se revolvió en su interior como una tormenta envenenada, un

puñado de rayos, una; tempestad de destrucción. Hombre y demonio se fura dieron en

uno, con un mismo objetivo. Sobrevivir a aquello para poder defender a su mujer.

Sin embargo, Endimión se acercó a ellos con la espada en las manos. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Cuando la hoja de la espada atravesó el estómago de Darién y le cortó la piel, los

órganos, los músculos, éste ya no pudo reprimir los gritos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente, y las mujeres, exceptuando a Minako y a

Serena, se apartaron de ella todo lo posible y se tomaron de las manos.

Durante toda la tarde, Serena había querido enfrentarse a Darién. Minako había

querido enfrentarse a Reyes. En vez de eso, habían terminado contándose la historia de sus vidas. En lugar de asustar a Minako, el pasado de Serena diluyó el recelo de la

muchacha.

Después, Serena se indignó ante la narración del secuestro de Minako. Era extraño

pensar que, en aquel lugar de miedo y muerte, Serena no sólo hubiera encontrado a su primer amante, sino también a su primera amiga de verdad.

Un ángel entró en la habitación.

Tenía el pelo plateado, y unos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas. Un

demonio no podía ser tan bello. Sin embargo, iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y

llevaba guantes negros. Además, tenía un arma.

Ella lo había visto antes, en la habitación de Darién. La noche anterior, cuando

estaban apuñalando a Darién. Aquel hombre no había tomado parte en el asesinato, pero lo había presenciado sin intervenir.

—Serena—dijo él, buscándola.

El miedo le atenazó la garganta. ¿Sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué no había ido Darién?

¿Se había olvidado ya de ella? ¿Quería que muriera?

Intentando no echarse a llorar, empujó a Minako detrás de sí.

—Estoy aquí —susurró.

—Ven conmigo —dijo el hombre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te lo explicaré por el camino. Ahora, date prisa. Si te ven, no podré salvarte.

De repente, Minako se adelantó hecha una furia.

—No va a ir contigo. Ninguna vamos a ir, por mucho que nos amenaces con un arma.

Tú y tus amigos podéis moriros.

—Quizá más tarde —dijo él con ironía, sin apartar la mirada de Serena—. Por favor,

no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres volver a ver a Darién, sí o no?

Darién. El sólo hecho de oír su hombre hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

«Debo de ser la chica más estúpida del mundo».

Le dio un abrazo a Minako y le susurró al oído:

—Estaré bien.

Eso esperaba, al menos.

—Pero...

—Confía en mí.

Se separó de Minako y se adelantó. El ángel de pelo blanco se apartó de ella como si

fuera un cartucho de dinamita.

—Que nadie más se mueva —ordenó—. Dispararé antes y preguntaré después.

Sin dejar de mirar a Minako, salió al pasillo.

Cuando Serena estuvo a su lado, le dijo:

—No me toques. Si la gente me toca, ocurren cosas muy malas. Ni siquiera te acerques lo suficiente como para tocarme si te tropiezas.

Su tono de voz era grave.

—Está bien —respondió Serena, desconcertada.

Mantuvo las manos a la espalda, por si acaso se le olvidaba, y esperó a que él dirigiera la marcha.

Él se movió dibujando un amplio círculo a su alrededor y, con el cañón del arma hacia

delante, cerró la puerta. Serena no intentó meterle prisa; el miedo la mantuvo, una vez

más, clavada en el sitio.

—¿Qué cosas malas? —le preguntó cuándo él se volvió de espaldas.

El ángel comenzó a caminar y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Enfermedad. Agonía. Muerte —dijo, y se enfundó el arma en la cintura—. Ningún

ser vivo puede tocarme la piel, porque se desencadenaría una plaga.

Dios santo. Fuera cierto o no, aquello la convenció de que no debía acercarse a él. Y

sospechaba que había dicho la verdad. Cada vez que lo había visto, él se había mantenido apartado de los demás. No era el modo de actuar de un hombre malvado, sino de un hombre que se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí mismo. A Serena se le desencogió el corazón. «Tonta».

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Andrew —dijo él, y pareció que le sorprendía que ella se interesara.

—No piensas matarme, ¿verdad, Andrew?

Él soltó un resoplido.

—No. Si lo hiciera, Darién me cortaría el corazón y lo freiría para desayunárselo.

—Está bien, eso es más información de la que necesitaba —respondió ella.

Sintió una felicidad estúpida e infantil. Entonces Darién ¿se preocupaba por ella? Si

eso era cierto, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué no había ido a buscarla?

Silenciosamente, Andrew la condujo por los pasillos. Unas cuantas veces se detuvo a

escuchar y le hizo un gesto para que se escondiera entre las sombras.

—No hagas ruido —le dijo cuando ella abrió la su boca para hacer una pregunta.

—Cuando puedas hablar, me gustaría saber lo que está pasando —susurró ella.

Él le hizo caso omiso.

—Casi hemos llegado.

—¿Adónde?

Cuanto más caminaba, más le parecía oír... ¿Qué era aquello? Un segundo más tarde,

Serena lo supo.

El estómago se le encogió al percibir con claridad el sonido: eran gritos. Eran gritos de

agonía. Ella sólo había oído aquello una vez, y ya era suficiente.

—Darién—dijo en un jadeo. ¡Otra vez no! — . Date prisa, Andrew. Por favor, tengo que

ayudarlo. Tenemos que detenerlos.

—Aquí —dijo él.

Abrió una puerta y se apartó para dejarla pasar. Ella entró en busca de Darién, pero

no había nadie allí. Se dio la vuelta llena de confusión.

—¿Dónde está?

—No te preocupes por Darién. Sabes que mañana estará bien. Preocúpate por ti

misma. Iban a llevarte a la ciudad, y yo no podía permitírselo. Darién nos habría matado a todos en nuestra cama. Así que, por mi vida y por la tuya, cállate. No tienen mucho tiempo para buscarte, así que compórtate y sobrevivirás.

Dicho aquello, cerró la puerta. Después Serena oyó un suave clic y comprendió que

había echado una llave.

El miedo y la incertidumbre se adueñaron de ella. No sabía si Andrew le había dicho la

verdad o no, pero no le importaba. Tenía que llegar junto a Darién. Otro de sus gritos

atravesó el aire, y como si hubiera atravesado las paredes, la envolvió.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió hacia la puerta para girar el pomo con las

manos temblorosas. No se movió. ¡Demonios! Se mantendría en suene pero no iba a

quedarse en aquella habitación.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar la estancia con los ojos de un ladrón. El polvo lo cubría

todo, como si el cuarto llevara olvidado durante años. No había figurillas n| recuerdos

sobre los escasos muebles, nada que pudiera usar para romper la cerradura.

Entonces se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Vio las montañas, blancas y

majestuosas. Había un balcón que daba a... miró y jadeó. Abajo, abajo, abajo. «Sólo si te caes». Afortunadamente, la ventana se abrió con facilidad. Ignorando la ráfaga de aire helado que la azotó, miró hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda. Un poco más allá

había otro balcón.

Darién gritó desgarradoramente.

Con las palmas de las manos sudorosas, Serena corrió hacia la cama con una idea. Una idea peligrosa y estúpida.

—La única idea —murmuró, y abrió las mantas de la cama de un tirón.

El polvo le llenó la nariz y la boca, y Serena tosió, pero no se detuvo. Ató un extremo

de la sábana con un extremo de la colcha.

—Lo he visto en las películas. Saldrá bien.

Quizá. Los actores tenían redes y dobles. Ella no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Otro grito.

El estómago se le encogió y volvió a la ventana. Salió al balcón sin vacilar, e inhaló

bruscamente. La piedra del suelo estaba helada y ella estaba descalza. El viento era

cortante.

Con dedos temblorosos y la respiración helada, ató uno de los extremos de la

improvisada cuerda a la barandilla del balcón con un doble nudo. Después hizo un tercero.

Le dio un fuerte tirón.

Resistió.

Pero ¿soportaría su peso? Después de todo lo que había vomitado antes, debía de

pesar menos, así que eso era un punto a su favor.

Temblando violentamente por el frío y el nerviosismo, pasó por encima de las barras

de metal. El óxido le dejó manchas en la ropa. Mantuvo la vista centrada.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada. No hay una caída de diez mil metros.

Descendió por la sábana. Oyó un crujido. Un chasquido. Casi se le detuvo el corazón.

—Darién te necesita. Quizá incluso te quiera. O quizá piense que eres una mentirosa

y una asesina malvada, tal vez ni siquiera le gustes y sólo quisiera seducirte para

sonsacarte respuestas, pero de todos modo no se merece lo que le están haciendo. Tú eres la única de este sitio que lo piensas, así que adelante. Eres su única esperanza.

«Dios. Parezco la princesa de La Guerra de las Galaxias».

Sin embargo, estaba desesperada por llenar el silencio que había deseado tanto. De lo

contrario, comenzaría a pensar en caerse y matarse, o peor todavía, en fracasar.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Sigue así.

Perdió la voz cuando se vio colgando. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

«Por favor, Dios, no dejes que me caiga. No dejes que me suden más las manos».

Se inclinó hacia delante, balanceando la sábana... un centímetro. Demonios. Se inclinó

hacia atrás y lo movió otro centímetro. Adelante, atrás. Adelante, atrás. Pronto, estaba

meciéndose suavemente. Sin embargo, la sábana se resbaló un poco, o quizá ella, y Serena gritó.

«Sólo un poco más. Puedo hacerlo».

Tomó velocidad y continuó meciéndose. Finalmente, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

como para alargar el brazo y enganchar los dedos con fuerza a una de las barras del otro balcón. Con un gruñido, lanzó todo su cuerpo hacia delante, se agarró con la otra mano a otra de las barras y soltó la sábana. Entonces cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo colgaba sobre veinticinco metros de montaña

escarpada.

No pudo evitarlo; volvió a gritar.

Durante unos eternos instantes, intentó enganchar los pies a otra barra, como había

hecho con las manos, finalmente, consiguió meter una rodilla en un hueco. los músculos le ardían del esfuerzo, pero consiguió subir hasta la barandilla y saltó al balcón. Pese al intenso frío, estaba sudando. Con dificultad, consiguió abrir la ventana, y cuando entró al

otro dormitorio, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio.

La habitación era oscura y polvorienta, como la otra, pero oía a Darién gimiendo y

luchando una vez más.

«Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde». Estaba muy cerca, muy cerca...

Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y abrió una fina rendija. De repente, la voz de

Darién se acalló. Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar gritar. Hubo unos

murmullos...

—.. .no deberíamos habérselo dicho.

—Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Ahora lo tiene.

—Quizá nunca se calme.

—No importa. Es lo que hay que hacer —una pausa. Un suspiro—. Estoy deseando

terminar con esto y quitar la última carga de nuestras vidas. Vamos por la chica y

larguémonos.

Temblando, ella se apretó contra la pared y se escondió entre las sombras. Oyó que se cerraba una puerta, y después unos pasos resonaron por el corredor, alejándose. Serena se puso en acción. Salió corriendo al pasillo, atisbo a dos hombres que torcían una esquina y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Darién.

Estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Él estaba tendido en la cama, en medio de un charco de sangre. Tenía el pecho

desnudo, y Serena vio seis heridas abiertas allí donde había penetrado la espada.

Distinguía el interior de su cuerpo. Oh, Dios. Se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Casi en trance, caminó hacia él. «Otra vez no», pensó. « ¡Otra vez no!». Aquella

brutalidad era increíble.

¿Por qué seguían haciéndole eso aquellos desgracia» dos? Él era un demonio, ellos

eran demonios, pero ésa no era razón suficiente.

—No hay razón para esto —sollozó. Era cruel, despiadado, como ellos.

Lentamente, le pasó la mano a Darién por la frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara

manchada de sangre. Tenía sangre incluso en los tobillos y en las muñecas, donde lo

sujetaban las argollas.

Serena cayó de rodillas entre sollozos, a su lado.

— Darién —suspiró entrecortadamente—. Estoy aquí. No te dejaré.

Buscó a su alrededor una llave para desencadenarles pero no la encontró.

Le tomó la mano sin vida. Él era inmortal. Hábil y habia sobrevivido a aquello una vez.

¿Volvería a hacerlo?

Las llamas lo devoraban. Le quemaban como un ácido. Lo fundían, lo destruían poco a

poco. El aire era pesado, negro y espeso. Su cuerpo se desintegraba con un gran dolor.

—Darién...

Oyó aquella voz familiar, dulce, y dejó de retorcerse. De repente, olvidó el calor.

-¿Serena?

Miró a su alrededor en el infierno al que había vuelto, pero sólo vio fuego, y sólo oyó

quejidos y lamentos. ¿Había muerto Serena? ¿La habían enviado allí también para que sufriera?

Eso sólo podía significar que Endimión y Mamoru la habían matado.

— ¡Canallas! —aulló Darién

La habían matado, y él los mataría a ellos. «Con placer», rugió el espíritu.

—Estoy aquí —dijo ella—. No te dejaré.

Un sollozo.

—Serena —gritó él.

Negociaría con aquellos nuevos dioses, tan crueles. La sacaría de allí costase lo que

costase. Él mismo permanecería en los infiernos por toda la eternidad con tal de liberarla.

—No te dejaré. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Si despiertas. Oh, Dios.

Él frunció el ceño, confuso, antes de derretirse una vez más. La voz de Serena no era

un eco en el infierno. Era un eco en su mente. Sin embargo, aquello no tenía sentido, no era

posible.

—¿Cómo pueden haberte hecho esto? ¿Cómo?

¿Estaba ella con su cuerpo? Sí. Sí, estaba con él. Darién casi sentía cómo le agarraba

la mano, casi sentía sus lágrimas cálidas en el pecho abierto. Casi podía oler su dulce

aroma a miel.

Mientras su carne carbonizada se deshacía y tomaba forma una y otra vez, ella le

susurraba, lo consolaba.

—Despierta otra vez, Darién. Despierta, hazlo por mí. Tienes muchas cosas que

explicarme, y no te dejaré marchar hasta que me hayas dicho la verdad.

Él quería obedecer y luchó por escaparse de la fosa profunda en la que estaba. Hizo

todo lo posible por proyectar de nuevo su cuerpo hacia su espíritu. Quería verla, abrazarla, protegerla. Sin embargo, el fuego lo tenía atrapado, retenido. Apretó los dientes, se retorció y luchó sin cesar. Lucharía toda la noche, si era preciso. Lucharía hasta que Mamoru

fuera por él.

Volvería con Serena.

Su vínculo era tan fuerte, tan profundo, tan arraiga do, que no podía negarse ni

ignorarse. En un espacia tan corto de tiempo, ella se había convertido en el centro de su universo. En la única razón de su existencia. Era como si le perteneciera. Como si hubiera nacido sólo para él.

Y una vez que la había encontrado, nada se interpondría entre ellos.

—Me quedaré aquí toda la noche —repitió ella—, No voy a dejar que te vayas.

Darién estaba sonriendo cuando las llamas lo consumieron otra vez.


	17. Chapter 17

16

Había llegado el momento de la guerra.

Nicolás estaba contento. Necesitaba luchar, asesinar. Quizá si mutilaba unos cuantos

Cazadores, dejaría de imaginarse su cuchillo rasgando el cuello de Minako, seguido

rápidamente del de su hermana, su madre y su abuela.

No se lo había dicho a los demás, pero su necesidad de matar ya no era un leve

movimiento en su interior estaba empezando a teñir todos sus pensamientos y a volverlo loco. Los dioses no habían exagerado. La bestia que llevaba dentro estaba ansiosa por cumplir la orden que le habían dado.

Su ansia se incrementaba con cada hora que pasaba.

Nicolás sabía que cada vez sería mayor. Crecería, crecería y crecería hasta que él

destruyera a aquella» cuatro mujeres inocentes.

Apretó la mandíbula. Con suerte, quizá pudiera saciar su sed de sangre, aunque sólo

fuera durante un rato. «Soy un monstruo, soy tan malo como el espíritu que me posee». Si los guerreros no encontraban i modo de salvar a aquellas mujeres, Nicolás tendría que

despedirse de los últimos vestigios de sí mismo. Soy un demonio.

« ¿Acaso no lo eres ya?».

—¿Crees que la mujer de Darién está ahí fuera? —preguntó Jedite, interrumpiendo

sus negros pensamientos.

—Puede ser —respondió.

No habían podido encontrarla y habían abandonado su búsqueda por el castillo. Se

habían ido a la ciudad, de todos modos. Él estaba furioso por el hecho de que un cebo estuviera libre por ahí.

Mamoru había ido primero al cementerio, pero no había encontrado nada sospechoso.

Sin embargo, había enviado de vuelta a Andrew para que esperara y vigilara con unos

cuantos de sus juguetes. Él había protestado pero al final había accedido. Al menos, los habitantes del cementerio ya estaban muertos, así que Enfermedad era inofensiva.

En aquel momento, Nicolás y los demás avanzaban rápidamente por las calles

empedradas de Buda. Sin Serena, tendrían que atraer a los Cazadores de otro modo.

Habían decidido actuar ellos mismos como cebo.

Aunque había pasado la media noche, las calles se encontraban muy animadas. La

gente estaba sentada en las terrazas y paseando por la calle. Los edificios que flanqueaban

las calles eran una sinfonía de curvas y picos. De vez en cuando pasaba algún coche.

Los humanos se apartaban sobresaltados del camino de los inmortales. La gente

susurraba y especulaba.

«Los ángeles han bajado de la montaña... Creo que voy a buscar a esos hombres que

preguntaban Por ti en el Club Destiny...».

—¿Unos hombres han preguntado por nosotros? —dijo Nicolás. Mientras hablaba, una

mujer cruzaba para saludarlos. Se quedó helada al ver a Jedite—

—Un beso—le pidió.

—Siempre —dijo Jedite, y con una sonrisa movió la cabeza para complacerla.

Nicolás ladró:

—Más tarde. Llévanos a ese dichoso Club Destiny.

Si Promiscuidad comenzaba a besar, Promiscuidad no podía parar hasta que la ropa

había volado y resonaban gritos de pasión.

—La próxima vez —dijo Jedite a la mujer en tono lastimero, y siguió caminando hacia

la discoteca.

—¿Me lo prometes? —pidió la mujer.

Sin embargo, la mirada de lujuria se le borró en los ojos cuando Mamoru pasó a su lado con su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

Unos minutos más tarde, los guerreros habían entrado al club y estaban

inspeccionando la escena. Había muchos humanos bailando al son de un ritmo rápido,

enloquecedor, bajo luces multicolores que parpadeaban. Quienes los veían, se quedaban impresionados la mayoría se apartaba.

Nicolás sintió algo. Un ligero zumbido de poder, quizá. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Los ves? —le preguntó Endimión con tensión—

—Todavía no, pero sé que están aquí.

—Vaya, esto es el cielo. Mira qué preciosidades hay por aquí —comentó Jedite, con la

voz ronca por la excitación;

—Deja ya de pensar en sus piernas —le espetó Endimión.

Ojalá aquélla fuera su única preocupación, dijo Nicolás, necesitar el sexo. Las mujeres

humanas lo miraban con terror. Y él estaba contento por eso. Debían temerlo. Él no

querría hacerlo, pero se las comería y las escupiría de un solo mordisco.

—Cinco minutos —dijo Jedite, con la voz cargada de placer—. Es lo único que necesito.

—Más tarde.

—Ahora.

—¿Acaso eres un niño? Reprímete por una maldita noche.

—Por todos los dioses —dijo Mamoru de repente, y señaló hacia el centro del club con

un movimiento brusco de la cabeza—. Mirad.

Todas las miradas de los guerreros se dirigieron hacia un grupo que estaba al fondo

del local, observándolos.

Nicolás inspiró profundamente y se llevó la mano a uno de sus cuchillos. Parecía que

las sorpresas no habían terminado.

—Seiya —dijo.

No creía que volviera a ver nunca a Duda. Aquel hombre, a quien había considerado

un amigo, había estado a punto de matarlo.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué ahora? —en cuanto hubo formulado las preguntas, supo

la respuesta—. Todavía sigue luchando con los Cazadores. Probablemente es él quien los ha traído hasta nuestra puerta.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo —dijo Mamoru. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se movió.

Nicolás se dio cuenta de que los pies se le habían vuelto de plomo. Los recuerdos de

aquella noche negra y trágica invadieron su mente.

—Tenemos que matarlos —había gritado Seiya—. ¡Mira lo que le hicieron a Badén!

—Ya hemos matado suficiente —había respondido Luden, con su tono de voz calmo—

. Les hemos infligido a ellos y a sus familias mucho más dolor que ellos a nosotros.

La cara de Seiya se congestionó de rabia fría.

— ¿Es que Badén no significaba nada para ti?

—Yo lo quería tanto como tú, pero seguir con la destrucción no nos lo va a devolver —

le había respondido Nicolás. Después se había dado la vuelta, porque era incapaz de

soportar el dolor de los ojos de Seiya, que era un reflejo del dolor que él mismo sentía—.

Yo no puedo continuar, porque mi corazón se vuelve más negro cada día que pasa.

Necesito paz. Un refugio.

—Yo preferiría morir que dejar con vida a un solo Cazador.

Hemos matado al hombre que decapitó a Badén. Es suficiente.

—¿Suficiente? Yo tuve el cuerpo sin vida de Badén en mis brazos; su sangre me

manchó el alma. ¿Y tú quieres que lo deje? Eres peor que los Cazadores.

Seiya lo había atacado y le había hundido un cuchillo en el cuello antes de que él

pudiera darse cuenta.

Quizá hubiera podido perdonar una lucha limpia, pero ¿un ataque por la espalda? No.

Después de vencerlo, Nicolás sólo quería marcharse. Marcharse de Grecia, alejarse de la guerra y de los recuerdos dolorosos. Sin embargo, Seiya y unos pocos más todavía querían sangre.

Entonces los Señores se habían dividido irrevocablemente.

Nicolás observó en aquel momento a aquellos guerreros a los que conocía pero no

conocía. En apariencia eran los mismos, aunque su atuendo había cambiado con los

tiempos. Alan tenía el pelo azul y un brillo pecaminoso en los ojos, un brillo depredador.

A Nicolás le recordó el brillo de los ojos de Mamoru la única vez que su amigo había

explotado, cuando nada ni nadie había podido contenerlo.

Neherenia seguía siendo la mujer más bella que él hubiera visto nunca, pero al mirarla

tuvo ganas de atravesarse el corazón a sí mismo. Neflyte seguía siendo guapo, aunque los años le habían endurecido los rasgos, Rubeus ya no llevaba túnica, sino una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros.

¿Dónde estaba Yaten? ¿Acaso los Cazadores también lo habían asesinado a él?

Seiya y los otros comenzaron a aproximarse lentamente. Nicolás los observó con

suma atención hasta que ambos grupos se encontraron en el medio de la pista di-baile; los humanos se apartaron rápidamente de su camino.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Mamoru. Nicolás se dio cuenta de que hablaba en inglés, probablemente, para que no los entendieran.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —respondió Seiya

— ¿Has venido a apuñalar a alguien más por la espalda, Duda? —preguntó Nicolás.

Seiya arqueó una ceja.

—Han pasado un par de miles de años, Ira. ¿No has oído hablar de algo llamado

perdón?

—Eso es gracioso, viniendo de ti.

El guerrero sacudió la cabeza.

—No hemos venido hasta aquí para luchar con vosotros. Hemos venido a

Enfrentarnos con los Cazadores. Están aquí, por si no lo sabíais.

Nicolás resopló.

—Ya nos hemos enterado. ¿Los habéis atraído a la ciudad?

No. Ellos se enteraron de dónde vivís antes que nosotros.

— ¿Y cómo?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Dudo que hayas venido hasta Budapest sólo para luchar —dijo Mamoru.

Muy bien. ¿Queréis saber la verdad? —intervino Neflyte, que extendió las manos para

demostrar que no estaba armado—. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

—Demonios, no —respondió Jedite, negando con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera necesitamos oír el motivo, ni el cómo, porque nuestra respuesta no va a cambiar.

«No pensarás que puedes vencer a estos tipos, ¿verdad?». Una extraña duda invadió la mente de Nicolás, clavando las garras en sus pensamientos.

—No somos los mismos guerreros de antes —dijo Carneo, atrayendo la atención de

todos con sus tristes ojos—. Al menos, escuchadnos.

Todo el mundo se encogió. Hablaba como si toda la pena del mundo descansara sobre sus delicados hombros. Probablemente era así. Al oírla, Nicolás tenía ganas de echarse a llorar como un niño.

—Necesitamos vuestra ayuda —dijo Seiya—. Estamos buscando Dim Ouniak. La caja

de Esmeralda. ¿Sabéis dónde está?

— ¿Quieres la caja después de todos estos años? — preguntó Mamoru, confundido—.

¿Por qué?

«Si te enfrentas a ellos, podrías morir. ¿Por qué no les das lo que desean y vuelves a tu vida?».

Nicolás apretó los puños. Él era fuerte y poderoso. No había ninguna razón para dudar

tanto. Dudar...

Con un gruñido de rabia, recordó la habilidad de su antiguo amigo.

—Sal de mi cabeza, Seiya.

—Lo siento —dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa débil—.Es la costumbre.

—Así que eres tú el que intentó que fuéramos al cementerio desarmados. Pensaba

que no querías lucha con nosotros.

La sonrisa de Seiya se hizo tímida.

—No estaba seguro del recibimiento que nos daríais. Ya que fracasé en mi intento de

atraeros allí, Yaten va a pasar una noche muy aburrida con los muertos. ¿Que estáis

haciendo aquí, a propósito? ¿Acaso también habéis oído decir que los Cazadores iban a venir?

—Enviamos a Andrew al cementerio, así que Yaten no se va a aburrir —dijo Mamoru,

mirando a su alrededor—. Y sí, hemos venido en busca de los Cazadores, aunque no veo ninguno.

— ¿Enfermedad está con Yaten?

Seiya frunció el ceño y se sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo. Mientras lo hacía, Endimión le puso un cuchillo en la garganta, pensando que iba a sacar un arma Cuando Endimión se dio cuenta de que era un transmisor portátil, bajó el cuchillo.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Seiya se llevó la radio a la boca y dijo:

—Yaten, no ataques. Fuego amigo.

—Comprendido.

Seiya se metió el transmisor al bolsillo.

—Entonces ¿estamos a buenas ahora?

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió Nicolás.

Neflyte se sacudió con enfado, y fijó su mirada viro lenta alrededor. Algunas personas

habían vuelto a bailar de nuevo, sintiendo los efectos del alcohol y la lujuria mientras se frotaban los unos con los otros.

— ¿Sabéis lo de los Titanes?

Mamoru miró a Nicolás antes de responder. —Sí.

Neherenia se mordió el labio.

— ¿Tenéis idea de lo que quieren de nosotros?

—No —respondió Nicolás, para evitar que alguien contestara por él. No quería que

supieran lo que le habían ordenado.

—Mirad, viejos amigos, sé que nos odiáis —dijo Seiya—. Y que queremos cosas

distintas. Pero hay algo que tenemos en común, y son las ganas de vivir. Hace un mes

supimos que los Cazadores están buscando la caja de Esmeralda. Si la encuentran, corremos el peligro de que succionen dentro a nuestros demonios. Eso significa que estamos en peligro de muerte.

— ¿Cómo sabes que la caja no ha sido destruida? — preguntó Endimión.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que esté intacta.

Durante todos aquellos años, Nicolás no había pensado en la caja. Su demonio había

estado dentro, y ya no lo estaba, y él había aceptado las consecuencias de sus actos. Fin de la historia.

En aquel momento volvió a recordar la fatídica noche en que su demonio fue liberado.

Él había ayudado a contener a los guardias de Esmeralda mientras Mamoru abría la caja. Los demonios habían surgido desde el interior imparablemente, y habían devorado la carne de los guardias.

El olor de la muerte y la sangre impregnó el aire. Los gritos invadieron la sala. Algo le

había atenazado la garganta a Nicolás y le impedía respirar. Había caído de rodillas y se había arrastrado por toda la habitación en busca de la caja, desesperado por encontrarla, pero la caja se había desvanecido.

Mamoru se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No sabemos dónde está. ¿De acuerdo?

De repente, una mujer se abalanzó sobre Jedite y comenzó a lamerle el cuello. Jedite

cerró los ojos, y Endimión sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberíamos hablar en otro sitio.

—Vayamos a vuestro castillo —sugirió Seiya-Quizá entre todos recordemos algo de

cómo desapareció.

—No —dijeron Nicolás y Endimión al unísono.

—Yo puedo quedarme toda la noche aquí alegremente —dijo Alan con evidente

Irritación.

—¿A vuestro castillo? —Insistió Seiya—. Yo estoy dispuesto a ir cuando queráis.

—No —repitió Nicolás de nuevo.

—Muy bien. Nos quedaremos aquí. Dadme un momento para que envíe a todo el

mundo a casa.

Seiya cerró los ojos, y su expresión se hizo muy intensa. Nicolás lo observó

atentamente, agarrando la empuñadura de su daga, sin saber qué podía esperar. La música cesó de repente. La gente dejó de bailar. La incertidumbre se reflejó en sus caras y comenzaron a murmurar y a caminar hacia la puerta. En cuestión de minutos, todo el edificio estaba vacío.

Seiya relajó los hombros y exhaló un largo suspiro. Abrió los ojos.

—Ya estamos solos.

Rubeus, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ladeó la cabeza y miró a Nicolás de hito en hito. Sus ojos eran como un rayo láser. El rostro de Rubeus era indescifrable, y Nicolás se sintió inseguro. Aquel guerrero estaba poseído por Secreto; ¿podría adivinar lo que Nicolás guardaba en lo más profundo de su alma?

De repente, la mirada de Rubeus se clavó en la suya, y Nicolás percibió tristeza en sus

ojos. Sí. Lo había adivinado.

Seiya inspiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de paciencia.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Nosotros nos encargaremos de los Cazadores que

han invadido vuestra ciudad si vosotros nos ayudáis a encontrar la caja. Es un trato justo.

Nosotros hemos luchado durante mucho tiempo con ellos y sabemos cómo defendernos.

—Yo encontré uno antes y lo interrogué —dijo Neflyte—. Así supimos que iban a

venir a esta discoteca, aunque todavía no hemos visto a ninguno.

Nicolás percibió un movimiento en las sombras del fondo de la sala y frunció el ceño.

—Se ha quedado alguien.

Todo el mundo se puso rígido.

Entonces, Nicolás vio la silueta de cuatro humanos. Eran hombres musculosos.

—Cazadores —gruñó—. ¿Te parecen suficientes cuatro?

Aunque habían matado a Badén, Nicolás había estado dispuesto a dejarlos en paz. Él

les había causado mucho dolor siglos atrás, después de todo. Pero ellos habían vuelto.

Comenzarían una nueva guerra si tenían la oportunidad.

Al darse cuenta de que los habían visto, uno de los humanos se adelantó.

Era un mortal joven, y sonreía. Se frotó la muñeca derecha con el pulgar izquierdo, y

bajo las luces de la discoteca, Nicolás distinguió el símbolo del infinito.

—¿Quién habría pensado que nos encontraríamos todo el mal del mundo junto en la

misma habitación? —dijo el hombre. Tenía una pequeña caja negra en la mano—. ¿Es que estamos en Navidad?

Varios de los guerreros gruñeron. Algunos sacaron armas, otros dagas. Todos estaban

preparados para la batalla. Nicolás no esperó. Se dio cuenta de que no podía, no quería.

Estaba ansioso por actuar. Ira ya había juzgado a aquel hombre y lo había declarado

culpable del crimen de matar inocentes en su misión de matar Señores.

Nicolás lanzó sus dagas, y ambas se hundieron hasta 1 la empuñadura en el pecho del hombre.

La sonrisa se le congeló en la cara. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando, sufriendo. Aún viviría

durante unos minutos, pero ya nadie podría salvarlo.

—Suplicaréis la muerte cuando hayamos terminado con vosotros —jadeó.

— ¡Quémate en el infierno, demonio! —gritó otro de los mortales, y le arrojó una

daga.

Otro de los Cazadores disparó una pistola mientras la cuchilla del puñal se le hundía

en el pecho a Nicolás. Nicolás frunció el ceño. Miró la empuñadura. Su corazón continuaba bombeando sangre, abriéndose a cada latido. Ay. Esos Cazadores tenían buenos reflejos.

Debería recordarlo.

Mamoru y los demás se adelantaron.

El Cazador no se retiró.

—Espero que disfrutéis del fuego —gritó. Tomó la caja negra de manos de su amigo

muerto y ¡bum!

Una tremenda explosión hizo tambalearse todo el edificio e hizo volar por los aires la

piedra y el metal. Nicolás salió disparado como si fuera un saco de plumas.

«Vencido por humanos. Increíble».

Fue el único pensamiento que tuvo antes de que todo su mundo se fundiera en negro.

* * *

Espero les este gustando el trama de la historia tanto como ami nos leemos mañana ^^


	18. Chapter 18

17

Darién se despertó sobresaltado y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

Muerto un instante, y al siguiente, completamente consciente. Serena estaba dormida

sobre su hombro, y su cuerpo flexible estaba acurrucado junto al de él.

Se miró. Ella debía de haberlo limpiado y debía de haber cambiado las sábanas pese a las cadenas, porque la sangre había desaparecido. De nuevo tenía costras que se extendían por el estómago y las costillas.

El pelo de color miel de Serena le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Sus exhalaciones

cálidas le abanicaban la piel. Estaba viva, y estaba allí con él. Darién nunca se lo hubiera imaginado: directamente del infierno al cielo.

Normalmente, por las mañanas tenía la necesidad de destruir algo. De luchar. De

olvidar las llamas y el dolor abandonándose a la oscuridad del espíritu. En aquel momento, sin embargo, no quería nada de eso.

Se sentía... en paz.

Serena estaba tan plácidamente dormida que él no quiso despertarla. Bueno, no tan

plácidamente. Tenía restos de lágrimas en las mejillas y, en los labios, seña les de haberse mordido con ansiedad, repetidamente.

Él quería acariciarle la cara con un dedo, pero no podía. Malditas cadenas.

—Serena, preciosa. Despierta.

Ella emitió un suave gemido.

La luz del sol la acariciaba tal y como él deseaba hacer, y bañaba su piel de una

manera deliciosa. Todavía tenía las pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas, como hilos de

algodón cubiertos de rocío.

Había llorado al verlo sufrir. ¿Cuándo había llorada alguien por él?

—Serena.

Ella gimió de nuevo.

Darién inclinó la cabeza y le besó la nariz. Como siempre, sintió una chispa. Ella

debió de sentirla también, porque murmuró su nombre y se incorporó.

— Estás vivo —dijo—. Has vuelto de entre los muertos otra vez.

—Desencadéname, preciosa.

—No tengo la llave.

—Está bajo el colchón.

Mamoru había dejado de llevarla encima años atrás, después de que Darién

consiguiera arrancársela del cuello en una ocasión.

— ¿Por qué no te llevaron con ellos?

—Andrew me escondió.

Serena se apresuró a rebuscar la llave y la encontró Soltó a Darién y volvió a

tumbarse a su lado.

El dolor hizo que a él se le olvidara preguntarle por qué Andrew había hecho algo

semejante.

Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto conmigo.

Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le acarició la espalda con delicadeza, de manera

calmante. Sus articulaciones protestaron, pero él no se detuvo.

—He vuelto. Siempre vuelvo.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella con un suspiro. Todo su cuerpo tembló—. ¿Por qué te

hacen esto?

—Es otra maldición —respondió Darién con la voz quebrada por la emoción—. Maté

a una mujer, y ahora debo morir como ella murió.

No deseaba que Serena supiera lo que había hecho, pero no era justo mantenerla en

la ignorancia cuando ella le había revelado sus secretos.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la mataste?

—La mujer de la que te hablé. La guerrera, aquélla que fue elegida para desempeñar

la tarea que yo quería para mí. Esmeralda.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Esmeralda?

—Sí.

— ¿Ésa es la caja que abriste? Dios Santo, no sé cómo no había relacionado todo esto antes. ¿Por qué los dioses no devolvieron a los demonios directamente a la caja?

—Para castigarnos. Pero más que por eso, porque la caja desapareció, y no hay

manera de recrearla.

— ¿Y por qué mataste a...?

—Mi demonio se apoderó de mí, y... —de nuevo, Darién oyó el tormento en su propia

voz, y se preguntó lo que pensaría Serena—. Perdí el control. Me convertí completamente en Violencia, y mi espada le hizo un daño irreparable a Esmeralda. Desde entonces me he

arrepentido de aquello, créeme.

—Pero no se puede matar a un inmortal, no es así Tú eres prueba de ello.

—La mayoría sí pueden ser asesinados. No es fácil pero es posible.

—Bueno, todo el mundo comete errores, y tú ya has pagado por ellos —afirmó

Serena, y lo dejó muy sorprendido. Sintió una deliciosa calidez—. Casi desearía que

hubieras matado también a los dioses que te maldijeron, porque son inmundos,

asquerosos...

Él se encogió y le tapó la boca con la mano para acallar sus palabras.

—No quería decir eso —aseguró él, mirando al techo—. Yo cumpliré cualquier castigo

para ella como si fuera mío.

No los fulminó ningún rayo. La Tierra no retumbó. Las langostas no acudieron en

enjambre a comerles la carne del cuerpo. Darién se relajó lentamente.

—No maldigas nunca a los dioses. Lo oyen todo.

Por desgracia.

De mala gana, Serena asintió, y él quitó la mano.

—No soy un cebo —dijo entonces ella.

—Sé que no lo eres.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Serena esperanzadamente.

De verdad.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha convencido?

—Tú. Tú dulzura, tu habilidad. Tu virginidad.

—Entonces ¿me deseabas? —preguntó con inseguridad—. No porque quisieras

sonsacarme respuestas, sino porque...

—Porque me haces arder.

La felicidad le arrancó chispas de los ojos. Serena se acurrucó más a su lado.

Me alegro de que el Instituto me trajera a Budapest.

El cuerpo de Darién había empezado a despertarse, a prepararse, a desear más.

Hasta que se mencionó el Instituto. Entonces, Violencia rugió.

—No vas a volver con ellos.

—Tú y tus exigencias —dijo ella, que no se había dado cuenta del súbito ataque de

Darién. Y continuó alegremente— ¿Sabes?, he oído algunas conversaciones sobre Esmeralda aquí y allá. ¿Te había contado que el Instituto siempre está interesado en encontrar reliquias sobre naturales que se han mencionado a lo largo de la Historia en los mitos y las

leyendas? Él se puso tenso.

— ¿Me vas a contar lo que has oído sobre la caja?

—Veamos... Oí que la caja está escondida, pero no sé dónde. Supuestamente, la está

custodiando Whisman, y ni siquiera los propios dioses pueden recuperarla.

Darién asimiló aquellas noticias con asombro. Argos era una bestia enorme que tenía

más de cien ojos, y podía ver todo lo que ocurría en todo momento. La leyenda decía que Hermes había acabado con él, pero a menudo, las leyendas eran mentiras que los dioses les contaban a los mortales.

— También he oído otra versión —continuó Serena—. Dice que la caja está

custodiada por Berjerite, no por Whisman. Sin embargo, hay un común denominador para ambas.

—¿Cuál es?

—Si la caja aparece alguna vez, los demonios se verán encerrados en su interior

nuevamente. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Quizá sí para el mundo, pero sin el demonio, yo moriría.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé —dijo él con rotundidad, y se quedó pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

Berjerite. Una serpiente venenosa con múltiples cabezas. Si aquello era cierto, la caja

estaba al fondo de algún océano. Sin embargo, ¿cuál de las dos historias había de creer? Si el resto de lo que le había contado Serena era cierto, que los demonios volverían a la caja cuando ésta fuera hallada...

—Podría... no sé, hacer una búsqueda más minuciosa de la caja. Hacer que sea mi

prioridad.

— ¡No!

Eso implicaría que ella tendría que salir del castillo, y estaría en peligro.

—Sé que te dije que me lo contaras todo, pero ahora debemos elegir un tema menos

conflictivo.

Violencia estaba aguijoneando su mente; a cada palabra que oía se agitaba más.

Aunque Darién creía que el demonio no quería hacerle daño a Serena, no estaba

dispuesto a comprobar si era cierto. Prefería hablar de flores y de rayos de luna con tal de mantener aquella deliciosa paz interior.

—¿Y hay algún modo de acabar con tu maldición? —preguntó Serena.

No era posible hablar de las flores.

—No. No hay manera.

—Pero...

—No.

Él no iba a permitirle que intentara negociar con los dioses con la esperanza de

encontrar la forma de salvarlo. Él no podía alcanzar la salvación. No merecía la pena

salvarlo, además. Era más un monstruo que un hombre, aunque a veces intentara

convencerse de lo contrario.

—Y es mejor dejar también ese tema. Serena le acarició el esternón con un dedo,

mientras su respiración cálida lo acariciaba.

—Entonces ¿de qué tema podemos hablar?

Él extendió los dedos por su trasero y se lo apretó.

—¿Has oído más voces en el tiempo que llevas ahí?

—Por desgracia, sí. He oído lo que hablaron esas cuatro mujeres. A las que, por cierto, hay que liberar Inmediatamente.

—Se quedan.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo.

Ella tamborileó los dedos sobre su torso.

—Como mínimo, dime lo que piensas hacer con ellas. Son buenas. Son inocentes.

Están muy asustadas.

—Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé.

—¿No vas a hacerles daño? —insistió Serena.

—No. Yo no.

Ella apoyó la palma de la mano justo encima de su corazón.

—¿Eso significa que otra persona sí va a hacerles daño?

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que eso suceda. ¿De acuerdo?

Serena apretó los labios contra su cuello y le lamió la piel donde latía el pulso de su

sangre.

—De acuerdo, pero yo también voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar

que eso suceda.

—Siento que hayas tenido que oír sus conversaciones. No volveré a ponerte en una

habitación donde haya habido humanos.

—Esta vez no ha estado tan mal. Y cuando estoy contigo, no oigo ninguna voz.

—Me pregunto por qué. No es que me queje, por el contrario, me alegro, pero siento

curiosidad.

—Tal vez las voces te tengan miedo.

Él estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—En realidad, me pregunto por qué no puedo oír ninguna de las conversaciones

pasadas de tus amigos —continuó Serena—. Siempre he podido oír a otros seres

sobrenaturales.

—Quizá nosotros ocupemos un nivel más alto de existencia.

Ella sí sonrió.

—De todos modos, nos aseguraremos de estar siempre juntos —dijo Darién— y, de

ese modo, las voces no volverán a molestarte.

Sería todo un placer para él.

« ¿Y cuando estés muerto?». Esa idea hizo que se pusiera rígido. Entonces no habría

nadie que pudiera protegerla.

Al sentir su ira, ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

No iba a pensar en la muerte en aquel momento. Tenía a Serena entre los brazos y

quería disfrutar de ella, disfrutar de aquel tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

—No quiero hablar más de esas mujeres ni de maldiciones.

—Bien, pues nos has restringido mucho los temas de conversación —Serena le miró

los labios, y se estremeció—. He viajado por todo el mundo con el Instituto, pero nunca

había pensado que conocería a alguien como tú.

—¿Fuerte?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Sí.

—¿Guapo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Con una gran inteligencia y muy diestro con la espada?

—Exactamente —dijo ella con otra carcajada —. Pero me refería a un hombre... a un

amigo... ¡Oh, no sé cómo llamarte!

El saboreó su regocijo, y también sus palabras serias.

—Llámame tuyo. Es todo lo que quiero ser.

Serena se quedó callada.

—Cuéntame algo de ti mismo —le pidió tras unos instantes—. Algo que nunca le

hayas contado a nadie.

Él podría haberle contado que le gustaba más la música clásica que el rock que

preferían sus amigos, pero aquella información no tenía nada de personal, y eso era lo que ella deseaba. Darién se dio cuenta de que quería que ella lo conociera mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Su sentimiento de paz, de paz verdadera, se intensificó. Y todo porque ella estaba allí,

junto a él. Porque no juzgaba sus pecados del pasado. Porque quería saber cosas de su persona, y porque sólo él aliviaba su tormento.

Porque, cuando Serena lo miraba, no veía a Violencia. Darién sospechaba que veía a

un hombre, a su hombre. Aquél era un pensamiento embriagador. Adictivo. Impresionante.

Suficiente para ganarse su devoción eterna.

—Algunas veces, durante todos estos años, he deseado ser humano. Y tener una mujer y... —tragó saliva antes de confesarlo— Y tener hijos.

Nunca se lo había dicho a sus amigos porque se habrían reído. Él mismo debería

reírse de algo tan ridículo.

¿Violencia? ¿Cerca de los niños?

Serena no se río, no lo reprendió.

—Es un bello sueño —le dijo, con un deje de nostalgia en la voz—. Serás un padre

maravilloso. Protector.

Aunque él sabía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo, sintió un baño de

humildad al oír sus palabras. Comenzó a dibujar círculos en cada una de sus vértebras con los dedos.

—Ahora cuéntame un secreto tuyo.

—No aprendí a leer hasta el año pasado — admitió ella con vergüenza—. Hasta

entonces, tenía que dar los ' informes verbalmente en vez de por escrito, y todo el mundo sabía por qué. No podía concentrarme el tiempo suficiente como para descifrar las palabras. Las voces I siempre estaban ahí, molestándome. Cuando era pequeña, mi jefe me leía cuentos de hadas, que eran tan mágicos que casi podía bloquear los suspiros.

Entonces, quise aprender a leer, pero tardé mucho en conseguirlo.

A él no le importaba si sabía leer o no, pero a ella sí, así que Darién buscó la forma de

consolarla.

—El hecho de que aprendieras es digno de elogio.

Serena sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Yo no aprendí a leer hasta cientos de años después de mi posesión, y sólo lo hice

porque no quería que los demás supieran algo que yo no sabía. ¿Ves? Me llevas ventaja.

Ella se río y se relajó.

—Cuando aprendí, compré muchas novelas románticas por Internet. Son cuentos de

hadas para adultos. Me las traían a casa y yo las devoraba.

—Le pediré a Jedite que te compre algunas en la ciudad. Una caja llena.

—Eso sería estupendo. Gracias —dijo ella de nuevo, y le regaló otra de sus sonrisas

resplandecientes.

Con el pecho lleno de emoción, él la besó en la cabeza.

—He visto algunas novelas románticas —dijo. Jedite había dejado varios ejemplares

por el castillo y él las había recogido, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo—. Si las hubiera leído, probablemente pensaría que son — sexy, divertidas, ilustrativas, se dijo

—...interesantes.

Por mucho que la deseara, a Darién le parecía asombrosamente agradable pasar

tiempo con ella, hablando. Serena le contó que había pasado la gran parte de su infancia en un laboratorio, bajo estudio y observación, sometida a pruebas que a veces resultaban dolorosas, lo cual significaba que él tenía una lista de científicos a los que matar, y que en la actualidad pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola para escapar del ruido. Nunca había formado parte de una familia. Sólo había un hombre que la había tratado como a algo más que un animal, y Darién se sentía en deuda con aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, también sentía la abrumadora necesidad de borrar aquellos recuerdos y

sustituirlos por otros mejores, más felices. Más que eso: quería vengarla.

—Te merecías algo mejor —dijo, y Violencia, finalmente, estiró los brazos y bostezó.

—No me importa cómo me crie —dijo ella—. Siempre estaba oyendo cosas, así que en realidad, la soledad era bienvenida.

Sin embargo, había perdido la oportunidad de jugar, de recibir caricias y amor.

Darién lo percibió en su voz: era una necesidad que no podía esconder.

«La conoces tan bien como para saberlo ¿no?».

«Sí», pensó Darién. La conocía. Él no se había dado cuenta de que había una parte de

sí mismo enterrada muy profundamente, tan profundamente que no había conocido su

existencia hasta que ella había aparecido en su vida. Y esa parte conocía a Serena desde el comienzo.

Era suya. Su mujer. Su... todo.

Le acarició el brazo y notó que tenía un pequeño bulto. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia

abajo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un anticonceptivo —respondió ella, y se ruborizó—. Es un procedimiento normal

del Instituto. Hace tiempo, un duende rabioso violó a una de las empleadas. Ella quedó

embarazada y el niño... no era normal. Ahora, el Instituto nos da clases de defensa personal y. les da la oportunidad a todas las empleadas de implantarse el anticonceptivo.

Violencia arqueó la espalda y abrió los ojos. Se despertó. La idea de que aquella

delicada mujer sufriera una violación fue horrible para el hombre y para el espíritu.

— ¿Te han hecho daño alguna vez?

—No —le aseguró ella—. Pero sé que si alguna vez las voces me aturdieran, no podría defenderme.

Violencia no se relajó.

—Cuéntame cosas de tu niñez —le pidió ella, y con las yemas de los dedos, le acarició el torso, la tetilla. Se frotó contra él, pero después se contuvo y se quedó inmóvil.

Darién sintió la tensión del deseo. Y también sintió el deseo de Serena. Desde que la

había conocido parecía que sabía cuándo estaba excitada. Y en aquel momento, ella estaba muy excitada.

—No tuve infancia. Me crearon como hombre, como soldado.

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena—. Se me había olvidado.

«La deseo tanto...». La última vez había conseguido reprimir el impulso de tomarla

porque era virgen. Darién seguía siendo el mismo hombre que el día anterior: nunca

había estado con una mujer virgen, y no estaba seguro de cuál era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, eso no importaba en aquel momento. Había estado a punto de perderla, habían estado a punto de quitársela.

No esperaría un momento más.

Sería tan delicado como pudiera con ella. Y si el espíritu intentaba inmiscuirse..., le

diría a Serena que lo encadenara.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Serena.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Sin darse cuenta, movió los dedos sobre los músculos de su

abdomen. Se detuvo junto a las cicatrices, y después circundó su ombligo. Se movió un poco más abajo. Se detuvo de nuevo.

—¿De veras?

—Oh, sí.

—Yo también te deseo —susurró ella con voz temblorosa—. Pero...

«No más esperas. La deseo, la necesito. Tengo que poseerla». «Nuestra», dijo el

espíritu. «Mía», corrigió Darién.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti. No puedo esperar más.

Ella se quedó callada y suspiró.

—Necesito que entiendas que voy a quedarme contigo. Vas a permanecer aquí,

conmigo, y yo te protegeré. Juntos aprenderemos cómo expulsar a las voces para siempre.

—Darién...

«Sí. Quedármela».

—No te haré daño —dijo él, más para sí mismo y para el espíritu que para ella.

—Sé que no me harás daño. Pero tengo una vida y un trabajo.

« ¡Quedármela!».

—Necesito que me prometas que no vas a encerrarme de nuevo. Cuando tus amigos

vengan por ti —dijo Serena, y tragó saliva—, a matarte, quiero estar contigo. Te prometo que no los atacaré, aunque quiera hacerlo, pero necesito agarrarte de la mano. No puedo soportar que mueras solo.

En aquel momento, Darién se enamoró completa e irrevocablemente de ella.

«Mía, mía, mía».

Serena era más importante que respirar, más necesaria que la comida o el agua o el

refugio. Entre miles de años de guerra, violencia y rabia, ella le había dado bondad.

Serenidad. Compasión. Confianza. Pobres aquellos que intentaran hacerle daño, incluso los

Señores del Submundo, incluso los dioses. Darién ya lo había pensado antes, pero en

aquel momento se convirtió en un juramento de sangre. Quien intentara hacerle daño

moriría a sus pies.

Mamoru y Endimión no se la habían llevado la noche anterior, y eso les había salvado el trasero. Sin embargo, pagarían. Violencia necesitaba algún tipo de venganza para

calmarse, para olvidar.

—No quiero que tengas que presenciarlo. No estaré solo, cariño. Dolor y Muerte me

acompañarán.

—Sí, pero ellos no te abrazarán.

Él contuvo la sonrisa.

—Eres mía, mujer, y yo soy tuyo. Hasta que te encontré, mi vida era una desolación.

Existía, pero no vivía. Ahora vivo, incluso en la muerte.

Aquellas palabras eran lo más cercano a unos votos matrimoniales que él

pronunciaría nunca, estaba seguro. Ella siempre sería suya, y él siempre le pertenecería.

Los ojos celestes de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Eso es lo más bonito que he oído en mi vida.

—Lo único que quiero es que pienses en lo que estás pidiendo —dijo Darién. Si él

tuviera que verla morir una y otra vez... El estómago se le revolvió—. La sangre, el horror...

—Sé lo que estoy pidiendo —lo tranquilizó ella con decisión—. Y de todos modos

quiero quedarme contigo.

De nuevo, la necesidad sustituyó a todo.

—Vas a darte una ducha. Jedite dice que a las mujeres les encanta, que las ayuda a

relajarse.

Entonces Darién se levantó y la llevó consigo.

«Por fin, por fin».

No, todavía no. Pronto. Haría que la primera vez de Serena fuera especial costara lo

que costara.

Ella se enredó un rizo alrededor del dedo.

—¿Vas a acompañarme otra vez?

Darién tuvo que obligarse a negar con la cabeza, y el espíritu rugió.

—Si me ducho contigo, te tomaré allí mismo. Completamente.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, con tanta pasión que él sintió las vibraciones de su tuerza.

—Como te he dicho, sé lo que estoy pidiendo.

Por todos los dioses, cómo deseaba besarla. Pero si la besaba, no pararía hasta estar

dentro de ella.

—Antes tengo que hacer algo.

—Y luego...

Serena no terminó la frase, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera.

—Luego —le prometió él. Oh, sí. Luego.

Lentamente, el espíritu sonrió. Por segunda vez en dos días, hombre y demonio

estaban de acuerdo.


	19. Chapter 19

18

Serena entró en la bañera, preguntándose qué tendría que hacer Darién. El agua

estaba caliente y tenía un efecto relajante. Le limpió los restos de la experiencia de aquella noche. No el recuerdo odioso de abrazar el cuerpo muerto de su amante, sino los efectos físicos. La fatiga, la sensación de desesperanza casi debilitante, la rabia por lo que le habían hecho al hombre al que estaba empezando a amar.

El hombre que estaba empezando a quererla a ella también.

Quizá aquel sentimiento les hubiera llegado rápidamente, pero era maravilloso. Ella

deseaba estar con Darién, con todas sus fuerzas. Quería abrazarlo y acariciarlo, dar y

recibir placer. Disfrutar de lo que sentía. El ya no la tenía por un cebo, y quería que se

quedara a su lado para siempre. Serena sonrió de felicidad.

« ¿Cómo voy a terminar con la maldición que lo condena a morir cada noche?».

Aquel pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente, desplazando todos los demás. La

sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para librarlo de una eternidad de muerte, de resurrección y de nueva muerte. Nadie se merecía una tortura así.

Serena apoyó la frente contra el azulejo mojado. Seguramente, en algún lugar del

mundo, en algún momento, un humano había hablado sobre los dioses y sobre cómo

deshacer sus maleficios estúpidos, injustos. Lo más probable era que ella hubiera oído algo durante aquellos años, pero se había mezclado con las otras voces.

Al menos, a partir de aquel momento sabía lo que tenía que escuchar.

Darién no le permitiría salir del castillo para eso, estaba segura, así que tendría que

hacerlo sin decírselo. Además, no podía oír las voces cuando él estaba a su lado.

«Hasta que te encontré», le había dicho él, «mi vida era una desolación. Existía, pero

no vivía. Ahora vivo, incluso en la muerte». Siendo tan protector como era, Darién

consideraría que el sufrimiento que padecía cada noche era un precio pequeño por su

seguridad. Ella lo sabía.

Saldría del castillo por la noche, mientras él no pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

Volvería por la mañana.

«No pienses ahora en eso. Ya tendrás tiempo después para los jueguecitos de espías».

Iba a hacer el amor con Darién.

Se estremeció. «Al principio, desesperada por macharte, y ahora, desesperada por

quedarte». De algún modo iba a ponerse en contacto con Black para decirle que

estaba bien. Sin embargo, no en aquel momento. Después. Después de experimentar el acto más mi uno y de saber cómo era estar unida a otra persona.

Era egoísta por su parte, sí, pero no podría haberse detenido por ningún motivo.

Serena cerró los grifos y salió de la bañera. Las gotas de agua se le deslizaron por la

piel y se imaginó a Darién lamiéndoselas. Volvió a estremecerse y estuvo a punto de

gemir. Tomó una toalla y se secó lo mejor que pudo. Después se la ciñó alrededor del

pecho y bajó los brazos para cubrirse hasta las rodillas. Salió del baño ansiosamente, entre una nube de vapor.

Darién no estaba en la habitación.

Serena frunció el ceño... hasta que tocó con los pies algo suave, y miró hacia abajo.

Había pañuelos de seda de color violeta extendidos por el suelo, formando un camino

serpenteante que la condujo desde la habitación a la habitación contigua. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se quedó boquiabierta, encantada.

Ella había estado antes en aquel dormitorio, cuando había pasado de un balcón a otro,

pero el cuarto no estaba así. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo, incluso la rama. En aquel

momento, en cambio, era una habitación preparada para el placer. En las paredes brillaban suavemente los apliques, y su luz se derramaba por la cama de seda negra. Darién lo había limpiado todo. Para ella. A Serena se le aceleró el corazón.

¿Dónde estaba él?

Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas y dejaban pasar el aire frío del exterior. Ella se

acercó. Tenía la sangre tan caliente que no le importó la temperatura glacial. Darién

estaba agarrado a la barandilla, de espaldas a ella, con el pelo húmedo y despeinado. Tenía los hombros muy anchos, desnudos, bronceados.

Ella nunca le había visto la espalda.

Tenía una mariposa enorme tatuada en la piel. Llegaba desde sus hombros hasta la

cintura. Era roja, como fosforescente, y tenía un aspecto furioso. De maldad, Parecía que iba a saltar de su cuerpo y partirla en don, A Serena le pareció extraño. Generalmente, las mariposas eran criaturas delicadas y nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudieran resultar tan amenazantes. Ni tampoco que un hombre tan... bueno, tan masculino como Darién hubiera elegido aquel dibujo para tatuárselo en el cuerpo.

—Darién—susurró.

Él se volvió como si le hubiera gritado. Tenía uní expresión dura en la cara y los labios

fruncidos. En aquel momento, no era el amante que la había dejado duchándose y había ido a prepararlo todo para pasar horas de placer. Era el guerrero que había intentado abandonarla en el bosque.

— ¿Va todo bien?

—Hay una sábana atada a la barandilla del balcón —dijo él, y señaló hacia la derecha,

aunque no aparta los ojos de ella—, ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Aparte de aquella noche en el bosque, él la había mirado con ira muy pocas veces.

Normalmente, su furia estaba dirigida a otros. Así pues, el hecho de que aquellos ojos de color zafiro se clavaran en ella como un dedo acusador, rodeados de un brillo rojo muy parecido al de su tatuaje, le resultaba muy desconcertante.

¿Buenas noticias? Aunque estuviera enfadado, la máscara de esqueleto no había

aparecido en sus rasgos. Animada por aquello, Serena alzó la barbilla y caminó hacia él.

—Sí. Sé algo de esa sábana.

—Si fueras otra persona —dijo él con tirantez—pensaría que has atado la sábana a la

barandilla para que los Cazadores puedan subir y entrar al castillo.

— ¿Y piensas eso de mí?

—No —respondió él, y ella se relajó. Ligeramente. Pero, dime, ¿para qué usaste la

sábana?

Hora de la confesión.

—Te conté que Andrew me escondió, ¿no? Me encerró en esta habitación para que tus otros amigos no pudieran encontrarme, algo que todavía no entiendo, así que no me preguntes por qué. Te oí gritar e hice lo que tenía que hacer para llegar hasta ti.

Él dio un paso amenazante hacia ella, y después se detuvo, como si temiera acercarse

demasiado en aquel momento.

—Podías haberte caído —dijo.

—Pero no me caí.

—Te quedaste colgada en el aire, Serena.

—Sí.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así! —exclamó él, y aquella ocasión sí cruzó el

espacio que los separaba—. ¿Entendido?

—Diles a tus amigos que no me encierren y entonces no lo haré.

Él abrió unos ojos como platos, No daba crédito a lo que había oído. ¿Acaso esperaba

recibir una disculpa?

—Voy a matarlos —gruñó, y la sorprendió—. Podrías haber muerto ahí fuera.

Cuando él la rodeó, Serena vio la muerte en sus ojos. Oh, no, no, no, no. No permitiría

que la dejara allí. No permitiría que se fuera a pegar a sus amigos. En aquel momento no.

Lo agarró sin titubeos, sin miedo, apretando la mano alrededor de su bíceps ancho, fuerte.

Gruñendo, él se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—No voy a permitir que se nos estropee este día con más sufrimiento —le dijo.

—Serena.

—Darién.

Él podría haberla empujado. Podría haberla rechazado, maldecido. En vez de eso,

redirigió sus emociones.

—Podrías haber muerto.

Con un gruñido animal, aplastó sus labios contra los de ella y hundió la lengua en su

boca, más allá de los dientes, empujando con fuerza.

«Por fin. Gracias, Señor, por fin».

Ella percibió una mezcla de furia, pasión y calor, y fue el sabor más excitante que

hubiera probado en su vida. Embriagador. Al instante, su sangre hirvió.

—No quiero hacerte daño —susurró él, hablando lo entre besos.

—No puedes.

—Sí...

—No, no me harás daño.

Él ladeó la cabeza mientras profundizaba en el beso, abarcaba más de su boca y

alimentaba un hambre que habitaba dentro de ella. Serena disfrutó do ello; Darién tenía la pasión más arrebatadora, y era feroz a la hora de mostrarla y de recogerla. Como ella había querido, como ella necesitaba.

—Voy a darte todo lo que deseas, y juro por los dioses que no te haré daño —dijo él.

—Te deseo, y deseo todo lo que tengas que darme. Todo.

Él la agarró por las nalgas y se la pegó al cuerpo de tal manera que le sacó el aire de

los pulmones. Sin aliento, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Él la apoyó contra la

pared; Serena notó la piedra fría en la espalda, pero no le importó.

El desenfreno nunca había formado parte de su Vida. Casa, trabajo, casa, trabajo. En

realidad, su existencia era aquello. Le había dicho a Darién que agradecía la soledad, pero la verdad era que a veces había deseado una caricia con toda su alma. Cualquier caricia.

Y aquello era más de lo que había soñado jamás.

La erección de Darién le presionaba entre los muslos abiertos, sin entrar en su

cuerpo, todavía no, pero dura y cálida a través de sus pantalones y de la toalla, rozándole justamente donde más lo necesitaba. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, se aferró a él y le hundió las uñas en el pecho.

Darién le tomó un pecho en la palma de la mano. Su caricia no fue suave, pero

tampoco dura; tenía el tirado justo de placer y de dolor. El guerrero se estremeció, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control.

—Sí...

Sí. Serena notó que le temblaba el vientre, que enviaba descargas de calor al resto del

cuerpo. Se arqueó hacia delante y hacia atrás para frotarse contra él. Nunca había estado tan excitada. Nunca había querido ahogarse, morir, vivir, volar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Lo quieres como en los libros que lees? —le preguntó Darién, mientras le

mordisqueaba la barbilla y el cuello.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Te deseo a ti. Sólo a ti.

Los mordiscos dolían un poco, pero él le lamió cada punzada hasta que se calmó, y al

mismo tiempo, encendió más el deseo de Serena. Darién tiró de la toalla y le pellizcó los pezones. Sus dedos fueron un poco más bruscos de lo que habían sido sus dientes. En su pecho había una vibración, el sonido de unos impulsos que eran tan fuertes como los de ella.

—Fuera la toalla —jadeó.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Serena, tiró finalmente de un extremo de la toalla y la

arrojó por encima de su hombro.

Serena notó el aire helado en la piel. En vez de abrazarla para darle calor, él se echó

hacia atrás y la miró. Se limitó a mirarla, de arriba abajo, recreándose, Y su mirada le

provocó más calor que una caricia: terminó con el frío.

Cuando la miraba de aquel modo, ella se sentía como una diosa. Como una sirena.

Como una reina.

—Eres preciosa —dijo él con reverencia—. Bella.

Sus manos siguieron el mismo camino que sui ojos. Le acarició el cuerpo entero,

exploró todos sui I rincones.

—Soy tuya.

—Eres mía —repitió él. Le lamió la clavícula y dejó un rastro ardiente en su piel—.

Eres lo más perfecto que he visto —añadió, y le tomó ambos pechos—. Tienes unos

pezones perfectos, rosados, hechos para mi boca.

—Pruébalos.

Él le lamió un pezón y jugueteó con él hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Después la lleva al centro de la habitación y se puso de rodillas.

Serena cerró los ojos en absoluta rendición. Cuando aquel hombre se arrodillaba

ocurrían cosas asombrosas. Él pasó una de las manos por su vientre, mientras continuaba lamiéndola, le acarició los muslos.

¡Oh! Cada vez que le rozaba el clítoris, se alejaba de nuevo, antes de explorarla por

completo. Ella estuvo a punto de caerse, frustrada. Él la sujetó mientras le acariciaba la carne con los dientes.

Necesito más —suplicó Serena.

— Pronto.

—Darién —dijo ella, desesperada. Si él hubiera deslizado un solo dedo en su cuerpo,

habría llegado al clímax. Sin embargo, no lo deseaba todavía. Quería explorarlo a él—.

Quiero acariciarte —susurró entre jadeos.

Él se puso en pie antes de que ella pudiera parpadear y la miró con ojos llameantes.

Sin una palabra, la alzó del suelo y la depositó en la cama. La seda fresca acarició la piel caliente de Serena. Y rápidamente, se puso encima y ella pudo sentir su peso; le resultó

mucho más sensual y exquisito de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

La luz del sol lo iluminaba y creaba un halo a su alrededor. Era como un ángel en

aquel momento, verdaderamente. Su ángel. Su salvador y su amante.

—Quítate los pantalones —le ordenó.

Su torso desnudo le quemaba deliciosamente, y Serena no podía esperar más para

sentir sus piernas..., su miembro duro, hinchado, sin que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

Darién no obedeció. Entonces, temblorosamente, ella tomó la cintura de sus

pantalones para intentar quitárselos.

Él sacudió la cabeza y la detuvo.

—Cuando me los quite, te penetraré —dijo en voz muy baja, grave.

—Bien. Eso es lo que quiero.

—No he terminado de jugar.

Se elevó ligeramente sobre ella y le pasó un dedo por el abdomen liso.

Oh, Dios.

—Sí, juega más. Quiero... necesito...

Más de todo aquello. Si él no le permitía que lo quitara los pantalones, trabajaría a

través de ellos Serena bajó una mano y lo agarró.

Él emitió un silbido y cerró brevemente los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

—Serena.

Era tan grande que ella no pudo cerrar los dedos, Grueso, lleno, asombroso. Movió la

mano de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, como le había visto hacer él en la ducha y, por fin, por fin, él metió un dedo dentro de ella. Al sentirlo, Serena jadeó.

El se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Bien?

—Muy bien —dijo ella con un gemido.

Él comenzó a mover el dedo hacia fuera y hacia dentro. Lentamente, al principio, y

después... más y más rápido, haciendo que ella se arqueara e intentara atraparlo con los músculos y mantenerlo en lo más profundo.

— ¿Más?

—Más —susurró ella.

Él introdujo un segundo dedo y la abrió un poco más. Ella le apretó los muslos con las

rodillas, rindiéndose a todos sus caprichos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Él tenía una

expresión tensa.

—Estás caliente —dijo Darién—. Húmeda.

—Tú eres grande, duro —respondió ella, apretándolo.

—Soy tuyo.

—Mío —repitió ella. «Lo deseo para siempre, ahora y siempre»—. Quiero más.

Él metió un tercer dedo en su cuerpo, y a ella le encantó, le encantó el milagro de estar llena de él.

—Eres mía —dijo él—. ¿Estás lista, preciosa?

—Sí, oh sí —respondió ella. Más que lista. Habría dado su vida por experimentarlo—.

Sí, por favor.

Le hundió los dedos en la espalda, lo arañó mientras él se bajaba los pantalones y los

arrojaba fuera de la cama de una patada. No llevaba ropa interior. Por fin estaba

completamente desnudo.

—Mírame.

Ella lo hizo.

La punta dura de su miembro le presionaba entre las piernas, pero no había entrado

en su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba para que sucediera, pero Darién no se movió ni un centímetro. Pese a que había dicho que la penetraría en cuanto se desnudara, se resistía.

—Necesito un momento para... mantener al espíritu... bajo control —dijo él con gran

esfuerzo—. No quiere marcharse. No quiere dejarme. Pero los impulsos...

—Sí, los impulsos...

—No. Son oscuros. Violentos y duros.

—No estoy asustada.

No, estaba excitada y deseaba tomarlo a él y al espíritu. Era una parte de Darién, así

que a ella también le gustaría.

—Deberías estar asustada —dijo él—. No he hecho esto de esta manera desde hace

miles de años. No había vuelto a mirar a una mujer mientras...

Él no terminó, pero ella supo lo que quería decir. No había vuelto a mirar a una mujer

mientras hacía el amor con ella. Serena encontró de nuevo su mirada con todo el amor que sentía por él brillándole en los ojos. No intentó disimularlo, no podía.

—No quiero esperar más.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

Entonces, ella lo atrapó con las rodillas para obligarlo a que penetrara en ella, pero él

apoyó la palma de la mano en el cabecero y no se movió. Serena se contrarió; no quería que él tuviera miedo de hacerle daño.

—Embiste. Muerde.

—No. Contigo no.

—No voy a romperme.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo él, negándose a mirarla—. No voy a hacerte daño. Lo

he prometido.

«Haz que pierda el control. Demuéstrale que no puede hacerte daño, haga lo que

haga».

Sí, pensó ella. Lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. Si Darién se contenía en

aquella ocasión, si continuaba temiendo las cosas que quería hacerle, dejaría de acariciarla por completo. La dejaría.

—Dame todo lo que tienes. Vamos, hazlo ahora — le rogó ella con un gemido,

intentando atraparlo una vez más—. Estoy tan excitada que de todos modos me duele.

Los jadeos de Darién le llenaban los oídos.

—Sólo unos minutos más. Voy a abrazarte, y después tengo que irme.

No.

Ella le pasó los dedos por la espalda, disfrutando del tacto del terciopelo que cubría

aquel acero electrificado. El tatuaje le había parecido tan real que casi esperaba que

tuviera relieve; sin embargo, era tan suave y cálido como el resto de él.

—Si no me tomas tú... —dijo ella, intentando parecer inocente mientras le frotaba las

nalgas y notaba cómo se le contraían los músculos—, yo te tomaré a» ti.

Sin más advertencia, Serena lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí en el mismo momento en que se arqueaba hacia arriba. A Darién se le flexionó el brazo y sin poder evitarlo, se deslizó dentro de ella. Emitió un grito de dolor y dicha al mismo tiempo.

Su control se hizo añicos.

Rugió con fuerza y comenzó a embestir una y otra vez. Ella jadeó. Lo sentía tan

profundamente que ya nunca podría pensar en sí misma como Serena. Se había convertido en la mujer de Darién.

Él le mordió el cuello, y ella se echó a temblar; él continuó embistiendo, empujando.

Toda la cama se movía; las patas de metal chirriaban contra el suelo. Él le agarró una de las rodillas y la sujetó contra la curva de su brazo, abriéndole más las piernas para poder hundirse más y más en ella. —Lo siento —murmuraba—. Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientas... ¡Sí, sí! —gritó ella.

El ritmo se incrementó, y las embestidas se hicieron más intensas.

—Serena —jadeó Darién—. Serena.

Ella estaba ardiendo por dentro y por fuera. El pulso de su cuerpo seguía la misma

cadencia que las acometidas de Darién. Sin poder evitarlo, movía la cabeza hacia un lado; lo había olvidado todo, salvo el placer.

Él le pellizcó los pezones, y aquello la excitó más.

Él le arañó el cuello con los dientes, y eso la enloqueció más.

Él le apretó los muslos con fuerza, y consiguió que su deseo se intensificara.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo—. Lo siento. Quería ser suave...

—Me encanta así. Quiero más —gimió ella.

Lo suave llegaría más tarde, después de que su necesidad se hubiera saciado. Después de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella podía aceptar con placer lo que él tuviera que darle. Ya estaba casi al borde del éxtasis, sólo necesitaba...

Él le enredó la mano en el pelo y tiró de su cara hacia sí para besarla y hundirle la

lengua en la boca. Su sabor la inundó como una droga. En aquel instante, ella estalló. Las llamas del placer la consumieron.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sollozó. De sus labios escapó un grito, mientras una

luz blanca le atravesaba la mente. Se estaba muriendo lentamente. Volando hacia el cielo.

—Serena...

Darién también gritó al estallar. La cálida simiente se esparció dentro de ella, y él

sintió una tensión increíble en los músculos.

—Mía —susurró, y volvió a morderla en el cuello como si no pudiera evitarlo.

En aquella ocasión le hizo sangre.

A Serena debería haberle dolido. Le dolía, pero fue tan gozoso que volvió a llegar al

orgasmo. Tembló y se arqueó contra él, gimiendo por la dicha embriagadora que sintió.

Nunca hubiera pensado que el placer y el dolor podían mezclarse con tanta fuerza. Nunca hubiera pensado que una cosa desencadenaba la otra. Pero así era. Y se alegraba.

Él se desplomó sobre ella, jadeando de nuevo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No quería...

—No quiero disculpas. Me siento feliz...— dijo llena de satisfacción mientras notaba su

peso—. Quiero que siempre sea así.

Él rodó por el colchón, llevándola consigo. Completamente laxa, ella se tendió sobre su pecho. Él la abrazó y le acarició la espalda.

—Te habría gustado más si hubiera sido suave. Sobre todo en tu primera vez.

Lentamente, ella sonrió.

—Lo dudo, pero estoy dispuesta a permitir que intentes convencerme.

El asombro se apoderó de él. En menos de una fracción de segundo, ella estaba a

horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

—Será todo un placer.


	20. Chapter 20

19

Darién no se había sentido tan satisfecho en toda su vida. Nunca, en sus miles de

años de existencia.

Había hecho el amor tres veces con Serena, y en aquel momento, ella se había

quedado dormida a su lado, acurrucada en su costado. Su respiración le acariciaba las

costillas. Después de hacerlo deprisa y coa dureza, lo habían hecho lentamente, con

ternura, y después ella había afirmado que necesitaba recordar cómo era deprisa y con dureza para decidir qué le gustaba más.

Él se había quedado asombrado por sus palabras, porque le había mostrado lo peor de sí, a la bestia, la parte de sí mismo que despreciaba, pero ella no había salido corriendo despavorida. No había llorado. No. Lo había pedido más.

Darién sonrió al acordarse. Era una sonrisa verdadera, sin freno. Cuando el espíritu

le había ordenado a Darién que la marcara, él no había podido hacer otra cosa que

obedecer. Por eso le había mordido y la había hecho sangrar. Todo lo que era virtuoso

dentro de él se había removido, había gritado y protestado de vergüenza. Sin embargo, a ella le había gustado. Incluso le había mordido a él. Y Darién se sentía libre. No tenía que temer sus reacciones con ella. No tenía que tener miedo.

Serena era todo lo que él siempre había necesitado, era aquello sin lo que no podía

vivir. Ella... lo había domesticado. Había encantado al espíritu. Él le había contado su plan de quedarse con ella, y lo había dicho muy en serio. Serena le pertenecía, en aquel momento y para siempre.

Lentamente, le pasó un dedo por la espina dorsal. Ella murmuró algo en sueños y se

acurrucó más contra él. Su calor lo atravesó. Era un tesoro. Él había ido al bosque en busca de un monstruo y en lugar de eso, había encontrado la salvación.

Con Serena, Violencia no era violento de verdad. Se había convertido en algo bello.

Oscuro, sí. Siempre sería oscuro. Pero de un modo sensual. No malvado, sino lleno de

necesidad. No destructivo, sino posesivo. Dos días antes, Darién no habría creído que

aquello fuera posible.

Serena . La domadora de demonios.

Él se rió suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarla. Después de sus excesos, ella

necesitaba conservar la energía. Darién pensaba repetirlo todo más tarde...

En el piso bajo resonó un portazo. Alguien soltó una maldición. Darién reconoció

aquella voz de barítono. Endimión había vuelto.

Al instante, su satisfacción se transformó en ira. Endimión y él tenían un asunto sin

terminar. Darién tenía que hacer una advertencia, algo que le diera a entender al

guerrero que si intentaba hacerle daño a Serena, se enfrentaría a las consecuencias.

Darién se levantó de la cama sin molestar a su mujer. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las

mejillas rosadas.

Rápidamente, se vistió. Camiseta, pantalones, botas, Dagas. «Ella es nuestra. Nadie le hace daño». El espíritu también quería venganza, estaba hirviendo bajo su piel, en su sangre, extendiendo llamas, fundiéndola todo, pero... Darién no perdió el control.

«Estoy furioso, y sin embargo, soy yo quien dicta mis propias acciones», pensó con

asombro. «Yo decido».

Era extraño. También maravilloso, estimulante. Y él le debía aquel nuevo control a

Serena.

Con una última mirada hacia ella, Darién salió de la habitación. A cada paso que

daba, el humor del espíritu empeoraba. Sin embargo, no consiguió recuperar el dominio de la situación. Le pertenecía a Darién.

Encontró a Endimión en el vestíbulo, pero el guerrero no estaba solo. El resto de los

Señores también estaban allí, todos ellos heridos, sangrando y cubiertos de hollín.

También había unos hombres a los que Darién no reconocía...

«No, no es posible», pensó.

—¿Seiya?

Nadie le prestó atención. Seiya estaba demasiado ocupado quitándose la camiseta

para observar un corte muy feo que tenía en el costado. Mamoru estaba apoyado en el

hombro de... Neflyte. Neherenia estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y apoyadas en el pecho. Tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara abrasado. Alan y Rubeus estaban apoyados contra la pared; como si no pudieran mantenerse en pie.

Ver a aquellos guerreros después de tantos años fue como un golpe en el estómago.

¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¿Por qué habían ido al castillo?

Jedite gruñó y llamó la atención de Darién. Tenía el antebrazo roto y el hueso

asomaba por la piel. Nicolás estaba... Darién frunció el ceño. Nicolás estaba esposado a la barandilla, y maldecía rabiosamente. Tenía un corte en la frente y estaba sangrando.

—Matar. Tengo que matar —decía con maldad—. Necesito su sangre. Mmm. Sangre.

Tal y como habían dicho los Titanes, Ira debía de haberse hecho con el control de su

amigo. Eso significaba que la necesidad de matar a aquellas mujeres lo estaba

consumiendo. ¿Tendría que estar encadenado desde aquel momento hasta que los Señores encontraran la manera de salvarlas, o hasta que estuvieran muertas?

Al pensarlo, Darién sintió odio. Odio hacia los Titanes, por llevar a aquel punto a su

amigo. Odio hacia los Griegos, por su maldición inicial, hacia los Cazadores por su

persecución implacable y, sobre todo, odio hacia sí mismo por haber abierto la caja aquella noche catastrófica.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Habéis accionado alguna de nuestras trampas de la

colina?

Algunos de los guerreros lo miraron, aunque la mayoría no le prestaran atención.

—No —murmuró Seiya—. Ésas las hemos evitado.

—Ha sido una bomba —dijo Endimión, sin molestarse en alzar la vista. Estaba

desprendiéndose de las botas, que se le habían fundido en los pies. Sonreía.

—¿Una de las nuestras? —insistió Darién, que no confiaba en Seiya.

—No. Sé lo suficiente como para no volarme a mí mismo por los aires — replicó Endimión con un suspiro, y finalmente se dignó a mirarlo. Estaba confuso—. ¿Por qué no me estás insultando?

En una fracción de segundo, Darién desenfunda las dos dagas y las lanzó. Ambas se

hundieron a centímetros por encima de los hombros de Endimión y de Mamoru, en la pared.

—No lo dudéis. Si alguna vez más pensáis haces algo semejante, os mataré.

Mamoru lo miró sin emoción. Parecía que estaba calmado, pero Darién sentía que bajo su apariencia serena hervía algo. Tenía tensión en la cara, como si fuera un bloque de hielo al que habían golpeado varias veces. ¿Iba a romperse?

—Deberías estar contento de que no la encontráramos. Yo lo estoy. Los Cazadores nos engañaron. Nos atrajeron hacia un sitio concreto y nos recibieron con bombas.

Bombas. Entonces había empezado una verdadera guerra. Darién bajó el resto de los

escalones con los dientes apretados. Rodeó a Nicolás, y recibió un puñetazo suyo en el muslo. Supuso que aquello era mejor que recibir una puñalada.

—Entonces ¿por qué está Seiya aquí? —Preguntó sin mirar al guerrero en cuestión—.

¿Ha traído él a los Cazadores?

—Parece que los Cazadores ya estaban aquí. Seiya los siguió, y ahora quiere que lo

ayudemos a encontrar el dimOuniák.

Endimión tiró las botas destrozadas a un lado. Tenía los pies en carne viva.

—Siento que te hayamos traído a nuestros viejos amigos a casa —dijo Jedite mientras

golpeaba el brazo; roto contra la pared para colocarse el hueso en su sitio. Se estremeció de dolor y palideció—. Pero las decisiones que se toman cuando se tienen los sesos desparramados por la pista de baile de una discoteca son asombrosas.

Mamoru se apoyó en la pared y se inclinó hacia delante con un gesto de sufrimiento.

—Cuando nos recuperamos, los Cazadores se habían marchado. No habían dejado

rastro, y no sabíamos si se habrían ido a esperar al hotel de Seiya. Aquí, al menos,

sabíamos que todos íbamos a estar seguros, porque Andrew tiene el castillo vigilado.

—Sabían lo que estaban haciendo, es evidente que llevaban mucho tiempo

preparándose —dijo Endimión—. Lo que quisiera saber es por qué no aprovecharon para cortarnos la cabeza cuando estábamos inconscientes.

—Están planeando otra cosa —dijo Jedite, girando el hombro—. Tiene que ser eso.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Seiya.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Han salido por sangre. Podéis esperar cualquier cosa.

Endimión asintió.

—Deberíamos reagruparnos y encontrarlos antes de que ataquen.

Seiya se limpió la cara con la camiseta y dijo:

—Recuerdo una época en la que preferisteis romper con vuestros amigos antes que

atacar a los Cazadores.

—No —replicó Mamoru —. Nos separamos de unos amigos que querían destruir una

ciudad entera y a todos sus habitantes. Nos separamos de unos amigos que atacaron a uno de los nuestros.

Seiya apartó la mirada.

Darién se fijó, uno por uno, en todos los presentes.

—¿Dónde está Andrew?

Mamoru se puso tenso.

—¿No ha vuelto del cementerio?

¿Cementerio? ¿Andrew había salido del castillo? ¿Qué más cosas se había perdido

Darién mientras estaba muerto?

—No lo creo. Yo no lo he oído entrar, pero estaba ocupado.

Con el ceño fruncido, Seiya sacó el transmisor.

—Yaten, ¿me recibes?

Nada.

—Yaten.

Se miraron los unos a los otros.

Mamoru se pasó la mano por la mandíbula con expresión de angustia.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Andrew antes de que lo hagan otros. Busca vendas, Darién, y ven a buscarnos al piso de arriba. Quiero salir dentro de diez minutos.

De repente, Darién percibió una exclamación de asombro femenina. Se dio la vuelta y

vio a Serena en lo alto de la escalera, con el pelo suelto y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Llevaba una de las camisetas de Darién y los pantalones negros que él le había dejado antes y que le quedaban tan grandes.

En segundos, él llegó a su lado y la arrastró detrás de sí para apartarla de la vista de

todos. No sabía si podía presentarle a los nuevos miembros de la familia... En realidad, no.

Ya no. Había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que él sintiera cercanía con ellos.

—Supongo que no tengo que preguntar a quién le pertenece la humana —dijo Seiya

con ironía.

—¿Qué les ha pasado? —Preguntó Serena con espanto, mirando por encima del

hombro de Darién—. Están ensangrentados. ¿Quiénes son los nuevos?

—Ha explotado una bomba. Los nuevos son guerreros... como nosotros.

—Cinco minutos y un cuchillo —gritó Nicolás, tirando de las cadenas—. Es lo único que necesito.

Serena palideció y se agarró al brazo de Darién.

Endimión se acercó al prisionero y le golpeó la cara varias veces, hasta que Nicolás cayó al suelo. Darién oyó murmurar a Nicolás una palabra de agradecimiento.

Mientras los guerreros subían a duras penas las escaleras, Darién mantuvo a Serena

tras él. Cuando estuvieron solos, se volvió hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Vuelve a mi habitación, por favor —le rogó—. Yo iré allí lo antes posible.

—Yo puedo ayudarlos, y las otras mujeres también. Minako me ayudó cuando estaba

enferma, ¿no te acuerdas? Es buena en los momentos de crisis. Como yo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero que te acerques a ellos.

—Si voy a quedarme aquí, tengo derecho a conocer a tus nuevos amigos.

—No todos esos hombres son amigos míos. A los que sí lo son puedes conocerlos otro día. En este momento, tienes que descansar.

—No. Me niego a quedarme en la cama todo el día cuando puedo ser productiva.

—Descansar es productivo.

—No.

—No conozco a algunos de esos hombres, Serena. Ya no. Si alguno intentara hacerte

daño...

Con tan sólo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió una profunda rabia.

—Quiero ayudar. Nunca había sido parte de una familia. Déjame ayudar, Darién.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía negarle nada a aquella mujer. Ni

siquiera aquello. Observaría atentamente a los hombres, pero no le impediría a Serena que prestara ayuda.

—Ve a mi habitación y toma todas las toallas que puedas —le dijo. Él siempre tenía

toallas de sobra—¿Sabes dónde está la sala de entretenimiento?

Ella dijo que no y él se lo explicó. Cuando termino Serena sonrió.

—Gracias.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios.

Él no debería haberlo hecho, pero inmediatamente, le devolvió el beso profundamente

y la aprisionó contra la pared. Serena hacía que lo olvidara todo, salvo el deseo. Ella le pasó una pierna por la cintura y la pasión se apoderó de ellos. Serena gimió. Él se bebió el sonido. Delicioso.

— ¡Darién! —gritó Endimión al otro extremo del pasillo—. ¡Es para hoy!

Con pena, él se separó de Serena. Era mejor así. Si seguían besándose, quizá olvidaran a sus amigos y a sus enemigos.

—Ha sido... muy agradable —susurró ella.

Darién sintió el impulso de seguir acariciándola, pero se detuvo a tiempo. No podía

En aquel momento no. Darién — insistió Mamoru.

—¿Vas a venir? —gritó Endimión

.

—Toallas —dijo él a Serena.

Después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar antes de pensar en quedarse con ella.

«Ese hombre me hace arder», pensó Serena mientras observaba a Darién alejarse

por el pasillo. Él dobló la esquina y desapareció, pero ella todavía tenía el pulso acelerado.

Sonriendo soñadoramente, se pasó los dedos por los labios. Entonces oyó el gruñido

de dolor de un hombre, una imprecación, y se puso en marcha. No tenía tiempo de soñar

con Darién en aquel momento.

Aquella noche, cuando saliera del castillo a escuchar conversaciones para ver si podía

averiguar el modo de romper la maldición de muerte, averiguaría también dónde había

tenido lugar la explosión e iría. Si tenía suerte, podría oír dónde se escondían los

Cazadores, y cómo podía salvar a Darién de la muerte.

Probablemente, tenía demasiadas esperanzas, pero la esperanza siempre era una

emoción muy tonta.

De repente vio un rastro de sangre en el suelo y se quedó boquiabierta de horror.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que los guerreros heridos debían de haber pasado por allí, y se

relajó.

«...en algún sitio, ¿no?».

Aquel pequeño retazo de conversación de repente le atravesó la mente y la

sorprendió. ¿Los inmortales nuevos? Serena se detuvo y escuchó, pero no percibió nada más. Extraño. Aquello era la voz de un hombre, y no estaba allí hacía un rato.

Dio otro paso. Nada. Cambió de dirección y dio otro paso.

«Sí, creo que sí».

Allí había más. Tragó saliva y continuó en esa dirección...

«Venid por aquí... dónde están... esperemos que sigan fuera... hemos perdido muchos

hombres con esas trampas... tardaríamos mucho en limpiar la sangre... lo saben... luchar...».

...y pronto, Serena se vio ante la puerta de la habitación de Minako.

Ah, demonios. Alguien, varias personas, habían entrado allí. Entonces, no eran los

nuevos inmortales ¿Estarían dentro todavía? ¿Les habrían hecho daño a las mujeres?

Serena tomó el pomo con la mano temblorosa, pero no lo movió. Quizá debiera correr a avisar a Darién.

Los intrusos podían ser Cazadores.

Si eran los mismos hombres que habían puesto la bomba en la discoteca, podían estar

poniendo otra bomba allí. Se apartó de la puerta con intención de avisar a Darién. «No

puedes dejar a Minako y a las demás aquí solas, Tsukino».

—Estarán bien —susurró.

Según Darién, los Cazadores sólo querían cazar a Inmortales. ¿Verdad? Verdad. Dio

otro paso hacia atrás. Lo más inteligente sería contárselo todo a Darién. El podía

detenerlos, ella no.

Sin embargo, al dar otro paso, escuchó claramente otra conversación.

« ¿Dónde está?»

«Ojalá lo supiera».

« ¿Crees que... la han matado?».

«Es posible. Son demonios, así que puede haber sucedido lo peor». Una pausa, un

suspiro. «Maldita sea, debería haberle puesto más guardias».

Serena se dio cuenta de que quien hablaba era su jefe. Black estaba allí. Ella

debería haberse sentido aliviada al saberlo y contenta porque él se preocupara lo

suficiente como para buscarla. Sin embargo..., ¿había puesto guardias a seguirla? ¿Y cómo se había infiltrado en la fortaleza?

«Serena, cariño. Si oyes esto, ven a encontrarte con nosotros en Gerbeaud a las...».

« ¿Y si la tienen encerrada? No podrá salir de aquí por sí misma».

«Chist. Oigo unos pasos que se acercan».

Después, silencio. Se pasó los dedos por la frente, intentando pensar con claridad.

¿Ellos estaban allí todavía? ¿Qué haría Darién si los encontraba? ¿Qué le harían ellos a Darién? Sintió pánico.

«Está bien, está bien. Piensa, Tsukino. Piensa».

Al final, no tuvo que tomar la decisión.

La puerta se abrió, y Black miró hacia el pasillo. Abrió mucho los ojos al verla. Su

rostro familiar la reconfortó, pero por primera vez, también hizo que se sintiera insegura.

— ¡Serena! ¡Estás viva!

—Black, yo... yo...

—Chist, aquí no.

Sacó un brazo, tiró de ella hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Lo

primero que vio fue a Minako y a su familia, que estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Se movió hacia ellas, pero su jefe la sujetó y la mantuvo en su sitio. Había más

hombres por la habitación, buscando algo; Serena no los reconoció. Nunca los había visto en el Instituto.

Uno de los hombres tosió. Tenía sangre en las manos. Dios Santo. Tosió de nuevo,

doblándose hacia delante. Estaba muy pálido, y tenía unas profundas ojeras. Otra tos.

—Cállate —le susurró Black con ferocidad.

—Lo siento. Me duele la garganta.

—Hace cinco minutos no te dolía.

—Ahora... sí...

Serena se zafó de la mano de su jefe y se acercó a Minako

—¿Está...?

Le buscó el pulso. Latía normalmente, gracias a Dios.

—Sólo están dormidas —le aseguró Black.

Ella se sintió aliviada.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué las has dejado inconscientes?

Mientras hablaba, comenzó a percibir conversaciones.

« ¿Quiénes sois?», preguntó Minako. « ¿Qué hacéis aquí?».

«Yo haré las preguntas. ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?» inquirió su jefe.

«Prisioneras».

« ¿También estabais buscando la caja?».

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al escuchar la pregunta.

« ¿Qué caja?», preguntó Minako, en un tono de voz confuso.

« ¿Te han dicho dónde está?», insistió Black con nerviosismo.

Él debió de haberla agarrado, porque ella gritó:

« ¡Suélteme!».

« ¿Te lo han dicho?».

« ¡Endimión! ¡Endimión, ayuda!».

«Cállate o me veré obligado a silenciarte».

« ¡Endimión!».

Debió de haber un forcejeo, porque Serena oyó resoplidos y gruñidos de esfuerzo, los

sollozos de la familia de Minako y, de repente, silencio. Más conversación sobre drogar a las mujeres y usarlas más tarde como cebo, si era necesario.

Serena se dio cuenta, con horror, de que eran Cazadores. Ella lo había sospechado

aquella tarde al hablar con Minako, pero se había apartado la idea de la cabeza y se había recordado lo noble que era el Instituto. Para ser sincera, en parte había pensado que nadie podría haberle ocultado algo así. Sin embargo, aquellos hombres eran Cazadores. No podía negarlo. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en su jefe.

Sintió náuseas. Él había sabido durante todo el tiempo lo de la caja. La había estado

buscando, pero no se lo había dicho. Dios santo.

Le había mentido. Ella le había dedicado toda su vida a una causa que no existía.

Black le había leído cuentos de hadas cuando era pequeña, le había dicho que era

especial, que tenía una gran tarea. Ella pensaba que estaba ayudando a hacer un mundo mejor. Por el contrario, había ayudado a matar a gente, quizá a personas inocentes. Se sintió traicionada, tanto, que casi cayó de rodillas.

—No estudias las criaturas que yo encuentro para el Instituto, ¿verdad? —le

preguntó—, Cazador.

—Claro que sí —respondió él, ofendido —. Soy científico. No todos los empleados del

Instituto son Cazadores, Serena. Tú eres la prueba de ello. El noventa por ciento del

trabajo es sólo observación. Sin embargo, cuando descubrimos el mal, acabamos con él. Sin piedad.

— ¿Y quién os ha concedido ese derecho?

—La moralidad. El bien. Al contrario que los demonios que viven aquí, yo no soy un

monstruo. Lo que hago, lo hago por el bien del mundo.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que yo no lo supiera? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya oído

nunca?

Él alzó la barbilla. Con la mirada, le estaba rogando a Serena que fuera comprensiva.

—El trabajo sucio lo hacen sólo unos pocos. Y nunca hablamos de ello en las

instalaciones del Instituto.

Tampoco te dejamos entrar en los lugares donde hemos estado.

—Tantos años —dijo ella, y sacudió la cabeza, asombrada—. No me extraña que no

me perdieras de vista. No querías que me topara con una información que no debía tener.

—¿Quieres información? Puedo enseñarte fotografías de cosas que han hecho estos

demonios. Cosas que te harían vomitar. Te darían ganas de arañarte los ojos para no

volver a ver nada semejante.

Ella se agarró el estómago.

—Deberías haberme dicho la verdad.

—Quería que permanecieras tan alejada de ello como fuera posible. Me importas,

Serena. Sabíamos que había dos grupos de demonios. Llevamos años luchando con uno de ellos, y siempre hemos estado buscando al otro. Entonces, una de nuestras agentes descubrió a Promiscuidad. Te trajimos a Budapest para que escucharas y averiguaras todo lo que pudieras sobre este nuevo grupo. Se suponía que no ibas a acercarte a ellos.

Todo el trabajo de su vida había resultado ser algo malicioso y enfermo. «Qué tonta he

sido», pensó.

—Habéis venido a matar a estos hombres, pero ellos traban a la gente de Budapest

con bondad. Donan dinero y mantienen muy bajos los niveles de delincuencia en la ciudad.

Se mantienen aislados y apenas salen. Vosotros pusisteis una bomba en una discoteca. Black se aproximó a Serena con una expresión decidida en la cara.

—No hemos venido a matarlos. No podemos matarlos todavía. Hace años se descubrió que matar a un Señor equivalía a liberar el demonio que albergaba. No, estamos aquí para capturar a los guerreros. Cuando encontremos la caja de Pandora, encerraremos a los demonios y nos desharemos de los cuerpos de los hombres que los albergaban. Tú averiguaste todo esto, ¿no te acuerdas? —él la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó—.

¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Te lo han dicho?

—No.

—Tienes que haber oído algo. Piensa, Serena.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No sé dónde está.

— ¿No quieres vivir en un mundo libre del mal? ¿Libre de las mentiras, la miseria y la

violencia? Tú oyes más en un día de lo que oye una persona en toda su vida —dijo

Black, mientras la observaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido—. He estimulado tu

tálenlo durante años. Te di un lugar para vivir, comida y una vida serena. Lo único que te pedí a cambio fue que usaras tu don para encontrar a las criaturas que viven entre

nosotros.

— Y yo siempre lo he hecho. Sin embargo, no he oído nada sobre la caja —insistió ella.

—Tienes que haberlo oído. Tú no eras prisionera, como estas mujeres. Estabas

caminando libremente por el pasillo.

Mientras hablaba, abrió mucho los ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta de una

revelación asombrosa. La soltó, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una jeringuilla que

contenía un líquido transparente.

— ¿Te has pasado a trabajar para esos monstruos, Serena?, ¿es eso lo que está

pasando? ¿Has estado trabajado para ellos desde el principio?

Serena estaba muy asustada. Dio un paso atrás, y después otro. Su espalda chocó

contra una pared y ella intentó alejarse de un salto, pero unos brazos fuertes la atraparon.

No era una pared, entonces. Era un hombre. Un Cazador. Serena luchó por zafarse.

—¿Dónde está la caja, Serena? —preguntó el doctor—. Es lo único que quiero. Dime

dónde está y te dejaré marchar.

«Cálmate», se dijo Serena. «Distráelo de algún modo».

Al ver que ella no aparecía con las toallas, Darién iría a buscarla.

—Eres un Cazador, pero no llevas el tatuaje en la muñeca. ¿Por qué?

Él se tiró de la manga de la camisa hacia arriba.

—Me aseguré de que no lo vieras. Mi madre me llevó a que me lo hiciera el día que

cumplí dieciocho años, cuando hice el juramento de continuar con la tarea encomendada a mi familia.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no lo supiera? Se sentía estúpida. La mujer que creía que

nadie podía engañarla... y que había sido engañada durante años. La vergüenza y la

culpabilidad se unieron al miedo y al sentimiento de traición que albergaba.

«Que siga hablando».

—¿Y por qué es el símbolo del infinito? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Nuestro propósito es conseguir la eternidad sin el mal. ¿Qué mejor símbolo?

—Pero los hombres que viven aquí no son malva- : dos. Me han cuidado y me han

ayudado. Si los conocieras...

El odio cubrió el semblante de Black.

—¿Conocer a un demonio? Esas criaturas destruyeron Atenas, Serena. No puedes

imaginar a cuánta gente mataron, todo el dolor que causaron...

—Pero si les haces daño, te conviertes en un ser tan maligno como dices que son ellos.

¿No has matado tú a gente para llegar hasta ellos?

Sin previo aviso, él le clavó la jeringuilla en el cuello. Serena sintió un agudo dolor, una

ráfaga de calor.

Intentó retirarse, pero fue demasiado tarde. De repente estaba tan mareada que no

podía moverse. Un extraño letargo se adueñó de su cuerpo.

—Duerme —ordenó Black.

Y ella durmió.


	21. Chapter 21

20

Darién no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Era una alucinación? ¿Una pesadilla?

Acababa de dejar a los guerreros heridos para ir a la habitación de Darién, a comprobar si su amigo había vuelto. Para su angustiad había detectado manchas de sangre por los pasillos. Y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, vio a Andrew tendido en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre espesa, tan oscura que parecía negra. Incluso su pelo rubio estaba manchado de aquel líquido letal.

Andrew tenía un profundo corte en el cuello.

Alguien había intentado cortarle la cabeza, pero no lo había conseguido, o le había

hecho una herida para incapacitarlo, cosa que sí había logrado. El guerrero tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su pecho se elevaba cada pocos segundos. Todavía estaba vivo, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Darién notó el sabor amargo de la bilis en la boca, sintió rabia, determinación.

¿Quién le había hecho aquello a Andrew? Miró la habitación, pero no había ni rastro de ningún Cazador...

Llamó a sus amigos a gritos y reflexionó sobre lo que podía hacer. Andrew era como un hermano para él. No podía dejarlo allí solo, sufriendo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía tocarlo.

Aunque Darién no enfermaría, sí le contagiaría la enfermedad a Serena.

¿La habría encontrado el culpable también a ella? No. ¡No! Tenía que ayudar a Andrew y encontrarla.

De nuevo llamó a los guerreros.

Con urgencia, entró al baño y tomó del armario uno de los muchos pares de guantes

negros que Andrew tenía guardados. Se los puso rápidamente y después se enrolló una camisa negra al cuello para protegerse toda la piel.

Se agachó y tomó al herido en brazos. Lo llevó hasta la cama y le taponó la herida con

una camiseta, apretando con fuerza.

Era extraño estar tan cerca de Andrew después de siglos de distancia.

Lentamente, Andrew abrió los ojos, y Darién se dio cuenta de que los tenía llenos de

sufrimiento. Violencia se preparó para la batalla, afiló sus garras, exigió acción.

—Cazadores —susurró Andrew. La palabra apenas fue audible—. Estaba en la colina, y venían hacia aquí. Luchamos, querían la caja..., me tocaron. Atraparon a Yaten —dijo con gran esfuerzo. Luego perdió el conocimiento.

Tras hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano, Darién salió corriendo de la habitación

para buscar a Serena y a los demás. «Cálmate», se dijo. «Ella está bien». Pero sólo con pensar que podía resultar herida, o algo peor...

— ¡Serena! —si los Cazadores la habían atrapado después de tocar a Andrew, podía

morir de enfermedad.

A Darién se le nubló la visión de una manera muy familiar.

Serena no estaba en su habitación, y no parecía que hubiera pasado por allí. Las

toallas estaban intactas. Tampoco había rastro de ella en la habitación de las mujeres. De hecho, Darién no la encontró. ¡No!

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un brillo plateado. Salió al balcón y vio que había un

cable de rappel atado a la barandilla. El cable descendía hasta el suelo.

Hombre y espíritu bramaron al unísono. No había rastro de los Cazadores en la colina,

lo cual significaba que ya estaban a buena distancia de allí. Y tenían a Serena. Los

Cazadores habían tocado a Andrew, y después habían tocado a Serena.

Darién corrió hacia la sala de entretenimiento. Por el camino se quitó los guantes y

los arrojó al suelo.

—¿Y las toallas? —le preguntó Mamoru al verlo. Era evidente que no había oído a

Darién pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su amigo frunció el ceño.

Darién les explicó a todos lo que había sucedido. Los demás palidecieron.

—¿Y Minako? —preguntó Endimióncon la voz ronca.

—No está.

Endimión cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Andrew necesita atención médica —dijo Jedite —, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

—Tendrá que curarse por sí mismo. Por todos los dioses, va a haber una plaga —dijo

Mamoru gravemente—. Ya no podemos pararla.

Darién apretó los puños.

—No me importa si hay una plaga o no. Mi mujer está ahí fuera, y voy a hacer todo lo

posible por salvarla.

Neflyte dio un paso adelante.

—Yaten estaba en el cementerio con Andrew, Puede que él los haya seguido. ¿Lo has visto?

—Andrew me dijo que hubo una batalla en la colina. Atraparon a Yaten.

—Maldita sea —dijo Seiya con rabia, y dio un puñetazo en la pared. ¿Cómo era posible que un día con tan buenas expectativas hubiera resultado tan nefasto?

—Iré a la ciudad contigo —anunció Endimión. Se había limpiado el hollín de la cara, pero todavía tenía los pies en carne viva.

—Yo registraré el resto del castillo —gruñó Mamoru con un brillo de furia en los ojos—.

Quiero asegurarme de que no están escondidos aquí dentro.

Después de ver el cable colgando del balcón, Darién lo dudaba.

—Cinco minutos —dijo a Endimión, y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para recoger sus armas.

Los Cazadores iban a sufrir aquella noche.

Endimión observó a Darién con espanto.

Habían recorrido las calles de Budapest hasta que, finalmente, habían dado con un

grupo de Cazadores. En aquel momento estaban en el bosque, rodeados de árboles y a salvo de las miradas curiosas de la gente. Había anochecido, y la luna derramaba su luz débil sobre la naturaleza, las bestias y los humanos por igual.

Darién había atacado sin previo aviso.

Llevaba el velo de Violencia, y ya no era una mera sombra. Había dominado su rostro

por completo, y sus rasgos se habían convertido en una máscara esquelética. Rápidamente había matado a tres de los Cazadores de una cuchillada en el cuello, igual que ellos habían intentado hacer con Andrew. Cayeron al suelo uno por uno, muertos.

Endimión no se movió. No estaba seguro de que Darién fuera consciente de dónde

estaba ni de con quién luchaba. Y si Reyes intervenía, sospechaba que quizá lo acuchillara a él también.

Su rabia era tan intensa como la de Darién. Por algún motivo se sentía responsable

de Minako y estaba furioso porque se la hubieran llevado ante sus narices. ¿Qué importaba que ya estuviera marcada por la muerte?

—¿Dónde está tu líder? —le preguntó Darién en voz baja al único Cazador que había

quedado con vida. El hombre gimoteó. Tosió.

— Sólo voy a preguntártelo una vez más —dijo Darién, y el Cazador volvió a toser—.

¿Adónde se han llevado a las mujeres?

—Black no nos lo dijo —respondió temblorosamente el Cazador—. Sólo nos dijo

que vigiláramos la ciudad y que lo avisáramos por radio si veíamos a alguno de los

Señores. Excepto la señorita Tsukino, no creíamos que hubiera más mujeres en el castillo.

Pon favor. Sólo quieren a la chica y la caja. Por eso querían; entrar a la fortaleza. Eso es todo.

Reyes se acercó y tomó la radio que uno de los cuerpos llevaba prendida con una

correa. Se la enganchó al cinturón, con intención de escuchar y averiguar lo que pudieran.

En aquel momento sólo había silencio.

Darién lo miró y Endimión asintió. Sin una palabra de advertencia, Darién le rompió el

cuello al hombre y dejó que cayera sobre sus amigos. No podían permitir que

permaneciera con vida. Era un Cazador, y estaba infectado. Además, había tomado parte

en la desaparición de Serena.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Endimión mirando al cielo. En parte, tenía la

esperanza de que la respuesta cayera de las estrellas.

—No lo sé —dijo Darién.

Estaba desesperado. Sabía que, si no encontraban pronto a Serena, tendría que

esperar al día siguiente para continuar con su búsqueda, cuando volviera de la muerte. Y si tenía que esperar, si Serena tenía que pasar toda la noche con los Cazadores...

Darién quería matarlos a todos.

—Vamos a registrar la ciudad otra vez. Tiene que haber algún rastro —propuso

Reyes—. Seguramente hemos pasado algo por alto.

Ambos guerreros volvieron a la ciudad. Los pocos peatones que había por la calle se

apartaban de su camino. Seguramente, la explosión de la bomba había acabado con la idea de que eran ángeles. Eso, y el hecho de que Darién tuviera la cara y las manos manchadas de sangre.

Después de un rato, Endimión se volvió hacia él.

—Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

—Lo sé. Los Cazadores no han podido sacar a las mujeres de la ciudad. Estarán

concentrando sus fuerzas en buscar la caja, y deben pensar que la tenemos en el castillo, para haber entrado de esa manera.

—Sí.

—Lo más seguro es que todavía estén aquí, escondidos.

—Quizá quieran usar a las mujeres como moneda de cambio por la caja. Deberíamos

organizar un trueque.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Darién.

Reyes le mostró el transmisor. Ambos escucharon durante unos momentos eternos,

agonizantes, pero no oyeron nada salvo ruido, incluso cuando intentaron entablar el

contacto.

— ¡Maldita sea! No quiero volver al castillo con las manos vacías, pero no sé qué más

podemos hacer —y dijo Endimión—. Se acerca la medianoche.

—Vamos a recorrer la zona otra vez.

Reyes asintió.

Cinco minutos después, Endimión y Darién estaban saliendo de una capilla que acababan de registrar, cuando vieron a un anciano al otro lado de la calle. Estaba sucio, desarreglado, y sólo llevaba un abrigo lleno de agujeros. Y tosía. Tenía una tos

desgarradora. Darién recordó la noche en que Andrew había pisado aquella misma ciudad, que entonces era muy diferente. Cabañas en vez de edificios. Calles de barro, en vez de empedrado. La gente era igual, sin embargo. Frágil, débil, confiada.

Andrew se había quitado un guante y le había acariciad do la mejilla a una mujer que se lo había rogado. Era una mujer a la que él llevaba deseando, desde la distancia, muchos años. Él se había rendido y había pensado que, por una vez, alguien sobreviviría. Que el amor lo conquistaría todo.

Una hora después, la mujer había empezado a toser, tal y como tosía aquel anciano.

Y poco después, el resto del pueblo había caído enfermo. Durante los días siguientes,

la mayoría de sus habitantes había muerto con la piel llena de úlceras y sangrando por los orificios del cuerpo.

Darién murmuró una maldición entre dientes Serena estaba en algún sitio, con los

mismos Cazadores que habían provocado una nueva epidemia.

—Tengo que hablar con usted —dijo de repente al anciano.

Sin dejar de toser, el hombre se detuvo. Tenía una mirada febril. Al ver al guerrero, se

sobresaltó.

—Eres uno de ellos —dijo entre toses—. Los angyals. Mis padres me contaban

cuentos sobre vosotros. He querido conoceros durante toda mi vida.

Darién apenas lo oyó.

—Quizá haya visto a un grupo de hombres que no son de la ciudad. Seguramente

llevaban prisa y tenían un tatuaje en la muñeca. Lo más probable es que fueran

acompañados de cinco mujeres.

Intentaba mantener un tono de calma, reprimir la furia y dominar la desesperación.

No serviría de nada asustar al anciano y provocarle un ataque cardiaco.

Aunque quizá aquello fuera compasivo. La muerte se lo llevaría pronto, y no iba a ser

una muerte fácil. Sí, Mamoru iba a estar muy ocupado.

Endimión les describió a los Cazadores que habían visto en la discoteca, y después les describió a las mujeres.

—He visto a la mujer rubia de la que hablas —dijo el hombre. Tosió—. Había tres

mujeres con ella, pero no recuerdo cómo eran.

Minako entonces. Lo más probable era que estuviera con su familia. Eso significaba

que Serena estaba... No. ¡No! Estaba viva, estaba bien.

—¿Adonde fueron? —Preguntó Darién, intentando controlarse, pese a que sentía

una tremenda ansiedad—. Dígamelo, por favor.

El hombre se tambaleó entre toses.

—Iban corriendo por la calle, seguidos de un hombre alto —explicó jadeando—. Casi

me tiran al suelo.

—¿En qué dirección? —preguntó Endimión.

— Hacia el norte.

—Gracias —dijo Endimión—. Muchas gracias.

El anciano volvió a toser y se desplomó. Aunque no quería perder un segundo,

Darién se arrodilló junto a él.

—Duerma. Nosotros... lo bendecimos.

El humano murió con una sonrisa, cosa que Darién nunca había hecho.

«Serena», pensó. «Voy a buscarte».


	22. Chapter 22

21

Serena se despertó con un gran sobresalto al sentir el golpe del agua helada en la cara.

Pasó un momento en el que sólo oyó sus propios jadeos; después consiguió orientarse.

Tenía la camisa pegada a la piel, casi helada. Su mirada fue enfocándose poco a poco y pronto distinguió la habitación en la que estaba. Tenía paredes de piedra, oscuras, llenas de marcas. A un lado había barrotes, a través de los cuales se veía un pasillo estrecho, también de piedra. En el rincón más alejado había unas cadenas colgadas.

«No te dejes dominar por el pánico».

Lo siguiente que vio fue una cara familiar. Antes, Black habría sido una imagen

bienvenida. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Serena sintió odio hacia su jefe.

Después de dejar el cubo vacío en el suelo, él se sentó en un taburete de madera,

frente a ella. Serena estaba atada a la silla, con los brazos esposados a la espalda. Cuando intentó liberarse, el metal frío de las argollas se le clavó en las muñecas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

—En Halal Foghaz —respondió él, en un tono mal áspero de lo normal.

La Prisión de los Muertos.

—Algunos de los peores criminales de Budapest fueron confinados en esta cárcel y

aquí permanecieron hasta que se rebelaron contra sus guardias y los mataron. Después, el lugar fue clausurado. Hasta hace unas pocas semanas.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo él. Estaba muy pálido y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. No dejaba

de toser—. No soy el dragón que te daba tanto miedo cuando te leía los cuentos de hadas.

El recordatorio de aquellos años que habían pasado juntos no la enterneció.

—Suéltame, por favor. ¿Qué les has hecho a los guerreros? ¿Dónde están las otras

mujeres?

—Responderé a tus preguntas a su debido tiempo, Serena. En este momento eres tú

quien tiene que contestar las mías, ¿de acuerdo?

Tosió de nuevo. Al menos, parecía razonable, no era el fanático loco con el que se

había encontrado en el castillo.

Ella se estremeció de frío.

— De acuerdo —respondió.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más. Las voces invadieron su mente. Se quedó rígida.

Le pareció oír un suspiro de Black. Después, él dijo:

—Veo que ahora no puedes responder nada. Volveré cuando se acallen las voces.

Serena percibió el sonido de unos pasos y oyó que le cerraban las barras de golpe. Y

después, sólo quedaron las voces.

Había muchas, muchas. Prisioneros, asesinos, ladrones. Violadores.

—Darién —gimoteó ella. Ni siquiera podía taparse los oídos, porque tenía las manos

esposadas. Las voces eran muy altas, muy altas, muy altas—. Darién.

Su imagen le llenó la mente, fuerte, decidida. En sus ojos de color violeta había

ternura, y tenía los labios suaves de besarla. El pelo oscuro le caía por la frente.

«Estoy aquí», dijo. «Estoy aquí. Siempre te protegeré».

Al instante, las voces se acallaron, se calmaron. No se desvanecieron por completo,

pero ya no eran debilitantes. Ella parpadeó de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo? Eso nunca le había ocurrido antes. ¿Estaba cerca Darién?

Su rostro reverberó y desapareció. Entonces las voces volvieron a ser atronadoras.

Ella se lo imaginó una vez más y, de nuevo, las voces se calmaron. De nuevo volvieron a ser soportables.

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, habría sonreído.

«Puedo controlarlas. ¡Puedo controlarlas!», pensó. Era asombroso. Maravilloso. Ya no

tendría que esconderse. No tendría que evitar las zonas más concurridas. ¡Nunca más!

«Eh, Tsukino. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero estás atrapada. Con un Cazador. ¿No te

acuerdas?».

Como si estuviera oyendo su diálogo interior, una voz se rió alegremente.

«Sé cómo escapar. ¿Quieres ponerte en acción, o quieres quedarte en este agujero

para siempre? Lo único que tienes que hacer es escarbar un poco».

Aquella voz del pasado no estaba hablando con ella, sino con otro prisionero. Su

conversación le llamó la atención. Sin desprenderse de la imagen de Darién» escuchó las instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacen Y pronto, estaba sonriendo de verdad.

—Gracias —susurró cuando las voces terminaron de hablar.

—Sí, sí. De nada —dijo una nueva voz. Era del presenté, no del pasado.

La sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola, y sin embargo

había algo que... cargaba el ambiente. Algo que vibraba con poder y energía.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

— ¿Quieres saber cómo romper la maldición, o no ?—preguntó una voz femenina—.

He oído que antes hablabas de eso.

Serena notó calor de un hombro a otro, como si alguien le pasara un dedo por la piel.

Entonces, una brisa caliente sopló delante de ella. Sin embargo, seguía sin ver nada. No sabía con qué estaba tratando, pero no era humano. ¿Una inmortal? ¿Una de las diosas de Darién?

—Sí —dijo, temblando—. Es cierto.

—Muy bien. Yo puedo ayudarte.

Serena se quedó anonadada. ¿Iba a ayudarla una diosa?

— ¿Y me dirás también cómo puedo escapar?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo, nenita —respondió la voz.

De repente, algo empezó a brillar en un rincón, y un pelo largo y muy rubio, casi

blanco, apareció a la vistan Después, Serena vio a una mujer alta, con el cuerpo de una modelo, vestida con una camiseta roja y una falda negra, muy corta. Llevaba botas altas de tacón. Finalmente, apareció su cara, y Serena se vio ante la encarnación de la belleza. Tenía

los rasgos tan perfectos, tan sublimes y majestuosos que sólo podían ser los de una diosa.

—Tu amigo, captor, o lo que sea, mencionó los cuentos de hadas, ¿no?

¿Estaba delirando, o aquella mujer era real?

—Sí.

—Pues ya tienes la respuesta. Piensa en los cuentos —dijo la desconocida. Frunció el

ceño y lamió una piruleta de color rosa—. ¿Qué te han enseñado?

«Lo suficiente», pensó Serena.

—¿A buscar a un príncipe?

—Uf. No. Piensa, niña. Tengo que volver.

¿Volver adonde? ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella mujer? ¿Y por qué había ido allí a

ayudarla?

—He dicho que pienses, y no me parece que lo estés haciendo, nenita. Me estás

mirando de pies a cabeza. ¿Quieres un trozo, o algo así?

¿De ella?

—No, por supuesto que no.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, te sugiero que empieces a pensar.

Bien, bien... Pensar. Era difícil recordar los detalles de un cuento cuando tenía tantas

ganas de escapar, pero lo consiguió. En La Bella Durmiente, el príncipe tenía que abrirse paso entre espinas y fuego para matar al dragón y salvar a su princesa. En Los once cisnes, la princesa tenía que dejar de hablar durante mucho tiempo, y exponerse a la muerte, para salvar a sus hermanos de una horrible maldición.

— ¿Y bien?

—Los cuentos de hadas enseñan a tener decisión y perseverancia, y a saber

sacrificarse. Bueno, yo soy decidida y perseverante, pero, ¿qué tengo que sacrificar? — preguntó, y se estremeció. ¿Le pediría que sacrificara su relación con Darién? Él lo era todo para ella. Sin embargo, por salvarlo haría cualquier cosa. Se le encogió el estómago al pensarlo—. No soy una princesa, y mi vida no es un cuento de hadas.

Una risa.

—Bueno, ¿y no quieres serlo? —hubo un momento de silencio—. Ah, qué fastidio.

Viene tu enemigo. Piensa en lo que te he dicho y hablaremos más tarde.

— ¡Pero si no me has dicho nada!

Pasó un segundo y pareció que el aire se hacía pesado de nuevo. Toda sensación de

vida se desvaneció.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó de repente Black.

Serena abrió los ojos. ¿Cuándo los había cerrado? Black estaba tras las rejas. Tuvo

un ataque de tos tan fuerte que se dobló por la mitad. Sólo podía mantenerse en pie

agarrándose a uno de los barrotes. Estaba más pálido y más enfermo que la última vez que Serena lo había visto.

—Mejor —dijo ella suavemente. ¿Se había imaginado aquel encuentro con la diosa?

Él abrió la celda y entró tambaleándose. Entre toses» se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

No llegó al taburete, se cayó al suelo. Pasó un minuto; después, dos. Él no se movía, no emitía ningún sonido.

—¿Black? ¿Estás bien?

Por fin, un movimiento. Él sacudió la cabeza como si necesitara salir de una espesa

niebla.

—Tengo un resfriado. La mayoría de los hombres se ha contagiado.

El Cazador se giró y se tumbó boca arriba, con un gesto de dolor.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos fuera de la fortaleza?

—Casi todo el día.

¿Un día? ¿Se había puesto tan enfermo en un día?

—Antes no parecía que estuvierais tan mal.

—No lo estábamos —respondió él, y tosió de nuevo. En aquella ocasión, la sangre

asomó por la comisura de sus labios—. Algunos están más enfermos que otros. Malditos microbios. Pennington ha muerto, en realidad, el pobre. Bueno, quizá haya suerte... —se arrastró hacia atrás y se apoyó en las barras.

¿Que alguien había muerto de un resfriado?

—Tienes que ir al médico.

La ira se reflejó en los ojos oscuros de Black mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por

erguirse.

—Lo que necesito es esa caja. Esos hombres son malvados, Serena. Con su mera

presencia extienden la mentira y el dolor, las dudas y la miseria. Son la causa de la guerra, el hambre y la muerte —dijo. Tosiendo de nuevo, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y, débilmente, le arrojó algunas fotografías al regazo.

—Hemos luchado contra estos desgraciados durante mucho tiempo. Su maldad no

tiene límites.

Ella miró hacia abajo y sintió náuseas. Había cuerpos decapitados, una mano

desprendida del cuerpo, ríos de sangre.

—Los hombres a los que sigues defendiendo fueron quienes hicieron todo eso.

«Darién no», pensó ella. El no.

—Los hombres a los que he conocido no son la fuente de los males del mundo. Podían haberme hecho daño, pero no lo hicieron. Podían haber violado o matado a las otras mujeres, pero no lo hicieron. Podían haber atacado Budapest y haber matado a su gente, pero tampoco lo hicieron.

A él se le cayó la cabeza hacia un lado y, durante un instante, Serena pensó que se

había quedado dormido; o que había muerto. Aquello no era un resfriado. No podía serlo.

Ante sus ojos, a Black le estaban saliendo marcas de viruela en la cara.

—¿Black?

Él se despertó de un sobresalto.

—Lo siento. Estoy mareado.

—Desátame. Deja que te ayude.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No confío en ti. Has estado con esos monstruos, y te han

corrompido.

—No, no es cierto. Me han ayudado.

—Yo te ayudé. Me aseguré de que estuvieras protegida, te di una vida que incluso tus

padres te habrían negado.

—Sí, tú me ayudaste —dijo ella; sin embargo, pensó que nunca la había ayudado de

la manera que ella necesitaba. La había ayudado porque ella le resultaba útil—. Ahora,

quítame las esposas y deja que te ayude yo a ti.

A él se le escapó un suave suspiro que terminó en tos. Cuando el ataque cesó,

Black jadeó:

—Deberías haberte ido a casa como te dije. Sin embargo, me desafiaste y tus guardias no informaron de ello. Cuando comprobé tu situación, era demasiado tarde. Ojalá hubiera llegado antes a buscarte, pero no podía llamar a la puerta así como así. Tenía que trazar un plan.

—¿Qué significa que comprobaste mi situación? ¿Y a qué plan te refieres?

—A la explosión. Distrajo a esas criaturas mientras te recuperábamos. Supe dónde

estabas por el GPS que llevas en el brazo.

Oh, Dios. Habían hecho estallar aquella bomba por ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de

lágrimas. «Fue culpa mía». Podían haber muerto todos.

—No entiendo lo del GPS —susurró.

—No es un método anticonceptivo, como te dijimos. Es un chip. Siempre hemos

sabido dónde estabas.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Aquella traición le dolió y la enfureció. Además, tuvo un

terrible sentimiento de culpa. ¡Cómo se habían atrevido! Nunca se había sentido más

ultrajada. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Por primera vez en su vida, quería matar.

«Supongo que después de todo, sí era un cebo», pensó casi con histerismo. Aunque no fuera su intención, ella había conducido a los Cazadores directamente a la puerta de casa de Darién.

— Dejamos que uno de nuestros hombres fuera capturado ayer —prosiguió

Black —. Él condujo a los demonios a la discoteca. Los dejamos allí, cuando podríamos haberlos atrapado a todos. Por ti —sonrió débilmente antes de sucumbir a otro ataque de tos. Serena se dio cuenta de que sangraba por los ojos, y la sangre formaba ríos que parecían veneno.

—Desátame, Black. Por favor. Yo te he ayudado durante todos estos años. No me

dejes morir aquí.

Él no respondió durante varios segundos. Y entonces, sorprendiéndola, se puso en pie

con gran esfuerzo. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló detrás de la silla. Con debilidad, le abrió las esposas. El metal cayó al suelo con estrépito y ella quedó libre.

Se levantó de la silla y se agachó junto a Black. Él respiraba con dificultad. No

parecía que fuera a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Pese a la ira que sentía, pese a todo lo que él había hecho, ella sintió que la pena le atenazaba el pecho.

—¿Dónde están las otras mujeres? —preguntó con gentileza.

Una pausa. Una exhalación dolorosa.

—Seguramente, en un avión hacia Nueva York.

—¿A qué parte de Nueva York?

A él se le cerraron los ojos.

— ¡Black! Despierta y háblame.

Él consiguió abrir los ojos, pero cada vez estaba más débil.

—Ellas serán intercambiadas por la caja. Un día te darás cuenta —susurró—. El

mundo será un lugar mejor sin ellos —entonces sonrió y añadió— Muy pronto. Papá

estaría orgulloso.

Sus frases ya no eran coherentes. Salían de sus labios sin un orden concreto.

—¿Qué me ocurre?

—No lo sé —respondió Serena con voz temblorosa—. Tienes que ir al hospital.

—Sí.

Murió un segundo después. Su cabeza se desplomó y su cuerpo quedó completamente torcido.

Serena se cubrió la boca con la mano. Black estaba muerto. Él la había traicionado,

sí, y una parte de sí misma lo odiaba por ello. Sin embargo, la niña que llevaba dentro

todavía anhelaba su aprobación.

Temblando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se puso en pie. No tomó la llave de la celda de la mano de Black porque no la necesitaba. Tenía planeado usar la misma vía de escape que había usado el prisionero.

Pero primero...

«Adelante. Dolerá, pero tienes que hacerlo».

Tomó el taburete en el que había estado sentado Black y lo golpeó contra los

barrotes de metal hasta que una de las patas se rompió. Entonces, con el borde irregular de la madera, se arañó desesperadamente el brazo. Brotó la sangre, y ella gimió de dolor.

Finalmente llegó hasta el chip del GPS. Se lo extirpó, lo tiró al suelo y lo escondió entre la

tierra del suelo de la celda.

«Date prisa, Tsukino, date prisa».

No podía correr el riesgo de encontrarse a más empleados del Instituto en el piso de

arriba de la prisión. Seguramente, la mayoría estaban enfermos, como había dicho

Black, pero eso no significaba que los que estaban bien no le impidieran salir. Recordó

lo que había averiguado al oír la voz del prisionero, caminó hasta el retrete que había en la celda y desenroscó los tornillos que lo anclaban a la pared. Algunos no cedían; tuvo que sacarlos a la fuerza y estuvo a punto de romperse los dedos para hacerlo. Cuando el último cayó al suelo, sacó el retrete a patadas.

Allí descubrió un agujero del tamaño de un hombre, que alguien había excavado para

salir al exterior Serena no quería tener que arrastrarse por aquel túnel estrecho y negro, pero con sólo mirar el cuerpo exánime de Black, entró por la abertura. De repente se vio rodeada por la oscuridad.

—No tengas miedo —se dijo. La voz del prisionero pronunció las mismas palabras en

su mente. Sus jadeos resonaban contra las paredes de barro. Una rata le pasó por encima de los dedos, y ella inhaló bruscamente.

Tuvo la sensación de que gateaba toda una eternidad. Le dolían las piernas del

ejercicio. No habría sido tan malo si no hubiera sido un camino empinado hacia arriba. La tierra le caía encima, se le metía por la boca y por los ojos. «Continúa. Sigue subiendo».

Al final, la luz apareció al final del túnel. Aunque era débil, resultaba visible. Ella se

sintió aliviada y aceleró los movimientos. Segundos después encontró una pequeña

abertura por la que no habría podido pasar ni un niño.

—No. ¡No!

Comenzó a apartar tierra con las manos, y después de mucho tiempo, vio el cielo

cubierto de estrellas. Con los brazos doloridos de agotamiento, salió al suelo frío y duro. Se puso de pie con las rodillas temblorosas y vio que estaba rodeada de árboles cubiertos de nieve; Se estremeció. La ropa de Darién no la protegía de la baja temperatura.

Entonces oyó el grito de un hombre, un grito de tormento.

Se quedó rígida. Darién. ¡Darién! Debía de ser medianoche. Vio la fortaleza en el

horizonte, pero el grito no provenía de aquella dirección. Cuando volvió a oírlo de nuevo, comenzó a correr hacia los gritos, pese al cansancio. Un nuevo aullido. Un rugido.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Mientras corría, Serena comenzó a toser.


	23. Chapter 23

22

Cuando Darién se despertó, estaba aterrorizado. Serena lo necesitaba.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque. No, estaba en la cama, en su dormitorio, mirando hacia el techo abovedado, como hacía todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, no estaba encadenado.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y le daba calor. No había encontrado a Serena; el

momento de su muerte había llegado y no había podido seguir buscándola. Endimión

, pensó entonces. Endimión debía de haberlo arrastrado a casa.

Darién saltó de la cama con la intención de continuar la búsqueda. La encontraría

aquel día, costara lo que costara. «Destruiremos el mundo, piedra por piedra, hasta que la recuperemos».

No descansaría hasta...

Una tos de mujer lo dejó inmóvil. Había salido al pasillo y se dio la vuelta. Vio a Serena

tendida en su cama. El choque fue tan fuerte que tuvo la sensación de que una espada le atravesaba el estómago.

Se pasó la mano por la cara. Tenía miedo de creerlo pero al verla bien, sintió una

oleada de alivio. Corrió hacia la cama con una gran sonrisa, dándoles las gracias a los

dioses y abrazó a su mujer.

Ella tosió de nuevo.

Entonces Darién se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios.

¡No, Serena no! Sin embargo, la observó con atención. Estaba muy pálida y tenía unas

ojeras muy oscuras, muy pronunciadas. Además, tenía la piel cubierta de pequeñas

manchas rojas.

A Darién se le rompió el corazón.

Lo había sospechado, lo había temido... y lo peor se había hecho realidad. Los

Cazadores la habían expuesto a la enfermedad. Probablemente, ellos habían muerto, uno por uno, y ella había escalado y había vuelto con él.

Había vuelto a morir a casa.

— ¡No! —rugió.

No la dejaría. Ella era su vida. Era preferible pasarse la eternidad ardiendo en el

infierno que un minuto de la vida sin ella.

Endimión entró en la habitación, como si hubiera estado esperando alguna señal de

actividad.

—¿Se ha despertado ya?

Tenía tantos cortes en los brazos que era difícil distinguirlos.

—No —respondió Darién con la voz quebrada

El guerrero miró a Serena.

—Me he quedado cerca. Ha estado tosiendo toda la noche. Lo siento —dijo. Después

añadió, en tono de consuelo— La mayoría de los que se contagian mueren durante las

primeras horas de la enfermedad, pero ella sigue viva. Quizá sobreviva.

«Quizá» no era suficiente. Darién le puso una mano sobre la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

Comenzó a dar órdenes.

—Tráeme trapos húmedos. Y más pastillas de esas, si el bolso de Minako todavía está

aquí. Y trae agua, también.

Endimión se apresuró a obedecer y volvió poco después con todo lo que Darién le había encargado. No pudo despertar a Serena, así que aplastó las pastillas y le metió el polvo en la boca. Después le hizo beber agua.

Ella tosió y tuvo arcadas, pero finalmente tragó. Entonces abrió los ojos muy despacio

y miró hacia la luz.

—Estoy en casa —susurró al ver a Darién—. Me duele mucho. Es peor que antes.

—Lo sé, preciosa —dijo él, y le besó con ternura la sien. Aunque Mamoru podía

infectarlo, un humano no. No tenía importancia, porque de todos modos la habría

tocado—. Esta vez también te vas a poner bien.

—Mi jefe era Cazador... Ha muerto.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. No podía explicarle lo que pensaba de la muerte de aquel

hombre. Era satisfacción.

—¿Y Minako? —preguntó Endimión—. Seguí el agujero por el que saliste y encontré a los Cazadores muertos en la prisión, pero Minako no estaba allí.

—Quizá esté... de camino a Nueva York —respondió Serena con dificultad.

Endimión palideció.

—¿No te dijeron nada más?

—Lo siento, no —dijo ella entre toses.

Darién se estremeció ante aquel sonido horrible.

Le puso uno de los trapos frescos sobre la frente. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Endimión se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración. Necesitaba caminar, necesitaba a dolor.

—Ve —le dijo Darién —. Ve a buscarla.

El guerrero miró a Serena, después a Darién y luego asintió. Se marchó sin decir una

palabra más. Darién permaneció junto a Serena durante hora» refrescándole la frente, obligándola a beber agua. Recordaba que Andrew había hecho aquello años atrás, después de tocar a la mujer y extender la plaga.

Durante un tiempo, Darién pensó que la voluntad de vivir de Serenasería más fuerte

que la enfermedad, porque ella no había muerto, como los demás. Eso, o quizá alguien la estuviera ayudando...

Sin embargo, poco a poco la tos se fue haciendo más fuerte y ella había comenzado a

sangrar. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía sentarse. Tenía la garganta muy inflamada y ya no podía tragar el agua.

in saber qué hacer, Darién la envolvió en la manta y la tomó en brazos. Sin decir

nada a sus amigos, la sacó del castillo. Ellos no le preguntaron qué quería hacer.

Probablemente, temían que se pusiera violentas Habría ocurrido. El espíritu estaba

hirviendo dentro de él, preocupado también, ansioso por destruir, por mutilar, por matar.

En aquella ocasión era por frustración, por impotencia, y no por furia.

Corrió por la colina, corrió hacia el centro de la ciudad, y llevó a Serena directamente

al hospital, donde el día anterior la había estado buscando. En un pasillo abarrotado

encontró a un hombre enguantado, con mascarilla, que daba órdenes.

—Ayúdeme —le dijo, cortando su discurso—. Ayúdela, por favor.

El hombre de la bata blanca, distraído, miró a Serena y exhaló un suspiro de

cansancio.

—Todo el mundo necesita ayuda, señor. Tendrá que esperar su turno.

Darién le clavó una mirada feroz. Se dio cuenta de que Violencia se había asomado a

su rostro. Supo que los ojos se le habían vuelto un brillo rojo.

—Es... es usted uno de ellos. De la colina —tartamudeó el hombre—. Tiéndala ahí —

dijo, y le señaló una cama con ruedas que había al final del pasillo—. Me ocuparé de ella personalmente.

Darién hizo lo que le pedía y besó a Serena suavemente en los labios. No obtuvo

ninguna respuesta.

—Sálvela —le dijo al médico.

—Yo... haré lo que pueda.

«Por favor, que sobreviva».

Quería quedarse con ella, protegerla, cuidarla. Quería que estuviera con él. Sin

embargo, se alejó de Serena y salió a la calle. La medianoche se acercaba.

Por la mañana volvería. Pobre del mundo, pobres de los dioses, si ella no estaba allí,

sana y salva.

Endimión maldecía mientras buscaba por el aeropuerto y los hoteles cercanos. Por las

clínicas. Había visto más de la ciudad en dos días que en todos los siglos que llevaba

viviendo allí. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no podía hacer nada. Minako estaba por ahí; quizá estuviera enferma, como Serena. Quizá estuviera muriéndose. Y él no la encontraba.

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Endimión estaba pensando en tomar un vuelo a Nueva York, pero sabía que no podía alejarse de Darién. Cuando los dioses le habían impuesto a Darién la maldición de que muriera cada noche, también le habían impuesto una maldición a Endimión se sentía atraído hacia el guerrero corno si lo arrastraran con cadenas a su lado. No sabía por qué le ocurría a él y no a Nicolás. Lo único que sabía era que, a medianoche, se veía obligado a volver a la fortaleza. Siempre volvía.

Había intentado alejarse muchas veces para probar sus límites, para probar la

reacción de los dioses, pero siempre se veía arrastrado hacia Darién a media noche.

— ¡Maldición!

Desenfundó una de sus dagas y se hizo un corte en el muslo. La tela del pantalón se

rasgó y la sangre brotó de la herida. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía una necesidad muy fuerte que nunca había sentido, la necesidad de salvar, de rescatar, de proteger. Pero sólo a Minako.

Sólo para mirar aquellos ojos angelicales otra vez y sentir un cosquilleo de placer.

Un placer que él nunca podría experimentar, supuestamente.

Sin embargo, lo había sentido, y quería más.

«Los dioses no le habrían ordenado a Nicolás que la matara si Minako pudiera morir

por la enfermedad dé Andrew, o si los Cazadores estuvieran destinados a asestarle el golpe

de gracia». Endimión se daba ánimos con aquel razonamiento.

Quizá Endimión debiera soltar a Nicolás, que estaba encerrado en uno de los calabozos del castillo, y dejar que él lo guiara hasta Minako. Ira sería capaz, sin duda, de seguir su olor, y Endimión podría liberarla de los Cazadores.

No. Si Nicolás la encontraba primero, la mataría.

«Olvídala. Es una humana. Hay miles. Millones. Puedes encontrar otra humana que

parezca un ángel».

—No quiero encontrar otra humana —gritó él. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría

detener a Nicolás encadenado para siempre—. Maldita sea.

«Deja de comportarte como un niño», dijo una voz femenina que resonó dentro de su

cabeza, y que lo dejó sorprendido. «Ve a buscar por la colina, y cállate de una vez. Me estás causando un buen dolor de cabeza».

Él irguió los hombros y miró a su alrededor, con el cuchillo preparado. No vio a nadie.

« ¿A qué estás esperando?», le preguntó de nuevo la voz. «Date prisa».

¿Era una diosa? No podía ser Duda, porque la que hablaba era una mujer. Endimión no malgastó más tiempo en intentar descifrar aquel enigma. Se puso en marcha y, diez minutos después, estaba a los pies de la colina.

Minako estaba allí con un hombre. Era Yaten Ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo,

gimiendo de dolor.

Endimión sintió furia al pensar que ella estaba herida, pero también sintió alivio.

Asombrosamente, parecía que habían estado trepando para volver al castillo. Había rocas alrededor de la pareja, como si hubieran caído del cielo y ellos fueran su diana.

Endimión tomó en brazos a Minako y movió a Yaten con el pie para despertarlo. Por si acaso, mantuvo una mano en la empuñadura de la daga. No se sentía del todo cómodo con el regreso de los otros Señores.

Yaten gruñó y abrió los ojos. Hizo ademán de tomar la pistola que llevaba en la cintura, pero de una patada, Endimión se la quitó de las manos.

—Vamos, mataos el uno al otro —dijo Minako débilmente. Tenía el pelo rubio lleno de

sangre. En aquel instante, Endimión entendió la violencia oscura que debía de sentir Darién cada vez que pensaba que Serena podía estar herida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó a Minako—. Si Desastre ha...

—Nos han caído esas rocas encima —dijo ella, coartando sus furiosos

pensamientos—. Supongo que han caído de la montaña. Él me empujó para evitar lo peor.

Me tropecé y caí, y me golpeé la cabeza.

Endimión se relajó, pero sólo ligeramente.

—Gracias —le dijo a Yaten.

El guerrero asintió, se frotó la sien como si lamentara lo que había ocurrido, y se puso

en pie.

—¿Dónde está tu familia? —preguntó Endimión a Minako. Podría haberse quedado así con ella para siempre.

—De camino a un sitio donde nunca las encontrarás —dijo ella. No lo miraba, y se

retorcía para que él la dejara—. Suéltame.

«Nunca», quiso decir él.

—No. Estás demasiado débil como para caminar.

Él se volvió hacia Yaten y le habló en húngaro para que Minako no pudiera entenderlo.

O eso esperaba.

—¿Cómo la salvaste? Y no hables inglés.

Ojalá Yaten lo entendiera.

—Los Cazadores iban de camino al castillo cuando Andrew y yo nos topamos con ellos

—respondió el otro guerrero, en el mismo idioma. Por supuesto que hablaba húngaro,

pensó Endimión , no habría viajado a Buda sin prepararse antes—. Luchamos, pero eran

demasiados... A Andrew le hicieron un corte, y a mí me atraparon. Cometieron el error de ponerla en la misma camioneta que a mí. Los neumáticos estallaron y el vehículo se salió de la carretera.

—¿Y dónde están ahora los Cazadores?

—Muertos.

Bien, aunque una parte de sí mismo tenía ganas de matarlos otra vez, de nuevo, de

una manera dolorosa y lenta. Miró a Minako y buscó en ella alguna señal de enfermedad.

Sin embargo, tenía un color saludable y no había ninguna marca en su piel. Así pues, ella

no se había contagiado. ¿Por las razones que él temía?

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —preguntó a Minako , hablando de nuevo en inglés.

—Éste me obligó —dijo ella señalando a Desastre —¿Está bien Serena? Los oí

hablando de hacerle daño para que vosotros salierais del castillo y que ellos pudieran ir en busca de esa estúpida caja.

—La hemos encontrado —dijo él—. Está muy enferma.

Minako tragó saliva. —¿Va a...?

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Endimión hizo una señal a Yaten para que caminara delante de ellos. El guerrero asintió y se puso en marcha. —Muerte está en la ciudad, Minako. Te quedarás en el castillo hasta que los Cazadores sean aniquilados y pase la enfermedad. —No. No lo haré.

Ella forcejeó en sus brazos, intentando empujarlo por el torso para poder posar los

pies en el suelo. —Quiero irme a casa ahora. —Moviéndote así sólo consigues frotar tu cuerpo contra el mío.

Minako se quedó inmóvil, y él se alegró y se decepcionó al mismo tiempo. No había

mentido. El cuerpo de Minako era cálido, olía a pino, y cada vez que se movía, las

terminaciones nerviosas de Endimión se excitaban.

Él comenzó a subir por la colina por un camino diferente al de Desastre. Sólo por si

acaso. Endimión se sentía muy aliviado por el regreso de Minako.

— ¿Voy a ser tu prisionera otra vez?

—Invitada, más bien, todo el tiempo que tú quieras Hemos encerrado a Nicolás en el

calabozo. No puedes bajar allí, ¿entendido? Te mataría sin pestañear.

—Otro motivo por el que quiero irme a casa. Esas cosas no suceden allí.

— ¿Y dónde está tu casa?

—No voy a decírtelo, secuestrador.

Si él se salía con la suya, Minako pronto le contaría todo lo que había que saber de ella.

Pasarían juntos, en su dormitorio, el poco tiempo que tuvieran.

Quizá después, ella nunca quisiera irse...

¡Ja! A las mujeres como ella nunca les gustaban los hombres como él. Él se hacía cortes como forma de placer, de alivio. Algunas veces tenía la sensación de que moriría de no hacerlo. Si ella lo supiera, lo despreciaría. Y de todos modos, eso era lo mejor. Minako estaba mejor lejos de él, lejos de Ira.

Cuando aquella enfermedad remitiera, la dejaría marchar. No podía ir con ella para

protegerla. Además, ella no querría su compañía. Y no podía impedir a Nicolás que

cumpliera con su deber.

Para Endimión, no habría final feliz.

* * *

Bueno chicas solo quedan 3 capítulos mas y ya acaba la historia nos leemos mañana en el desenlace extrañare a este sexy posesivo y tierno Darien ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Chicas aquí les dejo los últimos tres capítulos T-T ya se termino la historia de mi sexy demonio Violencia, grecias por sus alertas y review al igual que alas lectoras fantasmas, muchas gracias por leerme

23

Serena estaba al borde de la consciencia. Sólo veía sombras, y oía una única voz.

Todas las voces del pasado y del presente se inhibieron por respeto a aquélla. Era la que había oído en el calabozo. Etérea, como la de un fantasma. Era un fantasma muy moderno, que estaba ligeramente aburrido y que seguía comiéndose una piruleta.

«Aquí estoooy», dijo, y se rió. «No hace falta que expreses tu alegría. Siento el amor.

Bueno, ¿has pensado en los cuentos de hadas, o no? Sólo tengo una semana antes de que me descubran, así que debo resolver este asunto cuanto antes».

«Lo he pensado», intentó decir Serena, pero no pudo formar las palabras.

«Bien».

Bueno, la diosa la oía de todas maneras.

«Sacrificio», pensó Serena. «Tengo que sacrificar algo para romper la maldición de

Darién».

«Muy bien, muy bien— ¿Y qué tienes que sacrificar?».

«Todavía no lo sé. ¿Cómo te llamas?».

«Me llamo... Usagi».

Usagi. Era un nombre bonito.

« ¿Y quién eres?».

«En... estábamos hablado del sacrificio. Concéntrate. No voy a desobedecer órdenes

directas para que» tú puedas estropear esta pequeña rebelión que tengo preparada. Te he hecho una pregunta, y quiero una respuesta clara».

Sacrificio, sí. Era muy difícil concentrarse cuando una tenía la mente hecha papilla.

Había una cosa que sabía con seguridad, la vida sin Darién sería intolerable; sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo para salvarlo.

«Eso está mejor», dijo Usagi. «Pero no estás pensando a lo grande. Vamos» ¿es que se te ha pasado por alto la más importante de las enseñanzas de los cuentos de hadas? Ahora tienes Ia oportunidad de demostrar que ese inútil de jefe tuyo te enseñó algo valioso, después de todo».

Valor. La palabra resonó en su cabeza y, de repente, Serena lo supo. Se le heló la

sangre durante un instante, con sólo pensarlo. El mejor sacrificio era dar una vida por otra.

«Ahí lo tienes. Sabía que lo sabías. Vamos a empezar con el espectáculo. Despiértate.

Él te necesita».

La imagen de Darién apareció en la mente de Serena. Tuvo la sensación de que él le

estaba agarrando las manos, infundiéndote fuerzas. Entonces... algo, una presencia, un calor, invadió su cuerpo y la atravesó, reparó las heridas de sus pulmones y las

contusiones de las costillas y los costados.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Darién mirándola. Tenía aspecto de estar muy

cansado, pero al verla despierta, sonrió, y aquello fue lo más bello que ella hubiera visto nunca.

¿Podría dejarlo de verdad?

Tres días más tarde, Serena estaba lo suficientemente recuperada como para salir del

hospital. Darién la llevó de vuelta al castillo sin decir una palabra, y directamente a su

habitación. Ella vio a unos cuantos de los guerreros en los pasillos. Algunos tenían un

semblante grave, otros estaban enfadados, pero todos la saludaron como si aceptaran su presencia aunque no les gustara.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación estuvo cerrada, Darién la dejó en el suelo. Después

bajó los brazos a los costados, cortando todo contacto.

—¿Ha habido alguna noticia sobre las mujeres? — preguntó ella sin apartarse de él.

Su calor la envolvía, y su cercanía la cautivaba.

—Las liberaron. A todas salvo a Minako, que está volviendo loco a Endimión, insultándolo todo el rato — respondió él, y la observó atentamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —dijo ella, y no mentía. Todavía tenía una ligera tos y una irritación en el

pecho, pero estaba casi curada. Lo cual significaba que había llegado el momento de

salvarlo.

«Él te necesita», le había dicho la diosa.

Serena no iba a contarle a Darién nada sobre Usagi. Él le había hecho preguntas,

preguntas que ella no quería responder. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para acabar con su maldición. Lo sabía y lo odiaba, pero iba a hacerlo. No podía permitir que él la detuviera.

Sin embargo, la mera idea de estar sin él la llenaba de desesperación.

«No quiero decirle adiós».

Estaba a punto de llorar, así que se obligó a sonreír. Aquél era su cuento de hadas, e

iba a salvar a su príncipe. Pero... no podía despedirse de él todavía. Disfrutaría el resto del día hablando con él, acariciándolo como no había podido hacer en el hospital.

—Te deseo —le dijo—. Te deseo con toda mi alma.

—Yo también te deseo —respondió él, con un repentino brillo de picardía en la

mirada—. Me da la sensación de que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te acaricié.

Se miraron el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos tocó al otro.

—Quiero que sepas... — Serena se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo, hacia las botas

de Darién. Era el momento de la confesión—. Te quiero.

Darién se quedó boquiabierto.

—Es demasiado pronto —dijo ella—. Nuestras vidas son demasiado diferentes, y yo

soy la responsable de muchas de las cosas con las que has tenido que enfrentarte durante esta última semana, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero.

Finalmente, él la tocó. Le acarició las mejillas y, con suavidad, la obligó a mirarlo. La

ternura superó a la sorpresa.

—Yo también te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Soy un hombre violento con emociones

violentas, pero no quiero que tengas miedo de que me ponga violento contigo. No puedo hacerte daño. Sería peor que sacarme el corazón.

Ella sintió la mayor alegría de su vida. Se le cerraron los ojos de lágrimas. Se apoyó en su pecho. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. Él bajó la cabeza, lentamente..., pura tentación..., sin apartar los ojos de ella. Sus labios se rozaron, se unieron en un beso de belleza y amor.

Él la besó una y otra vez, para siempre, saboreándola, disfrutando de ella. Serena

sintió su alegría, su deleite, dos sensaciones que ella también estaba experimentando.

—Eres tan bella —susurró él.

—Te quiero —repitió ella.

—Te quiero —respondió Darién—. Te necesito.

Prenda a prenda, le quitó la ropa, y prenda a prenda, ella lo desnudó a él,

maravillándose a cada nuevo centímetro de piel que descubrían. Él era tan grande, tan

fuerte. Tan... suyo.

Serena se deleitó acariciándolo, saboreándolo, memorizando su cuerpo. Lo había

deseado desde el principio, pero aquello que sentía en aquel momento... era la verdadera necesidad de estar con el hombre a quien había entregado el corazón. Era más que sexo, más que placer. Aquello era el destino, era la unión de dos almas.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, se relajaron el uno en brazos del otro y no

hablaron durante un largo tiempo. Se limitaron a disfrutar del contacto, de la cama.

«Un poco más», rogó Serena. «Dame un poco más».

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él, finalmente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. No sabes cuánto —respondió Serena, y puso

una pierna sobre la de él—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras yo no estaba? —se apresuró a

preguntar.

Él le acarició perezosamente la espalda mientras respondía.

—Nicolás está en el calabozo. Como ya te he contado, Endimión está intentando

conquistar y repeler a Minako al mismo tiempo, y Minako está encerrada en su habitación para impedir que escape. A Andrew lo hirieron, pero se está curando. Seiya y los demás, el hombre a los que viste después de la explosión de la bomba han venido a vivir al castillo.

En este momento estamos en tregua. No es una tregua fácil, pero es una tregua.

Vaya. No había un momento de aburrimiento en aquella fortaleza.

—No me gusta que Minako esté encerrada.

—Es por su propio bien, Serena.

Ella suspiró.

—Confío en ti.

— ¿Qué...? —él hizo una pausa. Después se puso tenso—. ¿Qué te hicieron los

Cazadores, Serena?

—Nada, te lo juro. Tengo que decirte una cosa — dijo ella. «Por favor, no dejes de

quererme»—. Yo los traje hasta aquí, Darién. Yo. Lo siento. Yo no quería hacerlo. De

veras. Me engañaron y...

—Lo sé, preciosa. Lo sé.

Aliviada, ella se relajó. Él la quería de veras para perdonarle con tanta facilidad algo

que podía haber causado su muerte. Serena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Antes de morir, mi jefe me contó su plan de encontrar la caja de Esmeralda y

succionar a todos los demonios hacia su interior.

—Nos han contado lo mismo —dijo él, y de repente, bostezó. En sus labios se dibujó

una sonrisa plácida—. Les debo gratitud a los dioses por haberte traído de nuevo a mi

lado, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para aproximarme ahora a ellos. Necesito

descansar un poco, porque estos días no lo he conseguido.

—Duérmete. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas —dijo ella con voz ronca.

Él se rió. Fue un sonido de absoluta alegría.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.


	25. Chapter 25

24

«Él no les debe nada a los dioses, me lo debe a mí. Pero juro que éste es el último favor que os hago. Lo he dormido, no perdamos tiempo».

Serena se quedó helada al oír la voz de Usagi en su mente. «No, todavía no», gimió su cuerpo. «Necesito pasar más tiempo con él».

«Tú eliges, chica. Yo me despido».

Y lo hizo. La vibración de Usagi se disipó, y la habitación se quedó vacía.

Temblando, Serena se levantó y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. No quería

separarse de Darién, pero no podía perder aquella oportunidad.

—Es lo mejor —iba diciendo—. Él no va a morir otra vez, porque yo puedo salvarlo.

Durante quince minutos, vagó por los pasillos del castillo, llamando a las puertas de

los dormitorios. Nadie respondía. Ni siquiera Minako. Finalmente, encontró a uno de los inmortales. El ángel del pelo plateado que la había sacado de la habitación de Minako y la había escondido en otra. Andrew. Enfermedad. Se hallaba tendido en una cama, con una toalla enroscada al cuello. Estaba muy pálido y había adelgazado, y su expresión era de sufrimiento. A pesar de su evidente sufrimiento, respiraba acompasadamente.

Ella no lo despertó. Se acercó a un lado de la cama y dijo:

—Ojalá pudiera tocarte, tomarte la mano y darte las gracias por esconderme aquel

día. Pude encontrar a Darién y abrazarlo aquella noche.

Él abrió los ojos.

Asombrada, ella dio un salto hacia atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Serena se

relajó. En sus ojos verdes sólo había bondad, y ella pensó que quizá le habría dado la

bienvenida al castillo si hubiera podido.

—Espero que mejores muy pronto, Andrew.

Quizá él asintiera, pero era difícil saberlo.

Después, Serena siguió con su búsqueda.

Por fin encontró a un grupo de inmortales. El corazón se le aceleró mientras los

observaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Estaban haciendo ejercicio. Hacía flexiones,

abdominales, levantamientos de pesas... Endimión estaba golpeando con saña un saco de boxeo. El sudor le resbalaba por el pecho, mezclado con gotas de sangre.

Él era el que sujetaba la espada cada noche. Serena intentó no odiarlo por ello.

—Ejem —tosió, y consiguió la atención de todo el mundo.

Todos se detuvieron y la miraron. Unos cuantos entrecerraron los ojos. Ella alzó la

barbilla.

—Necesito hablar con vosotros —informó a Endimión y a Mamoru.

Endimión siguió golpeando.

—Si has venido a intentar convencemos de que no matemos a Darién esta noche,

ahórrate el esfuerzo.

—Yo te escucharé, cariño —se ofreció el más alto del grupo, el que se llamaba Jedite.

Ojos azules, piel blanca, pelo rubio... Puro sexo, según le había dicho Darién, y ella lo

creía. Las palabras estaban destinadas a que ella no se acercara a aquel inmortal en

cuestión.

—Cállate —advirtió Mamoru a su amigo—. Si te oye Darién, irá por ti.

Un hombre con el pelo azul se dirigió a ella.

—¿Quieres que los bese por ti?

¿Que si quería que los besara? Serena sólo lo había visto una vez, después de que

estallara la bomba, pero no le había parecido que fuera muy cariñoso; más bien, le parecía que quería matarlos.

Endimión gruñó.

—Cállate, Alan. Y no intentes engatusarla. Está ocupada. Yo tendría que hacerte

daño.

—Detestaría verte intentándolo —dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó. Era muy raro. Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su tono de voz decía

otro. Bueno, no tenía importancia.

—Tienes razón —dijo a Endimión—. No quiero que matéis a Darién esta noche. Quiero que... me matéis a mí en su lugar.

Aquello captó la atención de todo el mundo. Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la

miraron.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Endimión, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

—Las maldiciones se rompen con un sacrificio — explicó ella— Preferiblemente, con

el sacrificio de uno mismo. Si me sacrifico muriendo en lugar de Darién, su maldición

terminará.

Silencio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Mamoru—. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si la maldición de

Darién no se rompe y tú mueres para nada?

—Al menos, lo habré intentado. Pero, eh... una alta autoridad me ha asegurado que

esto funcionaría.

— ¿Los dioses?

Ella asintió. Bueno, Usagi nunca le había verificado aquel detalle. Serena lo había dado por hecho.

De nuevo, silencio.

— ¿Y tú estás dispuesta a hacer eso por Violencia? —preguntó Jedite con una mirada

de incredulidad.

—Sí —respondió Serena. Pensar en el dolor que tendría que soportar la asustó, pero

no vaciló en la respuesta.

—Yo lo apuñalo seis veces en el estómago —le recordó Endimión—. Eso significa que

tendría que hacerte lo mismo a ti.

—Lo sé —dijo ella suavemente, y se miró los pies—. Lo veo en tú cabeza todos los

días, y lo revivo todas las noches.

—Digamos que se rompe la maldición —dijo Mamoru—. Lo habrás condenado a pasar

la vida sin ti.

—Yo prefiero que viva sin mí a que muera todas las noches conmigo a su lado. Sufre

demasiado, y no puedo permitirlo.

—Sacrificio —repitió Endimión—. A mí me parece ridículo.

Serena alzó la barbilla y usó el mismo razonamiento que había usado con ella la diosa.

—Mira los cuentos de hadas. Las reinas egoístas siempre mueren, y las princesas

buenas ganan.

Endimión resopló.

—Como tú bien has dicho, son cuentos de hadas — no se dejaba convencer fácilmente.

— ¿Y los cuentos no están basados en la realidad? Se supone que vosotros mismos no sois más que un mito. La caja de Esmeralda es un cuento que los padres leen a sus hijos por las noches —dijo ella—. Eso significa que la vida misma es un cuento. Al igual que hacen sus personajes, nosotros vivimos, amamos y buscamos siempre un final feliz.

Todos siguieron mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en la mirada. ¿Quizá

admiración? Pasaron unos minutos. Ella había tomado la decisión, y si tenía que

apuñalarse a sí misma, lo haría.

—Está bien —dijo Mamoru, y la dejó asombrada—. Lo haremos.

— ¡Mamoru! —exclamó Endimión.

—Esto también nos liberaría a nosotros, Endimión. Podremos salir del castillo por más de un día. Podríamos viajar si quisiéramos. Podríamos marcharnos cuando quisiéramos estar solos.

Endimión abrió la boca, pero después la cerró.

—Si hacemos esto, quizá recibamos una maldición mayor. Quizá los dioses nos

castiguen más por desafiar su voluntad.

—Por Darién y por la libertad, ¿no merece la pena intentarlo?

—A Darién no le va a gustar —dijo Endimión—. Creo... creo que preferiría tener a la

humana.

Aquel comentario satisfizo a Serena, pero no se dejó convencer. No podía permitir que

Darién siguiera sufriendo noche tras noche sabiendo que podía hacer algo por evitarlo. Él ya había pagado por sus crímenes con intereses incluidos.

«Ojo por ojo», pensó. Darién le había dado la paz. Ella haría lo mismo por él.

— Algunas veces, lo que queremos no es lo que necesitamos —dijo Mamoru. En su voz había un deje de nostalgia. ¿Qué podría querer y no necesitar aquel hombre?

—Está bien —dijo Endimión finalmente.

—Esta noche —insistió Serena—. Tiene que ser esta noche —ella no quería que

Darién tuviera que sufrir más, y tampoco quería arriesgarse a cambiar de opinión—. Sólo quisiera... poder pasar con él todo el tiempo posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos hombres asintieron con gravedad.

Darién se ocupó de las necesidades de Serena durante el resto del día. Comieron

juntos, y él amó su cuerpo tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Le habló de sus planes para pasar la vida juntos. Le dijo que su nuevo trabajo podría ser el de ayudar a los guerreros a encontrar la caja de Esmeralda, si lo deseaba. Le dijo que se casarían y pasarían todo el tiempo junto, si ella lo deseaba. Le dijo que buscarían la manera de evitar que ella envejeciera para poder vivir unidos durante toda la eternidad, si ella lo deseaba. Podrían leer juntos sus novelas románticas, si ella lo quería.

Serena se rió con él, bromeó con él, pero también sentía una desesperación silenciosa

que se notaba en su rostro, y que Darién no entendía. Era tristeza. Él no la presionó,

tenían tiempo. Por una vez, consideró al tiempo como un amigo. Ella no podía saber que lo había domesticado, que también había domado al espíritu y que, a partir de entonces, los dos existían para complacerla.

—¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor? —preguntó él—. Dímelo y lo solucionaré.

—Es casi medianoche —respondió Serena, temblando.

Ah. Darién lo entendió. La miró; estaban sentados al borde de la cama, y él le tomó la

mano. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus preciosos rasgos, iluminaba la preocupación que había en sus ojos.

—Estaré bien.

—Lo sé.

—Apenas duele, te lo prometo.

Ella emitió una suave carcajada.

—Mentiroso.

Su risa le produjo una agradable calidez.

—Quiero que esta noche te quedes en otra habitación.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a quedarme contigo.

Darién suspiró al notar la decisión de su tono de voz.

—Está bien.

Él no se permitiría ni una reacción al acuchillamiento. No haría un ruido, no movería

un músculo. Moriría con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Haremos...

En aquel momento, Endimión y Mamoru entraron en la habitación, con el semblante muy grave. Él quiso saber por qué, pero decidió no preguntárselo delante de Serena. No había ningún motivo para preocuparla más en aquel momento, estaba a punto de ver cómo lo asesinaban.

Darién le dio un beso rápido en los labios y Serena lo retuvo para que no se separara

de ella. Le devolvió un beso fiero, casi desesperado. Él se permitió unos momentos más.

Cuánto quería a aquella mujer...

—Terminaremos esto mañana —dijo él.

Mañana... Apenas podía esperar.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y se acercó al cabecero. Endimión le esposó las muñecas y Mamoru

los tobillos.

—Al menos, date la vuelta cuando empiecen —pidió a Serena.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y se arrodilló a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Sabes que te quiero.

—Sí —respondió Darién. Nunca había estado tan contento por nada en toda su vida.

Aquella mujer era su milagro—. Y tú sabes que yo te querré para siempre, y después

también.

—Escucha, Darién... No culpes a nadie más que a mí por esto, ¿de acuerdo? Tú ya has sufrido suficiente, demasiado, y como yo soy la mujer que te quiere, me toca salvarte.

Tienes que saber que lo hago voluntariamente, porque eres más importante para mí que mi propia vida.

Volvió a besarlo, brevemente en aquella ocasión, y se puso en pie. Se volvió hacia

Mamoru y Endimión.

—Estoy lista.

Darién frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado, asustado.

— ¿Lista para qué? ¿Por qué iba a culparte?

Endimión desenfundó la espada. La hoja silbó en el aire. El miedo de Darién se

incrementó.

—¿Qué sucede? Cuéntamelo. Ahora.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Endimión se acercó a Serena.

Darién se estiró y tiró de las cadenas.

— Serena. Márchate de la habitación. Márchate y no vuelvas.

—Estoy lista —susurró ella—. ¿No deberíamos ir a otro dormitorio?

— ¡Serena! —gritó Darién.

—No —respondió Mamoru—. Has dicho que querías hacer un sacrificio definitivo, ¿no?

Él tiene que verlo, y entender que lo estás haciendo por él.

Serena miró a Darién con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Te quiero.

En aquel momento, él se dio cuenta de lo que iban a hacer. Comenzó a tirar de las

cadenas, luchando por liberarse. Gritó blasfemias que ni siquiera Jedite pronunciaría, y derramó lágrimas calientes.

— ¡No! No lo hagáis. Por favor, no hagáis esto.

Serena, te necesito. Endimión, Mamoru. Por favor. ¡Por favor!

Endimión titubeó. Tragó saliva.

Y entonces atravesó a Serena por el estómago.

Darién gritó y tiró con tanta fuerza de las cadenas que las esposas le cortaron la

carne hasta el hueso. Si continuaba así, iba a perder las manos y los pies. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que Serena estaba muriendo delante de él.

— ¡Serena! ¡No, no, no!

La sangre brotó de las entrañas de Serena y tiñó la camisa. Ella apretó los dientes y

consiguió mantenerse en pie, en silencio.

—Te quiero —repitió.

Endimión volvió a acuchillarla. Con cada nuevo corte, Darién sentía que las ataduras se aflojaban, como si unas cadenas invisibles que lo hubieran atado durante miles de años se estuvieran deshaciendo lentamente. ¡Y él las quería! Quería a Serena.

— ¡Serena! ¡Endimión! Parad. Parad.

Sollozó abiertamente. Se estaba muriendo, pero se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

— ¡Mamoru, detenlos!

Al tercer golpe de la espada, Serena cayó al suelo. Gritó. No, era él. Ella sólo gimoteaba.

—No duele. Como tú decías...

—Serena —dijo él temblorosamente—. Oh, por los dioses. Serena, ¿por qué estás

haciendo esto? Endimión, para. ¡Tienes que parar!

No podía repetirlo suficientes veces.

Los ojos de Serena volvieron a encontrarse con los de Darién, y él se dio cuenta de

que estaban llenos de amor.

—Te quiero —repitió ella.

—Serena, Serena. Espera, nena. Te curaremos. Te daremos medicinas. No te

preocupes. Endimión, para. No hagas esto. Es inocente.

Endimión no le prestó atención; volvió a apuñalarla con los ojos cerrados. Después, se

detuvo y tuvo que tomar aire. Miró al cielo, y después a Mamoru.

— ¡No te la lleves! Por favor, no te la lleves. Finalmente, Endimión hundió por sexta vez la espada.

— ¡Serena!

La sangre fluyó del cuerpo sin vida y comenzó a formar un charco rojo. Darién no

podía dejar de llorar. Seguía luchando por liberarse, las cadenas aún lo aprisionaban.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Mamoru lo desató. El se tiró al suelo y se arrastró hasta Serena. La tomó en brazos.

Estaba muerta. Había muerto, y él notó que la maldición salía de su cuerpo, que se

evaporaba como si nunca hubiera existido.

— ¡No! —sollozó.

Aunque antes lo más importante para él había sido librarse de aquella maldición,

preferiría soportar mil maldiciones más antes que perder a Serena.

—Por favor.

—Ya está hecho —dijo Endimión—. Esperemos que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano.

Darién escondió el rostro en el pelo de Serena y la meció entre sus brazos


	26. Chapter 26

25

Darién siguió abrazado a su amante durante una eternidad, esperando que

despertara. No podía soportar pensar en la vida sin ella. Prefería morir.

Mamoru y Endimión lo acompañaban en silencio.

—Mandad mi espíritu al infierno para siempre — les gritó a los cielos—. Cualquier

cosa menos esto. Devolvédmela, Dejad que yo ocupe su lugar en la muerte.

« ¿Para siempre?», preguntó una voz melosa. No era Seiya quien hablaba en aquella

ocasión, sino una mujer. «Eso sí que es un compromiso».

Él no titubeó.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Para siempre. Para toda la eternidad. No puedo vivir sin ella. Ella lo es todo

para mí.

«Me gustas, vaquero, de veras me gustas».

— ¿Vosotros también oís a una mujer? —preguntó Mamoru con asombro.

—Sí —respondió Endimión, igualmente desconcertado—. ¿Quién eres?

«Vuestra nueva mejor amiga, cariño».

— Entonces, ayúdame —suplicó Darién.

«Inmortal bobo. Llevo días transgrediendo las normas, lo cual es casi una afición para

mí, por ayudaros. No estoy segura de querer seguir haciéndolo, de todos modos. Tu mujer y tú me ocupáis demasiado tiempo».

—Por favor, ayúdala y nunca necesitaré otro momento de tu tiempo. Te lo juro.

Devuélvemela. Por favor. Por favor.

«Insultaste a los jefes la semana pasada, Violencia, y eso me gustó. Me di cuenta

porque, últimamente, ya nadie rompe el molde. Y que lo haga un Señor... ¡Asombroso!

¿Sabes por qué?

—No.

Y no le importaba.

«Increíble. Ya es hora de que te enteres».

—Serena...

«No va a ir a ninguna parte. Ahora, cállate. Necesito explicar ciertas cosas para que

entiendas exactamente qué es lo que estoy arriesgando por ti».

Mientras mecía a Serena, Darién apretó los labios tratando de reprimir su

desesperación.

«Ahora los Titanes tienen el control, los muy desagraciados. Y han decidido que el

mundo vuelva a ser como era en los días de su apogeo. Un lugar de paz, de adoración a las divinidades, bla, bla, bla, donde los humanos se inclinen ante ellos y les ofrezcan

sacrificios, y todas esas tonterías. Dentro de pocos días, surgirán dos templos del mar. Será el principio del fin, seguro», explicó la voz, e hizo una pausa muy dramática. «No sé si los Titanes os quieren ver muertos o no, pero sé que piensan usaros para conseguir sus propósitos».

—Las mujeres. Minako —dijo Endimión.

«Exacto. Hay algo relacionado con su linaje..., quizá una profecía. Tengo que

estudiarlo, porque no estoy consiguiendo nada. Pero entendéis mi dilema, ¿verdad? Al

ayudaros, voy a enfadar mucho a la nueva dirección».

—¿Quieres que los mate? —dijo Darién—. Lo haré. Lo haré.

—Darién —le advirtió Mamoru—. Cállate antes de que atraigas una maldición peor a

nuestra casa. Va a ayudarte. Sólo está fingiendo que tiene que negociar. ¿No es así, diosa?

«Oh, un chico listo», ronroneó ella. «Eres muy atractivo, en serio. Sin embargo, no hay

tiempo para eso, desafortunadamente. Como iba diciendo, esta mujercita me ha

impresionado de verdad. No creía que lo hiciera, pero lo ha hecho. Qué espectáculo,

¿verdad?», dijo, y se rió.

—Diosa. Concéntrate, por favor.

—Darién —advirtió Mamoru de nuevo.

«Usagi. Me llamo Usagi. Y no soy una diosa, exactamente, sólo la hija de una diosa, así que deja de meterme en la misma categoría que esos idiotas».

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Dímelo! Haré lo que sea.

«Tu mujer ha dado la vida por ti. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo? Porque deberías

saber que mis poderes dependen de las acciones de los demás, y yo no puedo hacer nada a menos que lo hagas tú. Ah, y también está el asunto de la compensación».

—Sí. Lo sacrificaré todo por ella. Te compensaré del modo que tú me pidas.

«De acuerdo. Aquí está el trato. Los Titanes me están persiguiendo, no me preguntes

por qué. Es una larga historia. Llevan días acosándome. Si alguna vez vengo a pedir ayuda, la obtendré. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, sí. Lo que necesites.

«No solo tú. Todos vosotros me ayudaréis».

Durante un momento, ni Mamoru ni Endimión respondieron. Darién estuvo a punto de

saltar sobre ellos y cortarles el cuello. Luego ambos asintieron.

—Sí —dijeron al unísono.

«Muy bien. Hemos hecho un trato. Tu mujer se despertará, y estará ligada a ti. Vivirá

tanto como vivas tú. No está mal para una mortal, en realidad. Pero si alguno de los dos muere, los dos moriréis, ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí.

«Si intentas renegar de este trato, te mataré, lo cual la matará a ella también. Os

cortaré la cabeza y se las enviaré a los dioses en una bandeja de plata».

—Lo entiendo. Lo acepto —dijo él inmediatamente.

Hubo un ronroneo de satisfacción. De repente, Darién se vio atrapado en un

remolino. El aire le arrancó a Serena de los brazos, y él gritó, intentando recuperarla. Ella permanecía inmóvil, pero parecía que la sangre volvía a su cuerpo.

Darién regresó a la cama y las cadenas se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas y

tobillos otra vez. Endimión y Mamoru caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación, pero estaban caminando hacia atrás.

El tiempo volvió atrás a toda velocidad. Darién se dio cuenta con profundo asombro.

Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca aquello.

Endimión se colocó delante de Serena y sacó la espada de su cuerpo, en vez de hundirla. Y en vez de caer, ella se levantó.

Tan repentinamente como había empezado, el torbellino terminó.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad—. Estaba muerta —dijo

ella. Se palpó el abdomen buscando las heridas, pero no encontró nada—. Sé que estaba muerta. Sentí cómo me atravesaba la hoja de la espada. Oh, Dios mío, Darién, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Se ha roto la maldición?

—Esto ha sido... no tengo palabras —dijo Endimión, con el ceño fruncido—. La acuchillé.

Todos habían conservado el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido, pero era como si

aquello no hubiera sucedido nunca.

—Liberadme —dijo Darién—. Las cadenas.

Mamoru obedeció.

Darién se puso en pie de un salto y tomó a Serena en brazos. Le besó la cara y la

abrazó tanto como era posible sin aplastarla. Ella se rió y después se apartó para

observarlo.

— Pero la maldición...

— Se ha roto. Lo juro. Ya no siento las cadenas. «Que lo paséis bien, chicos, porque

ahora vosotros también estáis libres de la maldición de Darién», dijo de repente Usagi.

«Sin embargo, no debéis preocuparos. Estoy seguro de que vuestros demonios os

mantendrán muy tristes. No olvidéis nuestro trato. Por ahora, adiós».

—Ya no tengo que matar más veces a Darién — dijo Endimión, exultante—. ¡No siento

que la maldición me atraiga hacia él!

—La maldición se ha roto de verdad —dijo Mamoru, con la mayor alegría que Darién

hubiera presenciado nunca por parte de su amigo—. Gracias, Serena. Gracias. Eres una mujer maravillosa.

—Me gustaría decir que ha sido un placer —bromeó ella.

—Has muerto por mí. Has muerto por mí —dijo Darién.

—Y lo haría de nuevo —respondió Serena—. Te quiero.

Él la rodeó con un brazo, y ella rió de felicidad.

—Nunca vuelvas a dejarme.

—Nunca.

— Endimión, Mamoru, marchaos —dijo Darién, sin apartar la mirada de Serena.

Ellos salieron sigilosamente del dormitorio para concederles a Serena y a él la

intimidad. Darién la desnudó y le besó el abdomen, allí donde había sufrido las

cuchilladas.

—Te necesito —susurró ella.

Y él la necesitaba también. Siempre. Entró en su cuerpo, incapaz de contenerse, y

gimió de placer.

—Te quiero —le dijo, embistiendo lentamente.

—Yo también te quiero —suspiró Serena.

—Gracias. Gracias por lo que has hecho. Pero... nunca te dejes matar de nuevo,

¿entendido?

Serena se rió, pero él se hundió profundamente, exactamente como a ella le gustaba, y su risa se convirtió en un gemido.

—Entonces tú no vuelvas a dejarte maldecir, príncipe mío.

— ¿Maldecirme? Mi amor, me han bendecido con un premio muy valioso.

—Y a mí también, Darién —dijo Serena, y ambos llegaron al clímax—. A mí también.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Mamoru convocó una reunión.

Serena estaba sentada en el regazo de Darién, más feliz de lo que hubiera sido nunca.

Todos sus sueños se habían convertido en realidad. Podía controlar su habilidad pensando en Darién, y él podía acallar las voces por completo. El amor verdadero sí lo conquistaba todo, en realidad.

Incluso tenía una familia. Una familia de verdad, con enemistad y todo. Los dos grupos

de hombres estaban rígidos y distantes los unos con los otros, aunque se comportaban con amabilidad. Ella estaba decidida a acabar con aquella distancia, como una hermana más.

Desde que había roto la maldición, la mayoría de los guerreros la trataban con afecto,

y le hacían bromas sobre el hecho de que estuviera atada a Darién para toda la eternidad.

Salvo Enfermedad, que aún estaba recuperándose de sus heridas. Sin embargo, Andrew le guiñó un ojo.

Serena sabía que se sentía muy mal por haber provocado una epidemia. Los efectos

eran devastadores, sí, pero la medicina moderna ayudó a contener la plaga. Quizá él

pudiera consolarse con eso. Y, cuando se curara, ayudaría a los demás guerreros a

reconstruir el Club Destiny y todos seguirían contribuyendo para ayudar a la ciudad.

La vida era buena. Mucho mejor de lo que ella habría imaginado. Sonrió.

Mamoru se colocó en el centro de la habitación y dijo:

—He estado hablando con Seiya y, como sabéis, he decidido ayudarlo a buscar la caja.

Ya es hora de que encontremos esa maldita caja. Si sigue por ahí, cabe la posibilidad de que los demonios sean succionados a su interior, así que todos estamos en peligro de muerte.

—Malditos Cazadores —dijo Serena, y Darién la abrazó por la cintura.

—Están muertos. Enfermedad los mató —le recordó Endimión.

Serena negó con la cabeza. -Sólo murieron algunos, no todos. Black sólo era el

vicepresidente del Instituto, yo nunca llegué a conocer al presidente. Me dijeron que nunca aparecía en público. Nunca me lo había planteado, pero ahora me parece sospechoso.

Además, hay muchos más empleados por todo el mundo. Y quizá haya otros Cazadores que no estén afiliados al Instituto.

Hubo un murmullo en el grupo.

—Esperábamos que la caja estuviera aquí, en Budapest —dijo Seiya, poniéndose

junto a Mamoru —. Interrogamos a un Cazador y eso nos trajo hasta aquí. Pero...

—No han encontrado la caja —dijo Mamoru—. Y ahora, les gustaría contar con nuestra ayuda.

—Si quieres que yo ayude a buscar esa caja, vas a tener que darme indicaciones —dijo Endimión.

Serena sabía que estaba muy tenso porque Minako se había escapado de la fortaleza

aquella mañana. Nadie había ido a buscarla. Serena estaba triste porque había perdido a una amiga, pero sabía que era mejor así.

Tenían que liberar a Nicolás en algún momento.

Darién le había contado a Serena lo que le habían ordenado los Titanes a su amigo.

Aquél era el único punto oscuro de la vida de Serena. Sin embargo, Darién también le

había confiado que Endimión estaba decidido a proteger a la mujer, aunque aún estuviera luchando contra aquella necesidad.

Serena quería pensar que Usagi ayudaría a Minako como la había ayudado a ella. Si

acaso Usagi podía ayudar, claro. Darién también le había contado que Usagi sufría la

persecución de los Titanes. Era un ser sobrenatural que podía entrar y salir de los

edificios, valerse de la invisibilidad y revertir el tiempo, pero temía que la vencieran, lo

cual significaba que podía ser vencida.

—No hables en ese tono, Dolor —dijo Neherenia, colocándose al otro lado de Mamoru—.

Estás bajando la moral.

Bueno, dos puntos oscuros, pensó Serena. Cada vez que veía a Neherenia, sentía ganas de llorar. Aquella mujer necesitaba amor. Sin embargo, no parecía que ninguno de los hombres se sintiera atraído por ella, pese a lo guapa que era. Todos se mantenían alejados, corno si temieran matarla si se acercaban demasiado. Bueno, no eran los únicos hombres del mundo. Seguramente, alguien se enamoraría de Tristeza.

—Serena ha oído dos versiones distintas —dijo Serena—. ¿Quieres contárselo?

Serena asintió.

—Una dice que Whisman está custodiando la caja. La otra dice que está escondida en las profundidades del océano, custodiada por Hidra, pero no sé dónde.

Todo el mundo gruñó.

—Usagi mencionó que iban a surgir dos templos del mar —dijo Darién—. Esos

templos, probablemente, sólo eran para uso de los dioses, y no estarán contaminados ni deteriorados por los humanos. En cuanto surjan, deberíamos registrarlos. Quizá

encontremos una pista que nos lleve por el camino correcto.

—Excelente —dijo Mamoru—. Alguien tendrá que quedarse aquí con Nicolás y Andrew , y protegiendo la fortaleza.

—Serena y yo nos quedaremos. Leeremos tomos antiguos.

—Y yo escucharé para obtener información en la ciudad —añadió Serena.

Darién la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

—Te necesito con toda mi alma.

—Bien —respondió ella con otro susurro—, porque tengo pensado satisfacer todas

tus necesidades.

— ¿Quieres que nos despidamos y nos marchemos de la reunión? Pueden ponernos al corriente más tarde.

—Me encantaría.

Ambos se pusieron en pie. Y el hombre con el espíritu más violento del mundo la

persiguió entre risas hasta que salieron de la habitación, mientras todo el mundo los

observaba con alegría y envidia.

Quizá algún día les llegara el turno a ellos...

* * *

En mi próxima adaptación podrás conocer la historia de

Muerte en el libro 2, titulado:

El beso más oscuro


End file.
